Proibido
by ImaginationWings
Summary: Depois de ver o seu desejo concedido para se juntar aos Recon Corps, Eren fica sob a guarda de Levi que se oferece para ser o responsável por ele. Eren Jaeger depressa entende do que mais do que responsável, Levi pretende treiná-lo para que a sua transformação seja mais consistente, duradoura e sobretudo controlável (...) Eren x Levi
1. Pesadelos

**Pesadelos**

- Jaeger, o que foi que eu disse ainda há pouco?

Sonolento, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos-escuros e vívidos olhos verdes teve que conter um bocejo e endireitou as costas ao ouvir a voz do seu capitão. Notou que mais uma vez, deixou-se ficar para trás e por isso, desajeitadamente deu um toque no cavalo para mais uma vez passar à frente do tenebroso capitão que ele podia jurar que continuava a observá-lo. Era como se sentisse o seu olhar gélido cravado nas suas costas. Era um sentimento desconfortável e quase aterrador, pois aquele capitão trazia consigo um olhar que por si só parecia ser capaz de matar.

Eren perguntava-se como o capitão esperava que ele mantivesse os olhos abertos, se estavam a andar a cavalo há horas sem um destino certo. Saíram ao início da madrugada, quando o capitão…

_Eren dormia na cela que era o seu "lar" há quase três dias, quando repentinamente sentiu um forte puxão nos seus braços. Ao abrir os olhos, recebeu um soco no estômago._

_- Levanta-te Jaeger!_

_- Capitão Levi? – Balbuciou, contorcendo-se em dores enquanto sentia finalmente os seus dois pulsos livres das correntes que para ele eram quase como tortura, mas para os outros servia como garantia de segurança. – O que se passa?_

_- Decidi treinar-te, porque não podemos pensar em recuperar mais territórios dos Titãs contigo neste estado lamentável. Precisamos que fiques mais forte e mais disciplinado. – Puxou Jaeger pela camisa que nessa altura, arrepiou-se por inteiro ao ver o rosto do seu capitão tão próximo e com um ar no mínimo aterrador. – Sugiro que te levantes nos próximos segundos e me sigas sem mais perguntas. – Antes de largá-lo, agarrou o seu braço, fazendo o pobre rapaz cair no chão gelado daquela cela. – Mexe-te Jaeger vamos partir dentro de poucos minutos!_

"_Isso lá é forma de acordar alguém?_", Queixava-se Eren nos seus pensamentos felizmente silenciosos para o capitão que seguia imediatamente atrás dele, "_Mas também o que devia esperar…_" – um sorriso triste desenhou-se nos eu rosto "_Todos olham para mim como um monstro, portanto não posso esperar outra coisa_". Desde que a notícia de que Eren se podia transformar se espalhou entre os soldados, o medo cresceu de tal forma, que passou a ficar aprisionado. Existiam poucas pessoas que não concordavam com isso, já que graças a ele a Humanidade tinha tido a sua primeira vitória. Só que o medo não é racional e neste caso, a maioria levava vantagem.

- Jaeger chegámos. – A voz do capitão fez com que levantasse o rosto e visse apenas o mesmo bosque por onde tinham caminhado durante horas a fio. Adiante uma montanha imensa e podia jurar que ouvia algum rio próximo.

"O local de treino é bem menos assustador do que imaginei", Eren não podia deixar de sentir-se confuso perante o local escolhido e apenas desceu do cavalo quando recebeu essa ordem. Mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de pensar em como aquilo podia ser uma ideia terrível. Tratava-se de um dos poucos locais calmos dentro das muralhas que durante um treino na sua forma de Titã podia acabar em ruínas. Eren não conseguia perceber o que podia passar pela cabeça do seu capitão que sem mais demoras, disse:

- Segue-me Jaeger.

- Sim, senhor. – Respondeu, caminhando atrás do capitão que parou numa clareira, onde estavam alguns troncos juntos numa pilha. Sem qualquer aviso, retirou umas cordas detrás dessa pilha e começou a prendê-las nos braços, pernas e na cintura de Eren que estático, não sabia se devia ou não perguntar o que era tudo aquilo.

**_*_Levi_* _**

Jaeger. O que ia fazer com ele? Cada palavra minha parecia que o fazia estremecer dos pés à cabeça e no entanto, quando falava em matar os Titãs a sua personalidade parecia quase tão intensa e forte como a minha. E agora, ali estava completamente rígido e com a boca semi aberta com vontade de perguntar-me algo, mas como sempre o medo impedia-o de dirigir-se a mim. À medida que prendia as cordas nos seus braços e pernas notei que fisicamente não estava assim tão mal, porém a transformação de Titã parecia exigir demasiado do seu corpo e por isso, precisava assegurar-me de que ganhava mais massa muscular. Depois de deixar as cordas bem presas nas suas canelas, levantei-me e encarando-o de frente, continuei a prender a última corda à sua cintura. Vê-lo prender a respiração com a minha proximidade chegava quase a ser divertido, não fosse eu estar tão mal humorado com a sua falta de disciplina.

- Vês aquelas cercas lá ao fundo? – Perguntei e ele assentiu rapidamente. – Vais correr até lá e voltar quantas vezes forem necessários.

- Isso significa…?

- Basicamente, até eu cansar-me de ver-te correr. – Revelei e tornou-se evidente para ele, mal se mexeu que aquelas cordas estavam presas àqueles troncos. Vi a cara de incredulidade que fez ao pensar no que teria que correr sem ao menos saber durante quanto tempo. – Estás à espera do quê, Jaeger? Corre!

A minha voz grave era todo o incentivo de que ele precisou para começar a sua longa corrida. Sabia que não tinha descansado o suficiente e provavelmente, acorrentado há dias naquela cela não podia ter dormido bem ultimamente, mas mesmo assim podia ver a sua determinação. Em momentos como aquele, sabia o que o movia: a sua sede de vingança. Aquilo que um dia julguei ser suficiente, mas que este mundo ensinou-me que é apenas uma peça na longa e injusta luta que travaremos até ao fim das nossas vidas infelizes.

**_*_Eren_* _**

Teria que aceitar a minha condição dentro da Humanidade que podia virar-me as costas a qualquer momento, mas sobretudo precisava aceitar a minha missão, exterminar os Titãs. O capitão Levi podia ser aterrador, silencioso e misterioso mas ninguém podia contestar a sua destreza, força e habilidade acima da média. Ninguém melhor do que ele para tornar-me num dos melhores soldados de sempre.

- Estás a diminuir o ritmo, Jaeger! Sabes o que isso significa? Vou acrescentar horas a essa corrida vergonhosa!

Forcei os meus membros a moverem-se mais rápido. Mais horas? Nem tinha a certeza de aguentar os próximos minutos. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes teria feito aquele percurso e se durante a noite não era tão difícil com o nascer de um dia excecionalmente quente, as coisas tornaram-se insuportáveis.

- É assim que pensas ser útil aos Recon Corps? És um inútil! – Berrou novamente, acompanhando-me novamente no percurso. Tinha começado a fazê-lo depois do nascer do sol e sabia que já se havia passado tempo suficiente para pelo menos, vê-lo perder o fôlego, mas nem sinal. Como é que ele fazia para ser tão resistente? Corri até à exaustão total, corri até que a minha visão me deixou.

**_*_Levi_* _**

- Hei, Jaeger? – Bati-lhe no rosto outra vez sem sucesso e suspirei, revirando os olhos. – Perdeu os sentidos. Lamentável… - Sem cuidado, cortei as cordas com um pequeno punhal que levava comigo e peguei naquele idiota, colocando-o sobre o meu ombro direito. – Isto vai ser mais complicado do que eu pensava.

Já estava a chegar à clareira quando ouvi-o balbuciar algo que não percebi e de seguida, um berro que tentou sufocar.

- Capitão Levi? O que…?

- Desmaiaste princesinha. – Ironizei e bufei em seguida, deixando-o cair no chão. – Francamente, é assim que pretendes salvar a Humanidade?

- Lamento imenso… - Murmurou enquanto sentava-se ainda com dificuldade. Podia ver o quão desorientado ainda estava, provavelmente devia estar desidratado, pois não lhe tinha oferecido sequer uma pinga de água durante todas aquelas horas ao sol. Agora que pensava nisso, talvez tivesse exagerado.

Fui até uma das mochilas que estavam perto de um dos nossos cavalos e tirei uma garrafa de água. Atirei-a e para minha insatisfação, vi quando levou com ela na testa antes de conseguir beber a água. Seria possível alguém ser tão descoordenado ou era mesmo só a desidratação? Sinceramente, esperava que fosse a segunda opção se não iria enlouquecer com aquele treino.

- Capitão Levi?

- O que foi? – Indaguei, vendo-o desviar o olhar um pouco embaraçado. – Essas marcas nas suas costas…

- Ah… - Atirei a minha camisa para o chão. – São só alguns arranhões.

- De Titãs? – Indagou curioso.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Jaeger não acredito, mas és mesmo virgem? – Perguntei e vi-o assumir quase todas as cores possíveis e imaginárias.

- Capit…Capitão Levi o que tem isso a ver com…com o que eu perguntei?

- Humpf. Unhas de Titãs deste tamanho? A sério, Jaeger? – Pega na minha camisa, vamos até ao rio dar um mergulho e quero que laves isso e as tuas roupas também. Não suporto coisas sujas e tu estavas todo pegajoso e com um cheiro insuportável a suor.

**_*_Eren_* _**

Como é que a conversa chegou à minha virgindade? Não sei se queria realmente pensar nisso, aliás para quê? Havia outras coisas mais importantes como tornar-me forte o suficiente para um dia quem sabe, conhecer o mundo além das muralhas. Queria corresponder às expetativas de esperança que alguns depositavam em mim e por isso, todo o resto era irrelevante.

Pelo menos era nisso que estava a tentar pensar até a nossa ida ao rio. Não costumava sequer observar o capitão com medo de alguma repreensão, mas desta vez, depois daquela curta troca de palavras não pude deixar de examinar as suas costas. As marcas desvaneciam lentamente num corpo que parecia cuidadosamente esculpido para a tarefa de matar os Titãs. Aquele que mesmo escondido debaixo do seu uniforme costumava arrancar comentários de admiração das mulheres. Embora nunca tenha dado importância a isso antes, agora perguntava-me se a razão não seria exatamente por aquilo que agora começava a ver. Abanei a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos estranhos e mergulhei no rio. Pouco depois, o capitão Levi deixou-me sozinho no rio, ordenando-me que lavasse as roupas ali e depois fosse ao seu encontro para então ter a minha primeira refeição desde que ali tínhamos chegado. Confesso que ouvir falar em comida, lembrou-me finalmente que a fraqueza do meu corpo também se devia à falta de alimentação que já perdurava há horas. Consequentemente, esforcei-me para terminar aquela tarefa rapidamente e quando regressei à clareira com as roupas ainda molhadas nas mãos…

- Usa os ramos das árvores para pôr as roupas, Jaeger e depois veste qualquer coisa e vem sentar-te para comer.

O capitão Levi tinha feito uma pequena fogueira e apanhado um coelho que agora preparava para poder colocar sobre o fogo. Aquela foi a nossa refeição e depois de satisfazer-me, deixei-me cair sobre as ervas já frescas devido ao início de uma noite agradável e com uma imensa lua no céu que observei à medida que fui cedendo perante o sono.

**_*_Levi_* _**

- Adormeceu. – Concluí ao tocar-lhe com o meu pé no seu braço e vê-lo apenas virar-se para o outro lado. Pretendia treiná-lo mais um pouco, mas se estava exausto ao ponto de adormecer pouco depois de ter comido, resolvi poupá-lo nesse dia. Aproveitei também para descansar e deitei-me a mais ou menos, uns dois metros do rapaz irrequieto. Fechei os olhos, virando-lhe as costas e algum tempo mais tarde, quando finalmente pensava que ia cair no sono, ouvi aquele idiota balbuciar. Procurei ignorar, mas a sua voz elevou-se algumas vezes.

- Treinar um virgem com medo de dormir sozinho? Devem ter-me lançado alguma praga. – Levantei-me, preparado para acordar aquele idiota da forma mais perversa que me conseguisse lembrar. Estava mesmo prestes a perder a cabeça quando no meio dos seus pesadelos, ouvi-o chamar pela mãe. Isso fez-me parar. Se bem me lembrava do que me tinham dito, ele tinha perdido a sua mãe aquando da invasão dos Titãs. Mais do que isso, ele tinha testemunhado a morte dela à sua frente sem poder fazer nada.

- Vou matá-los…a todos! Um por um… - Dizia, continuando a mexer-se. – Vou matá-los e não vai sobrar nenhum! – Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto moreno. – Mãe…

Cruzei os braços, observando-o. Os horrores que já tinha testemunhado com certeza faziam dele mais humano do que muitos daqueles que se encontravam no interior das muralhas. No entanto, viviam com medo de um miúdo que tinha pesadelos à noite devido à perda sua mãe. Descruzei os braços, decidido pelo menos a acordá-lo para ver se isso o acalmava. Acocorei-me e chamei o seu nome uma duas vezes sem sucesso e sem pensar, ao ouvi-lo falar na sua mãe novamente, levei a mão aos seus cabelos. Esse gesto acalmou-o. Inesperadamente, toda a agitação parecia ter cessado.

- Parece mesmo uma criança… - Murmurei, vendo a sua expressão mais tranquila ainda com uma última lágrima que caiu. Os seus cabelos espessos envolviam a minha mão direita que parecia transmitir-me algo que não recordava ou forcei-me a esquecer. Empatia. Inexplicavelmente, não me senti com forças para sair do seu lado e passei a noite ajoelhado ao seu lado, acariciando os seus cabelos até que a sua voz deixou de se ouvir por completo. Dormiu profundamente sob o meu olhar perdido nos seus cabelos fortes e na sua expressão pacífica.

Felizmente, antes que acordasse, lembrei-me de que não podia fazer algo assim. Ligar-me a ele, não ajudaria nos treinos e por isso, aquela noite fora uma exceção que não se repetiria. Não podia ligar-me a alguém que se um dia se voltasse contra a Humanidade teria que matar com as minhas próprias mãos.


	2. Castigo

**Castigo**

Depois de ouvir da boca de Eren que afirmou com um sorriso que tinha dormido bem, Levi deixou-se levar pela raiva. Aquilo soava quase como uma piada de mau gosto que era dirigido à pessoa que contrariamente ao miúdo de olhos verdes, não tinha dormido nada a noite inteira. Porém, dizer isso em voz alta, podia levar o Levi a ter que referir o que tinha feito para que Eren dormisse mais tranquilo. Obviamente, o capitão jamais admitiria algo assim.

- Jaeger não sabes contar? Ainda só vais em oitenta e uma flexões, não digas oitenta e duas sem levantar esses braços decentemente. – Criticou o capitão Levi.

- Sim…senhor. – Respondeu, finalmente alcançando a flexão número oitenta e dois. Normalmente faria várias flexões sem problemas, não fosse um pequeno detalhe. Levi estava sentado sobre as suas costas. Por algum motivo que Eren desconhecia, o capitão estava ainda mais mal-humorado do que no dia anterior.

- Mais rápido, lesma! – Vociferou.

A manhã mal tinha começado e o rosto moreno adornado por bonitos orbes verdes já transpirava. Depois das flexões, seguiu-se a corrida com os troncos novamente presos por cordas ao corpo que terminou mais cedo do que era esperado.

- Fiz algo de errado, capitão? – Indagou Eren, tentando disfarçar o melhor que podia a sua falta de fôlego.

- Retira as cordas. – Foi a única resposta que recebeu e mesmo que tivesse a cumprir a tarefa o mais rápido que conseguia, Levi acercou-se perigosamente do rapaz com um punhal que usou para cortar as cordas e num gesto impensado, cortou um pouco o braço do rapaz que esboçou uma expressão de dor, mas conteve um gemido de dor.

Ao aperceber-se do que tinha feito sem querer, o capitão ia desculpar-se, mas logo pensou que isso poderia ser mais um mau sinal para a relação com o soldado à sua frente. Calou a desculpa que lhe quis dirigir e ignorando por completo o corte, mandou-o acocorar-se e em seguida, esticar os braços e manter essa posição desconfortável por tempo indeterminado. Podia ver como aquilo com o passar do tempo incomodava o jovem soldado, mas este nada dizia.

- Jaeger estás muito cansado?

- Posso aguentar mais tempo, senhor. – Respondeu num tom decidido, pese a que gotas de suor caíam pelo seu rosto.

- Podes parar…

- Mas senhor…

- É para passares ao próximo exercício, Jaeger. – Falou o capitão no mesmo tom grave de sempre e viu o rapaz sair daquela posição e erguer-se com um ar cansado e dolorido. – Hoje as refeições ficam a teu cargo. Vou dar-te algum tempo para encontrares algo que possamos comer e quando ouvires a minha voz a chamar-te, é bom que já tenhas conseguido alguma coisa.

- Sim, senhor! – Disse naquele mesmo tom determinado e saiu a correr na direção do bosque enquanto o capitão o observava.

**_*_Eren_* _**

Normalmente não ia a lado nenhum sem ter o capitão atrás de mim, mas desta vez, deixou-me correr livremente pelo bosque em busca de comida que devo admitir não era coisa fácil de encontrar. Queria chegar com um coelho ou algum animal de bom porte, mas em vez disso, só me apareciam pássaros.

- Vou passar um mau bocado por causa disto… - Concluí quando apanhei o terceiro pássaro que era tão pequeno que a minha mão o cobria quase por completo. – O capitão Levi vai torturar-me. – Suspirei desanimado.

Ainda estava a tentar perceber porque estava tão insatisfeito comigo. Seria mesmo incompetente ou aquelas olheiras dele indiciavam mesmo uma noite mal dormida? Curiosamente, até tinha dormido bem ao contrário do que esperei que viesse a acontecer. O Armin costumava dizer que nem sempre dormia bem e até já tinha ouvido isso da Mikasa, mas felizmente parecia que os treinos deixavam-me tão esgotado que não precisava de preocupar-me com isso. Agora que pensava na Mikasa e no Armin perguntava-me o quão preocupados estariam. Nunca mais os tinha visto depois de ter sido colocado na cela. O capitão Levi não permitia visitas, embora me tenha dito que eles sabiam que eu estava bem.

- Aquele pássaro é maior que os outros. – Falei ao ver que animal descansava sobre o ramo de uma árvore um pouco alta. Pousei no chão os que já tinha apanhado e sorrateiramente, aproximei-me da árvore onde estava a minha grande presa. Estendi os braços doloridos e alcancei o ramo mais baixo. Ao tentar elevar-me mais um pouco, o meu pé falhou e quase caí. As minhas pernas ainda tremiam devido àquele último treino que tinha feito, mas mesmo assim não podia perder aquela oportunidade. Se ao menos pudesse utilizar o equipamento para mover-me mais agilmente entre as árvores tudo seria mais fácil, mas o capitão Levi não o permitia. Dizia que só passaríamos a essa fase do treino assim que cumprisse os seus requisitos básicos.

Estendi a mão e preparei-me para o impulso final que me permitira apanhar aquele maldito pássaro que escolhera um lugar de difícil acesso, mas que nem que partisse aquele ramo de árvore, conseguiria alcançá-lo. Contei mentalmente até três e impulsionei-me na sua direção, quando…

- Posso saber o que estás a fazer Jaeger?

_Merda_! Em vez de apanhar o pássaro, bati com todas as forças com a minha testa no ramo e caí desastradamente sobre uns arbustos. A situação de fato não podia piorar. Se ao menos tivesse caído sem qualquer testemunha.

- Capitão Levi… - Murmurei ao tentar levantar-me rápido e senti uma forte dor nas costas.

- Estás a pensar que vamos sobreviver à base de aves minúsculas?

- Não encontrei…

- Não soubeste procurar que é diferente. – Interpelou-me com o seu ar frio e agora ainda menos satisfeito ao ver-me naquela triste figura. Ergui-me como pude, mas tinha andar um pouco curvado e de cabeça baixa. Se bem que a cabeça baixa devia-se ao orgulho que se esvaía a cada olhar de desapontamento que o capitão me lançava. Apanhei as aves que tinha deixado no chão e forcei-me a acompanhá-lo. Ocasionalmente olhava para mim pelo canto do olho. As dores nas costas estavam a fazer com que a minha postura e a velocidade dos meus passos não fossem boas o suficiente para não o aborrecer.

- Capitão Levi… - Deixei-me cair de joelhos. – Só um… momento…por favor…

- És lamentável. – Disse, parando de andar e pouco tempo depois, veio até mim. Fechei os olhos com força, esperando um golpe que piorasse a situação e que tivesse como intenção levantar-me. Em vez disso, abaixou-se e colocou o meu braço direito sobre os seus ombros e serviu de apoio para que pudesse levantar-me. A pressão da sua mão na minha cintura fez com que sentisse um frio na barriga e a vergonha apoderou-se de mim. Não só porque estava a depender dele, mas também por estar a sentir-me estranhamento incomodado com a proximidade. Não sabia porquê, mas ele provocava arrepios no meu corpo. Não de medo, porque esses eu conseguia identificar. Aquele tipo de arrepio era diferente.

- Lamento imenso, capitão Levi. – Consegui dizer finalmente, após um longo e incómodo silêncio.

- O corte no teu braço desapareceu. Esses poderes regenerativos de Titã bem que fazem falta a alguém tão desastrado como tu, Jaeger. – Respondeu.

- Lamento imenso… - Repeti desanimado.

Repentinamente senti o seu hálito contra a minha orelha.

- Guarda esse desânimo para quando me vires a comer o que trouxeste enquanto te deixo só a ver e sabes porquê? Porque não mereces comer.

Aquilo estava cada vez mais estranho. O meu coração batia bem mais depressa do que antes e os arrepios pioraram consideravelmente. Estremeci com o seu sussurro perto da minha orelha e isso levou-me a tropeçar nos próprios pés. Não fosse o capitão Levi amparar-me, teria tido mais uma queda aparatosa. Ele levou a mão ao meu peito e segurou a minha cintura com mais força.

- Peço desculpa, capitão Levi… - Falei com a garganta completamente seca.

- Estás com uns batimentos cardíacos alterados, Jaeger. – Retirou a mão do meu peito. – Aterrorizo-te assim tanto? Faz o favor de pelo menos colocar um pé à frente do outro sem tropeçar, senão asseguro que te deixo cair e ficas aí.

Assim que chegámos à clareira, fui atirado para o chão e caí mesmo com as minhas costas doloridas contra o solo duro. Bufando, o capitão Levi pegou nos pássaros pequenos que tinha apanhado e levou-os até ao local onde costumava preparar a fogueira. Enquanto os cozinhava, ordenou que fizesse flexões e fosse contando alto o suficiente para que pudesse acompanhar o meu sofrimento. Aquilo era bem mais duro do que tinha imaginado, nem os treinos para me tornar soldado me deixavam naquele estado. Isso em parte devia-se porque apesar dos trabalhos e exercícios forçados, tínhamos direito a uma boa alimentação e descanso. Com o capitão Levi essas coisas pareciam ser descartáveis.

**_*_Levi_* _**

O que se passava na cabeça daquele miúdo? Atirar-se daquela forma contra o ramo de uma árvore por causa de um pássaro? Nunca o tinham ensinado a caçar e outras técnicas básicas de sobrevivência? Nem queria acreditar que teria que estar ali a sujar as minhas mãos com aqueles pequenos pássaros imundos que mal tinham carne.

Além disso, apesar de cumprir as minhas ordens sem hesitação, pelo canto do olho podia ver como me examinava. Estaria assim com tanta fome? Ou ainda era fruto daquele comportamento virgem de ainda há pouco? Quase podia apostar que tinha tropeçado por ter falado perto da orelha dele. Tive que conter um riso irónico e manter a minha expressão impassível, mas a verdade é que começava a pensar que os problemas de Jaeger também podiam passar pela falta de sexo. Ainda me lembrava quando perguntou se os arranhões nas minhas costas eram de Titãs. Será que nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que às vezes, posso aproveitar-me daquelas admiradoras ocas que estão sempre a gritar e cochichar à minha passagem?

Pensava que Mikasa, não sendo mesmo sua irmã de sangue fosse alguma espécie de namorada já que parecia obcecada por ele. Tinha-me seguido durante dias para tentar chegar até ao Jaeger sem sucesso. Ela não podia desobedecer-me, mas teve perto de o fazer e isso levou-me a pensar que havia algo a mais entre eles. Porém, a julgar pela idiotice e inocência inscrita na sua expressão, ele podia nem saber que a miúda de cabelos negros e traços asiáticos se atiraria para os braços dele com apenas poucas palavras.

- Estou assim tão interessante para não parares de olhar para mim? – Perguntei autoritário e fiz com que baixasse o rosto e se concentrasse nas flexões. Levei comigo um dos pássaros esqueléticos e sentei-me sobre as costas de Jaeger. Os seus braços tremeram um pouco e aproveitei a sua camisa suja de suor para limpar as minhas mãos. Ele nada dizia, à exceção da contagem das flexões. Entediado e insatisfeito com aquele almoço miserável, encostei o que ainda sobrava daquele pássaro ao nariz de Jaeger que parou um pouco antes de prosseguir as flexões. Aquilo estava a incomodá-lo e a entreter-me ao mesmo tempo. Não precisavas ouvir o seu estômago para saber que tinha fome. – Algum problema soldado? – Provoquei, pois a frequências das flexões estavam mais lentas. Já me preparava para acabar com aquela provocação quando sem que nada fizesse prever, o miúdo mordeu-me os dedos! Mal quis acreditar quando senti os seus dentes contra a minha pele, levando não só o que restava daquele reles pássaro, mas também cravando um dos seus dentes num dos meus dedos. De imediato golpeei-o nas costas, fazendo-o ceder sobre os seus braços. Em seguida, tomada pela fúria, virei-o para mim e ergui o meu punho.

- Perdeste o juízo, Jaeger? – Perguntei e os seus olhos com aquele ar vívido não deixaram de encarar os meus, mesmo quando aproximei perigosamente o meu punho do seu rosto. Não cheguei a bater-lhe porque aquela reação era no mínimo inesperada. Esperava medo e receio pelo que tinha acabado de fazer.

- Estou faminto. – Confessou sem deixar de fitar-me e uma gota de sangue caiu sobre o seu rosto. Nesse momento, a sua expressão vazia mudou. – Não era a minha intenção aleijá-lo, só queria…

- Agora é que te preocupas com isso? – Indaguei, mantendo-me inclinado sobre ele e passei o meu dedo ensanguentado perto do seu rosto sem lhe tocar, deixando mais algumas gotas caírem. O medo tomou conta da sua expressão. Finalmente, parecia ter a noção de que tinha pisado o risco. Mantendo o meu ar rígido e olhar gélido, desta vez encostei o meu dedo ensanguentado aos seus lábios. – Quere que limpes, Jaeger.

- Capitão Lev… - Pus parte do meu dedo dentro da sua boca.

- Limpa, Jaeger. Estou a sangrar por tua causa. – Ordenei.

Encarando-me ainda com um ar assustado, chegou à conclusão de que não tinha escolha. Não o deixaria escapar e seria uma má ideia se tentasse desobedecer-me. Os seus lábios fecharam-se sobre o meu dedo e passei a sentir a sua língua a passar pelo corte. Ver que não deixava de fitar-me e que a sua respiração se descontrolava com o passar do tempo, não pude deixar de divertir-me um pouco. Tinha que fazer um esforço descomunal para que não percebesse como aquilo para mim de forma era bom e até excitante pela forma como nunca desviava os seus olhos dos meus. A certa altura, uma das suas mãos tentou tocar na minha talvez para que o provocasse mais. Contudo, vendo que estava a ir um pouco longe com aquela provocação, tirei o dedo da sua boca e bati-lhe na mão, dizendo que já tinha feito o suficiente. Avisei-o que nunca mais devia fazer algo semelhante e que iria ensiná-lo a caçar e a procurar alimentos decentes, caso contrário teríamos outra refeição lamentável.

**_*_Eren_* _**

O que se passava comigo? O meu corpo estava quente e nada tinha a ver com uma transformação de Titã. O capitão Levi era o responsável por me ter feito lamber o seu dedo ensanguentado. Apenas isso, deixou-me com pensamentos desconexos que queriam nublar o meu raciocínio. Queria perguntar-lhe o que se passava comigo, mas sabia que existia o risco de tocar em assuntos que até então não mereciam a minha atenção. Era verdade que nos dormitórios às vezes, ouvia Connie, Jean ou Reiner a falar de temas que envolviam raparigas, sexo e outros temas que me faziam virar as costas para o lado oposto e adormecer. Não obstante, agora recriminava-me por não ter prestado a atenção àquelas conversas. Mesmo assim, algo devia estar errado comigo. Não devia sentir-me daquela forma com o capitão Levi. Afinal, somos homens e ele é meu superior.

- Jaeger, estás a ver? – Murmurou ao meu lado e apontou na direção, onde se encontrava um coelho cinzento. Em seguida, pegou em dois punhais que parecia ter sempre guardados com ele. - Atira essa pedra para o seu lado esquerdo.

Peguei numa pequena pedra ao nosso lado e atirei-a para onde me tinha indicado. O pequeno animal assustado, tentou a sua fuga pelo lado direito onde levou com um punhal furtivo numa das pernas e outro mesmo na sua barriga, caindo imóvel.

- Boa pontaria… - Falei, surpreendido com aquela precisão. Definitivamente, queria aprender a fazer aquilo. A minha precisão e força recaía sobretudo no uso de espadas e no combate corpo a corpo, mas aquelas eram técnicas que podiam ser úteis em outros aspetos.

- Vamos praticar um pouco este tipo de coisa depois do jantar. Vou preparar a refeição e entretanto, leva os cavalos até ao rio porque embora tenham pastado parte do dia, acho que também já devem querer beber água. – Disse, enquanto pegava no animal morto e retirava os punhais. Observava os objetos com nojo. Realmente era tal como os rumores diziam, o capitão Levi tinha um problema sério com a limpeza.

- Quer que limpe? – Ofereci-me e assim que o seu olhar voltou para mim, arrependi-me um pouco daquelas palavras. Queria mesmo limpar no rio, mas a imagem de ainda há pouco estar a lamber-lhe o dedo, passou pela minha mente, fazendo-me corar.

O capitão veio até mim e entregou-me os punhais e o coelho, dizendo:

- Leva estas coisas sujas. – Abaixei o rosto e peguei nos punhais e no coelho. – Jaeger, gostas de ser castigado?

- Ah… - Balbuciei. – Fiz algo de errado, senhor?

- Aquilo há pouco foi um castigo e podia jurar que a tua mente virgem está a viajar por outros recantos e a imaginar coisas.

- Não senhor… nem sei do que está a falar. - Murmurei e comecei a caminhar para regressar à clareira. Os seus passos vieram logo atrás de mim.

- Vou castigar-te de novo esta noite, Jaeger. – Afirmou, fazendo-me estremecer por completo.

A minha mente ficou em branco por alguns instantes e depois comecei a imaginar o que aquilo poderia significar. Tentar ler a expressão do capitão Levi era tempo perdido e por isso, passei o resto do dia com uma ansiedade terrível que pelo menos não comprometeu por completo todos os exercícios que ainda tive que fazer, mesmo depois do jantar.

- Vou deitar-me e ter uma noite de sono decente, Jaeger e tu… - Começou por dizer, encarando-me. – Senta aqui. – Obedeci prontamente e fiquei ao seu lado. – Agora fica aí e não te atrevas a deitar-te ao meu lado. Vais passar a noite acordado e sentado aqui.- Deitou-se perante o meu olhar confuso. – Este será o teu castigo por não me teres deixado dormir a noite passada.

- Não o deixei dormir? Porquê? – Ele virou-me as costas já deitado. – Capitão Levi?

- Quero dormir, Jaeger. Cala-te.

_Desde já quero agradecer as reviews que recebi *-*_

_Tentarei atualizar a fanfic com frequência. (^_^)/_


	3. Montanha

**Montanha**

Obedientemente, Eren permaneceu ao lado do capitão Levi que conseguiu ter uma noite tranquila de sono sem nunca imaginar que teve o soldado ao seu lado a observá-lo durante horas a fio. A verdade é que o capitão não dormia assim durante muitas horas e por isso, mal abriu os olhos, Eren desviou rapidamente o rosto para não ser apanhado a examiná-lo. Diante dessa reação, Levi desconfiou do comportamento estranho, mas decidiu não perder tempo a pensar sobre o assunto. Levantou-se e anunciou:

- Vamos para a montanha, Jaeger.

Os olhos curiosos e com traços de algum cansaço alcançaram o semblante sério do capitão que adiantou que antes de iniciarem esse percurso até à montanha, Eren faria alguns exercícios enquanto ele ia deixar os cavalos num vilarejo próximo.

"_Deixar os cavalos? Vamos subir a montanha a pé?_", perguntava-se o rapaz de cabelos castanhos escuros que começava com a sua corrida habitual com os troncos de árvores que teria que arrastar durante bastante tempo. Cumpriu o já conhecido percurso que fazia, normalmente ao som das críticas do capitão que se ausentou durante algum tempo. Assim que regressou, trazia apenas duas mochilas onde estariam alguns mantimentos que os cavalos tinham carregado até ao momento.

- Leva também a minha e segue-me. – Ordenou Levi, atirando as duas mochilas para o soldado que as acomodou nas costas como pôde e começou a seguir o capitão. Este apesar de ter tido uma boa noite de sono, na opinião de Eren, estava ainda mais silencioso do que nos outros dias. Questionava-se acerca do motivo, mas mais do que isso perguntava-se porque raio passou horas a observar o seu superior enquanto este dormia? Não conseguia compreender de onde vinha aquele fascínio em ver a sua expressão mais tranquila e os ombros mais relaxados. A postura rígida desvanecia durante o sono e Eren sentia-se estranhamente deslumbrado com essa visão.

Abanou a cabeça pela segunda vez enquanto corria uns metros mais à frente do capitão que começava finalmente a reclamar com ele.

**_*_Levi_* _**

Estava a conseguir discipliná-lo ou aquele miúdo estava demasiado estranho? Já tinha perdido a conta das vezes que o tinha apanhado a olhar "sorrateiramente" para mim. Agora que corria à minha frente e numa subida íngreme esse gesto poderia ficar demasiado óbvio e por isso, passou a fazê-lo menos vezes. Será que fazer com que passasse a noite acordado teria afetado algo dentro daquela cabeça? Bufei. Por falar nisso, estava algo surpreso com a sua tenacidade e velocidade apesar de não ter descansado. Todas as vezes que lhe gritei para que recordasse o motivo pelo qual fazíamos aquilo, ele acelerava o passo e arrancava de si mais um esforço. Era algo que não podia deixar de admirar. Outros já teriam cedido, embora o Jaeger fosse consciente de que não tinha escolha: ou era treinado por mim ou morria pelas minhas mãos. Com esses pensamentos, ao voltar à realidade, apercebi-me que se tinha afastado um pouco demais e por isso, corri até ele. Antes que pudesse entender o que ia acontecer, bati com o meu pé direito na sua canela. Ouvi um gemido baixo antes que caísse com ambos os joelhos no chão.

- Mais atenção, Jaeger. Não posso atirar-te ao chão com tanta facilidade. Levanta-te!

- Sim, senhor! – Respondeu sem olhar para mim e quase de imediato, ergueu-se e retomou a corrida rápida que lhe tinha imposto. Era um bom ritmo. Se continuasse assim pelos dias que se seguiriam, os seus músculos iriam fortalecer imenso. Só era preciso manter aquele ritmo.

Ao fim do dia, alcançámos finalmente a pequena casa perdida naquele local esquecido. Construída com uma madeira que mostrava sinais de envelhecimento, a pequena casa tinha apenas uma cozinha e sala que partilhavam a mesma divisão, uma casa de banho pequena e um quarto. Talvez um local mais confortável e que o afastasse da ideia de estar preso numa cela, fosse bom para o…

- Jaeger? – Chamei.

Ainda com as mochilas nas costas olhava com um ar um tanto pálido para aquele local. O olhar determinado ou mesmo o sorriso estúpido que por vezes mostrava quando alcançava um objetivo não se encontravam no seu rosto. Em vez disso, parecia nauseado com aquele local. Era uma reação um tanto estranha da sua parte.

- Jaeger! – Pronunciei as sílabas num tom ameaçador e a sua atenção voltou-se para mim.

- Sim, capitão Levi?

- Põe as mochilas dentro dessa casa. Vou preparar algo com os mantimentos que me deram quando fui entregar os cavalos. Acho que mereces comer qualquer coisa, depois do trabalho de hoje. – Falei, examinado a estranha expressão que tinha cada vez que encarava aquela casa. Teria ali estado alguma vez? Ou estaria a associar aquele lugar à sua antiga casa? Não tinha tempo para pensar nisso.

- Senhor, posso comer no exterior? – Pediu com um ar cada vez mais agoniado.

- Sim. – Disse após um curto silêncio e vi-o sair de cabeça baixa para fora daquela pequena casa que não era um exemplar de limpeza ou conforto excecional, mas pensava eu, seria melhor do que dormir ao relento. Depois de preparar a refeição, levei-a até ao Jaeger que sentado a alguns metros da casa mantinha um olhar perdido e só abriu a boca para agradecer-me pela comida. Com o meu prato de comida na mão, vi quando levou o primeiro pedaço de carne à boca e os seus olhos piscaram de um modo estranho. Iria perder os sentidos? Será que tinha exagerado nos exercícios? Abaixei-me rapidamente, deixando cair o meu prato e amparei Jaeger que com o corpo mole encostou o seu rosto ao meu pescoço.

- Capitão Levi… - Ouvi-o sussurrar.

Levei a minha mão ao seu pescoço e em seguida à sua testa. Estava a arder em febre! Aquele idiota não sabia dizer que não estava a sentir-se bem? Francamente, estava mesmo a lidar com uma criança.

- Lamento imenso, capitão Levi… - Deixou escapar entre os lábios antes de desfalecer por completo. A respiração errática no meu pescoço não indicava nada de bom. Se soubesse que não estava a sentir-se bem, teria pelo menos permitido que se alimentasse mais cedo. Suspirei. Quantas vezes teria que carregar aquele idiota? O prato de comida dele ainda continuava praticamente intacto ao contrário do meu e por isso, tive o cuidado de pousá-lo no chão antes de pegar naquele idiota. Mais uma vez, sobre o meu ombro carreguei-o e entrei naquela casa banhada pela penumbra. Caminhei até ao quarto e deixei que caísse sobre a cama.

- Argh… os lençóis vão ficar imundos. Maldito Jaeger. – Praguejei enquanto arrancava com nojo as botas que ele ainda tinha calçadas. De seguida, atirei um lençol para cima dele e procurei uma garrafa de água que enchi na cozinha. Tentei fazer com que bebesse um pouco, mas com ele desacordado, apenas pude molhar os seus lábios. Estavam secos e entreabertos devido à sua respiração irregular. Molhei a minha mão e passei sobretudo o dedo indicador como se desenhasse os lábios daquele soldado adormecido na cama. Uma imagem de loucura passou pela minha cabeça. Como seria ouvir aquele tipo de respiração provocada por mim? Mesmo que nunca tivesse pensado em tal coisa relativamente a um homem, satisfazer um virgem daqueles até suspirar e gritar o meu nome não devia ser tarefa complicada. Deixei escapar um sorriso irónico e abanei a cabeça. Estava a passar demasiado tempo com aquele miúdo, tanto que acho que a estupidez devia estar a alcançar-me.

Os olhos verdes e com um brilho quase apagado abriram-se, encarando o teto. Afastei rapidamente a minha mão dos seus lábios e ouvi-o murmurar:

- Um monstro com aparência humana…ele merecia morrer.

Antes que pudesse questioná-lo, tornou a fechar os olhos. O seu estado febril parecia estar a provocar alguma espécie de delírios ou aquela frase teria algum contexto? Bufei. Que interesse isso poderia ter? Nenhum, essa era a resposta óbvia e com isso em mente, levantei-me da cama e preparei-me para uma noite desconfortável no pequeno sofá que havia na outra divisão. Depois de conseguir deitar-me, pensei que dormir não fosse coisa difícil, não fosse a voz do idiota começar a ouvir-se pela casa. Será que ele não conseguia dormir como uma pessoa normal? Quieto e em silêncio? Ouvi mais algum som incompreensível e tive que sair do sofá. Teria que acordá-lo, pelo menos para que parasse de falar e gritar como um maníaco.

- Vou matar-te!

- Ou eu a ti, pirralho. – Respondi, consciente de que não poderia escutar-me embora já estivesse dentro do quarto. Dirigia-me com uma passada lenta para perto da cama quando vi que a havia marca de dentes na sua mão que mais uma vez, levava para a boca. Agarrei-a antes que repetisse aquele gesto insano. E se por acaso se transformasse em Titã? Tinha sido imprudente ao não recordar-me desse pormenor. Deixá-lo agitar-se daquela forma podia ser o ponto de ebulição para deitar por terra todos os planos de vitória da Humanidade.

- Mikasa… - Murmurou. – Não desistas, luta! Se ganhares, vives…se perderes morres. Tens que lutar! Se não lutares, não podes ganhar! Luta! – Repetia, remexendo ainda mais e tentando mais uma vez, morder a mão que segurei com firmeza.

- Jaeger! – Chamei enquanto ele continuava a mexer-se e notei que a sua temperatura corporal no geral alterava-se. Estava a ficar demasiado quente. Conseguia ver o seu hálito escapar-se por entre os lábios e a noite não estava fria. Sinal vermelho! Ia transformar-se em Titã mesmo sem o procedimento habitual? Talvez bastasse algum descontrolo emocional para que isso acontecesse. Fosse qual fosse a teoria, precisava detê-lo. Golpeei-o no rosto com a intenção de acordá-lo, mas de nada serviu em vez disso ouvi um grunhido demasiado grave. Seria tarde para detê-lo? Debrucei-me sobre o rapaz febril cujo corpo parecia quase uma fornalha. O calor escapava-se pelas suas vestes e o seu rosto cada vez mais corado, indicava também uma aflição pelo pesadelo de onde não conseguia escapar. Experimentei chamá-lo mais algumas vezes. Se a transformação ocorresse, existia o risco de ter que exterminá-lo.

- Eren Jaeger! – Chamei, esperando que fosse suficiente para acordá-lo. Não queria ter que cravar uma espada no seu peito antes que a transformação ocorresse. O seu hálito quente batia contra o meu rosto quando decidi tentar parar aquilo de outra forma. Encostei os meus lábios aos dele e mal o fiz, senti um tremor do seu corpo que parecia estar a lutar por sair daquele transe/pesadelo. Agarrei os seus cabelos, forçando a sua boca a manter-se colada à minha. A minha língua adentrou a sua boca e encontrou rapidamente a sua língua que se uniu à minha. Ouvi um gemido e outro tremor percorreu o corpo dele. Continuei a mover a minha língua, sentindo a força da sua mão fraquejar. Deixou de debater-se ou tentar levar a sua mão até à boca. Mesmo assim, mantive-a segura e segurei também o seu outro braço, não quebrando por um só momento aquele beijo que estava a retirar-lhe o fôlego. Não lhe dava muitas hipóteses para respirar e sentir o seu corpo render-se era mais do alívio. Para mim era uma sensação extasiante. Precisava parar… Afastei os nossos lábios. O seu peito arfava mais do que antes e abriu lentamente os seus olhos.

- Capitão Levi?

- Estás a ouvir-me Jaeger? – Indaguei, sem nunca deixar de exercer pressão sobre os seus braços, caso tentasse mais algum movimento brusco.

- Sim…senhor… - Sussurrou. – Capitão Levi que direito tem um monstro… de julgar outros monstros?

- O quê? – Perguntei sem entender a que propósito vinha aquilo. A sua consciência vagueava entre os delírios daquela febre que fizeram com que contasse em que circunstâncias tinha conhecido Mikasa. Somente com nove anos, aquele miúdo já sabia que neste mundo só havia uma coisa certa: matar ou ser morto. E aquela miúda de olhos frios, mas sempre com um sorriso quando se falava do Jaeger, aprendeu isso com ele. A razão da sua força era aquele fatídico dia.

- Mas quando vi este lugar, tão parecido ao daquele dia onde matei aqueles homens… - Continuava a falar. – Lembrei-me de lhes ter chamado monstro e ter dito que mereciam morrer. Não acho que estivesse errado, mas eu também sou um monstro. – Olhou para mim com a sua expressão tomada completamente pela febre. – Capitão Levi se eu morrer, será menos um monstro no mun… - Levei o meu dedo indicador à sua boca, forçando-o a calar-se.

- Jaeger todos os humanos têm monstros dentro deles. – Afirmei. – Só que não quero que penses em ti como um monstro. Quero que penses em ti como a esperança que a Humanidade tem de renascer. És a força que a Humanidade sempre pediu e sei que não está a receber o devido valor. – Retirei o dedo indicador dos seus lábios. – Quero que metas na cabeça que precisam de ti.

- Até o capitão?

- Tch, mesmo eu. – Respondi num tom aborrecido e levemente irritado por me fazer dizer uma coisa daquelas. Um sorriso idiota estampou-se no seu rosto à medida que começou a fechar os olhos novamente. Ficou mais calmo e pude largar os seus pulsos. Porém, mal pensei em levantar-me, vi que voltava a remexer-se na cama. Só podia ser uma piada. Será que não conseguia dormir sozinho? Olhei mais uma vez para as marcas na sua mão e analisei a situação. Seria melhor continuar por perto, não fosse ter mais algum pesadelo/delírio e acabasse transformado num Titã a meio da noite. Empurrei-o para um dos lados daquela cama que era pensada só para mim e deitei-me, puxando as suas mãos na minha direção. Deitado de lado, deixei as suas mãos debaixo de uma das minhas. Assim qualquer movimento que tentasse fazer com elas, faria com que acordasse de imediato. O seu rosto estava com os traços mais calmos, mas o rosto corado e a respiração difícil fazia com que me sentisse um pouco preocupado com o seu estado de saúde. Esperava que melhorasse durante a noite, senão teria que carregar aquele pirralho de volta até à cidade para receber algum tratamento médico.

**_*_Eren_* _**

O cheiro das ervas e o vento não corriam como de costume. Onde estava? Abri vagarosamente os olhos, pois os raios de sol incidiam diretamente sobre eles. O foco da imagem à minha frente tardou um pouco até que, tive que conter com todas as minhas forças que algum ruído saísse da minha boca. O capitão Levi estava a dormir mesmo à minha frente! Ia mover-me quando notei que a sua mão estava sobre as minhas, corei ainda mais ao notar que estávamos numa cama. Mas como? O que estava eu a fazer ali? Não me lembrava de nada antes de…?

Parei para examinar a face tranquila do capitão Levi que era tocada pelos raios de sol. A altivez parecia coisa do passado, mesmo que os traços fortes do seu rosto denunciassem um homem forte e de personalidade à altura dessa característica. A sua respiração era pouco audível, ainda que os seus lábios estivessem ligeiramente afastados. Detive-me algum tempo a observá-los. Tão firmes e convidativos. Não conseguia desviar o meu olhar e se pudesse, queria…

- O que estás a fazer, Jaeger?

Estremeci por inteiro e assim que corei, recebi um murro bem no meio da cara que me fez cair da cama.

- Tch, ter um miúdo a olhar para mim dessa forma é no mínimo perturbador. – Ouvi dizer enquanto se erguia da cama e assim que tirei a minha mão da cara, vi-o de pé à minha frente. Ao levantar o seu pé, encolhi-me e pensei que fosse receber mais algum golpe, mas apenas silêncio. Com receio, abri os meus olhos e vi o capitão Levi de cócoras à minha frente. Sustive a respiração e a sua mão veio até à minha testa. Completamente paralisado vi que não só tocou na minha testa como no meu pescoço, antes de perguntar:

- Como te estás a sentir?

- Ah… - Tentei balbuciar.

- Responde! – Falou mais alto.

- Bem… estou bem, senhor! – Respondi com a voz trémula e a sua mão deixou o meu pescoço e ergue-se, dizendo:

- Ótimo. Por momentos, pensei que fôssemos desperdiçar um dia de trabalho. – Já estava de costas para mim quando me lança um último olhar antes de sair do quarto. – Vai limpar o nariz, Jaeger. Estás a sangrar.

E de quem era a culpa? Dele! Será que precisava ter batido com tanta força? A temperatura da sua mão fria ainda parecia estar no meu pescoço. Fora um toque suave com alguma preocupação. Até poderia ter ficado a pensar nisso, não fosse a minha dor no nariz. Sangrei durante alguns minutos enquanto passava água, usando a torneira da casa de banho. A certa altura, a cor da água deixou de ser acompanhada pelo vermelho do meu sangue só que notei que a minha camisa branca além de repleta de suor, também tinha alguns pingos de sangue.

- Capitão Levi? – Chamei com uma voz não muito firme.

- O que queres, Jaeger? – A sua resposta não tardou a vir da cozinha.

- Será que ainda tenho tempo de tomar banho antes dos exercícios? – Perguntei, sentindo a garganta seca quando os seus passos pararam por alguns instantes.

- Estás imundo, por isso um banho não é mais do que a tua obrigação. – Respondeu.

- Sim, senhor. – Falei quase num murmúrio.

Havia uma banheira impecavelmente limpa atrás de mim e isso indicava que o capitão Levi provavelmente já tinha passado por ali com as suas manias de limpeza. Isso também significava que a minha vida corria sérios riscos caso sujasse alguma coisa por ali. Só depois de já estar dentro de água é que me lembrei de um pormenor. Não tinha procurado ou perguntado por roupas limpas que deviam estar nas mochilas algures no quarto. Bom, era tarde demais para sair totalmente molhado e ir procurar roupas por isso, lá teria que vestir o mesmo que levava antes, à exceção da camisa ensanguentada. Suspirei e permiti-me relaxar um pouco. Ainda não conseguia perceber como é que eu e o meu superior tínhamos acabado a dormir na mesma cama. Por que razão, parecia preocupado comigo quando tocou na minha testa e no meu pescoço? Lembrar-me disso, fez com que me arrepiasse e enfiasse a cabeça dentro de água por alguns segundos. A imagem do capitão Levi a dormir mesmo à minha frente também teimava em impregnar-se na minha mente. Só podia estar a enlouquecer e vendo que estava a demorar um pouco mais do que devia, apressei-me com o banho e quando entrei na cozinha, havia duas canecas sobre a mesa com pão.

- O que é esse farrapo nas tuas mãos?

- A minha camisa está suja, senhor. – Expliquei e senti-me subitamente incomodado por estar na sua presença sem camisa. Um frio no estômago? É, algo assim.

- Estás outra vez com ideias? – Indagou, encarando-me e encostou-se à mesa atrás de si.

- Ah? Como assim, senhor? – Perguntei sem perceber.

- Não te lembras do que fizeste ontem à noite, Jaeger? – O seu tom sério fez-me engolir em seco enquanto tentava rebuscar as minhas memórias. O que tinha feito? Será que lhe faltara ao respeito? Não, não podia ser…quer dizer, por que razão estava na cama com ele? – Só de pensar que te dirigiste a um superior daquela forma. Precisas de controlar as tuas hormonas.

Esse comentário repentinamente fez disparar na minha mente uma imagem que parecia surreal demais para ser verdadeira. Como se tivesse visto com os olhos semiabertos, o rosto do capitão Levi perto do meu durante um beijo longo, demorado e quente. Recuei dois passos, levando a mão ao meu rosto para ocultar a vergonha. O que tinha acontecido afinal? Seria aquilo… uma lembrança?

- Não sejas idiota. – Disse depois de breve silêncio. – Estavas doente e não fizeste nada. Passaste a noite com uma febre detestável. Não aconteceu nada do que a tua mente virgem possa estar a imaginar.

- Então…

- Era uma piada. – Afirmou e virou as costas enquanto se sentava à mesa. – Lamento que a tua mente não aprecie o meu raro sentido de humor.

Claro, só podia ser uma imagem criada pelo delírio da febre que nem me lembrava de ter tido. A última coisa que recordava era do capitão Levi a entregar-me um prato de comida e depois disso, as dores de cabeça e as tonturas fizeram com que quisesse fechar os olhos por um bocado.

- Para a próxima vez que estiveres a sentir-te mal, quero saber.

- Sim, senhor. – Respondi, incapaz de relaxar enquanto estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Não quero preocupar-me desnecessariamente por isso, vamos já estabelecer horas das refeições para evitar que… - Fez uma pausa que chamou a minha atenção. – Porque estás com esse sorriso parvo?

- Huh? – Devia ter sorrido sem dar por isso. Baixei um pouco o rosto. – Desculpe por ter feito com que se preocupasse, mas por outro lado… acho que fiquei contente por se preocupar comigo.

- Tch, alegras-te com pouco. – Comentou desinteressado. – Esta noite e daqui em diante, dormes no sofá.

- No sofá? – Repeti, olhando para o tamanho do lugar. Nem pensar que iria conseguir acomodar-me ali. Acabaria por dormir no chão.

- Qual é o problema? É melhor do que dormir lá fora. – Falou e bebeu todo o conteúdo da caneca que tinha na mão.

- Pois… - Forcei um sorriso. – Mas é pequeno para mim, talvez para o senhor… - Oh, se pudesse ter voltado atrás no tempo, não falaria da sua altura. A forma como a sua expressão indiferente mudou para instintos mortais foi quase imediata. Não tive tempo para tentar levantar-me para fugir, recebi uma cabeçada. Caí de costas no chão e mal abri os olhos, um punhal estava bem diante dos meus olhos. O capitão Levi estava sobre mim com um ar ameaçador.

- Estás a insinuar que durma no sofá? Pior, estás a querer dizer algo sobre a minha altura, soldado?

- Pe…perdão, senhor. – Gaguejei e ele cravou o punhal mesmo ao lado do meu rosto. Comecei a temer pela minha vida.

- Vou torturar-te, pirralho até que aprendas a respeitar o teu superior. – Bateu-me no rosto e senti o gosto a sangue nos meus lábios. Em seguida, arrancou o punhal cravado no chão e levantou-se, olhando-me com um sorriso que apenas intensificou o meu sentimento de medo, prosseguiu… - Vai ser um prazer, domesticar-te.


	4. Pena?

_Obrigada pelas reviews *-*_

/ - /

**Pena?**

Há três dias que além de ordens e críticas, Eren não ouvia mais nada do capitão Levi que parecia focado apenas em fazer com que o soldado alcançasse a exaustão. Sem reclamar e cumprindo rigorosamente as ordens, o rapaz de olhos verdes esforçava-se por ir ao encontro das expetativas do capitão.

Contudo, parecia que por mais que se esforçasse, nada o satisfazia. Ser criticado o tempo todo, estava a afetar o estado de ânimo de Eren que à noite tentava encolher-se no sofá e dormir, mas acabava sempre por cair a meio da noite. Isso também já tinha acordado Levi várias vezes, sendo mais uma desculpa para praguejar contra o rapaz que só se encolhia e pedia desculpa sem parar.

- Que lentidão, pirralho. – Reclamou Levi, vendo que o exercício estava a demorar bem mais do que pretendia. Com as pernas dobradas sobre o ramo de uma árvore, Eren tentava erguer-se pela centésima vez, mas os músculos do seu corpo não queriam obedecer. Estava exausto das corridas, flexões sobre os dedos indicadores, das limpezas obsessivas e sobretudo das noites mal dormidas. Mesmo assim, forçou mais uma vez para tentar elevar o seu torso. O ar prendia-se nos seus pulmões e tornava-se cada vez mais difícil respirar.

- Já é suficiente, Jaeger. Podes descer. – Levi levantou-se da pedra onde assistia entediado ao esforço do rapaz que se deixou cair e aterrou de joelhos no chão. – Já são horas de jantar. Tens alguns minutos para tomar banho e mudar essa roupa imunda.

- Sim, senhor. – Murmurou com as pernas trémulas assim que tentou levantar-se.

- Tch, cansado por tão pouco.

Mais uma vez, Eren abaixou a cabeça e pediu perdão pela fraqueza. O capitão ignorou e entrou na casa de madeira que estava a poucos metros, não sem antes lançar mais um olhar ao rapaz que andava com passos pouco seguros na sua direção de cabeça baixa.

**_*_Levi_* _**

Estava irritado, entediado e tudo piorava quando as palavras daquele puto que mal tinha saído das fraldas voltavam à minha mente. Não tenho complexos com a minha altura, mas ouvir esse tipo de comentário de um reles soldado era uma humilhação. Uma tentativa de espezinhar o meu orgulho. Por um lado, não podia deixar de fervilhar por dentro e deliciar-me com o sofrimento a que o estava a sujeitar, por outro lado, penso que estaria a desmotivá-lo com aquilo. É verdade que continuava a esforçar-se por cumprir rigorosamente todas as ordens que lhe dava, mas o seu olhar agora parecia sempre escondido atrás de uma expressão abatida. A falta de brilho nos seus olhos incomodava-me mais do que alguma vez pude pensar. Até mais do que o seu comentário infeliz sobre a minha estatura.

Depois do jantar silencioso, mandei que lavasse a loiça e fui para o meu quarto. Esperava conseguir dormir sem as suas quedas a meio da noite ou pesadelos que pareciam nunca querer deixá-lo. Nesse aspeto, culpava-me pelas coisas que lhe dizia. Ele não tinha culpa de ter pesadelos. Não podia ser culpado de ter nascido num mundo recheado de crueldade e morte. Que _merda! _Por estar a pensar demais, não conseguia dormir. Decidi ir beber um copo de água e surpreendi-me quando ao entrar na sala, vi o Jaeger em posição fetal encostado ao sofá. Olhava fixamente para o chão e quando perguntei o que estava a fazer sentado no chão àquela hora, vi quando estremeceu. Atrapalhado, até parecia nem saber para onde olhar.

- É que… - Começou por dizer. – Não queria incomodá-lo a meio da noite com alguma das minhas quedas.

- E por isso vais passar a noite acordado mesmo tendo em conta o que fizeste hoje?

- Sim, senhor. Não quero que… - A sua voz perdeu-se.

- Fala alto para que oiça, Jaeger! – Exigi e mais uma vez, pude vê-lo tremer.

- Por favor, capitão Levi deixe-me ficar assim. Não quero que se levante só por minha causa. – Fechou os olhos com força. – Não quero que se irrite comigo.

Aquilo definitivamente estava a ir longe demais. Andei até ele que ainda não se atrevia a abrir os olhos e abaixei-me à sua frente.

- Jaeger, estou a ser assim tão duro contigo?

Perplexo, os seus olhos encararam-me com receio. Há algum tempo que não via o seu rosto erguido na minha direção.

- Não posso criticar o meu superior. – Respondeu.

- É verdade, mas acho que depois do que te mandei fazer hoje não é justo que fiques acordado por causa de pesadelos que ainda tens.

O seu semblante entristeceu-se e escondeu o rosto atrás dos braços que mantinha sobre os joelhos.

- Então já tive esse tipo de pesadelo na frente do capitão… - Comentou. – Peço perdão, não queria que me visse nesse estado.

- A culpa não é tua. – Inconscientemente, pousei a minha mão sobre a sua cabeça o que o fez abrir os olhos surpreso e fitar-me novamente. – Não podes culpar-te por coisas que não podes controlar. – Tirei a mão da sua cabeça.

- Capitão Levi… - Murmurou e pude ver o seu rosto corar e então veio aquele sorriso idiota que já não havia há alguns dias. – Obrigado.

- Pelo quê? – Perguntei perplexo com aquele agradecimento. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia-me incomodado com o seu sorriso que me causou um estúpido frio na barriga.

- Por… se preocupar comigo. – Falou com o mesmo sorriso e o rosto avermelhado.

- Não te habitues com isso. – Ergui-me novamente. – Anda comigo.

- Treinar? – Indagou curioso e levantou-se do chão.

- Claro que não, idiota. Vamos dormir. – E quando não ouvi os seus passos atrás de mim, entendi que não tinha sido claro o suficiente. – Vem comigo, Jaeger.

De pé, paralisado e tendo aquela reação típica de miúdo virgem corou enquanto tentava pensar em alguma coisa para dizer. Iria recusar-se? Seria interessante de se ver. Após aquela hesitação inicial, veio o "sim, senhor" e seguiu-me.

- Vamos esclarecer uma coisa. Este canto da cama é meu e se te atreveres a tocar-me, considera-te morto.

- Sim, senhor! – Disse em sentido.

- Deixa-te de formalidades e deita-te. – Ordenei, deitando-me no canto da cama que seria reservado para mim. Ainda que estivesse de costas, pude sentir o peso quando se deitou e tentou manter-se afastado de mim. Fechei os olhos e em pouco tempo, a movimentação na cama e a voz daquele pirralho destruíram as minhas hipóteses de conseguir adormecer. O que queria mais? Estávamos na mesma cama! Assim que me virei para tentar tocar-lhe para que parasse de se mexer, levei com uma das suas mãos na cara. Ele estava mesmo a pedi-las! Antes que pudesse pensar em acertar-lhe algum golpe, repentinamente sentou-se como se despertasse de um pesadelo. A respiração tardava em normalizar e pude ver que tremia. Olhou para mim de esguelha e percebeu que me tinha acordado.

- Capitão Levi…eu… peço desculpa.

- Outra vez com pesadelos. – Falei, sentando-me também na cama e vi-o abaixar o rosto.

- Vou dormir na sala, é melhor. O senhor não tem qu… - Empurrei-o para que se deitasse. Os seus olhos cruzaram-se com os meus. Estava temoroso e não sabia bem o que fazer. Podia passar horas a divertir-me com aquela expressão. Mantive a minha mão sobre o seu peito e depois deslizei-a lentamente até ao seu rosto. Este assumia a coloração avermelhada enquanto as palavras prendiam-se na sua garganta, não deixando de observar o que fazia. Cheguei aos seus cabelos e puxei-os um pouco. Esse gesto fez com que mal conseguisse conter um gemido que não transmitia apenas dor. A confusão aliada à vergonha fez com que fechasse os olhos. Deixei escapar um sorriso malicioso e deitei a minha cabeça na almofada, acariciando os seus cabelos desta vez com mais cuidado. Imóvel e com arrepios que não me passavam despercebidos, Jaeger só conseguiu falar alguns minutos mais tarde:

- Capitão Levi, o que…

- Dorme. Aposto que assim, os teus pesadelos não vão ser um problema. Ou incomoda-te dormir assim tão perto de mim?

- Não, senhor. – Admitiu com uma sinceridade que só me fazia ter pensamentos pouco próprios. Fechei os olhos para tentar não alimentar a minha vontade de corromper aquele rosto deliciosamente inocente que estava a poucos centímetros do meu. Sabia que devia estar confuso com as sensações que não sabia classificar e pensar que podia ser eu a ensiná-lo, não me ajudava a adormecer. Porém, contra todas as minhas vontades, resisti à tentação de continuar a provocar aquele pirralho.

Contudo, mal acordei, estava a fitar-me com aquele sorriso estúpido do costume. Perante essa situação, não resisti a dar-lhe uma cabeçada para acabar com a sua alegria.

- O que foi que eu fiz?

- Apeteceu-me. – Respondi, encolhendo os ombros. Em grande parte, tinha-o deixado dormir comigo por pena por isso, a sua alegria era escusada. Por outro lado… não havia outro lado. Só podia ser pena. Queria convencer-me disso.


	5. Vilarejo

_**Obrigada pelas reviews, favoritos e mensagens privadas *-***_

_**São só incentivos para continuar a escrever cada um destes capítulos que começarão a ter momentos mais explícitos :b **_

_**Obrigada mais uma vez e apreciem a leitura ^^**_

_**-X-**_

**Vilarejo**

Eren nem queria acreditar no que estava a fazer. Em silêncio, ajudava Levi a guardar pão, fruta e outros produtos alimentares dentro das suas mochilas. Estavam a fazer isso atrás de um pequeno moinho e o rapaz sentiu a necessidade de perguntar novamente porque estavam a fazer aquilo.

- Capitão Levi pode explicar outra vez o que estamos a fazer?

- Queres morrer de fome na montanha?

- Não, mas… - Tentou ter cuidado com as palavras. – As pessoas do vilarejo já nos ofereceram bastantes coisas. Não me parece justo que estejamos a…

- Roubar? É uma questão de sobrevivência.

"_Irónico, porque ninguém diria isso depois de encher mais de 80% das nossas mochilas que eu carreguei com produtos de limpeza e não com comida!_", Pensava Eren, incapaz de dizer aquilo outra vez em voz alta já que essa fora uma discussão que tiveram pela manhã antes de sair da montanha.

_FLASHBACK_

_- Então, mas… - Começou Eren, vendo todos os produtos de limpeza dentro das mochilas. – É por causa disto que não temos comida? Trouxe mais produtos de limpeza do que comida?_

_- Claro. Achas que viria para este fim do mundo contigo e estaria disposto a viver na imundice e rodeado de germes?_

_Mesmo sendo seu superior ao ouvir aquilo Eren simplesmente perdeu a cabeça quando se virou para Levi e disse:_

_- E vamos comer isto? É por causa disto que temos que procurar comida na montanha porque o senhor achou mais importante enfiar produtos de limpeza nas mochilas do que comida? Como é que alguém pode ser tão… - Deteve-se ao ver a expressão carregada de instintos mortais na sua direção._

_- Com quem pensas que estás a falar, Jaeger?_

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Ainda lhe doíam as costas e os braços depois da tortura a que foi sujeito por ter levantado a voz e respondido ao capitão. Mesmo assim, roubar comida às pessoas do vilarejo parecia-lhe que era ir demasiado longe para quem os recebia tão bem.

- E se desconfiarem de alguma coisa? – Perguntou Eren e fechou a mochila já recheada de itens oferecidos e a grande maioria roubados.

- Ponho as culpas em ti, Jaeger.

- Ah? O quê? Em mim? – Os olhos de medo e surpresa observavam o capitão a fechar a sua mochila. – Mas isso é…

- Tenho uma reputação, pirralho. – Respondeu num tom indiferente ao ver o medo nos olhos de Eren. – Mas isso só vai acontecer, se tu não te souberes comportar e falares mais do que deves. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim, senhor. – Respondeu receoso.

- Eren será que podes ajudar-me outra vez, filho? Desculpa o incómodo. – Era a voz de uma velha senhora do vilarejo a quem Eren tinha ajudado a levar algumas sacas com frutas, assim que chegou. Não fora uma ordem do seu superior. Tinha sido apenas um impulso da sua parte ao ver a senhora a desequilibrar-se e Levi não o impediu.

- Claro, eu vou… - Olhou para o capitão. – Posso ir, senhor?

O capitão Levi apenas assentiu e viu o rapaz sorrir enquanto ia ao encontro da senhora que elogiava a sua boa vontade. Ele envergonhado, coçava a parte detrás do seu pescoço e dizia que não precisava de agradecer já que não era incómodo algum.

**_*_Levi_* _**

Estava habituado a ir sozinho até àquele vilarejo, onde não podia deixar de notar que a minha reputação já tinha andado na boca daquelas pessoas simples. Costumava passar ali quando treinava sozinho e sempre foram gentis comigo, não podia negar isso. Nunca me mostrei mal-agradecido, embora os suspiros ou sorrisos de algumas miúdas fossem algo que dispensava. Sobretudo, quando as mães pareciam interessar-se por empurrar as filhas para cima de um bom partido? Humpf, até parece que me interessava por essas coisas de compromisso. Argh, uma mulher para me aborrecer todos os dias não estava definitivamente nos meus planos.

- Eren vais embora hoje? – Perguntou uma rapariga que se aproximava dele enquanto carregava um saco sobre o seu ombro. – O capitão Levi disse-te alguma coisa?

- Não disse, mas acho que temos que estar de volta antes de anoitecer. – Respondeu, continuando a acompanhar a senhora que sorria ao seu lado.

- Oh que pena… - Comentou a rapariga com o cabelo preso numa trança e que levava um vestido roxo pouco detalhado e que não a favorecia. – Não sabes se podem ficar ao menos por hoje? Vai haver uma pequena festa à noite e queria… - Corou. – Ah, convidar-te para vires.

- Bom, eu posso perguntar ao capitão Levi, mas acho que não deve gostar muito desse tipo de coisa. – Respondeu com um ar completamente idiota. Tão idiota que nem devia ter conseguido interpretar o comportamento da miúda que seguia irritantemente ao seu lado.

- Mas perguntas na mesma?

- Eu pergunto. – Respondeu e ao sorrir, pude ver como a pirralha lhe sorria de volta com o rosto levemente corado. Era demasiado enjoativo para continuar a ver e irritante também porque ele parecia não entender o que se passava à sua volta.

Desde que tínhamos chegado, já tinha ouvido alguns cochichos a meu respeito e confesso que me surpreendeu um pouco, ouvir que falavam do Jaeger. Quando fui a casa de uma conhecida buscar alguns mantimentos que me ofereceu, ouvi um grupo de três raparigas a conversarem sobre ele.

_FLASHBACK_

_- A minha avó disse-me que se chamava Eren Jaeger!_

_- Tem uns olhos tão bonitos!_

_- E aquele sorriso? – As três pareciam suspirar. – Que bom que desta vez o capitão Levi trouxe companhia e alguém mais simpático que parece estar mais ao nosso alcance._

_- Lá está ele! – Uma delas acenou e ele sorriu de volta, claramente sem perceber o efeito que isso teve nas três pirralhas histéricas._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Cada vez que me lembrava disso ou mesmo quando voltava a ouvir algo do género, irritava-me bem mais do que pensava. Isso não seria bom para o Jaeger já que normalmente, usava-o como forma de descarregar o meu mau humor e por isso, estava com a sensação de que a sua alegria ali duraria pouco tempo. Humpf, nem pensar que íamos passar a noite ali. Ou talvez… não devesse ser tão egoísta. Ali ele poderia desfrutar de momentos normais. Aquelas pessoas não sabiam da sua habilidade de transformar-se em Titã e por isso, não iam olhá-lo com medo. Eu sabia que embora não o admitisse abertamente, o Jaeger sentia falta daquele tipo de coisa. Ser aceite entre os humanos e sentir-se parte da Humanidade e não um monstro que todos temiam. Cruzei os braços e suspirei. Não devia preocupar-me àquele ponto com ele, mas penso que deixá-lo ter algumas horas de uma vida normal, não seria um incómodo.

- Capitão Levi? – Abri os olhos, pois tinha decidido dormir um pouco, encostado a uma árvore onde havia uma sombra agradável. À minha frente, a senhora que antes tinha sido auxiliada pelo Jaeger ao ver-me acordado, prosseguiu. – O Eren andava à sua procura. Acho que lhe disseram que estava mais para o centro, mas mal o vi aqui…

- Obrigado. – Disse, levantando-me. – Eu vou ao encontro dele porque se esperar que me encontre, não sairemos daqui nem na próxima vida.

Caminhei por poucos minutos até avistá-lo. Não estava com aparência de quem estava a procurar alguém. Parado perto de uma pequena praça parecia observar alguma coisa. Já o tinha apanhado algumas vezes a olhar para o céu, sobretudo quando os pássaros passavam. Aquilo denunciava um sentido bem mais profundo do que aparentava a meu ver. Quiçá, algo relacionado com a sua determinação. Só aquilo não parecia ser o caso, já que observava algo que não tornava necessário levantar a cabeça em direção ao céu. Suspirei enquanto a passos lentos me aproximava dele que continuava completamente distraído. Assim que estava perto o suficiente, perguntei:

- O que estás aqui fazer parado como um idiota? Não estavas à minha procura?

Pude ver que quase saltou quando me ouviu e moveu-se rapidamente para ficar à minha frente, como se quisesse ocultar para o que estava a olhar. Isso irritou-me já que se servia da sua altura para tapar a minha visão. Dei-lhe uma joelhada e depois de o ter devido curvado aos meus pés, procurei o motivo do seu interesse. Adiante, a alguns metros estava um casal de namorados a beijar-se.

- A sério que agora ficas a espiar os outros? Nunca pensei que fosses tão idiota e tão virgem. – Comentei e vi-o corar enquanto tentava recompor-se à minha frente.

- Não é que estivesse a espiar! – Tentou desculpar-se e parecia incapaz de encarar-me. Comecei a afastar-me enquanto ouvia os seus passos desajeitados atrás de mim. Provavelmente queria explicar-me o porquê daquele comportamento, mas não estava com paciência para ouvi-lo. Sabia o que viria depois das desculpas. Falaria da tal festa e perguntaria se podíamos passar ali a noite. A imagem daquelas miúdas ocas a falar do Jaeger, passou outra vez pela minha mente. Porquê? Devia dizer-lhe para ir à festa e deixar que se divertisse. Estava a aborrecer-me sem motivo.

- Até onde pensas seguir-me? – Indaguei, parando numa zona em que as casas já estavam mais afastadas e onde havia apenas plantações por perto.

- Queria explicar-lhe que não estava a espiar. – Começou. – É que… eu… ia a passar e vi-os por acaso. Não consegui deixar de olhar, mas não foi de propósito!

Suspirei com um ar cansado.

- Suponho que seja normal que te interesses por essas coisas na tua idade, sobretudo tendo em conta que és virgem.

- Por favor, senhor será que pode deixar de dizer isso? – Pediu com um ar de embaraço.

- É a verdade, mas o que queres? Vieste atrás de mim só para me dares essa explicação ridícula? Ou queres que te deixe ir à festa mais tarde?

- O senhor sabe da festa?

- Não sabes o que dizer às miúdas que andavam à tua volta ainda há pouco? – Perguntei. – Estás atrás de mim para que te ajude a saber falar com elas e assim resolver o teu "problema"?

- Não, é que… - A sua postura parecia quase cómica. Novamente incapaz de encarar-me. – Não me importo de não irmos à festa. Só iria se o capitão Levi também fosse. Além disso, há pouco não fui totalmente sincero. – Já fitava completamente o chão, procurando ocultar a sua vergonha. – Quando vi aquele casal… tive a impressão de lembrar-me outra vez uma coisa que acho que gostava que fosse verdade.

- E o que seria isso? – Insisti.

- Nada, esqueça!

Só podia estar a brincar comigo! Nem pensar que ia começar a falar e depois deixar o assunto morrer.

- O que queres dizer? Responde, Jaeger! É uma ordem!

- Naquele dia em que estive doente e não me lembro bem do que se passou, tive a impressão de que… - Fechou os punhos. – De que… o senhor me tinha beijado! Eu sei que não! – Tentou corrigir-se rapidamente, encarando-me com receio. – Peço desculpa por ter dito algo tão estranho! Perdão senhor! – Curvou-se à minha frente por alguns segundos, até que perguntei:

- Porque te estás a desculpar, Jaeger?

- Porque… - Desviou novamente o olhar com um semblante mais triste. – É estranho que um soldado lhe diga estas coisas, não é? Quer dizer, mais do que estranho, ter um homem a dizer algo assim, deve até ser noj… - Avancei até ele e puxei a sua camisa. Baixei-o ligeiramente com esse gesto que o forçou a olhar para mim e beijei-o. Todo o seu corpo ficou imediato tenso e por isso, tive que afastar-me ligeiramente para ter a certeza de que realmente não sabia o que fazer.

- Fecha os olhos, idiota. – Murmurei perto dos seus lábios. – E afasta um pouco os lábios.

Sem demoras, obedeceu-me. Antes de colocar a minha língua na boca, lambi o seu lábio inferior. Uma das suas mãos veio até ao meu peito, agarrando a camisa. Assim que deixei a minha língua entrar na sua boca, não tardei a encontrar a dele e ouvir um "hum" que mal conseguiu conter. Era inexperiente, mas aprendia os movimentos com rapidez. Teria continuado a arrancar-lhes mais alguns gemidos, não fosse sentir a outra das suas mãos na minha cintura. Esse gesto fez com que o empurrasse com força suficiente para cair no chão.

- Não te dei permissão para me tocares, Jaeger. – Falei ao ver o seu ar confuso e ainda atordoado com tudo aquilo. O seu rosto estava bem avermelhado e começava a ter outra vez problemas em olhar para mim.

- Peço desculpa, senhor.

- Sim, é verdade que te beijei naquela noite. – Falei, vendo seu olhar perplexo voltar-se para mim. – Tentei acordar-te através da violência, mas estavas prestes a transformar-te em Titã por isso, aquela foi a melhor forma que encontrei de parar-te.

Levou a mão aos seus lábios e perguntou:

- E este beijo foi porquê, senhor?

- Este? Digamos que te conto quando mereceres. – Disse, vendo alguma desilusão no seu rosto. – Não querias ir à festa?

Ainda sentado no chão, respondeu:

- Faço o que o senhor quiser. Se quiser ir, também vou mas se quiser voltar para a montanha, vou consigo. – Abaixei-me à sua frente.

- Tens a certeza? Pode ser que indo para a montanha comigo, eu acabe por não resistir a fazer mais alguma coisa que consideres nojenta.

- Falei sem pensar, senhor! Nada do que… que o senhor faça pode ser classificado dessa forma. – Falou, corando ainda mais.

Estendi-lhe a mão.

- Então, vamos pegar nas nossas mochilas. – Ajudei-o a levantar-se e larguei a sua mão. – E vamos andando.

- Sim, senhor.

**_*_Eren_* _**

Os meus batimentos cardíacos ainda não tinham voltado ao normal e nem penso que isso poderia acontecer nas próximas horas. Afinal, não era apenas um sonho ou algo criado pela minha cabeça, o capitão Levi tinha-me beijado. E se antes podia ficar sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, depois daquele segundo beijo veio a certeza de que se fosse beijado, queria que fosse ele a fazê-lo. O meu corpo a certa altura não queria obedecer-me e no entanto, essa situação não me parecia má. Se fosse o capitão Levi a controlar tudo, nada disso me parecia errado.

Toquei novamente os meus lábios. O meu corpo ainda estava quente e se ao menos não me tivesse atrevido a tocar-lhe, será que podia ter sentido um pouco mais da sua boca? Se calhar, não devia estar a ter esse tipo de pensamento. Ele pensaria que era algum pervertido ou começaria novamente com aqueles comentários embaraçosos sobre a minha virgindade.

- Até quando vais sonhar acordado? Pára de agir como uma miúda apaixonada e mexe-te! – Ordenou, chamando a minha atenção.

- Desculpe, senhor! – Respondi, apressando a velocidade dos meus passos para acompanhá-lo.

Apaixonado? O que seria isso exatamente? Será que estava a ter esse tipo de comportamento sem dar por isso? Só por pensar que não seria mau que me beijasse novamente isso significava estar apaixonado? Queria perguntar, mas sabia que não iria responder como pretendia, ou seja, sem ironias ou comentários à minha ignorância. E mesmo que tivesse a Mikasa ou o Armin por perto, não acho que pudesse perguntar uma coisa dessas. Como lhes ia explicar aquilo tudo? Definitivamente, iria ficar na ignorância e sofrer à conta disso. Suspirei pesadamente.

**- X –**


	6. Pequena demonstração

**Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews *.* **

**-X-**

**Pequena demonstração**

Carregar apenas as mochilas sem qualquer tipo de exercício forçado associado, além tornou a tarefa de alcançar a casa na montanha bem mais simples. Assim que chegaram, Eren ajudou o capitão a guardar os mantimentos que não poderiam tirar o lugar ou estar perto dos produtos de limpeza. O que não era fácil num sítio tão pequeno, mas acabaram por conseguir organizar as coisas.

Depois disso, o capitão Levi em silêncio entrou no quarto enquanto abria a camisa e dizia que ia tomar um banho. Eren nada disse, apenas olhou para o pequeno sofá na sala e pensou que teria de alguma forma de arranjar-se ali já que se sentia cansado. Além disso, também queria algumas horas de sono lhe dessem a oportunidade de digerir tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ainda pensava no beijo que teimava em queimar os seus lábios. Deitou-se numa posição pouco confortável e levou o braço até ao rosto, cobrindo os olhos. Queria dormir. Queria conseguir fazê-lo ainda com aquela sensação presente, pois talvez isso fosse o suficiente para que não tivesse pesadelos.

Após um duche, Levi entrou no quarto e apercebeu-se da ausência do rapaz e que a julgar pelo silêncio…"_Tch, está mesmo a tentar encolher-se naquele sofá minúsculo_".

- Jaeger? – Chamou o capitão e assim que o fez, Eren tirou o braço da frente dos olhos.

- Precisa de alguma coisa, senhor?

- O que estás a fazer?

- A… tentar adormecer? – Disse com um ar confuso.

Levi com a sua mão fez um gesto que silenciosamente, pedia que o seguisse. O rapaz de cabelos já bem desalinhados levantou-se do sofá e entendeu que devia segui-lo para o quarto. Isso fez com que um frio na barriga tomasse conta dele à medida que dava alguns passos imediatamente atrás do capitão. Este sem qualquer aviso agarrou no seu pulso e sem qualquer dificuldade, atirou-o para cima da cama. Antes que Eren pudesse reagir ou tentar perceber o que se passava, viu Levi sentar-se sobre a sua barriga enquanto tirava o cinto das calças. Isso fez o rapaz sentir as faces mais quentes e vermelhas do que nunca. Desviava o olhar, sem saber o que fazer e ainda sem dizer nada, o seu superior pegou nos seus braços. Passou o cinto num dos ferros da cama e em seguida, prendeu os seus pulsos.

- Capitão Levi, o que…?

- Jaeger, tens a certeza de que não estarias melhor com uma das miúdas do vilarejo? – Perguntou, apertando bem o cinto nos pulsos do rapaz que mal conseguiu conter um gemido de dor. – Estava disposto a deixar que elas resolvessem o teu problema, só que depois vieste com aquela conversa… - Abriu os botões da própria camisa lentamente, vendo o efeito que toda aquela situação causava no rapaz cuja respiração começava a tornar-se mais audível. – De verdade que me preferes a mim? – Inclinou-se sobre o rapaz que sentia todo o corpo arrepiar-se com o hálito quente a tocar a sua orelha. – Mesmo sem ter beijado nenhuma delas, tens a certeza de que preferes a mim? Tens a certeza de que é a minha boca e o meu corpo que queres, Jaeger?

- Hum…hum… - Respondeu apenas com os murmúrios, pois sentia que se tentasse dizer alguma palavra, a única coisa que sairiam seriam gemidos mais audíveis. Aquilo estava a deixá-lo fora de si, sobretudo quando sentiu a língua de Levi na sua orelha, descendo até ao seu pescoço.

- Ora, vamos ver como estás aqui… - Uma das mãos de Levi desceu pelo seu peito e parou nas suas calças, acariciando o seu membro que não podia deixar de reagir perante aquelas carícias mesmo por cima do tecido.

- Capit…capitão Levi… - Eren queria ter mais liberdade para se movimentar, mas de cada vez que tentava, a dor nos seus pulsos lembrava-o da sua posição submissa naquele momento. A respiração estava descompassada e morder o lábio para conter os gemidos era inútil quando o capitão acariciava-o ao mesmo tempo que a sua língua deslizava pelo seu pescoço. – Estou… a sentir-me… estranho…

Levi sorriu de lado e aproximou-se novamente da sua orelha.

- Estás excitado… com desejo…tesão, como lhe quiseres chamar. – Sumarizou, ouvindo mais alguns gemidos. – Queres que pare?

- N…não. – Admitiu o rapaz.

- E achas que isso chega para convencer-me? – Encarou o rosto avermelhado com os olhos semicerrados.

- Por favor, capitão Levi… - Aquele tom de súplica e aquela visão de que tinha Eren totalmente à sua mercê, mexia com os desejos dominantes que Levi tinha e por isso, decidiu que o rapaz pelo menos merecia que continuasse o que estava a fazer antes.

Gradualmente, os gemidos foram aumentando de tom.

- Estou surpreendido como estás a aguentar tanto, mas estás no teu limite, certo? – Perguntou, mordendo o seu pescoço. – Vá, podes parar de conter-te tanto.

- N…não aguento mais! – Seguiu-se um gemido bem mais alto que os restantes e de seguida, apenas se ouvia a respiração do rapaz que tentava voltar a si.

- Por hoje é isto que recebes. – O capitão Levi saiu de cima dele e já de costas para a cama… - Preciso aliviar-me. Estás com sorte por estar a ter pena de ti, senão garanto-te que a seguir ias mais do que gemer, ias gritar e de dor, Jaeger. – Saiu do quarto antes que Eren conseguisse detê-lo. Não pela sua curiosidade quanto ao que o capitão pretendia fazer-lhe no futuro e sim para lhe soltar os pulsos. Começava a sentir os dedos dormentes e sem forças para se libertar. A certa altura deixou de se debater e ao som da água a correr na casa de banho, acabou por adormecer.

Minutos mais tarde, Levi ao regressar notou que mesmo numa posição pouco confortável, Eren tinha conseguido adormecer. Sem que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos desse qualquer sinal de ir acordar, o capitão retirou o cinto que prendia os seus pulsos, murmurando:

- Já desconfiava, mas parece que tens mesmo um gosto especial pela dor e se é assim, esperam-te dias e semanas bem longas, Eren Jaeger. – Acariciei os seus cabelos. – Esta foi apenas uma pequena demonstração daquilo que te posso fazer sentir. Espero que estejas preparado para o que aí vem no futuro…

**-X-**

**Realmente o Eren só pode mesmo esperar dias e semanas bem longas e ricas em sensações que mais do que resolver o "problema" dele, se calhar vão estar mais orientadas para satisfazer o sadismo do Levi :b**


	7. Efeito contrário

_**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, pelos incentivos para continuar a escrever e pelos elogios à escrita. A sério, são muito importantes 3**_

**-X-**

**Efeito contrário**

- Até quando pensas dormir?! – Levi puxou os lençóis e com eles, Eren acabou por cair com a cara no chão. Ouviu o rapaz a queixar-se e quando se tentou levantar rápido, apenas teve tempo de sentir o pé do capitão bater com força numa das suas canelas e caiu novamente. – Isto é por me teres feito chamar-te mais do que duas vezes.

- Desculpe… - Pediu o rapaz de olhos verdes, não sabendo do que se devia queixar exatamente, da cara no chão ou da dor na canela. Será que o homem de olhos frios e cabelos negros nunca conseguiria encontrar outra forma de o acordar? Ao pensar nisso, as imagens do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior vieram à sua memória. Tentou disfarçar o embaraço e se pensava que Levi já nem se importava com isso, o comentário que se seguiu, mostrou que também ele se lembrava.

- Vai tomar banho. Ontem como adormeceste, já nem me dei ao trabalho de te acordar, mas suponho que sobretudo nessa região. – Apontou especificamente. – Isso não esteja muito limpo depois de teres gemido tanto.

- Ah…

- Vá, mexe-te! Já devias estar a acabar de comer para ires treinar. Já sabes que por causa disso, os exercícios vão pesar em dobro.

* * *

**_*_Eren_* _**

Seria eu demasiado inocente para me sentir incomodado com aquele tipo de conversa ou o capitão sentia-se demasiado à vontade com aqueles assuntos? Não era fácil para mim fingir que nada tinha acontecido na noite anterior, mas com o reinício dos treinos, depressa percebi que para ele era mais um dia como outro qualquer. As marcas do cinto nos meus pulsos também já faziam parte do passado, devido às minhas capacidades regenerativas. Se bem que mesmo que ali não estivessem, ainda conseguia recordar a dor que tinha sentido e como era estranho ver a dor, associado a outras sensações que me faziam sentir bem.

- Não diminuas o ritmo, Jaeger! – Falou, agarrando com força nos meus cabelos. Tive que morder o lábio e fechar os olhos para lutar contra aquela sensação extasiante que me queria fazer deixar assim algum ruído da garganta.

Como se já não bastasse, tê-lo sentado mais uma vez sobre as minhas costas, ainda fazia aquilo? Não era justo. Era difícil concentrar-me daquela forma.

- Em quantas íamos, Jaeger? – Perguntou e nesse momento, estremeci. Com tanta coisa a rondar os meus pensamentos, tinha perdido as contas. Se bem me lembro, já teria feito pelo menos umas cem flexões.

- Mais de cem, senhor. – Respondi, esperando que aquilo fosse satisfatório.

- Hum, perdeste a conta? Bom, começamos do zero outra vez. – Anunciou e senti os meus braços tremerem pelo cansaço. Começar do zero depois daquele longo dia que nunca mais acabava?

- Sim, senhor.

Não podia contestá-lo e por isso, a única escolha seria recomeçar a contagem e esperar que a certa altura, tivesse piedade de mim ou dos meus braços pelo menos. Assim que passei as trinta flexões, ele saiu de cima das minhas costas e esperei ouvi-lo dizer para parar, mas em vez disso, apenas entrou na casa e saiu pouco depois com uma garrafa de água nas mãos. Caminhou até mim e disse:

- Continua nessa posição. Levanta só um pouco a cara.

Assim o fiz, cruzando os meus olhos com os dele que me fitavam com a frieza do costume. Mesmo assim, não podia deixar de sentir um arrepio cada vez que tinha a oportunidade de olhá-lo desta forma.

- Abre a boca, Jaeger. – Assim o fiz e colocou a garrafa na minha boca. – Já há bastantes horas que não bebes nada. Não quero que desidrates, apesar do tempo esquisito que estamos a ter hoje.

- Hum… - Era a única coisa que conseguia fazer, tentando não engasgar-me com a vontade de beber a água e a inclinação excessiva da garrafa.

- Nada de desperdício. – Ouvi-o dizer num tom ligeiramente diferente do habitual. – É bom que não derrames nada e engulas tudo, senão terei que castigar-te.

Por algum motivo, a forma como a sua voz soou e a proximidade que mantinha fez com que em vez de sentir a água a refrescar-me, o meu corpo parecia estar terrivelmente quente. Mesmo assim, forcei-me a beber todo o conteúdo da água sem nunca poder respirar decentemente, até que retirou a garrafa da minha boca. Tossi um pouco e pouco depois, senti a sua mão no meu queixo e passando perto da minha boca. Estremeci. Se continuasse, a pouca força que tinha nos braços, acabaria.

* * *

**_*_Levi_* _**

**- **Parece que não desperdiçaste nada. – Tirei a mão do seu rosto, não sem antes sorrir de lado e ver como estava trémulo com tudo aquilo. Coitado, tão inocente. – Podes continuar com as flexões. Vou para dentro, preparar o jantar. Não tens autorização para parar, sem que te ordene, percebeste?

- Sim, senhor! – Respondeu com o tom mais firme que conseguia fazer naquele momento. Era melhor não desconcentrá-lo mais. Tinha passado parte do dia a prender a respiração e a desviar o olhar a cada tentativa de aproximação minha ou mesmo quando lhe tocava, mesmo que fosse para endireitar a sua posição. E claro, aproveitar-me para me divertir com a situação. As reações dele eram impagáveis.

Já em casa, procurei alguns ingredientes oferecidos no vilarejo dentro das mochilas quando senti um pacote diferente no fundo de uma delas. Em específico na minha. Peguei e ao abrir a embalagem, caíram três frascos pequenos sobre a mesa e um papel. Era uma carta da Hanji?

"_Levi, espero que não estejas a torturar o Eren em demasia porque preciso, aliás precisamos dele vivo em condições decentes para estudar toda esta história dele conseguir transformar-se em titã. _

_Dito isto, quero pedir-te um favor. Dentro dos três frascos que acompanham esta carta está um antídoto que estive a desenvolver com outros investigadores. Pensamos que pode acalmar os instintos de transformação. Uma espécie de calmante e se conseguires confirmar que funciona, talvez consigamos fazer um antídoto que faça o oposto e assim tentar controlar as suas transformações que sendo ao acaso, não podem ser de grande utilidade. Mistura o conteúdo de cada frasco com água, um de cada vez, durante três dias seguidos e sempre à noite! Não o queres ver a cair para o lado durante um treino, pois não? Por isso, cuidado para só lhe dares uma coisa dessas à noite._

_Também te queria pedir que o observasses de perto, sobretudo se chegar a transformar-se ou ficar perto disso. Quero que memorizes ou apontes o máximo de detalhes que conseguires! Mal posso esperar para estarem de volto e pôr as minhas mãos nele por isso, faz um esforço para devolvê-lo às mãos da ciência com vida e em condições! Beijinhos Hanji_".

- Tch, se tivesse visto isto mais cedo e tivesse trazido mais destes frascos, podia ter-me poupado daquelas noites sem dormir. Tudo o que o puto precisava era apenas disto, um tranquilizante. – Abri um dos frascos e o cheiro era horrível. – A água não vai disfarçar o sabor, mas lhe disser que tem que beber, não me vai desobedecer.

Guardei os frascos e a carta numa pequena gaveta e voltei a minha atenção para a preparação do jantar, embora a ideia de ter a Hanji e os outros investigadores a usarem o Jaeger como rato de laboratório não saísse da minha cabeça. Penso que até eles teriam de ter algum limite. Não me parecia justo sujeitá-lo a tudo isso e ainda obrigá-lo a morrer no campo de batalha. Suspirei e algum tempo depois, quando já colocava os pratos na mesa, notei que já chovia com intensidade. Por momentos, perguntei-me porque estava parado a olhar para a janela, até que me lembrei que o idiota ainda estava lá fora e não podia correr o risco de que adoecesse novamente. Deixei os pratos na mesa e abri a porta, confirmando que ainda fazia as flexões com a contagem correspondente. Mal me aproximei, vi que estava rodeado de lama. Oh que visão do inferno… estava totalmente imundo!

- Jaeger podes parar as flexões, mas fica de quatro. – Ordenei.

- Sim, senhor. – Disse num tom cansado e algo confuso.

A minha intenção inicial era fazer com que entrasse de imediato para não apanhar mais chuva, só que vê-lo tão sujo e imaginar que ia sujar o chão que já tinha limpado nesse dia, fez-me repensar as coisas.

- Precisas ser castigado, Jaeger. Sabes o que penso das coisas imundas, não é?

- Mas com esta chuva, senhor… - Tentou desculpar-se.

- Silêncio! – Elevei a voz e vi que tremeu, optando por fechar a boca. Vi o seu rosto levantar com curiosidade ao ouvir um som que podia ser familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo estranho para o contexto. Tirei o cinto que levava e vi-o corar e baixar o rosto de imediato. Sabia que queria perguntar o que ia fazer. Sabia que devia tremer por dentro de medo e excitação pelo que podia seguir-se àquilo, mas eu não ia explicar nada. Absolutamente nada. Iria castigá-lo, apenas isso.

Com passos lentos andei à sua volta por duas vezes até finalmente parar atrás dele e sem qualquer aviso, apertei o cinto nas minhas mãos e golpeei-o. Pude divertir-me ao ver o esforço que fez para não gritar enquanto tentava manter o equilíbrio.

- Mantém-te nessa posição, Jaeger. Se caíres. Se cederes perante a dor ou o cansaço, não te vou perdoar tão cedo. – Mal acabei de falar, voltei a golpeá-lo. Baixou a cabeça, contendo muito mal mais um gemido de dor. Ainda sem ter tempo para se recompor desse segundo golpe, infligi outros seguidos. Desta vez, não se conteve. Gritou de dor.

- Por favor…capitão Levi… - Ouvi-o dizer num tom sofrido. – Eu peço perdão, faço o que… AHH! – Bati-lhe novamente.

- Fazes o que eu quiser? Então, mantém esses braços e pernas firmes. Não imaginas como gosto de ver-te assim nessa posição, mesmo estando tão imundo. – Ergui a minha mão outra vez e som do cinto em contacto com o tecido que nada devia poupar a pele, fez com que entre gemidos, gritasse novamente. Como apesar da dor e das queixas, se manteve na mesma posição trémula, resolvi dar-lhe algum descanso. Puxei pela sua camisa, deixando-o apenas ajoelhado e puxei os seus braços para trás das costas. Servi-me do cinto para prender-lhe os pulsos. Não queria que me tocasse com aquelas mãos enlameadas.

Em seguida, coloquei-me à sua frente e usei a minha mão para levantar o seu rosto ruborizado e com lágrimas a saírem daqueles olhos de um verde intenso. Acariciei os seus lábios e murmurei:

- Gosto dessa expressão submissa que tens agora… - Sem mais demoras, encostei os meus lábios ao dele que depressa percebeu que queria que os entreabrisse. A chuva podia estar gelada, mas sua boca como sempre estava quente. Aliás, tocando no seu pescoço, no seu peito com as minhas mãos podia perceber que todo ele era demasiado quente. Os gemidos que dava quando entrelaçava a minha língua com a dele eram simplesmente deliciosos. Permiti que respirasse apenas por alguns segundos, até colocar a minha mão na sua nuca e fazê-lo perceber que queria mais daquele beijo molhado e quente. Ele correspondeu como eu esperava. Assim como eu, queria prolongar aquela sensação e assim que separei a minha boca da sua, os seus lábios procuraram o meu pescoço. Fiz pressão sobre o seu ombro ao sentir a sua saliva no meu pescoço e nessa altura, decidi que era a altura de parar. Afastei-me, vendo a desilusão no seu rosto.

- Não… como já te disse antes, não tens permissão para me tocar. Vais ter que merecer, Jaeger. – Disse tal como ele, sentindo a minha respiração fora de qualquer controlo. Mesmo assim, tendo em conta o tempo que tínhamos passado debaixo daquela chuva, achei melhor parar com aquilo e entrar para jantar. Tirei o meu cinto dos seus pulsos e disse que antes de mais nada, ele precisava de um banho senão podia esquecer a comida ou mesmo a cama para dormir. Ele tentou entrar em casa sem sujar muito e foi diretamente para a casa de banho, prometendo que depois do jantar limparia tudo ou até antes, se assim o quisesse. Até deixaria que se ocupasse disso, mas parece que a menos que fosse eu a limpar, as coisas nunca ficavam como eu queria e por isso, enquanto ele tomava banho limpei as marcas de lama que deixou e troquei de roupa.

- O senhor limpou?

- Senta-te, vamos comer. – Disse sem responder à pergunta que tinha uma resposta demasiado óbvia. Vê-lo sentar-se à minha frente foi algo prazeroso já que mal conseguiu esconder a cara de dor. Era bom… dessa forma, durante algumas horas enquanto as suas capacidades regenerativas não o ajudassem, sentiria dor.

- Já não tenho sede, senhor. – Falou ao ver o copo de água que lhes pus à frente no fim da refeição sem qualquer troca de palavras.

- Mas eu por acaso perguntei se querias? Estou a dizer-te para beberes. – Afirmei, vendo-o assentir e mal deu o primeiro gole fez uma expressão que denunciava que tanto o cheiro como gosto daquela porcaria deveriam ser igualmente desagradáveis. A Hanji pelo menos devia ter disfarçado mais nesse aspeto. Será que não podia mesmo misturar aquilo com outra coisa que não fosse água? Se bem que ver a expressão quase infantil de uma criança que comia algo que não gostava pela primeira vez era algo divertido de se ver. Além disso, se aquilo era um relaxante até o ajudaria a dormir melhor e a esquecer as dores que devia estar a sentir.

- Bem, então com a sua permissão vou lavar a loiça.

- Sim, faz isso. – Disse, saindo da mesa e da sala. Dirigi-me ao quarto e sem esperar que viesse deitar-se, acabei por deixar-me levar pelo sono. Contudo, como tenho o sono leve, notei quando se deitou na cama com cuidado para não me acordar ou tocar sem querer. Estava de costas para ele e por isso, deve ter pensado que foi bem discreto quando na verdade, manteve-me acordado todo o tempo em que esteve a ajeitar-se até finalmente começar a adormecer. Até que enfim, uma noite tranquila…

A meio da noite, comecei a acordar com o que pensei que fosse simplesmente o pirralho a mexer-se na cama para mudar de posição, quando senti a sua respiração quente contra o meu pescoço. Abri os olhos de imediato e mal tentei dar-lhe uma cotovelada e perguntar onde estava o seu amor à vida, senti um dos seus braços puxar-me contra ele. Bati contra as costas do seu peito com uma força bem mais anormal do que estava à espera. O que se passava? Aquela força anormal seria mais um dos efeitos de poder transformar-se num Titã? Se assim era porque resolvera manifestar-se agora e não durante os treinos? Tentei libertar-me do seu braço, mas parecia quase impossível.

- Jaeger larga-me! É uma ordem!

- Que cheiro tão bom… - Ouvi-o murmurar contra a minha orelha. Aquilo arrepiou-me bem mais do que alguma vez pensei que fosse possível. Tentei novamente tirar o seu braço que envolvia a minha cintura e ia elevar a minha voz, quando levou a sua outra mão à minha boca. Olhei de soslaio para ele… estava meio a dormir? Alguma coisa parecia muito errada com a forma como olhava para mim. Repentinamente, virou-me para ficar de frente a ele, segurando-me com uma força descomunal pelos pulsos.

- Jaeg… - Os seus lábios quentes vieram contra os meus. Aquele calor insuportável que emanava do seu corpo fez com que tentasse procurar pelo ar para encher os meus pulmões e a única coisa que consegui, foi ter a sua língua dentro da minha boca. Sem qualquer cuidado, apenas com um desejo irrefreável. Era alguma espécie de vingança pelo que lhe tinha feito ao fim da tarde? Não, aquilo era demasiado estranho. O que quer que fosse, não conseguia fazer frente àquela força que sem dificuldade mantinha os meus braços ao lado da minha cabeça. E raios, aquele beijo longo e intenso estava a diluir o meu raciocínio! Precisava fazer algo rápido antes que…

- AHH…!

- Vá, pelo menos parece que ainda estás bem sensível aí em baixo. – Disse, satisfeito por ver que a minha joelhada servirá para fazê-lo parar e antes que pudesse reagir, atirei-o ao chão. Agarrei o meu cinto que estava sobre uma cadeira próxima e apressei-me a prender os seus pulsos. De seguida, peguei num dos meus punhais e vi que embora ainda se queixasse, dos seus lábios saía aquele ar quente conhecido.

- Nem pensar, não te podes transformar com isto. Jaeger! – Chamei, colocando-me sobre ele e puxando os seus cabelos, mas o seu olhar continuava perdido. Olhei para o punhal na minha mão e cravei-o no seu ombro. Ele gritou de dor e começou a sangrar. Pela primeira vez desde que aquilo tinha começado, olhou para mim de soslaio e pude ver que o olhar estava diferente.

- Capitão…Levi? Porque…?

- Estás consciente…lembras-te do que estavas a fazer? – Perguntei.

- A minha cabeça está tão leve...estou a sentir-me estranho, capitão Levi. – Murmurava com uma respiração errática. Cravei o punhal no chão e levei a mão à sua testa. Quente… mas isso não me dizia grande coisa já que lembrava-me da Hanji ter dito que a temperatura corporal dele era diferente devido às transformações. Ele não parecia doente, parecia estar sob o efeito de alguma coisa…

- Vou matar a Hanji quando voltarmos. – Disse entre os dentes. Mas que _merda_ teria colocado naqueles frascos? Não era suposto ser um relaxante? O puto não estava relaxado, pelo contrário parecia ter tomado um afrodisíaco qualquer e agora prestes a transformar-se senão continuasse a chamá-lo à razão. A Hanji ia correr durante dias para fugir de mim porque não lhe perdoaria tão cedo uma coisa destas.

- O meu corpo está tão quente… é quase insuportável… - Ouvi-o murmurar com os olhos semicerrados enquanto a ferida no ombro desaparecia com alguma rapidez. Aquela porcaria que lhe tinha dado parecia mexer com alguns aspetos de Titã que permitia regenerar rápido, mas isso não seria o suficiente para não matar a Hanji.

- Hei, não adormeças! – Falei mais alto, continuando a ver aquele estranho vapor sair entre os seus lábios. – Preciso que fiques consciente, estás a ouvir?

- Sim…senhor… - Sussurrou com o seu rosto corado contra o solo frio do quarto.

- Vá, fala sobre alguma coisa! – Precisava mantê-lo acordado.

- Mas não sei…

- Às vezes, vejo-te a olhar para o céu… para os pássaros em específico, queres explicar-me porquê? É apenas um hábito para relaxar? Sonhar acordado? – Insisti.

- Eles podem ver o mundo para além destas muralhas… - Começou por dizer. – São livres para irem e voltarem quando quiserem. Além destas muralhas, ver as terras de fogo e gelo.

- Lá fora estão os titãs, ou seja, nada mais do que a morte certa.

- Aqui dentro estamos enjaulados dentro destas muralhas que chamamos de proteção… - Murmurou. – É injusto nascer neste mundo e não ser capaz de explorá-lo. Eu quero vê-lo… quero ver o que está lá fora e para isso, ponho a minha vida em risco.

A maioria das pessoas contentava-se com a vida atrás das muralhas. Não conheciam outra vida e nem desejavam fazê-lo. Se os titãs não tivessem invadido aquela que era conhecida como a muralha impenetrável, muitos continuariam a viver a mesma vida tranquila de sempre sem desejo algum de liberdade. Contudo, pelo que fui ouvindo do Eren, mesmo tendo uma vida pacífica sem que lhe faltasse nada, ele não era feliz porque não era capaz de ver o mundo além das muralhas. Queria conhecer os terrenos, os animais, entre tantas outras coisas que Armin lhe tinha contado e mostrado através de um livro proibido. Os livros que mostravam o que havia além das muralhas eram proibidos por isso mesmo, para impedir que as pessoas sonhassem com o exterior, pois lá não encontrariam mais nada a não ser a morte.

Ainda assim, tendo ouvido isso desde pequeno, ele continuava a acreditar que valia a pena explorar o mundo. Um pequeno idealista cujos desejos agora estavam um pouco alterados, depois da morte da sua mãe. Ele queria sim, sair das muralhas e eliminar todos os titãs que lá estivessem. Compreendia a sua sede de vingança, mas ele não sabia… como era o exterior. Sendo demasiado impulsivo, isso também podia resultar numa morte demasiado prematura e por isso, precisava ter o dobro dos cuidados com ele. Discipliná-lo. Ensiná-lo a obedecer sob quaisquer circunstâncias era fundamental para alguém como ele sobreviver quando saíssemos em missões no exterior.

Depois de algumas horas a mantê-lo acordado naquela posição incómoda contra o chão gelado do quarto, finalmente permiti que adormecesse já que parecia estar bem mais calmo. Tive que ser eu a pô-lo na cama e depois de o tapar, passei o pouco tempo que restava até amanhecer a preparar as coisas para sairmos.

- Jaeger?

- Não quero sair daqui. – Disse, enrolado nos lençóis, cobrindo-se por completo.

- Mas o que estás pra aí a dizer? Levanta-te! – Ordenei, iniciando uma luta para conseguir puxá-lo a ele e aos lençóis. Cada vez tinha mais a certeza de que não tinha qualquer espécie de amor à sua vida. Quantas vezes teria que bater-lhe até aprender que ir contra as minhas ordens era uma péssima ideia?

**-X-**

**Embora felizmente não esteja a ter nenhum tipo de bloqueio para escrever, aliás até estou com bastantes ideias (^^), estou sempre aberta a novas ideias e sugestões sobre coisas que gostavam que acontecessem. **

**Mais uma vez, obrigada pelos comentários que leio sempre com atenção ***

**P.S – O próximo capítulo está quase acabado por isso, não devo demorar a atualizar.**


	8. Rotina

**Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews e incentivos para continuar a escrever (*.*)**

**E sem mais demoras, vamos lá para mais um capítulo. **

**-X-**

**Rotina**

- Quando executares o golpe tenta focar a pressão da tua mão nesta zona. – Explicava Levi ao rapaz de olhar atento que mais uma vez, escutava quase sem pestanejar às indicações do seu superior sobre como fazer o melhor uso possível da _3D Maneuver Gear_. – Entendido?

- Sim, senhor! – Respondeu, preparando-se para executar novamente as mesmas manobras, mas tendo em conta as indicações. Eren estava francamente mais entusiasmado com aquela parte do treino dado que sempre o tinha fascinado a destreza, força e rapidez com que Levi se livrava dos Titãs.

Há dias que estavam de volta ao meio do bosque e embora, os treinos estivessem a um nível ainda mais exigente, Eren não podia evitar um sorriso de entusiasmo quando via as demonstrações de Levi e quando este lhe dizia que estava a fazer um bom trabalho. Todo o cansaço parecia não fazer sentido quando ouvia um elogio da parte do seu superior que após aquela última noite na montanha, começava a perguntar-se se não estaria a ser menos exigente. Levi podia até criticá-lo se fosse preciso, mas não podia mentir que preferia vê-lo sorrir depois de um elogio. Claro que estes eram merecidos, não lhe diria que estava a fazer um bom trabalho senão fosse verdade.

- E agora?

- Estiveste bem, mas podes fazer melhor, Jaeger. – Respondeu Levi. – Como já está a anoitecer, vamos parar por hoje.

- Sim, senhor!

Durante a última refeição daquele dia longo, Levi não pôde deixar de reparar nos olhares do soldado sentado à sua frente a pouco mais de metro. Ele sabia a que se devia aquela ansiedade e vergonha. Desde que tinham chegado ali, as noites não serviam única e exclusivamente para descansar. Levi deixou um sorriso malicioso escapar dos seus lábios ao apanhar mais uma vez Eren a olhar para ele. Embora, ainda não tivesse resolvido o "problema" do rapaz, sentia que essa situação não demoraria muito. Torturá-lo era bem divertido e vê-lo quase suplicar para que continuasse o que fazia era música para os seus ouvidos, mas cada vez mais sentia a necessidade de mostrar àqueles inocentes olhos verdes verdadeiros momentos de prazer.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Depois de um longo dia de treino, regressaram à clareira onde passariam os próximos tempos. Desta vez, tinham um rio nas proximidades, o que era um alívio para Levi que não suportava deitar-se a transpirar ou sem tomar um banho mesmo que rápido. Nem mesmo no meio do bosque, o capitão deixava a sua luta contra os germes de lado.

- Não estás a pensar dormir a transpirar, pois não? Se essa for a tua ideia, vais dormir a quilómetros daqui. – Comentou Levi ao ver que Eren ia-se deitar sem preocupações quase ao seu lado.

- Mas o senhor também não se vai deitar?

- Levanta-te, vamos ao rio. Tch, tanto tempo e parece que ainda não aprendeste as normas básicas de higiene.

"_Não são regras básicas. Este é a terceira vez que me vai obrigar a entrar no rio só hoje. Isto já é mania_", queixava-se Eren em silêncio. Doía-lhe o corpo todo e só queria uma boa noite de sono. Mesmo assim, não lhe restava muitas opções. Desobedecer não podia sequer passar pela sua cabeça e por isso, seguiu o seu superior até ao rio. Das outras duas vezes, tinha ido sozinho ou pelo menos, depois de chegar à margem, Levi deixava-o à vontade. Porém, desta vez ele não arredava o pé e até começou a tirar a sua própria roupa.

"_Ele vai entrar no rio comigo? Não!_" Eren pensou, virando-se rapidamente de costas para o capitão. "_É suposto sentir-me à vontade com ele a despir-se à minha frente depois do que se passou?_" Pelo canto do olho, viu os raios brilhantes da lua incidirem sobre o corpo que parecia ter sido perfeitamente talhado pelo exercício físico que deveria ter feito ao longo de vários anos. Ao ver que Levi o tinha apanhado a olhar, desviou rapidamente o olhar e tirou a camisa rápido até que ouviu passos lentos na sua direção. Paralisado, sentiu as mãos do capitão sobre os seus ombros. Estas não se demoraram muito ali e percorreram lentamente, os seus braços, indo até às suas costas e parando na sua cintura.

- Parece que precisas de mais massa muscular, Jaeger. – Uma das mãos deixou a cintura e desta vez, foi até ao peito do rapaz que fechava os olhos, tentando não tremer ou dizer nada de estúpido que fizesse o capitão afastar-se. A mão deslizou pelo seu peito, passando pelo seu ventre e acabando novamente na cintura. – É, parece que teremos bastante trabalho pela frente para que te tornes um pouco mais forte.

- Como o senhor… acho difícil ou pode levar bastante tempo. – Falou Eren. Queria quebrar aquele silêncio da sua parte e tentar atenuar a tensão e arrepios que percorriam o seu corpo.

- É um elogio, Jaeger? – Sussurrou Levi.

- Sim…. – Respondeu, fechando as suas mãos.

- Sim, o quê? – Pressionou a cintura de Eren com as suas mãos.

- Sim, senhor! – A resposta quase imediata, fez o capitão ter que lutar contra a vontade de deixar escapar alguma da diversão que sentiu perante aquela reação. Retirou as mãos da cintura do rapaz e disse:

- Acaba de te despir e entra na água rápido, ou queres ajuda, Jaeger?

- Não, eu posso fazer isso sozinho. – Respondeu corando violentamente.

- Então mexe-te. – Disse Levi e afastou-se, acabando de tirar as próprias roupas e mergulhando no rio. Pouco depois, Eren fez o mesmo.

"_Está a fazer de tudo para não se aproximar de mim…ia ser só uma mergulho, mas acho que quero vê-lo outra vez. Ver e ouvir…_", Levi mergulhou indo ao encontro do rapaz de cabelos castanhos que perto da margem com o corpo da cintura para baixo submergido na água. Tinha tentando manter-se afastado para esconder a reação que o seu corpo tinha. Não conseguia evitar essa situação cada vez que o capitão lhe tocava. Estava tão absorto em pensamentos e à espera que a água fresca do rio resolvesse o seu "pequeno problema" que só se apercebeu quando Levi estava mesmo ao seu lado, quando ouviu e sentiu a água movimentar-se ao seu lado. Só teve tempo de colocar as mãos à sua frente para tentar disfarçar e virar o rosto.

- Já vou sair. – Disse com a voz pouco trémula.

- Estás estranho, Jaeger. Estás a esconder-me alguma coisa?

- N…não. – Murmurou, quase mordendo a língua com aquela mentira.

- Tens a certeza? – Insistiu, sentando-se ao seu lado. – O que fazem as tuas mãos aí? Estás com vergonha de mim?

- É que…ah…a sério que já vou sair. Dê-me só mais uns minutos.

- Hum, estou a ver. Estás à espera que o tempo ou a temperatura da água resolva a situação… Tira as mãos daí, Jaeger e põe-nas ao lado das tuas pernas. – Eren encarou-o com receio. – É uma ordem.

Abaixando o rosto, o rapaz fechou os olhos com força à medida que tirou as mãos, colocando-as ao lado do seu corpo com cuidado para não tocar no capitão que avisou:

- Se me tocares, vou deixar-te sozinho com o teu "pequeno problema", percebeste?

- Sim…senhor. – Respondeu, mantendo os olhos fechados. Era incapaz de encarar o capitão. Aquela situação era demasiado embaraçosa. Sobretudo agora que não podia esconder como estava.

- Hum, não tens que te envergonhar com isto. É perfeitamente natural… - Falou e assim que levou a mão ao membro de Eren, este abriu os olhos com o corpo trémulo.

- O que…?

- Existem formas bem mais prazerosas de resolver este problema, sem teres que esperar que o tempo passe. – Os movimentos de cima para baixo, entrecortaram a respiração de Eren que era incapaz de esconder como aquilo o afetava. – Eren… - Ao ouvir o seu nome da boca de Levi, encarou-o surpreso. – Isso mesmo, quero que olhes para mim. Não te atrevas a desviar o olhar. Quero que vejas o que estou a fazer. – Os movimentos tornaram-se um pouco mais rápidos e o rapaz de olhos verdes teve que forçar-se a não deixar a sua cabeça ir para trás com aquele choque que lhe percorreu o corpo. Era praticamente impossível conter os gemidos e perante o rosto corado e a respiração alterada, Levi lambeu os próprios lábios. – Diz-me Eren… queres que o teu corpo queime mais por dentro? Queres beijar-me?

- Hum…. – Aproximou o rosto do capitão que viu que ele esperava que houvesse uma primeira iniciativa da sua parte, provavelmente com receio de que decidisse parar com aquilo caso fizesse alguma coisa de errado.

Levi deixou um sorriso malicioso percorrer os seus lábios antes de beijar Eren que tentava controlar os seus gemidos. Contudo, com os movimentos da mão de Levi cada vez mais rápidos, por vezes tinha que parar o beijo não só para respirar, mas para poder deixar a sua voz sair. O capitão tinha razão, o seu corpo queimava ainda mais depois daquele beijo ter começado. Cada poro do seu corpo vibrava com aquelas correntes de prazer e a única tortura naquele momento era não poder usar as suas mãos para tocar no corpo daquele homem ao seu lado. Esse que o beijava com luxúria e que se servia da outra mão livre para puxar os seus cabelos e assim, impedir que se mantivesse afastado da sua boca por muito tempo. Subitamente, a boca de Levi afastou-se da sua indo até ao seu pescoço onde o mordeu com força o suficiente para causar um misto de dor e prazer. Teve a impressão de que o mordera com demasiada força e teve a certeza quando viu algum sangue nos lábios do capitão que sorria sádico para ele. Incapaz de continuar com aquilo, encostou a sua testa ao ombro de Levi com gemidos cada vez mais audíveis.

- Hum, Eren…esses teus gemidos são bem mais excitantes do que qualquer outro que tenha ouvido até hoje… - A sua mão moveu-se ainda mais rápido.

- Na… se continuar não vou… AHH! – Cravou os dedos na terra molhada da margem enquanto ouvia o seu gemido ecoar no silêncio daquela noite. Aquela onda de prazer era ainda melhor do que da última vez. Manteve a sua testa encostada ao ombro de Levi que disse:

- Melhor do que ontem, não foi? Ainda podes sentir algo melhor do que este.

- Me…melhor? – Indagou Eren ainda com a voz entrecortada pela respiração descompassada.

- Hum, hum. – Confirmou Levi. – Mas vamos com calma, até porque gosto de te deixar na expetativa. Eren?

- Sim…senhor? – Afastou-se do ombro de Levi para olhá-lo de frente. Ainda não estava completamente recuperado, mas sabia que aquele tom exigia que lhe desse atenção.

- É a tua vez de fazeres algo por mim. – Disse, esboçando o mesmo ar de malícia que vira antes.

- Quer que faça o mesmo que fez comigo? – Perguntou com um nó na garganta.

- Sim, mas em vez da tua mão… - Levou o dedo indicador aos lábios de Eren. – Vais aprender a dar outro uso à tua boca.

- Huh? – Balbuciou e Levi puxou-o para dentro de água e enquanto o rapaz se recompunha à superfície, o capitão aproveitou para se sentar mais comodamente na margem. Assim que o rapaz de olhos verdes se recompôs, tossindo um pouco de água viu Levi sentado na margem, chamando-o com o dedo indicador para que se aproximasse. Não precisava estar muito perto para ver que o seu superior estava perfeitamente ereto. Sentiu-se tremer, pois a imagem de ter tal coisa na boca não lhe parecia de todo normal, mas mesmo assim não conseguia pensar que fosse nojento. Eren começava a pensar que se calhar era bem mais pervertido do que alguma vez imaginou e perante aquela hesitação, Levi puxou-o pelos cabelos para mais perto, dizendo:

- Despacha-te, pirralho e mais uma coisa, nada de dentes a não ser que queiras perder algum.

- Posso tocar?

- Sem mãos, apenas a boca. – Disse Levi, perdendo a paciência e ainda com os cabelos de Eren entre os seus dedos, puxou-o para mais perto até que não teve outra escolha senão abrir a boca. Apoiando as mãos ao lado das pernas de Levi, quase se sentiu engasgar. Para alguém da estatura do capitão, Eren achava que…"_É melhor nem pensar nisso e muito menos pensar em dizer isto alguma vez, senão acho que acaba comigo de vez_". Quis sentir a textura e passou língua, ouvindo Levi lutar por conter um gemido mais alto. Era quente e fosse pela água do rio, ou por outro motivo qualquer, o gosto não lhe desagradava tanto como chegou a pensar. Além disso, poder ver o capitão a morder o lábio inferior ou levar a mão à boca para se tentar conter, incentivava-o a continuar. Reparou que espalhar beijos podia ser sinal de carinho, mas Levi arfava quando a língua percorria toda a extensão do membro e lhe dava pequenos chupões.

- Puta que pariu… - Deixou escapar. – Eren… nunca fizeste isto antes?

- Não… senhor. – Disse, procurando não dar muito tempo para que Levi falasse até que porque este começou a segurar os seus cabelos com mais força, desta vez limitando os seus movimentos. Teve dificuldades em não se engasgar devido à falta de cuidado com que o capitão o empurrava para que engolisse tudo. Em pouco tempo, sentiu um gosto diferente na sua boca.

- Não te atrevas a cuspir… vais engolir. – Ouviu Levi dizer em tom de ameaça enquanto tentava ganhar controlo sobre a sua respiração. Largou os cabelos de Eren que se afastou e fez exatamente o que o capitão queria.

"_Fi-lo perder a compostura, nem que fosse só por um pouco, mas fiz…_", pensava Eren orgulhoso desse feito, vendo o capitão respirar fundo algumas vezes.

- Fiz tudo bem? – Perguntou o rapaz.

- Melhor do que esperava, mas não… - Bateu-lhe na testa. – Não fiques tão convencido. Vá, sai da água e veste-te. Amanhã vamos ter um longo dia pela frente.

- Sim, senhor! – Respondeu, passando a mão na sua testa.

Depois de se vestirem, mesmo com os corpos ainda um pouco molhados da água do rio regressaram à clareira. Deitaram-se ao lado um do outro, embora Levi tenha virado as costas ao rapaz, este não se entristeceu ou sequer pensou muito sobre isso. O seu corpo estava relaxado e o sono não tardou. Pouco tempo depois, apercebendo-se de que Eren já dormia, Levi virou-se para ele vendo a sua expressão tranquila. Preferia aquela tranquilidade e sorriso leve que o fazia querer tocar-lhe outra vez. Desta vez, não com qualquer luxúria, mas apenas porque por algum motivo tinha ganho um certo gosto por passar a mão no cabelo do Eren sempre que este já dormia profundamente.

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

* * *

- Levi…

Nesse instante, a mão do capitão que acariciava os cabelos de Jaeger parou automaticamente, pensando que ele poderia ter acordado de repente. Mas não, em pouco tempo percebeu que apenas falava durante o sono. Essa era a única forma de dirigir-se a ele tão informalmente. Levi sorriu, continuando as carícias e pensando como lhe soava bem, ouvir o seu nome daquela forma.

Eren dormia profundamente já que desde daquela noite perto rio, nos últimos dias sempre repetiam o mesmo acontecimento, embora por vezes, Levi não resistisse a continuar a prender os pulsos do rapaz de cabelos castanhos. Este não tinha escolha senão ceder, pois sabia que com as mãos livres podia acabar por não resistir à tentação de tocar no capitão que parecia ter demasiado prazer em torturá-lo.

"_Não devia apegar-me tanto a alguém que devo matar se for necessário, mas…_".

- É um pouco tarde para pensar nisso. – Concluiu Levi, continuando a observar Eren dormia à sua frente. – Tch, sentir-me assim por causa de um miúdo destes. A estupidez deve ser mesmo contagiosa…

**-X-**


	9. Frio

**Obrigada pelos comentários e espero continuar a corresponder às vossas expetativas com os próximos capítulos. Aliás, acho que como gosto tanto deste casal, ainda devo escrever outra fanfic (*-*).**

**Sim, eu sei que este é um pouco pequeno, mas o próximo já está bem mais extenso e quase acabado \o/**

* * *

**-X-**

**Frio**

**_*_Levi_* _**

- Tch, este pirralho… - Puxei-o pelo seu braço e ouvi que murmurou algo, mas para variar aquela semiconsciência não me servia de nada. Cortei o resto que ainda o prendia ao corpo do Titã. O seu corpo ainda estava demasiado quente e tinha quase a certeza de que se continuasse a falar com ele, apenas iria ouvir-me sem ser capaz de responder-me. O único lado positivo daquilo é que parece que começava a reconhecer-me, depois de levar alguns golpes e de atingir-se a ele mesmo.

- Capitão Levi… - Sussurrou perto da minha orelha.

- Acordado? Pensei que fosse acontecer o mesmo que ontem e fosses desperdiçar o resto do dia. – Falei, continuando a carregá-lo nas minhas costas.

- Peço desculpa… estou um pouco zonzo…

- Dorme, Eren.

- Mas vamos desperdiçar…

- Estiveste melhor desta vez.

- A sério? Não me lembro de tudo, mas…

- Não me atacaste se é isso que te preocupa. Estiveste bem. A resistência e a prática virão com o tempo. Descansa, Eren… mereces descansar. – Pude ver de soslaio que sorriu, encostando a sua cabeça à minha.

- Obrigado, capitão Levi. – Abraçou-me e antes que pudesse dizer-lhe algo, vi os seus braços perderem força.

- Tch, às vezes, pergunto-me se não ando a ficar demasiado brando com este pirralho que agora pensa que me pode abraçar sem mais nem menos.

Quando finalmente, chegámos à clareira, abaixei-me para deitá-lo à sombra de uma das árvores que nos rodeavam. O sol ainda demoraria um pouco para se esconder no horizonte e pensava regressar ao vilarejo para reabastecer os _3D Maneveur Gear_ e também para trazer alguma comida connosco. Queria evitar depender muito da caça, até porque com o Eren a transformar-se em Titã por ali, os animais tinham tendência a afastarem-se do local. Só que não tinha escolha. Ele precisava aprender a controlar aquele poder e a única forma era fazer com que se transformasse e ensiná-lo a manter-se consciente e obedecer-me. Isto sem qualquer influência das experiências da Hanji que provaram ser um falhanço com aqueles frascos que me deu. Apenas usei um e destrui os outros porque não estou com muita vontade de aturar um pirralho hormonal e com força de Titã. Como ele próprio já percebeu, o único que pode dominar a situação sou eu.

Depois de anoitecer, ainda tentei acordar o pirralho, mas ele parecia querer continuar a dormir por tempo indefinido. Não queria que lhe faltassem refeições, mas se estava tão cansado não iria insistir. Comi qualquer coisa e em seguida, decidi ir deitar-me ao seu lado como sempre fazia nos últimos tempos. Os pesadelos pareciam coisa do passado e além disso, também não conseguia deixar de acariciar os seus cabelos enquanto dormia. De alguma forma, aquilo também me ajudava a dormir melhor.

* * *

**_*_Eren_* _**

Abri os olhos. A corrente de ar frio que corria naquela noite despertou-me e imediatamente à minha frente, o capitão Levi dormia. Surpreendi-me por não vê-lo de costas para mim como era o habitual. Só que dei por mim a preferir aquela exceção. Assim podia observá-lo em silêncio. Era uma ocasião rara dado que nos últimos tempos, podia afirmar que andava a dormir perfeitamente e sem interrupções, ou seja, sem pesadelos. Desconfiava que isso não se devia apenas aos treinos, mas também devia ter algo a ver com os momentos perto do rio com o capitão Levi. Depois de ter o meu corpo entregue aos lábios e as mãos dele sentia-me incrivelmente relaxado e perguntava-me se seria mesmo possível sentir-me melhor. Ele dizia que sim. Uma das suas mãos estava um pouco mais afastada do seu corpo e próxima a mim. A última vez que tinha visto a sua mão assim próxima, tinha sido para acordar-me com um murro por isso, não sabia se aquilo não seria uma má indicação do que poderia acontecer pela manhã. Ainda assim, a curiosidade melhor dizendo, a vontade de tocar nem que fosse na sua mão era bem tentador. Será que acordaria mal lhe tocasse? Ou mesmo antes de o fazer o seu sexto sentido de instintos mortais iria despertá-lo mesmo antes de poder tocar-lhe? Claro que isso acontecesse, iria passar horas a ser castigado. O exercício físico embora cansativo era preferível do que bater-me com o cinto ou tentar amarrar-me em posições em que parecia que ia quebrar a qualquer momento.

Com um nó na garganta, estiquei a minha mão até à sua e estava prestes a tocar-lhe quando o vi mexer ligeiramente os ombros. Pude entender a razão. Estava arrepiado. Estava frio e nesse momento, vi-o mudar de posição. Virou-se de costas para mim, encolhendo-se um pouco. Vê-lo naquela posição e com aquela reação mais vulnerável, fez-me sorrir e querer arriscar. Existia um sério risco de ser empurrado com violência, mas deixá-lo passar frio o resto da noite não era uma opção. Sendo assim, aproximei-me com cuidado. Procurei fazer o mínimo ruído possível e quando estava perto do seu corpo, pousei o meu braço trémulo sobre a sua cintura. Senti as suas costas contra o meu peito e isso fez o sangue concentrar-se sobretudo no meu rosto.

- Eren?

Cerrei os olhos com força, esperando uma cotovelada seguida de palavras ríspidas.

- Sim…senhor? – Indaguei com receio.

Para minha surpresa, senti-o puxar mais o meu braço.

- Até que nestas alturas, consegues ser útil… - Comentou num tom ensonado.

Não me teria batido porque estava meio a dormir? Decidi arriscar.

- Útil não era bem a palavra…que estava à espera.

- Os agradecimentos não se pedem, pirralho. São merecidos. – Respondeu, mantendo os olhos fechados e o mesmo tom. – Não estás a fazer mais do que a tua obrigação.

- Então, posso ficar assim…?

- Sim, é uma ordem… - Foi a última coisa que o ouvi murmurar. Depois, a sua respiração ocupou as palavras. Era tranquila e de facto, para minha surpresa não se incomodava assim tanto comigo. Abracei-o um pouco mais, aspirando o cheiro dos seus cabelos. Era coisa que não podia fazer. Aliás, tudo o que envolvesse tocá-lo, envolvia uma conversa absurda sobre germes por isso, aquela era a minha oportunidade para sentir mais do seu cheiro, da textura da sua pele e do seu corpo que parecia encaixar perfeitamente no meu.

- Levi… - Murmurei.

Fora em sonhos, nunca o tinha chamado assim e esperava que durante os sonhos, nunca o tivesse dito alto. Se bem que se o tivesse feito, acho que já teria pelo menos levado um soco nem que fosse para me calar. Dizer o nome dele… sem ideia de hierarquia, simplesmente dizer o nome daquele homem que estava nos meus braços e por quem tinha um sentimento de admiração tão grande… fazia-me sentir tão feliz…

**-X-**


	10. A quem pertences?

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews (*.*)_

_Leio com atenção o que me enviam e para satisfazer a curiosidade, sim vão aparecer outras personagens além do Levi e do Eren. Essas vão aparecer sobretudo para ajudar ou atrapalhar (ainda não sei bem xD) a relação dos dois. Sim, prevejo a Mikasa e a sua super proteção, mas como ainda estou a escrever não posso adiantar muito._

_Ora bem, vamos ao que interessa. Espero que gostem (^^)/_

* * *

**-X-**

**A quem pertences?**

- Capitão Levi posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Sim, Eren. – Respondeu o capitão entediado.

- Não vamos ao vilarejo para roubar outra vez, pois não? Já que estamos no bosque podemos caçar.

- Depende do que nos oferecerem. – Respondeu Levi, olhando de soslaio para Eren que caminhava com algumas pedras presas aos seus tornozelos. – Não achas que estás a andar devagar? Se ficares para trás, deixo-te sozinho.

O rapaz apressou os passos. "_Será que me vai fazer entrar no vilarejo assim? O que vão pensar?_" Suspirou pesadamente "_Como se ele se importasse com o que os outros pensam…"_

- Eren podes tirar isso ou estás a pensar apresentares-te assim às pessoas?

- Ah sim… sim senhor! – Começou a livrar-se das malditas pedras que já arrastava com ele há horas e finalmente, sentiu um alívio não só nas suas pernas, mas também em todo o corpo. Aproveitou para espreguiçar-se um pouco, seguindo capitão sempre de perto.

- Eren!

"_Tch, mal chegámos e já estão a gritar desta forma para ele_", pensava Levi e ao ver Eren sorrir para as raparigas e acenar um pouco, não resistiu a bater-lhe nas canelas já cansadas da caminhada com as pedras. O rapaz caiu de rabo no chão, queixando-se.

- Não te distraias. Viemos aqui para buscar mantimentos e para ver se há suplementos de gás. Então pára com os sorrisinhos estúpidos e mexe-te.

- Sim, senhor. Peço desculpa. – Disse, levantando-se com uma expressão de dor.

"_Por algum motivo, acho que consigo ver uma aura das trevas à volta dele. O que será que eu fiz? Já há alguns dias que não me batia desta forma_", perguntava-se, tremendo a cada olhar mortal que lhe era lançado por Levi. Isso piorou quando algumas raparigas vieram cumprimentá-los de perto. Enquanto Levi as dispensou, dizendo que tinha alguma pressa ao ver que Eren não fazia o mesmo, deixou-o para trás. Até teve que fechar os olhos por alguns segundos para não perder a compostura e arrastar o pobre rapaz de olhos verdes que confuso, viu quando o capitão lhe disse que não precisava dele.

* * *

**_*_Eren_* _**

Queria ter ido com o Levi, ajudá-lo no que fosse preciso, mas também não queria ser mal-educado com as pessoas que nos recebiam tão bem. As raparigas em geral pareciam ser bem simpáticas e se na primeira vez, ainda fizeram bastantes perguntas a que nem sempre soube responder sobre o meu superior, desta vez as perguntas eram mais sobre mim. Não que tivesse muito para contar-lhes sobre mim… ou melhor, havia coisas que preferia que ninguém soubesse. Aquele vilarejo conhecia a história de que havia um Titã do lado dos humanos, mas nada sabiam sobre a pessoa em questão. Nada sabiam sobre mim e por isso eram tão amáveis e não me queriam ver encarcerado ou a andar acorrentado pelas ruas, como me obrigaram antes de ser entregue aos _Recon Corps_. Mais precisamente para ficar à guarda do Levi que na altura, apenas conseguia pensar nele como uma figura aterradora. Ainda era mas… não era assim tão mau estar na sua companhia.

- Eren, a minha avó disse que desta vez não te podes ir embora sem aceitares um jantar lá em casa. – Disse uma das raparigas, agarrando um pouco o meu braço.

- Ah… tenho que falar com o capitão Levi. – Disse, forçando um sorriso.

Decididamente, aquilo só teria uma resposta. Ele diria um não redondo sem qualquer hipótese de argumentação.

- Mas ele tem que deixar. – Insistiu. – Da outra vez ajudaste-nos tanto e queríamos compensar-te de uma forma.

Eren coçou a sua cabeça.

- Já nos dão comida, acho que receber mais do que isso é…

- Vá lá! – Continuou.

- Se fores, também vou ao jantar. – Ofereceu-se outra rapariga, também agarrando o meu braço.

- Eren não gostas de nós?

Será que se pedisse com jeitinho, o capitão deixaria ir ao jantar que elas tanto insistiam? Queria poder dizer que sim para que parassem de tocar-me nos braços. O toque delas incomodava-me. Era diferente e incomodava-me… a ponto de recordar o Levi e ser consciente que preferia estar na sua companhia e que ele me tocasse.

* * *

**_*_Levi_* _**

- Obrigado, Harris. – Agradeci ao ver as garrafas de gás que trazia consigo.

- De nada, Levi. Passei pela cidade e como sabiam que estavas aqui, disseram que devia trazer comigo porque devias precisar. Irei lá outra vez daqui a uns dias, queres que traga mais alguma coisa?

- As garrafas de gás são suficientes. – Respondi.

- Então e o rapazinho que estás a treinar? Onde está? Da última vez, andava sempre atrás de ti.

- Tch, deve estar em outras companhias. É bom que se dê com outras pessoas da idade dele.

Eren Jaeger vais morrer. Por cada coisa que tenha que carregar sozinho, vais morrer. Era só nisso que conseguia pensar à medida que saía da casa daquele velho conhecido. Como é que aquele pirralho atrevia-se a trocar-me por um bando de miúdas no cio? Sim, porque pela maneira como andavam à volta dele só faltava mesmo saltar-lhe para cima. Perguntava-me se ele se sentiria atraído por alguma delas ou todas… na idade dele não fui exatamente muito discreto com as mulheres. Talvez, devesse deixar que…

Dei por mim a bufar sozinho. Essa ideia não me agradava nem um pouco. Aliás, ia bem além do desagradável… não suportava essa ideia.

- Capitão Levi!

A correr veio ao meu encontro e sorrindo, disse:

- Desculpe ter demorado. Posso ajudar com alguma coisa?

- E as tuas amigas, Eren?

- Huh? Ah, elas queriam que fosse jantar à casa daquela senhora que ajudei da última vez, mas eu disse-lhes que só ia se o capitão também fosse. Senão quiser… - Pegou em algumas garrafas de gás que levava comigo. – Voltamos para os treinos ainda hoje.

- Não te importas de passar tempo comigo? – Perguntei com ele a andar alguns passos à minha frente. – Não preferes passar mais tempo com pessoas da tua idade?

Ele virou o rosto levemente corado na minha direção e com um sorriso, disse:

- Prefiro estar consigo, capitão. Eu gosto de estar consigo. – Voltou a virar-se e continuou a caminhar.

Tive que quase morder a língua para me impedir de dizer algo idiota. Ele não podia… não devia dizer-me aquelas coisas com aquela expressão e aquele sorriso. Levei a mão ao rosto, cobrindo-o um pouco. Precisava pensar em outra coisa qualquer antes que se apercebesse que se passava alguma coisa. Que tipo de loucura me estaria a possuir a ponto de querer corar como um miúdo qualquer? Quando vi que me ia perguntar alguma coisa, bati-lhe nas canelas, fazendo-o cair e ficar para trás. Passei à sua frente, caminhando mais rápido e ouvindo-o queixar-se. Provavelmente, perguntava-se o que teria feito para lhe bater. Se bem que a esta altura já devia saber que lhe batia por qualquer motivo, mesmo que esse fosse apenas o "apeteceu-me".

Definitivamente andava a ficar mais brando com aquele pirralho. Por que razão teria aceitado o convite daquele maldito jantar onde apesar de ter o Eren sentado ao meu lado, não podia evitar irritar-me com a insistência das perguntas das miúdas?

No fim, como já era demasiado tarde para regressarmos ao bosque, ficou decidido que passaríamos a noite ali num dos quartos dos fundos. Para minha surpresa, acabei por ficar no quarto ao lado do Eren e não no mesmo como inicialmente pensei. Isso fez-me pensar que não seria nada boa ideia, sobretudo se ele acordasse com pesadelos a meio da noite.

- Tch, já não tem noites dessas há bastante tempo. Estou a preocupar-me sem motivos. – Disse, sacudindo os lençóis pela terceira vez antes de deitar-me. Demorei bastante tempo até conseguir adormecer, pois estava à espera que a qualquer momento tivesse que levantar-me para ver como aquele pirralho estava.

Porém, até adormecer tudo parecia tranquilo, o que me fez acreditar que seria uma noite de sonhos calmos. Isto até ouvir a sua voz. Abri os olhos de imediato e reconheci aquele tom agitado. Levantei-me e assim que saí do quarto, ouvi:

- Estás bem, Eren? Calma, é apenas um pesadelo.

Ah claro, a oferecida já tinha ido a correr para o quarto dele.

- Sim… - Ouvi-o responder. – Stella acordei-te, não foi? E a tua avó? Tenho que ir pedir-lhe…

- Não, ela ainda está a dormir. Tem o sono pesado. Então, estás melhor?

- Sim…obrigado.

- Eren durante o jantar falaste de uma rapariga… a Mikasa… ela é a tua namorada?

- Huh? Não. A Mikasa é a minha irmã, não de sangue mas foi criada na minha família.

- Então não tens namorada?

- Não… eu não…

Bati com o punho na porta, assustando-os. Aquela conversa da treta e a incapacidade do Eren de ler o comportamento alheio, fez com que perdesse a pouca paciência que tinha. Atravessei o pequeno quarto, dizendo entre outras coisas para aquela vadia no cio ir procurar outro e em seguida, agarrei aquele idiota por um dos seus pulsos e arrastei-o até ao exterior. Precisava de deixar várias coisas bem claras e parece que a violência era a única forma de fazer aquele pirralho entender as coisas. As suas perguntas a certa altura pararam e em silêncio, apenas se deixou levar. Assim que chegámos perto de um velho moinho abandonado, onde na última vez tínhamos guardado algumas coisas discretamente, atirei-o lá para dentro. Caiu um pouco desajeitado sobre um bocado de palha que sabia que armazenavam ali para os animais. Era um propósito diferente daquele local e por isso, menos frequentado.

- Ah, cá está algo útil. – Comentei, vendo algumas cordas e vi o medo nos olhos verdes que me fitavam sem dizer uma só palavra. – Já sabes como isto funciona, não é Eren? Vá, mãos atrás das costas.

Sem oferecer resistência, deixou que prendesse os seus pulsos e fiz com que de joelhos, se aproximasse de uma das paredes geladas e encostei-o sem qualquer cuidado. O seu rosto chocou com a pedra fria e aproximei a minha boca da sua orelha.

- Hoje disseste-me que preferias a minha companhia, não foi? Responde!

- Sim, senhor!

- Se é assim, explica-me por que razão não mandas aquelas putas embora quando dizes que preferes estar comigo. É assim tão complicado dizer que não? – Servi-me do meu joelho para golpeá-lo las costas com força suficiente para ouvi-lo perder a respiração por alguns momentos. – Não tens boca, Eren?

- Peço perdão… é só que… - Falava com dificuldade porque mantive a pressão dos meus joelhos nas suas costelas. – Não queria ser mal-educado com as pessoas… que nos recebem tão bem…que não têm medo de mim.

Passei a língua na sua orelha, ouvindo-o conter um gemido e murmurei:

- Eu sou a única a pessoa a quem não deves recusar o que quer que seja, entendes? Os outros não estão no mesmo patamar que eu, não achas?

- Sim, senhor… - Respondeu de olhos fechados.

- Não gostas de mim da mesma forma que gostas destas pessoas, pois não?

- Não, senhor… - Deixou escapar um gemido quando lhe mordi a orelha.

- Estás apaixonado por mim, Eren Jaeger?

Os seus olhos abriram em choque e a hesitação na resposta, fez com que lhe batesse novamente nas costas com o meu joelho. A sua respiração falhou novamente e mal se tinha recuperado, viu um punhal ser cravado mesmo ao lado seu rosto, fazendo um pequeno corte na sua bochecha.

- Eu…

- Sim? Estou à espera da resposta. – Disse num tom perigosamente baixo. – Pode ser que se demorares mais… - Arranquei o punhal cravado na parede e sem dizer mais nada, cravei-o no seu ombro. Desta vez, deixou escapar um grito de dor.

- Sim, senhor! – Disse com lágrimas a caírem pelo seu rosto. – Sim, eu estou… apaixonado, acho que sim. Nunca… nunca senti isso antes para saber se…

- Queres que outra pessoa te faça isto? Queres ser beijado, tocado por outra pessoa, Eren? – Perguntei, retirando o punhal do seu ombro e atirei-o para o chão.

- Não…senhor… - A sua postura relaxou um pouco.

- É uma boa resposta. – Retirei o meu cinto e puxei-o pelos cabelos e fiz com que inicialmente ficasse com o rosto no chão. Em seguida, agarrei os seus pulsos já presos, fazendo-o ficar numa posição bem desconfortável já que de quatro, precisaria dos seus braços presos para se apoiar, mas assim apenas podia pedir em silêncio que não o largasse repentinamente para não bater com o rosto no chão. Essa não era a minha intenção, não o ia largar, mas ainda assim queria que aprendesse outra lição. Com a minha mão livre, segurando apenas o cinto bati-lhe primeiramente nas costas. Depois desci mais um pouco e perguntei:

- Depois do que disseste hoje, passaste a ser algo que me pertence. Então, deixa-me que te pergunte, a quem é que pertences, Eren?

As lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto, a respiração errática e os gemidos de dor misturados com o prazer fizeram com que a sua resposta tardasse. E mesmo quando veio, não era o que queria ouvir.

- Capitão Levi… - Murmurou com um tom sofrido.

- Levi é suficiente, desde que grites alto o suficiente para que todos saibam a quem pertences. – Lambi novamente a sua orelha. – Quero que grites o meu nome. Quero que os acordes com o meu nome. Todos vão saber que me pertences, que só eu te posso tocar. A quem é que pertences? – Afastei-me da sua orelha para lhe poder bater novamente e quando gritou o meu nome, arrepiei-me por inteiro. Aquilo soava ainda melhor do que pensava. Infligi-lhe outro golpe e mais uma vez, o meu nome saiu dos seus lábios exatamente como eu queria.

- Levi… não aguento mais… - Sussurrou antes que pudesse bater-lhe novamente.

Deixei o cinto cair no chão e comecei a retirar a corda dos seus pulsos. Sentado no chão a tentar recuperar-se do momento, tremeu ao ouvir-me falar.

- Tira as roupas. – Ordenei.

Encarou-me com receio, mas sabia que não podia e nem devia contrariar-me. Deliciei-me com a visão daquele miúdo que corado, com o rosto ainda manchado de lágrimas retirava as suas roupas. No fim, quase se encolhia no chão de vergonha até que me viu fazer o mesmo. Entre a vergonha e a curiosidade de me ver, a segunda era mais forte. Pude ver nos seus olhos, como a visão do meu corpo lhe agradava. Sorri de lado, abaixando-me e sem aviso, beijei-o. Deixou-se cair no chão porque mais uma vez, não sabia o que fazer com as suas mãos. Aquelas que eu nunca deixava livres.

- Le…levi… - A sua respiração entrecortada, acompanhada de gemidos era apenas mais um incentivo para que continuasse. Quando deixava os seus lábios, procurava o seu pescoço e quando desci até aos seus mamilos, ouvi-o pedir que parasse. Mas era daquelas vezes que sabia que queria que fizesse completamente o contrário, até porque já sentia a sua ereção contra a minha. Era inútil tentar negar o quanto aquilo o enlouquecia.

- Eren abre a boca… - Coloquei três dedos na sua boca. – Chupa-os bem, vais apreciar isso depois.

- Hum… - Não houve qualquer hesitação no que devia fazer. Lambeu-os, chupou-os tal como lhe pedi enquanto por meu lado, continuava a deixar beijos molhados no seu pescoço, no seu peito ao mesmo tempo que o masturbava com a outra mão livre. Percebi a frequência cada vez mais errática da sua respiração e por isso, retirei os dedos da sua boca e disse:

- Se relaxares, vai ser menos doloroso.

Ele apenas assentiu, fechando os olhos com força quando introduzi o primeiro dedo.

- Levi… não sei se…

- Aguentas sim. – Disse, movendo o dedo. – Relaxa, Eren. – Mordi o seu pescoço com força para que não se concentrasse apenas num foco de dor. Não esperei que se habituasse muito ao primeiro dedo e coloquei o segundo. O seu corpo tremia, mas os gemidos de dor e prazer não eram assim tão distantes.

- Levi…ah…

- Ainda te dói muito?

- Um pouco, mas… também é bom…

Deixei escapar mais um sorriso de malícia ao ouvir a sua sinceridade, juntamente com um movimento que me incitava a continuar. Ele movia-se contra os dedos e quando pensei que já o tinha acostumado o suficiente, perguntei:

- E agora…achas que aguentas o que vem a seguir? Melhor dizendo, queres sentir-me dentro de ti? – Sussurrei perto da sua orelha. – Não é que tenhas escolha e aviso-te que não gosto de fazer nada disto com cuidado…portanto, prepara-te. – Virei-o de frente para mim e comecei a posicionar-me enquanto ele ainda tentava recuperar algum controlo sobre a sua respiração. – Podes tocar-me se quiseres, Eren.

Os seus olhos focaram-se nos meus um pouco surpresos. Normalmente, nunca deixava que o fizesse e então vi com como as suas palmas da mão tocavam o meu peito com receio. Porém, a sua alegria durou pouco assim que me sentiu forçar a sua entrada. Pude ver como o ar escapou dos seus lábios enquanto agarrou os meus braços com força. Percebi que me ia pedir para ter mais cuidado, mas sem cerimónias acabei por enfiar tudo de uma vez só. Ele gritou, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas. Sentia o seu corpo demasiado tenso e com vários tremores, enquanto tentava articular alguma palavra.

- A partir de agora ou tentas relaxar ou prepara-te para o pior… - Murmurei e antes que pudesse tentar responder, iniciei os movimentos sem qualquer cuidado. A sua voz, aquele corpo estava deixar-me fora de mim. Queria mais e cada vez mais dele.

- Cap…capitão Levi, por favor… - Parei por momentos e golpeei-o no rosto.

- Só Levi! – Relembrei-o, vendo várias lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto.

- Levi…mais… devagar, por favor… AHH!

Não é que não gostasse de o ver implorar, mas eu não queria diminuir o meu ritmo. Mesmo que soubesse disso, continuou a pedir até que a sua voz começou a perder-se entre as queixas e gemidos. Aquilo de que estava à espera, ele finalmente começava a sentir outra coisa que não fosse só dor. Com isso, tornei os meus movimentos mais rápidos e desta vez, a sua voz não servia para outra coisa que não fosse gemer. As suas mãos seguravam com tal força os meus braços que provavelmente, acabaria marcado.

- Caralho…como podes ser tão apertado…? - Deixei escapar a certa altura. Não importava quanta força usasse, a forma como sentia o meu membro quase estrangulado no seu interior, fazia-me perder a noção da realidade. Como é que aquele corpo conseguia dar-me mais prazer do que uma mulher? Mordi o seu pescoço antes de afastar-me ligeiramente para dar espaço a uma das minhas mãos para masturbá-lo. Assim que lhe toquei, as suas costas arquearam um pouco.

- Levi… não…

- Não? Tens a certeza? – Perguntei, aumentando o ritmo e vi como não encontrava forças para negar. Era óbvio que queria mais e era exatamente isso que lhe daria. As suas pernas envolviam-me, puxando-me cada vez mais para ele.

- Le…Levi… eu vou…

- Não, só mais um pouco… Eren… - Não precisava de muito, até porque também estava no meu limite e num último movimento mais forte e rápido, ouvi-o gritar o meu nome e dei por mim também a dizer o seu nome. Deixei-me cair sobre o seu corpo, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Há quanto tempo ninguém me deixava naquele estado? Aliás, nunca me lembro de sentir aquela fraqueza nas pernas e braços já que por norma, sempre que terminava, afastava-me para ir tomar banho e recompor-me. Não era e nem nunca fui do tipo de ficar deitado ao lado de ninguém, sobretudo depois do sexo.

Contudo, com ele era diferente. Nunca podia imaginar que o corpo de um homem, ainda para mais tão jovem, pudesse deixar-me naquele estado. A minha respiração regressava ao normal à medida que a dele ainda parecia bastante descontrolada. Desconfiava que era porque também não esperava que me deitasse sobre ele.

- Estás bem, Eren? – Decidi perguntar.

- Hum, hum… - Acho que era a melhor resposta que me conseguia dar naquela altura e sorri de lado, fazendo força nos meus braços para me levantar um pouco e encará-lo. Apesar de saber que tinha gritado de prazer, sabia também que devia ter sentido e aguentado uma dor que não tinha qualquer curiosidade em conhecer. No entanto, ele parecia-me bem na medida do possível. Levantei-me, dizendo:

- Eren precisamos tomar um banho… não podemos vestir as nossas roupas, estando a transpirar e todo peganhentos. Argh! - Mal queria acreditar que tinha decidido fazer uma coisa daquelas num sítio tão imundo. Decididamente, teria sido melhor no rio ou pelo menos com ele por perto para poder limpar-me logo de seguida. Em vez disso, estava num chão imundo coberto de terra, palha e outras substâncias. A quantidade de germes ali concentrada arrepiava-me. – Eren? Hei! – Bati-lhe no braço, impedindo que adormecesse. – Como é que consegues adormecer com esta imundice à tua volta?

- Sinto-me…cansado… - Respondeu a voz rouca.

- Imagino que sim, mas não vais e nem podes dormir aqui e nem assim. Vá, começa a levantar-te, pega nas tuas roupas. Se não me engano, acho que há um poço aqui perto. Podemos usá-lo na falta de outra opção…

Irritava-me ver a sua lentidão, mas tendo em conta o que lhe tinha feito e na sua primeira vez, talvez devesse ser menos exigente nas próximas horas.

Felizmente, o poço de que me recordava estava próximo ao moinho e por isso, chegar lá e usar a água sem que ninguém nos visse foi fácil, também pela hora avançada da noite. Gostava de lavar-me com cuidado, mas tendo em conta que podíamos ser vistos sem roupa por ali, tentei apressar-me e tive que ajudar aquele idiota que parecia quase um zombie prestes a cair de sono em qualquer lugar. Além disso, se antes me queixava da sua lentidão, agora tinha que o ver andar devagar e de forma estranha…

Se bem que isso, acabava por colocar um sorriso sádico no meu rosto dado que a razão para tudo aquilo era eu.

- Levi? – Perguntou alguns passos atrás de mim. – Não vi a Stella quando saímos.

- Só a avó dela se despediu de nós, mas se estás a pensar que ela contou alguma coisa sobre a forma como te arranquei de casa a meio da noite… não acho que tenha dito nada, até porque teria que contar também a parte em que foi até ao teu quarto.

- Estava só a ter pesadelos, penso que a preocupei…

- Humpf… nenhuma miúda vai ao teu quarto a meio da noite, apenas por preocupação.

- A Mikasa ia… - Deixou escapar.

- Sim, a tua querida irmã ou melhor, não é irmã a sério. Sabes que sempre imaginei que por causa disso, nunca fosses virgem.

- A Mikasa é a única família que ainda tenho. Nunca olharia para ela com…

- E o Armin? – Perguntei, olhando de soslaio e ele parecia surpreso.

- O Armin é um amigo de infância importante, mas acho que não percebi a pergunta.

- Diz-me uma coisa, Eren. Tu já deves ter estes pesadelos há bastante tempo, pelo menos depois do que aconteceu com a invasão dos Titãs. Quando te alistaste para entrar no exército, à noite, os vossos quartos eram espaços comuns. – Expliquei para que não houvesse dúvidas sobre o que queria saber. – Como raios nunca ninguém se incomodou com o facto de não conseguires dormir como uma pessoa normal? O Armin dormia na cama ao teu lado, certo? – Vi-o assentir. – Ele nunca te explicou como te mantinha calado o resto da noite? Provavelmente, dormia contigo sem saberes.

Vi-o corar bastante e um pouco irritado, respondeu:

- É claro que não! Ele adormecia na cama dele e acordava na cama dele!

- Não sei se acredito. Dormes como uma pedra. Ele podia fazer-te muitas coisas durante o sono e tu não te lembrarias de nada. Esse deve ser o motivo para nunca ninguém se ter queixado dos teus pesadelos.

- O Armin não faria uma coisa dessas! – Falou, claramente embaraçado com o rumo da conversa. A sua voz continuava rouca e devia doer-lhe a garganta, cada vez que tentava falar mais alto.

- Não afirmes coisas que não podes confirmar. Terei que lhe perguntar quando voltarmos.

- Levi não podes perguntar uma coisa dessas! – Tossiu um pouco ao sentir a garganta doer-lhe. - O que ele vai pensar?

Parei de andar e encarei-o.

- Vai pensar e saber que não quero que mais ninguém te toque ou pense sequer em tirar-te de mim. A quem é que pertences, Eren Jaeger?

Ele corou e respondeu:

- Pertenço-te a ti, Levi.

**-X-**

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, o próximo também já está terminado. Só que falta rever para ver se a minha imaginação não andou mais rápido do que a gramática (a minha imaginação peca por excesso de velocidade muitas vezes)._

_P.S – Como ando tão inspirada com este casal. Também já ando a escrever outra fanfic que ainda está no início, mas prometo postar assim que tiver mais segura de como vou desenvolver a história. Kissu (=^_^=)_


	11. Recompensa

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews! (*.*)_

_Quanto à outra fanfic que estou a escrever, não irei postá-la antes de terminar esta porque tal como a IsyPerolla disse, também acho que irei atrasar os capítulos tanto desta como da outra. _

_Bem, então sem mais demoras. Vamos ao capítulo! (^^)_

* * *

**-X-**

**Recompensa**

"_Tch, não me devia ter afastado tanto do rio. As reservas de água estão bastante baixas, logo agora que até estava a ter um bom progresso nos treinos_", pensava Levi enquanto via à sua frente, Eren recompor-se depois de mais uma transformação. Agora já conseguia sair pelo próprio pé e controlar-se melhor. À medida que os dias foram passando, a voz do capitão parecia mais impregnada na consciência do rapaz de olhos verdes. Desse modo, sempre que ouvia o tom sério e autoritário, mesmo já na sua transformação sabia que devia obedecer.

Nos últimos dias, os treinos andavam bem intensos. Entre transformações e o uso do _3D Maneuver Gear_, o soldado sentia que estava a fazer progressos. Se houvesse dúvidas, perdi-as quando ouvia um elogio do seu superior. Inicialmente era um pouco difícil manter o ritmo, até porque depois daquela primeira noite em que Eren finalmente resolveu o "problema" da sua virgindade; a verdade é que todos os dias repetiam a mesma atividade. Chegando até mais do que duas ou três vezes por dia, porque durante os treinos, Levi repentinamente podia empurra-lo contra o tronco de uma árvore. Depois disso e de sentir a língua dele na sua boca enquanto o capitão lhe tocava entre as suas coxas, era impossível Eren concentrar-se em outra coisa que não fosse no homem à sua frente. Não se cansavam do corpo um do outro e conseguir conciliar isso com os treinos nem sempre era coisa fácil, mas o rapaz estava a aprender a lidar com isso.

"_Vendo como utilidade nos treinos, pelo menos ajuda-me a ficar mais resistente ao cansaço_", pensava Eren, observando o capitão dirigir-se a ele com uma garrafa de água na mão.

- Não vai beber nada? – Perguntou curioso, pois há bastante tempo que não via Levi beber uma só gota de água, apesar do tempo incrivelmente quente dos últimos dias.

- Bebe tudo e cala-te, Eren. – Respondeu ríspido como de costume.

"_É a última garrafa. Será melhor que regressemos hoje à montanha Também já preciso de beber qualquer coisa, mas a minha prioridade é ele. Não quero que desidrate ou adoeça neste fim do mundo. Se algum de nós, tiver que ficar sem beber água que seja eu, que sou mais resistente",_ concluía Levi, observando o rapaz à sua frente beber todo o conteúdo da garrafa.

- Obrigado, senhor. – Agradeceu e levantou-se aguardando a próxima ordem.

O capitão começou a dar-lhe indicações de que regressariam à montanha. Vendo o ar um pouco mais desanimado por deixarem os treinos ali, Levi disse que regressariam depois de algum descanso. E teve que virar o rosto para que o frio na barriga que sentiu acalmasse. Era sempre assim. Bastava que Eren mostrasse um sorriso quase infantil para que o capitão se sentisse pouco à vontade. Evidentemente, o dono dos intensos olhos verdes não se apercebia dessas pequenas reações do seu superior.

- Vamos correr, Eren. Quero chegar lá antes de anoitecer. – Disse Levi, iniciando um ritmo de corrida rápido.

- Sim, Lev…senhor! – Corrigiu-se e seguiu o capitão de perto.

Durante os treinos, Eren sabia que devia dirigir-se ao Levi como seu superior. Apenas nos momentos de intimidade, o capitão não se importava de esquecer essas formalidades.

- Onde vais, Eren? – Perguntou ao ver o rapaz afastar-se.

- Tenho a certeza que vi um coelho por ali!

- O quê? Aqui na montan…

- Volto já, senhor. Prometo que não me demoro! – Pousou as mochilas no chão e correu na direção oposta à da casa que se encontrava a poucos metros.

Levi bufou. Como é que se atrevia a sair assim sem esperar pela sua ordem? E ainda por cima deixou tudo ali para ele acabar de carregar.

"_Argh, deve estar repleto de suor_", assim que Levi pegou numa das mochilas, ouviu um grito.

- Eren? – Largou a mochila, seguindo a direção em que o tinha visto ir, parou por momentos ao ouvir um bramido. Levi então lembrou-se que daquele lado havia uma falésia. "_O pirralho não pode ter sido estúpido o suficiente para não ter visto…_"- Eren!

Aproximou-se da falésia e vi-o transformado uns bons metros mais abaixo, servindo-se de uma das mãos gigantescas para se segurar e não cair.

- Desfaz a transformação e… - A sua visão começou a escurecer repentinamente. "_O que se passa? Não, não posso cair aqui… preciso tirar o Eren daqui…_", a sua visão abandonou-o. O seu corpo cedeu e Eren que saía da parte detrás do pescoço do Titã, viu o capitão desacordado a cair. Moveu-se rapidamente e agarrou-o pelo braço. Chamou por Levi, mas nem sinal. O corpo do Titã desvanecia e começava a deslizar. Eren puxou o corpo de Levi contra ele e levou a sua mão livre à boca. Estava exausto, mas nem pensar que ia cair e morrer ali. "_Vou tirar-te daqui, Levi. Só preciso que o meu braço alcance aquela parte ali…_". Mordeu a mão e apenas o seu braço sofreu efeitos da transformação. Era mais um sinal de que estava a chegar ao seu limite, mas mesmo assim, foi o suficiente para ter uma ajuda e elevar-se para sair daquele lugar.

- Capitão Levi? – Chamou ao ver o seu superior abrir os olhos ao fim de um bom tempo. Eren começava a sentir-se menos aflito, pois estava a pensar no que iria fazer se aquela situação continuasse. Sentia-se perdido. Chegara a sentir medo de que não pudesse fazer nada para ajudá-lo.

"_Que bom… que bom que está a acordar!_"

- E…Eren? – A voz soou demasiada fraca e os olhos do capitão demoraram um pouco para poder focar a imagem que tinha à sua frente. Os olhos preocupados de Eren que começava a sorrir ao vê-lo acordado. – O que aconteceu?

- O senhor… ah, acho que ficou demasiado tempo sem beber água. O tempo estava muito quente.

- Tch, nem posso…acreditar numa coisa destas. – Ia levantar-se, mas Eren colocou a mão sobre o seu peito.

- Beba mais um pouco de água, antes e… - A mão de Levi tocou o rosto do rapaz que corou surpreso com aquele gesto e com a expressão preocupada que o seu superior fazia.

- O que aconteceu ao teu rosto?

- Ah… o senhor caiu de repente e eu…

- Amparaste-me a queda?

"_Tch, como pude deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer? Depender dele numa situação daquelas, quando era ele que precisava de mim e…_", acariciou um pouco mais o rosto de Eren que continuava sem saber como reagir. Havia escoriações sobretudo na parte onde tocava, mas fora isso, pôde ver as mãos ensanguentadas e sabe-se lá que outros ferimentos teria, "_Por minha causa… arriscou-se tanto por minha causa_…".

- O senhor está a magoar-me um pouco… - Comentou, visivelmente envergonhado.

- Dói-me o braço, não consigo tocar-te de outra forma. – Retrucou. – Eren?

- Sim? Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Obrigado.

O olhar perplexo do rapaz recaiu sobre o capitão. Se não estava em erro, era a primeira vez que aquele homem lhe agradecia por alguma coisa. Isso desenhou um sorriso no seu rosto. Não conseguia disfarçar a alegria que sentira ao ouvir aquela palavra. Algo tão simples como um agradecimento e que o deixava tão feliz.

- Não tem que agradecer. Eu fico muito feliz que esteja bem.

Levi retirou a mão da bochecha do rapaz e levou-a ao seu próprio rosto. Colocou o braço sobre os seus olhos, procurando não continuar a ver aquele sorriso.

- Não sorrias assim para mim, Eren…

- Huh? – Balbuciou sem perceber. – Não percebi o que quis diz…

- Chega, podes tratar-me por tu. Não estamos em treinos. – Disse Levi, fugindo a qualquer explicação enquanto se sentava sob o olhar um pouco apreensivo de Eren que achava que ele devia ficar deitado. Porém, sabia que não valia a pena argumentar.

- Tem… quer dizer…tens aqui água. – Ofereceu uma das muitas garrafas de água, armazenadas naquela casa. O capitão bebeu o conteúdo enquanto discretamente, observava o estado do rapaz. As suas roupas rasgadas, os ferimentos que deixavam cair algumas gotas de sangue sobre no chão e nos lençóis. – Ah, desculpa! Eu vou já limpar tudo, não te preocupes.

Assim que se levantou, Levi viu que o rapaz coxeava e que grande parte do sangue que escorria vinha da sua perna direita. Acabou rapidamente de beber água e foi ao encontro do rapaz que em vez de se ocupar dos seus ferimentos, ia pegar nos produtos de limpeza. Não que Levi estivesse satisfeito com o cenário de sujidade, mas naquele momento a sua prioridade era outra.

- Eren esquece isso agora. Tens que tomar banho e vou ajudar-te a tratar desses ferimentos. É preciso desinfetar e…

- Mas capi…digo, Levi as minhas capacidades regenerativas devem tratar disso daqui a algumas horas.

- E até lá fico a ver-te a seres devorado por bactérias? Nem pensar! Mexe-te e entra na casa de banho!

Levi não podia deixar de achar impressionante e quase divertido como Eren ainda se envergonhava por se despir à sua frente. Tendo em conta, o que faziam todos os dias, não havia ali nada que os dois já não tivessem visto mas mesmo assim, o rapaz continuava a sentir-se menos à vontade do que o capitão. Este aproveitou para ver melhor a extensão dos ferimentos e além disso, embora Eren falasse das suas capacidades regenerativas a verdade é que podia ver como ele estava mais pálido e com uma respiração um pouco fora do normal. Já tinha feito demasiadas transformações num só dia e isso teria que ter alguma influência na sua recuperação.

No fim do banho, apenas com uma toalha na cintura e sentado na cama, Eren em silêncio via o seu capitão fazer alguns curativos nas suas mãos e num dos seus braços. Além de também ter passado um líquido que ardia bastante no seu rosto. Depois disso, concentrou-se mais na sua perna onde estava o maior ferimento e no qual, Levi começou a pôr uma ligadura que envolvesse todo o corte, isto depois de o desinfetar.

- Levi… obrigado. Não precisavas de te incomodar tanto comigo. – Disse ao ver todo o tempo e cuidado que o seu superior estava a dedicar-lhe.

- Não és nenhum incómodo, Eren. – Afirmou Levi, acariciando de leve a sua outra coxa que só tinha pequenas escoriações. O rapaz apertou os lençóis nas suas mãos. – A culpa disto é minha. Devia ter avisado o que havia ali… não devia ter perdido os sentidos num momento daqueles.

- A culpa é minha por ser tão impulsivo e distraído… - Disse, tentando não ceder perante a vontade de tocar em Levi que continuava a acaricia-lo e sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos, começou a puxar a toalha. Eren prendeu a respiração. – Levi?

- Acho que mereces uma recompensa… - Pegou no membro de Eren e sem esperar uma só palavra do rapaz, meteu-o na boca. Ao sentir a boca e a língua quente de Levi naquele local tão sensível, Eren deixou a sua cabeça ir para trás e não conteve um gemido.

- Hum…Levi…

- Podes tocar-me. – Disse sem nunca deixar de encarar as expressões que o rapaz fazia quando a sua língua passava em locais mais sensíveis como a ponta. A respiração cada vez mais audível e os gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto à medida que Levi continuava a deslizar a sua língua em toda a extensão daquele órgão pulsante. Passava a língua, chupava e por vezes, servia-se apenas da mão para continuar a deixar Eren fora de si. Este segurava os cabelos do capitão com força, chegando a magoá-lo um pouco, mas Levi decidiu não dizer nada a respeito. Estava bem mais interessado nas sensações que estava a proporcionar ao rapaz que estava a chegar ao seu limite quando viu o capitão parar o que estava a fazer.

"_Ah? Vai parar agora? Será que fiz alguma coisa de errado? Não… não quero que pare logo agora_", pensava Eren, sentindo quase tomado por um desespero. Estendeu a mão até à camisa de Levi.

- Por favor… - Pediu.

O capitão sorriu de lado e tirou a mão de Eren e em seguida, começou a tirar as próprias roupas num ritmo bem lento.

- Eren, eu disse-te que te ia recompensar, não é? Não te preocupes, não vou deixar-te nesse estado. – Afirmou, retirando a sua última peça de roupa e aproximou-se do rapaz, sentando-se sobre as suas pernas. O rapaz estava perplexo. Normalmente, quem ficava naquela posição era ele, mas desta vez sem tirar os olhos dos seus, Levi encaminhava o seu membro para ele. Assim que o capitão começou a sentir a sua entrada ser invadida, teve que fechar os olhos e morder o lábio. Disfarçar a dor era bem mais difícil do que tinha imaginado.

- Levi? Hum… estás bem? – Perguntou Eren, sentindo o seu corpo querer negar aquela preocupação e simplesmente, puxar aquele homem contra si sem qualquer cuidado.

- Sim… - Murmurou, agora com a testa contra o ombro de Eren. Aquilo era bem pior do que tinha imaginado, mas agora era tarde para recuar e por isso, respirando fundo uma última vez, sentiu que o membro do rapaz tinha entrado por completo. O seu corpo estremeceu. – Se te mexeres agora, Eren parto-te o pescoço…

O rapaz obedeceu, ficando completamente imóvel. Só podia imaginar o desconforto que o seu superior estaria a sentir. Embora, houvesse outra parte dentro de si que queria mexer-se, que também desejava movimentar os quadris para apreciar um pouco mais daquela sensação de estar dentro dele. Contudo, conteve-se. Não faria, nem diria nada até que o capitão tomasse a iniciativa. Isso demorou bem menos do que esperava. Pouco depois daquela ameaça, Levi começou a movimentar-se e Eren levou as mãos até à cintura do homem sobre as suas pernas, fechando os olhos.

- Estás tão apertado, Levi… - Deixou escapar Eren. – Tens a certeza que estás bem?

- Cala-te… - Respondeu com uma respiração alterada, continuando a mover-se, fazendo o rapaz gemer juntamente com ele. – Não penses que vou chorar como tu… sou bem… Ah! Mais resistente… - Mordeu o pescoço de Eren com força quando aumentou o ritmo dos seus quadris. Era doloroso e ao mesmo tempo, demasiado bom para se atrever a parar.

- Pois, mas eu acho que está lento demais… - Murmurou Eren perto da orelha de Levi e antes que este pudesse contra-argumentar, o rapaz sem avisar atirou-o para cima da cama.

- Eren…? O que…AHH! – Não só o tinha colocado de barriga para baixo contra a sua vontade na cama, como o tinha penetrado sem sequer dar qualquer tipo de aviso. Levi detestava demonstrar fraqueza, mas aquilo fora demasiado inesperado para conter aquele grito e uma lágrima solitária que caiu pelo seu rosto. Teve que morder os lençóis ao sentir aquele ritmo desenfreado que Eren lhe impunha. Aquilo estava completamente fora do seu controlo. Nunca lhe tinha passado na cabeça que pudesse ter uma reação daquelas e pensava que se calhar até merecia, por tudo o que já tinha feito ao rapaz que continuava a investir sem qualquer piedade.

- Levi… - Eren puxou os cabelos de Levi para poder alcançar melhor o seu pescoço e lambê-lo, continuando a manter um ritmo quase insuportável ao capitão que tinha cada vez maiores dificuldades em calar os gemidos e gritos de dor. – Disseste que eras mais resistente, mas… já vi pelo menos uma lágrima no teu rosto… - Comentou perto da orelha do capitão, parando com os movimentos por alguns momentos.

- Pirralho… espero que aproveites bem porque quando te…AHH! – Eren impediu que terminasse ao começar a mover-se novamente sem qualquer aviso e com maior intensidade do que antes. Agarrou os lençóis com mais força e desta vez, não podia fazê-lo com os dentes, caso contrário ficaria sem possibilidade alguma de respirar.

- Ahh… Levi… estou quase…

- Eren… - A voz de Levi soou quase como um grunhido antes de sentir que também ele estava no seu limite. Em pouco tempo, ouviram-se os gemidos mais altos de ambos.

As respirações era a única coisa que se ouviu durante vários minutos até que Eren deitado sobre o corpo de Levi, perguntou:

- Vou ser castigado por isto, não vou?

- Podes ter a certeza que vais… - Levi suspirou. – Abusaste da minha boa vontade. Só te queria recompensar, mas sabes bem que passaste dos limites…e já agora, sai de cima de mim. És mais pesado do que pareces…

- Desculpa… - Eren afastou-se um pouco, ficando deitado ao lado do capitão.

- Pedir desculpas não vai adiantar… - Levi fechou os olhos. – Quando me conseguir levantar desta cama, vais-te arrepender disto, Eren Jaeger…

* * *

**-X-**


	12. Diferente

_Aww, obrigada pelas reviews! _

_São mesmo um grande incentivo para continuar a escrever e sim, eu tento atualizar com bastante frequência porque conheço a frustração que é, querer saber o final de uma fanfic e ter que esperar semanas ou meses até que o autor finalmente termine._

_E outro esclarecimento é a primeira vez que me dedico a escrever fanfics e sobretudo, é a primeira vez que me aventuro no género Lemon/Yaoi e por isso, talvez tenha dúvidas sobre o quanto devo ou não detalhar algumas cenas. Mas se querem detalhes, bom lá farei um esforço para puxar pela parte mais perversa da minha mente (isto se não morrer de nenhuma hemorragia nasal no processo xD)._

* * *

**-X-**

**Diferente**

- Eren voltaste em melhor estado do que imaginei. – Comentou o comandante Irvin ao cumprimentar o jovem soldado que depois de o saudar como devia, sorriu e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o comandante. – Levi estou surpr… Levi?

- Hanji. – Murmurou o capitão perigosamente ao ver uns metros mais adiante, a mulher de óculos que mal o viu, começou a correr.

- Ah, vamos deixá-los, Eren. – Disse Irvin abanando a cabeça. – A Hanji deve ter feito alguma coisa que não devia. O Levi é do tipo que não esquece vinganças pessoais.

Eren apenas observava sem perceber enquanto Levi corria atrás de Hanji que entrou dentro do castelo enquanto alguns dos outros soldados também se divertiam com a cena. Tinham acabado de chegar e pelo menos, um deles mostrava estar com bastante energia. Tinham sido quase quatro longos meses de treinos, mas o rapaz de olhos verdes tinha a certeza de que agora não seria um incómodo e sim uma mais-valia. Iria ter a oportunidade de mostrar o seu valor, assim que marcassem a primeira expedição.

* * *

**_*_Levi_* _**

- Tu sabias que aquilo não era relaxante nenhum, Hanji! – Estava prestes a saltar por cima da mesa, dado que ela estava do outro lado com um ar demasiado divertido para o meu gosto. – Como te atreveste a mentir-me de forma tão descarada naquela carta?

- Ora, mas eu não menti.

- Como não?! Falaste em relaxante e aquilo mais parecia um afrodisíaco qualquer!

- A sério? Ele transformou-se? – Perguntou aquela cabeça oca completamente entusiasmada e claramente, a ignorar a parte em que estava com vontade de lhe partir alguns ossos. – Conta-me tudo!

- Não se transformou porque não deixei! Querias um Titã hormonal a correr perto de um vilarejo? Estás completamente doida?! – Bati na mesa com um dos meus punhos.

- Eu sabia que podias controlá-lo, Levi. Ele ficou assim tão alterado? Eu sabia que podia mexer um pouco com ele, mas imaginei que estivesse tão "morto" por causa dos teus treinos que provavelmente, não haveria problema.

- Claro… provavelmente! – Frisei a segunda palavra. – Cheguei a ter que apunhalá-lo para o acalmar, mas fora isso esteve tudo bem. – Ironizei.

- Ora Levi, basicamente espancaste o pobre do miúdo durante o julgamento há quatro meses atrás e queres que acredite que não o torturaste durante os teus treinos? Não que eu concorde, mas ele parecia-me bem. O que significa que ou é bastante resistente à dor ou as capacidades de Titã são mesmo fascinantes! – Juntou as mãos com o ar lunático de sempre. – Agora que o tenho cá, vou…

- Hanji. – Chamei a sua atenção. – Nessas experiências não estás a pensar em andar a testar indefinidamente a sua capacidade de regeneração, pois não?

- Preocupa-te? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Responde à minha pergunta.

- Já disse que não sou como aqueles da Polícia Militar. Obviamente que não o vou dissecar e muito menos pretendo que morra. Mas… - Fez um ar pensativo. – Uns pequenos cortes ao menos. Nem que seja no braço ou onde ele pensar que lhe dói menos. Quero ver o processo de regeneração. Tentar perceber como funciona.

- Hanji não o magoes mais do que necessário.

Pude ver como o ar divertido deixou a sua expressão e observou-me de um modo um pouco estranho.

- Estás mesmo preocupado com ele… - Ela disse perplexa.

- Simplesmente, não acho que o miúdo mereça ser torturado em experiências ao mesmo tempo que lhe dizem que a qualquer momento, deve estar preparado para morrer em combate. Diz-me… isso parece-te uma forma humana de viver?

- Claro que não, Levi. Nunca o torturaria. Quero sobretudo observá-lo e fazer-lhe perguntas. – Sorriu para mim. – Sei que no fundo te importas com as pessoas do nosso regimento, mas nunca pensei ver-te admitir isso assim tão abertamente relativamente a uma pessoa em específico. Se bem que eu entendo. O Eren é tão giro!

- Tch, não comeces com as tuas ideias estranhas. – Deixei-a a ter os seus delírios sozinha. O meu recado estava dado. Mais do que querer entender o que eram os tais antídotos que me tinha dado, queria mesmo que não sujeitasse o Eren a experiências como um rato de laboratório.

* * *

**_*_Eren_* _**

A maioria dos meus colegas com quem falei pareciam francamente impressionados com o facto de não ter chegado arrastado pelo Levi. Pensaram que fosse emagrecer, voltar traumatizado ou até nem voltar. Pelos vistos, tinha superado as expetativas de todos. Contudo, havia algo que continuava a notar. A maioria parecia amigável e não tinha problemas em sentar-se perto de mim ou mesmo dar-me palmadas no ombro.

No entanto, outros continuavam a olhar-me daquela forma que jamais esqueceria. Receio. Ouvira até comentários sobre se não devia estar pelo menos algemado sempre que o capitão Levi não estivesse por perto.

- Eren!

- Sim, capitão Levi? – Levantei-me assim que ouvi a sua voz.

- Vem, precisamos conversar.

- Sim, senhor!

Segui-o por alguns minutos, até estarmos numa área em que não passava ninguém. Iria falar-me da missão no exterior? Mas se assim fosse, podia ter falado à frente dos restantes soldados. Talvez, fosse recordar-me sobre como devia tratá-lo ali… se bem que até àquele momento, o tinha tratado com todo o respeito. Jamais o chamaria apenas pelo nome na frente dos outros. O que poderia ser além disso? Não… ele não ia pedir-me para andar algemado, pois não? Ou então pior, iria ter que fechar-me outra vez na cave para ficar à mercê dos olhares e perguntas estranhas da Hanji.

- Vais pegar nas tuas coisas e trazê-las para o meu quarto. Vais ficar comigo.

- Huh? Pensava que ia voltar para… - Comecei por dizer um pouco surpreso.

- Sou responsável por ti. Faz todo o sentido que fiques comigo e isso vai ajudar-me a controlar as loucuras da Hanji e também…outros idiotas. - Fez um ar mais irritado e puxou-me pela camisa para ficar à sua altura. Beijou-me de leve nos lábios. – Não és nenhum monstro, Eren. Não vou deixar que te algemem e não quero que oiças os comentários desses ignorantes. – Largou a minha camisa. – Eren? Estás a chorar porquê?

- Huh? – Limpei o rosto rapidamente. – Por nada… - Sorri ainda sentindo as minhas faces bem quentes. – Acho que só fiquei contente por ouvi-lo dizer isso. É que… não pensei que ver pessoas com medo de mim me afetasse tanto. Afinal, devia estar contente porque a maioria dos meus colegas parecem estar a aceitar-me, apesar de ter estes poderes estranhos.

Após um curto silêncio, Levi resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Pedi à Petra que fosse chamar os teus amigos. Querias vê-los, não era?

- O senhor vai deixar que…?

- Seria mais complicado fazer com que te deixassem ir lá, mas vir até aqui também não deve ser um problema para os teus amigos. Disse que podiam vir outros além da Mikasa e do Armin.

Sorri e tive vontade de o abraçar, mas sabia que alguém podia aparecer. Isso inevitavelmente, provocaria algum murro ou pontapé da sua parte e por isso, apenas disse:

- Obrigado, capitão Levi.

- Não precisas agradecer. – Virou-me as costas e começou a afastar-se, parando só por alguns segundos para me dizer. – Ah, assim que o Armin chegar diz que venha falar comigo. Quero tirar as minhas dúvidas.

- Huh? Dúv… - Lembrei-me do assunto a que ele se referia. – Por favor, capitão Levi… não lhe vai mesmo perguntar nada daquilo, pois não? Capitão Levi?

Sem resposta. Oh, isso não era bom sinal. Ele ia envergonhar-me à frente do Armin e provavelmente, deixar o meu amigo sem palavras. Suspirei. Bom, pelo menos ia poder ver os meus amigos e isso acho que compensava por toda e qualquer vergonha.

* * *

**_*_Levi_* _**

- O que queres, Hanji? – Perguntei ao ver o seu sorriso demasiado evidente, ao sentar-se ao meu lado. Sentado à frente de uma fogueira, via ao longe numas mesas o Eren conversar animadamente com os seus amigos que pareciam bem contentes por vê-lo.

- Isso foi mesmo muito simpático da tua parte, chamar os amigos do Eren. Não consigo deixar de ficar fascinada com a tua atitude. Pensei que como temos poucos dias antes da expedição, fosses continuar a treiná-lo.

- Ele fez um bom trabalho durante os treinos. Merece uma pausa. – Disse, bebendo um pouco do café.

- Hoje fiz algumas perguntas ao Eren, mas só amanhã é que vamos falar mais sobre o que ele descobriu mais sobre a transformação. – Disse, continuando a olhar para mim, embora o meu olhar estivesse agora focado nas chamas à minha frente. – Tentei com que ele falasse mal de ti. – Admitiu divertida.

- Como assim? – Perguntei irritado com aquela ideia.

- Ora, uma pessoa normal queixar-se-ia do que lhe deves ter feito nestes meses. Tudo bem que ele parece-me melhor fisicamente, mas à custa do quê exatamente? Mas… - Vi-a sorrir. – Ele estava feliz. Disse-me que foi uma honra ter sido treinado por ti.

- Tch… - Levei a mão à minha testa. – Se disser isso a sorrir a muita gente, vão pensar que fiquei demasiado brando.

- Paralisa agora, Levi!

Olhei para ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- O que estás a fazer com essa cara de idiota a olhar para mim?

- Tu sorriste, Levi! Oh Deus, será que estás doente? – Tocou na minha testa e bati-lhe na mão.

- Pára com isso. Não sorri nada e eu não sou uma das tuas cobaias.

Ela riu.

- Estás diferente, Levi. – Afirmou, mantendo o sorriso estúpido apesar do meu ar de poucos amigos. – Quando estás ao seu lado, quando conversas com ele ou falas sobre ele, ficas diferente. Não é uma coisa má. Aliás, é uma coisa muito boa num mundo como este que temos.

Não respondi e continuei a encarar as chamas à minha frente. Ao longe, podia ouvir a sua voz que ecoava juntamente com as palavras da Hanji. Sim, não era uma coisa má. Era bom ter um sentimento daqueles num mundo mergulhado em desespero e morte.

Contudo, trazia consigo alguma ansiedade e até medo…coisa que odiava sentir. Medo de perder aquilo que me fazia comportar de forma diferente.

* * *

**-X-**

_Eu sei que este capítulo foi mais pequeno mas a boa notícia, é que já tenho o próximo quase acabado e é bem mais longo que este (^_^)/_


	13. Sem segredos

_Aww, fiquei tão contente quando abri o meu email e vi que tinhas mais reviews novas. Obrigada (*.*)_

_E sim, confirmo é a primeira fanfic que escrevo, embora goste de escrever mas normalmente histórias com personagens que são fruto da minha imaginação. Sempre que achei que seria péssima a escrever fanfics porque tenho que controlar mais até que ponto posso ou não interferir com os nomes, personalidades e ambiente das personagens. Mas confesso que estou a gostar da experiência e aprova disso é que pretendo continuar a escrever outras fanfics depois desta (^_^)_

_Se bem que depois disto, Nicole acho que vou definitivamente ficar anémica porque escrever sobre estes dois… é tudo (*-*)_

_E depois disto, vamos então ao capítulo._

* * *

_**-X-**_

**Sem segredos**

Os amigos de Eren já se preparavam para regressar quando o capitão Levi se aproximou do grupo. Cumprimentou-os e pediu que apenas Armin ficasse mais um pouco para trocarem algumas palavras. Nesse momento Eren mudou de cor, mas não podia dizer nada que fosse contra as vontades do seu superior. Este pediu/ordenou que os dois o seguissem até uma zona francamente vazia. À exceção das árvores e da fraca iluminação da lua não havia muito mais. As vozes estavam distantes e Armin sentia-se apreensivo. Por que razão teria sido chamado pelo capitão Levi? Nenhuma explicação lógica aparecia na sua mente confusa e o olhar preocupado do seu melhor amigo, também não o tranquilizava nada.

Repentinamente, Levi parou de andar e virou-se para os dois rapazes quase brancos de medo por motivos bem diferentes dado que Eren sabia o que viria dali, mas Armin tremia por todos os lados. Afinal, as suas memórias daquela pessoa à sua frente não eram as melhores.

- Armin Arlet… - Começou por dizer. – Sempre estiveste ao lado do Eren, não é assim?

- Sim, senhor. Ele é o meu melhor amigo, conhecemo-nos desde… - Armin parou de falar, perguntando-se a que propósito viria tudo aquilo. – Perdão senhor, mas por que razão lhe interessam estas coisas?

"_Ele vai bater em mim e no Eren… e nem ao menos vou perceber porquê. Eu sabia que o Eren estava louco. Claro, só podia. Como podia dizer que tinha gostado de passar meses na companhia deste homem frio e cruel? Era uma grande mentira na qual estive prestes a acreditar_", viu o capitão sorrir de lado e embora, nunca tivesse visto sequer um traço de qualquer sorriso no rosto daquele homem isso não o tranquilizava, "_Talvez seja a última coisa que vou ver. Como é que ele consegue ser mais assustador com um sorriso do que sendo sério?_".

- Diz-me, Armin… - Retomou a palavra, fazendo os dois rapazes quase saltarem pelo tom da sua voz.

"_Não! Ele vai mesmo perguntar?!_", Eren encarava Levi com incredulidade.

- No treinamento, depois de entrarem no exército, o Eren continuava a ter pesadelos. A Mikasa deve ter dito qualquer coisa sobre o assunto e para evitar que outros troçassem ou se irritassem com ele no dia seguinte, tu deitavas-te com ele todas as noites depois de todos estarem a dormir.

- O q…? – Armin mudou de cor e ficou mudo.

Já quanto ao rapaz de cabelos castanhos continuava sem coragem de olhar para o amigo ao seu lado. Subitamente, Levi chamou-o. Sem perceber, avançou na sua direção e assim que estava perto o suficiente, Levi segurou-o nos cabelos, fazendo com que se ajoelhasse e ficasse de costas voltadas para o capitão, mas olhando de frente para o seu amigo.

- O Eren tem sono pesado, acredita, eu sei. – Disse Levi, continuando a agarrar os cabelos do rapaz com alguma força. – Então, encostares o teu corpo nele não devia ser exatamente um problema. Acalmava-o, não é assim? Tudo o que ele precisava era de um corpo ao seu lado para dormir e tu gostavas disso, Armin… a ideia do teu corpo agradar-lhe a ponto de o fazer dormir melhor. – Os cabelos loiros contrastavam imenso com o tom de pele do rapaz que mesmo assim não conseguia desviar o olhar de Levi e de Eren. – O corpo dele é bem quente e nos dias mais frios, devias aproveitar-te disso. Era bom, não era? Aproveitaste bastante para acariciá-lo, aposto que sim. – Ao ver que se preparava para responder e provavelmente negar, usou a outra mão e deslizou-a pelo pescoço de Eren cuja respiração começava a alterar-se. Desceu pelo peito do rapaz que mordeu o lábio quando sentiu a boca de Levi contra o seu pescoço. De seguida, encarou Armin que também estava a respiração erraticamente perante o que estava a ver. – Só que nunca chegaste a ter coragem para o provar, pois não? Nunca o beijaste, pois não? Responde! É uma ordem!

- Não, senhor! – Respondeu, estremecendo por completo diante daquele tom agressivo.

Outro sorriso malicioso desenhou-se no rosto do capitão.

- Não desvies o olhar, Armin… quero que vejas bem aquilo que nunca tiveste coragem de fazer. – Sem mais demoras, encontrou os lábios de Eren e beijou-os. Bastou encontrar a língua do rapaz para sentir as mãos dele contra a suas coxas e ambos, deixaram escapar um gemido. A ideia de que estava a fazer aquilo na frente do melhor amigo, desapareceu por completo da sua mente. Apenas Levi podia fazer com que sentisse daquela forma: sedento pelo corpo do outro. A língua do capitão passou ligeiramente nos lábios de rapaz que apertou e continuou a acariciar as coxas do homem que se mantinha de pé, apenas inclinado o suficiente para beijá-lo. A certa altura, Levi parou aquele beijou para encarar Armin que sentia várias coisas conflituosas ao mesmo tempo. Queria ter negado tudo aquilo antes que a situação chegasse ali. Era tão errado e ao mesmo tempo, algo tentador. Quantas vezes uma coisa daquelas não lhe passara pela cabeça? Quer dizer, não exatamente nas mesmas circunstâncias, até porque nunca julgou que alguma vez pudesse ver nos orbes verdes do amigo, algo como a completa submissão perante outra pessoa.

- A quem é que pertences Eren Jaeger? – Perguntou Levi.

- A si… capitão, Levi. – Respondeu enquanto recebia um aceno positivo do capitão que o deixava desapertar os botões das calças do seu superior. Este acariciou os cabelos do rapaz que deixara de se incomodar com a presença do amigo e apenas se concentrava no homem à sua frente. Desde que tinham chegado, teve que se esforçar por manter sob controlo a vontade de ser possuído por aquele a quem jurara lealdade absoluta. Gostava da forma como os dedos deslizaram nos seus cabelos e o agarraram com um pouco mais de força, assim que colocou o membro dele na boca. Ao longo daqueles meses, Eren aprendeu que por muito autocontrolo que o capitão tivesse, não conseguia ignorar as sensações que lhe proporcionava. Deslizou a língua por toda a extensão do membro e Levi teve que se inclinar por alguns momentos com o choque de prazer que lhe percorreu o corpo.

"Realmente ficaste muito bom nisto, Eren", pensava consigo mesmo, tentando manter a mesma postura de antes. Não era fácil, mas ainda queria falar com o rapaz loiro que observava paralisado aquela cena.

- Isso esclarece onde quero chegar? Ele pertence-me, Armin. Se não aproveitaste enquanto podias, problema teu. Mas se te atreveres… Ah… - A língua de Eren no seu membro começava a retirar-lhe a capacidade de manter o mesmo tom sério. – Se te atreveres a tocar-lhe, vais-te arrepender.

- Mas ele… - O rapaz de cabelos loiros procurava manter o raciocínio e ignorar a forma como o seu corpo estava a sentir-se, perante aquela situação. – Ele é mais novo que o senhor. Isso devia ser proibido, o relacionamento entre… ele só concorda com isso porque está a obrigá-lo!

- Hum…Eren… - Levi tinha que admitir que se tornava cada vez mais difícil concentrar naquela conversa. - Estou a obrigar-te a alguma coisa?

- Não… - Sussurrou antes de voltar a colocar o membro na boca e continuar a arrancar gemidos de Levi.

- Como podes ver… ele não quer saber dos teus argumentos… Hum, e na verdade, nem eu e muito menos tu… - Deixou escapar um gemido um pouco mais alto. – Pensas que não estou a ver como estás, Armin? És tão pervertido como qualquer um de nós. Estavas assim só por nos ver, não é? Não podes aproximar-te…mas podes tocar-te se quiseres. – Levi puxou os cabelos de Eren para que ele parasse o que estava a fazer. – Abaixa as calças e fica de quatro.

- Sim…senhor… - Respondeu, obedecendo às ordens e o capitão posicionou-se atrás dele sem nunca tirar os olhos de Armin que sentia a sua boca seca. – Le…Levi…AHH!

- Ele gosta assim… - Disse Levi. – Não é Eren?

- S…sim… - Respondeu entre gemidos. O seu corpo ainda tremia porque normalmente, preferia que houvesse um pouco mais preliminares. Era menos doloroso depois, mas o rapaz também tinha que admitir que havia mesmo algo nele que gostava da sensação de dor.

- Mais devagar, Eren? – Provocou o capitão, diminuindo a frequência dos seus movimentos.

- N…não…Ah… mais rápido, por favor… com mais força… - Implorou sob o olhar surpreso de Armin que quase sem perceber, também já tinha levado a mão ao seu membro. Era impossível ficar indiferente ao que estava à sua frente.

- Vou fazer exatamente como tu gostas, Eren. – Disse Levi, segurando os seus quadris antes de iniciar um ritmo frenético. – Sempre tão apertado… - Os gemidos dos dois começaram a ficar fora do seu controlo, tanto que mal ouviram ou deixaram mesmo de dar atenção a Armin que acabara por ceder à tentação. Precisava masturbar-se. Não podia simplesmente ir embora depois de tudo o que tinha visto, depois de tudo o que estava a ouvir. Nunca lhe tinha passado pela cabeça que alguém tão impulsivo e com problemas de obediência como o seu amigo, pudesse estar naquela situação. Completamente submisso e a gemer ou implorar por coisas que nunca imaginou que alguém pudesse ter a coragem de dizer em alto e bom som. Era uma visão um tanto privilegiada como proibida. O rapaz de cabelos loiros não recuou. Ficou até finalmente, os três acabaram por se satisfazer ainda que Armin tenha desejado poder aproximar-se, mas Levi tinha deixado bem claro a quem é que Eren pertencia.

Era uma batalha perdida e provavelmente, uma forma de encurtar a vida caso arriscasse a pisar o risco.

- Espero que te tenhas divertido tanto como nós, embora não acredite que o consigas apenas com a tua mão. – Levi aproximou-se da orelha de Armin. – Vais ter que procurar outro… porque este já sabes…pertence-me. – Afastou-se e olhou para trás, onde Eren acabava de vestir as suas calças. – Mexe-te, Eren!

- Sim, senhor! – Passou pelo amigo a passos rápido. – Até depois, Armin.

"_Não sei bem o que devia dizer, mas é preferível tentar fingir que nada aconteceu? Bom, o Armin ainda parecia estar a absorver tudo o que aconteceu e embora, esta não tenha sido a melhor forma de contar-lhe… agora, também não preciso explicar nada. O Levi já fez isso por mim_", pensava Eren , acompanhando os passos rápidos do capitão.

- Achas que vai dizer à tua irmã?

- É claro que não! – Respondeu Eren completamente vermelho ao entrar no quarto dele.

- Pena. Assim pode ser que tenhamos que fazer o mesmo à frente dela. – Sentando-se na cama.

- O quê? – Perguntou. – Não… isso já seria…

- Era uma piada, Eren. – Disse Levi com vontade de rir da cara do rapaz à sua frente. – Tenho a certeza de que com ela basta trocar umas palavras.

- O Armin também teria percebido, se tivesse só conversado. – Retrucou o rapaz envergonhado e mexendo nervosamente nos próprios cabelo com uma das mãos.

- Sim, mas assim não teria a oportunidade de confirmar que assim como eu, tu até nem te importavas que nos vissem. – O rapaz corou ainda mais. – Gostaste de ter alguém a ver-nos, não é? – Ao ver que o rapaz só continuava corado e sem responder, desviando o olhar. Acabou por rir um pouco. – Sê um pouco mais honesto, afinal quando estou dentro de ti, dizes e pedes-me tudo e mais alguma coisa.

- Levi, por favor…

- Chega a ser engraçado, como ainda ficas embaraçado com estas coisas e… Eren? – O rapaz encarou-o e viu o capitão chamá-lo apenas com o dedo indicador. Ele sabia o que aquilo significava. Não iam dormir tão cedo e apesar de ainda sentir dor nos joelhos pela posição de antes, Eren não era capaz de resistir-lhe. Sobretudo quando o chamava daquela forma.

* * *

**_*_Eren_* _**

Comecei a acordar com alguma movimentação na cama. Seria ele? Normalmente, costumava ser discreto ao levantar-se e nunca me apercebia. As minhas pálpebras continuavam demasiado pesadas e não precisei mexer-me muito para sentir algumas dores. A noite tinha sido demasiado longa e ao que parece as minhas capacidades regenerativas continuavam a não anular tudo, sobretudo as dores.

- Levi? – Experimentei chamar com uma voz fraca e repentinamente, dois grandes olhos castanhos apareceram à minha frente. Assustei-me e sentei-me quase de imediato. – Hanji?!

Não! O que ela estava ali a fazer? Por que razão, o Levi não me teria acordado? Puxei os lençóis para cobrir-me mais. Ainda não tinha nada vestido e ela continuava a sorrir com um ar demasiado assustador.

- Kyaa! – Gritou, abraçando-me. – Eu sabia que tu e o Levi estavam juntos! – A força nos seus braços era impressionante. Será que me ia partir alguma coisa antes de me largar? Os seus braços deixaram o meu tronco e agarrou o meu rosto com as suas mãos. – Ele tem razão, és demasiado giro para ficar entregue a qualquer um!

- Ah… Hanji? O que…o que estás a fazer aqui? – Decidi perguntar na esperança de que ela acabasse por perceber o que significava espaço privado e se afastasse um pouco.

- Hoje vais passar o dia comigo e como não te vi com o Levi, vim buscar-te. Vim diretamente aqui porque sabia que depois de te ouvir gemer e gritar tantas vezes o nome dele durante a noite, devias estar no quarto dele. Bem, acho que toda a gente que dorme aqui ouviu.

Devo ter mudado de cor abruptamente. Como assim todos tinham ouvido? Ah! Devia ter-me lembrado que ali devia ser mais discreto, mas como é que ia fazer isso?! Não é como se fizesse barulho de propósito. Simplesmente, não conseguia evitar…

- Não faz mal, Eren. – Disse já a uma distância mais aceitável. – Acho que a intenção do Levi era mesmo essa. Fazer-nos entender que és propriedade dele.

- Que vergonha… - Murmurei com a cabeça baixa.

Ela riu.

- É melhor assim, sem segredos. Eu continuo a achar isto tudo fascinante! Se bem que enquanto vos ouvia a noite passada, pus-me a pensar. Será que aquilo que tens pode ser passado geneticamente?

- Huh? – Balbuciei sem perceber e olhei para ela. – Como assim?

- Os Titãs não tens órgãos sexuais portanto, o método de reprodução normal não funcionaria, mas tu foste injetado, não é? E se… - Os seus olhos brilharam e agarrou as minhas mãos. – Se o que tu tiveres, puder ser passado como uma doença ou… - A esta altura já salivava. – Eren pelo bem da ciência, vamos casar-nos, ter relações sexuais todos os dias e vais dar-me muitas crianças híbridas para criar!

- Hanji… o que estás pra aí a dizer? – Perguntei completamente traumatizado com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Sempre soube que era doida, mas aquilo estava definitivamente a fugir do controlo.

- Tens razão, o casamento é desnecessário. Acho que o Levi não permitiria, mas mesmo assim sexo é apenas isso, não é? E se testarmos agora? Achas que consegues aguentar umas rondas seguidas? – Perguntou, agarrando-me pelos ombros.

Ela estava a brincar, não estava? Ao menos queria pensar que sim até que a vi com o mesmo ar possuído de antes, começar a abrir a tirar o casaco enquanto murmurava algo sobre crianças híbridas.

- Hanji não posso fazer isto! – Apressei-me a dizer.

- Oh, não te preocupes, Eren. Eu sei que eras virgem e por isso, qualquer dúvida eu explico-te como funciona o corpo de uma mulher.

A falta de vergonha dela era ainda mais assustadora do que o Levi. Tinha que sair dali e rápido porque ela estava doida. Claro que não ia fazer aquilo! Nem uma, quanto mais em rondas seguidas e muito menos com ela! Tentei levantar-me e ela puxou-me, obrigando-me a deitar.

- Hanji… não posso mesmo…

- Eren não penses tanto. Isto é bem pelo da ciência, temos que explorar todas as hipóteses. – Ela disse, sentada sobre mim e ia beijar-me quando, coloquei a mão no seu ombro empurrando-a um pouco.

- Não posso e nem quero, Hanji… eu… - A minha voz começava a falhar um pouco à medida que me sentia corar. – Não quero outra pessoa além do capitão Levi.

- Oh, tão querido! – Disse com um ar de quem não tinha percebido o que eu tinha dito. – Pronto, nada de beijos. Afinal, só preciso mesmo de uma parte específica do teu corpo. – Sentia a sua mão, aproximar-se daquela área e preparava-me para empurrá-la, desta vez com mais força. Mesmo que ela fosse alguém a quem devia respeito, não podia deixar que fizesse aquilo.

Repentinamente, um punhal passou mesmo ao lado do seu rosto e cravou-se na parede. Eu conhecia aquele…

- Sai de cima dele, Hanji. – O tom frio e cortante soou na entrada do quarto.

- Levi? Isto é bem pelo da ciência. Eu vou explicar…

- Sai de cima dele. – Repetiu e penso que até ela se assustou com o seu tom e para o meu alívio, finalmente saiu de cima de mim. Finalmente, pude recompor-me. – Perdeste completamente todo o juízo?

- Pensava que ias ter uma reunião com o comandante Irvin e por isso, vim até aqui só para chamar o Eren para o pequeno-almoço, mas depois lembrei-me de algo que pode mudar o destino da humanidade.

- E para isso ias violar um miúdo de dezasseis anos? – Indagou de braços cruzados.

- Violar? Que palavra tão forte. – Ela disse já voltando a ter um sorriso divertido e com aquela expressão que mostrava que não tinha a noção do perigo. – E espera, ele não tem quinze?

- Fez dezasseis enquanto estávamos fora. – Respondeu secamente. – Isso ainda não explica o que estavas a fazer. Eu ia sim, ter uma reunião mas como te vi nesta direção, tive um pressentimento estranho e estava certo. – Lançou mais um dos seus olhares mortais e mesmo que não fosse para mim, não conseguia evitar arrepiar-me. Como é que a Hanji continuava a conversar com ele como se não tivesse visto nada?

- Os teus instintos continuavam apurados como sempre. Não te ia roubar o Eren, mas já puseste a hipótese de que se ele tivesse filhos, o poder dele pudesse passar para eles?

- Essa teoria descabida não vai fazer com que te dê permissão para abusares dele. – Respondeu Levi no mesmo tom seco.

- Podemos estar a perder uma oportunidade de ter um exército de Titãs a nosso favor, Levi! E caso esse não seja o método de transmissão, se for como uma doença, tu podes estar infetado! Vais ter que me deixar… - Uma lâmina foi colocada bem à frente dos olhos de Hanji. – Nem pensar que te deixo pôr as mãos em cima de mim e também vou pensar seriamente se te deixou passar o resto do dia com o Eren.

- Bem… o comandante Irvin já me deu permissão.

- Para fazer perguntas, não para o atacares. – Retrucou.

- Ok, já percebi. – Suspirou com uma expressão vencida. – Não posso tocar-lhe com outras intenções… - Passou pelo Levi e abaixou-se para murmurar algo que não percebi, mas logo ela sorriu e o Levi apenas virou o rosto.

Bem, tudo aquilo acabara de ser no mínimo surreal. Se tinha dúvidas até que ponto a loucura da Hanji podia chegar, aquele momento com certeza ia assombrar-me cada vez que ficasse sozinho com ela. Suspirei mais uma vez e então, reparei no olhar sério que Levi me dirigia. Será que se ia irritar comigo? Devia ter sido mais agressivo com a Hanji? Mas como é suposto ser assim, sendo ela líder de um esquadrão? Não podia responder-lhe nem agir de qualquer maneira. Provavelmente, o Levi não queria saber. Abaixei a cabeça e esperei alguma palavra mais ríspida ou mesmo ameaças de castigo.

Em vez disso, ouvi as suas botas ecoarem e parar ao lado da cama, sentando-se.

- Eren.

Ergui o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos com algum receio.

- Podes bater-lhe se quiseres.

- Mas Levi…ela é…

- Ela é doida e por isso, podes bater-lhe ou fugir se acontecer alguma coisa de estranho durante as experiências. – Tocou no meu rosto. – Gostei da tua resposta de antes. Só me queres a mim, não é assim?

Confirmei com a cabeça e ele beijou-me de leve. Ia afastar-se, quando puxei-o pela manga da sua camisa. Ele parou e esperou em silêncio.

- Levi posso… perguntar uma coisa? – Hesitei um pouco.

- Alguma coisa estranha que a Hanji disse? Se for isso…

- Não. – Interrompi-o, chamando a sua atenção. – Agora que estamos de volta…agora que não sou a única pessoa que está contigo. Vais continuar só comigo ou também… - Não conseguia terminar aquela pergunta sem sentir um nó na garganta.

- Queres saber se vou voltar a procurar algumas mulheres? – Perguntou e apenas assenti com vergonha de ter puxado aquele assunto, mas realmente queria saber. – Por que razão faria uma coisa dessas, Eren? Já te tenho a ti. – Respondeu e perante a minha expressão surpresa, afastou-se. – Veste-te e vem comer qualquer coisa.

"_Já te tenho a ti…_". Aquela frase repetia-se na minha mente enquanto também me lembrava que tinha feito uma pergunta parecida quando estávamos a treinar, melhor dizendo, antes de dormir. À conta disso, levei uma joelhada nas costas, mas queria saber se ele alguma vez já tinha feito o que fazia comigo com outro homem. Parece que de alguma forma, o tinha insultado e levei aquela joelhada acompanhada de um "_É claro que não! Por acaso, lá tenho ar de quem anda atrás de homens?_". Mas então, o que se passava entre nós afinal? Será que… ele não vê como uma mulher, pois não?!

Não, não… não pode ser isso. Desalinhei completamente os meus cabelos com as minhas mãos. Eu não podia ser comparado a uma mulher… mas pensando bem, ele realmente não andava atrás de mim. Era o contrário já que para ele, eu era uma responsabilidade.

Saí do chuveiro e acabei de me vestir.

- No fim… seja o que for, o único a estar apaixonado devo ser mesmo eu.

Lembrava-me de uma conversa entre ele e a Hanji que provavelmente, justificava o seu cuidado ou relação comigo. Eles diziam que eu precisava de alguém a quem me agarrar, alguém que me fizesse sentir parte da humanidade e para isso, não me podiam deixar mergulhar no meu ódio pelos Titãs. Sim, apaixonar-me pelo Levi deixava-me mais calmo, mas saber que era uma obrigação para ele…doía…

* * *

**_*_Levi_* _**

Durante o pequeno-almoço não pude deixar de reparar no ar abatido no rosto dele. O que se passava? Mesmo com o ataque de loucura da Hanji, depois ele até parecia bem. Será que alguém lhe teria dito alguma coisa enquanto vinha até ao salão? Estaria a sentir-se mal?

- Eren! – A Hanji abraçou-o assim que ele acabou de comer e este forçou um sorriso ao ser arrastada por ela.

_Merda_….teria que deixar as perguntas para mais tarde. Mas tinha que saber. Não o queria ver com aquela expressão triste. Não o favorecia e…incomodava-me.

- Chamaste-me para discutir os detalhes da próxima expedição?

- Também, mas antes precisamos falar sobre o que aconteceu esta noite. – Começou Irvin com o seu ar sério, sentado na sua secretária. – Levi normalmente não questiono muito as tuas ações, mas digamos que…

- Só queria esclarecer as coisas. Afastar as idiotas e assustar quem sequer pense em humilhá-lo por diversão. Sabes bem como as coisas funcionam aqui. A maioria aceita e trata-o como uma pessoa e os outros, não perdem uma oportunidade de chamar o miúdo de monstro. – Afirmei com os braços cruzados e encostado à porta. – Assim vão pensar duas vezes porque sabem que lhes posso partir o pescoço se não tiverem cuidado com a língua.

- Compreendo que o queiras proteger. Não me leves a mal, Levi. Também gosto do Eren e acho que merece ser bem tratado, mas… - Fez uma pausa e encarou-me em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de prosseguir. – E se ele fugir do controlo Levi? Será que ainda o consegues matar com a mesma determinação sem qualquer hesitação?

Com passos, fui até à sua secretária e encarei-o.

- Estás com dúvidas acerca da minha determinação? É a primeira vez que te vejo questionar tal coisa.

- Desde que chegou, todos repararam que o Eren sente uma afeição especial por ti. Esse tipo de sentimento, embora bom e normal pode fazer com que tenha reações impulsivas durante os combates.

- Eu treinei-o, Irvin. – Frisei as palavras friamente.

- Os sentimentos não se treinam e por isso, nós dos Recon Corps costumamos proibir os relacionamentos entre os soldados para evitar mortes por impulsos sentimentais. O Eren pode ver-te em perigo, tu podes vê-lo em perigo e reagir de forma irracional. Levi se ele perder o controlo no meio de um combate, será que tens aquilo que é preciso para…?

Bati com as mãos na secretária.

- Pára de falar em matá-lo! – Elevei a voz bem mais do que pretendia. – Eu treinei-o, Irvin! Posso assegurar-te que não vai perder o controlo e se alguma coisa me acontecer, ele sabe muito bem o que fazer. Se ele estiver em perigo, farei o que for preciso para o salvar mas não ao custo da vida de outros. Apenas da minha, se tiver que ser. E se tiver que o matar… - A minha voz falhou por momentos. – Não, eu não terei que fazer isso porque ele não me irá desobedecer!

- Levi… queres passar a tua responsabilidade para outra pessoa? – Perguntou, vendo-me observá-lo perplexo. – Nunca te vi perder a compostura desta forma…

- Que merda, Irvin nem sequer saímos em expedição e já estás a partir do princípio que o miúdo vai matar toda a gente! Será que confias assim tão pouco nas minhas capacidades de treino? Ele não te vai desapontar, não me vai desapontar… não vai desapontar ninguém, podes ter a certeza disso. – Respirei fundo, procurando acalmar-me. – E ele é a minha responsabilidade. Não pretendo deixá-lo nas mãos de outra pessoa. – Já mais calmo, acrescentei. – Lamento, não queria levantar a voz a um superior.

Irvin suspirou.

- Ok, acho que compreendo a situação em que estás. – Sorriu um pouco divertido, fazendo-me arquear a sobrancelha. – O soldado mais forte apaixonado.

- Tch, a minha vida privada não te diz respeito. – Disse, cruzando os braços.

- Por acaso até tenho algo a ver com isso, na medida em que sabes quais são as normas sobre os relacionamentos.

- As proibições, queres tu dizer. Sexo sem compromisso é aprovado, mas…

- Não vou proibir, Levi. Até porque tenho a impressão de que irias desobedecer-me. Se bem que isso significa que terei que abrir outras exceções, caso contrário não seria justo para os outros.

- Faz o que entenderes. – Falei num tom desinteressado.

- Certo, mas tentem controlar-se à noite… precisamos dormir, Levi.

- Vou ter que o amordaçar. – Encolhi os ombros. – Não é que ele tenha problemas com isso.

- Menos detalhes, Levi. – Disse Irvin quase a rir. – Bom, mas então vamos ao outro assunto sobre a expedição. Gostava de discutir alguns detalhes contigo.

Essa parte da conversa tornou o meu tom bem mais calmo e menos flutuante. Há bastante tempo que não falava daquela forma com o Irvin. Apesar da minha personalidade complicada, aprendi desde que entrei para o exército o significado das palavras disciplina e respeito pela hierarquia. Não contestava o meu comandante em ocasião alguma, mesmo quando quisesse discordar, fazia-o no meu tom neutro do costume. No entanto, quando o ouvi falar do Eren daquela forma, como se ele continuasse a ser um problema e não a solução, perdi completamente a noção da hierarquia. Sabia que devia estar preparado para matá-lo. Racionalmente sabia disso, mas tinha feito todos os possíveis para que isso nunca tivesse que acontecer. Não queria ver-me obrigado a fazer uma coisa dessas, aliás no momento em que me perguntou se seria capaz, a minha garganta secou. Afirmei que sim, mas na verdade tinha dúvidas. Demasiadas dúvidas.

Depois daquela reunião com o Irvin, saí do seu escritório e surpreendi-me quando num dos corredores, vi Mikasa Ackerman que parecia estar à minha espera. Ela desencostou-se da parede ao ver-me. Fez a saudação típica de quem encontrava um superior e em seguida, disse:

- Estava à sua espera, capitão Levi.

- O que queres? – Perguntei, pressentindo que seria algo relacionado com a obsessão dela.

- Deram-me permissão para vir ver o Eren, mas quando o procurei, disseram-me que vai passar o dia com a Hanji Zoe… cuja função é sobretudo investigar titãs. – O seu tom mudou para um ameaçador que não me agradou nem um pouco. – Espero que aquela conversa de que não iam sujeitar o Eren a experiências não tenha sido apenas conversa para a Polícia Militar não ficar com ele. Se estavam a mentir, eu vou…

- Não tens a noção do perigo, pois não? – Indaguei. – Sabes com quem estás a falar? Põe-te no teu lugar, Ackerman e é bom que mudes esse tom de ameaça.

- Quero ver o Eren! Quero ter a certeza de que está bem! – Exigiu.

Revirei os olhos e continuei a andar, tendo a intenção de passar por ela e assim acabar a conversa por ali. Porém, pelas sombras na parede, vi que se ia mesmo atrever a atacar-me pelas costas. Sorri de lado e desviei-me do primeiro golpe, agarrei a sua mão no segundo e bati-lhe com o meu joelho, usando força suficiente para ouvi-la perder a respiração e assim coloquei-a no chão de costas para mim. Segurei os seus braços atrás das costas. Tinha que lhe dar algum crédito. Não me lembrava de sentir aquele tipo de pressão há bastante tempo. Ela tinha força, mas não o suficiente para mim.

- Atacar um superior, Ackerman. Não é o teu momento mais brilhante.

- Acho que a ideia de atacar um anão, deve-me ter feito hesitar…

Puxei o seu braço e mal conteve um grito. Encarou-me com raiva e ainda, mantendo-a imobilizada com um dos joelhos sobre as suas costas e segurando os seus braços, disse:

- Ao contrário do Eren, os teus braços não vão crescer se os cortar por isso, sugiro que não me provoques. Quero saber o quão útil serias sem os teus braços.

- Só quero saber se o Eren…

- Ele está bem. – Larguei os seus braços e ergui-me, vendo-a recompor-se embora ainda fizesse uma expressão de dor quando mexia o seu braço esquerdo. – Dei ordens específicas à Hanji, proibindo-a de fazer mal ao Eren. Ela irá fazer sobretudo perguntas.

- Vou poder falar com ele hoje?

- Mais tarde, sim.

- Pensei que me fosse impedir, depois disto… - Comentou, estranhando a minha calma e de costas para ela, disse:

- Ele sente a falta dos amigos e a única família que ainda tem. Não lhe posso negar isso. Enquanto não partimos em expedição, podem vir vê-lo.

Não pude ver o olhar curioso e suspeito de Mikasa que pensei que já sabia tudo o que queria, quando perguntou:

- O que aconteceu ontem à noite? O Armin chegou tarde e não queria falar sobre o que tinha conversado consigo e com o Eren. Ele estava muito estranho.

Ah, afinal não ia adiar aquela conversa. Para quê? Ela estava mesmo ali e mais valia deixar as coisas bem claras. Encarei-a.

- Vou resumir a nossa conversa, Ackerman. Apenas deixei claro que o Eren pertence-me.

À surpresa inicial, veio a expressão possessiva e irritada.

- Pertence-lhe? O Eren não é um objeto para pertencer a alguém!

- Mas é meu e é bom que metas isso na tua cabeça. Sei perfeitamente que toda essa história de super proteção à volta do Eren, não passa de desculpa de miúda apaixonada. – Ela corou ligeiramente, mas sem deixar a irritação de lado, retrucou:

- Mesmo que isso fosse verdade, seria mais normal que estivesse comigo do que com alguém que usa da sua autoridade para aterrorizá-lo! Ou pensa que esqueci a forma como o tratou naquele tribunal?! Não vou permitir uma coisa destas!

- Não há nada para permitir, Ackerman, mas se quiseres, hoje quando falares com ele podes tentar atirar-te para cima dele. – Comecei a afastar-me dela. – Cuidado quando o fizeres, podes ouvir algo que não queres.

- Vamos ver.

Aquele tom desafiante irritou-me, mas continuei o meu caminho. Tinha mais que fazer do que continuar a aturar aquela miúda. Quem pensava que era? Atacar-me e depois achar que podia questionar-me sobre tudo o que tivesse relacionado com o seu falso irmão. Não queria pensar muito no relacionamento entre os dois. Apesar das discussões, sabia que o Eren tinha bastante consideração pela Mikasa, afinal era a única pessoa que lhe restava da família. Até porque o pai continuava desaparecido.

Será que isso lhe daria mesmo uma vantagem sobre mim? Uma confiança construída durante anos…

- Tch, preciso de parar de pensar nisto. – Murmurei para mim próprio, embora me perguntasse como seria se ele quisesse ter uma vida comum e normal, ao lado daquela que estivera ao lado dele durante anos.

* * *

**_*_Eren_* _**

- Vamos passar à próxima folha de perguntas. – Dizia Hanji bem animada à minha frente, escrevendo tudo o que lhe parecesse interessante.

- Hanji… - Disse, fazendo-a parar antes de iniciar o próximo conjunto de questões. – Se te disser que não tenho tido pesadelos e controlar-me bem na expedição, será que já vou ser considerado emocionalmente estável? Se assim for, o capitão Levi vai começar a tratar-me como mais um soldado?

Observando-me atentamente, Hanji pousou o seu bloco de notas e sorriu, dizendo:

- Eren acho que nos interpretaste mal. O que achas que o Levi sente em relação a ti?

* * *

**-X-**

_No próximo capítulo será um especial com o Armin na companhia de um psicólogo a tentar recuperar-se do choque que teve com a "conversa" do Levi. (Brincadeira!) xD_

_O próximo capítulo ainda está em andamento até porque com tantas ideias na cabeça ainda estou a escolher quais serão as melhores._


	14. Desentendimento

_Cá está o novo capítulo (^^)Desculpem por não ter postado antes, mas o meu computador decidiu virar-se contra mim, mas já lhe mostrei quem é que manda xD_

_Agradeço muito por casa review e também a quem até se registou de propósito só para deixar uma opinião. Acreditem que leio cada comentário com atenção para poder continuar a corresponder às expetativas que têm sobre esta fanfic._

* * *

**-X-**

**Desentendimento**

**Flashback**

Eren não tinha a certeza se tinha feito bem em tocar naquele assunto com a Hanji. Porém, quando se apercebeu, já tinha feito uma questão comprometedora. Ela entendeu de imediato que ele tinha dúvidas acerca da forma como era visto pelo capitão.

- Ouve Eren nem eu, nem ninguém pode responder melhor a isso do que o próprio Levi. Mesmo assim, tira da cabeça essas ideias de que ele está a fazer isto por pena ou algo que se assemelhe a isso. Ele não é o tipo de homem que tem pena de alguém. – Hanji ajeitou os seus óculos, antes de prosseguir. – Levi é complicado e não é o tipo de pessoa que expõe os sentimentos, mas se fores tu a perguntar-lhe diretamente, se quiseres mesmo saber, ele vai responder-te.

- Achas mesmo que sim?

- Claro, cada vez que vos vejo, consigo perceber que ele tem cada vez mais dificuldade em dizer que não a algo que tu queiras. – Ela suspirou. – Nem sei como não notas isso e outras coisas. Enfim, tudo isto fica aqui entre nós. – Eren assentiu. – Agora é contigo. Vai em frente e pergunta-lhe sem medo. Tenho a certeza de que não te vai mentir.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

Ainda que estivesse decidido a pôr tudo em pratos limpos, mal se viu livre das centenas de perguntas da Hanji sobre a sua habilidade de transformação, sentiu um nó na garganta. A ansiedade e o medo de ouvir algo inesperado, deixaram-no inquieto.

Eren entrou no salão onde todos costumavam jantar e viu a mesa onde Levi se costumava sentar. Ele estava acompanhado de vários elementos da sua equipa. Esse não seria o melhor momento para perguntar uma coisa daquelas e por isso, decidiu que deixaria isso para quando saíssem dali. Viu que apesar da mesa quase cheia, Levi deixara um lugar ao seu lado para ele. Sentou-se ao seu lado um pouco embaraçado por ver as atenções concentrarem-se nele por alguns instantes. Contudo, apenas os outros pareciam observá-lo pelo canto do olho, Levi continuava a agir com a sua indiferença habitual.

No fim da refeição, Eren reuniu a sua coragem e preparava-se para chamar por Levi quando ouviu uma voz feminina conhecida, chamar pelo seu nome. Mal se virou, sentiu os braços de Mikasa. Mesmo sendo sua irmã, aquela atitude vinda dela era um tanto inusitada. Ela mostrava carinho e preocupação de várias formas, até através de violência e um abraço não era uma coisa comum. Ainda assim, ele sorriu um pouco atrapalhado por aquele gesto e retribuiu, dizendo:

- Mikasa? Passa-se alguma coisa? Não é um pouco tarde para estares aqui?

Ela afastou-se, quebrando aquele abraço.

- Recebi permissão para vir até aqui. Pelo que ouvi, o Comandante Irvin está a pensar em chamar-me para a expedição que vão fazer daqui a uns dias. – Sorriu e corou um pouco, antes de dizer. – Estava com saudades.

- Mas vimo-nos ainda ontem. – Replicou Eren.

- Eu sei, mas passaste quatro meses longe… acho que ainda não… - Eren pegou na sua mão ao ver o silêncio que os rodeava.

- Vamos lá fora? Para conversarmos mais à vontade?

Ela concordou de imediato, lançando um olhar diretamente a Levi que sentado, apenas virou o rosto para o lado contrário enquanto os ouvia sair do salão.

"_Tch, tinha quase a certeza de que ele iria falar comigo, se não fosse aparição daquela intrometida. Talvez até descobrisse o que o tinha deixado desanimado ou nervoso porque durante o jantar, quase nem tinha coragem de olhar para mim. Mas agora com aquela…enfim, agora com a irmã pelo meio, teria que esperar para saber ou então, esperar que ela fosse sincera e dissesse ao Eren o que significa toda a aquela preocupação e saudade_", Levi levantou-se.

Sentados no exterior, Eren continuava a tentar entender a que se devia aquele comportamento demasiado carinhoso da irmã. Começou a pensar que ela, tal como outros, continuava com dúvidas sobre a utilidade dele no campo de batalhe. Esse era o pensamento mais lógico. A irmã também estaria a pensar que ele ia ter problemas ou até morrer em combate. Afinal, isso não era nada de novo. Antes ela também lhe tinha pedido para ter cuidado e prometer que não ia morrer.

- Ouve Mikasa se isto é sobre a expedição. Eu sei tomar conta de mim, não preciso que andes atrás de mim. – Disse Eren num tom cansado.

- Sim, tenho muitas provas do quão prudente, consegues ser. – Ironizou a irmã, revirando os olhos. Mas ao ver que o irmão começava a irritar-se, prosseguiu. – Não te chamei aqui para falarmos da expedição ou para pedir-te pela milésima vez para teres cuidado.

- Oh, então deve ser interessante porque não estou a ver outro tema que te fascine mais do que me tratares como uma criança. – Eren perdia facilmente a paciência com aquela tentativa de Mikasa de ser algo que há anos já perdera. Uma espécie de mãe sempre preocupada atrás dele. Isso enfurecia-o. Não gostava de ser visto como alguém tão vulnerável.

- Eren será que podes olhar para mim? É importante. – O rapaz assim o fez, encontrando um olhar pouco comum na irmã, parecia embaraçada e um pouco hesitante. – Eu gosto de ti…

"_Não… o Levi não podia estar certo sobre uma coisa destas_", pensava o rapaz de olhos verdes que forçou um sorriso e perguntou:

- Não estás a falar como irmã, pois não?

- É claro que não. É assim tão difícil de acreditar?

Eren desviou o olhar. Ouvir o Levi comentar sobre isso era uma coisa, mas ver tudo aquilo confirmado era quase surreal. De soslaio, viu que Mikasa esperava que dissesse alguma coisa. O que lhe podia dizer? Ou melhor, como é que lhe ia explicar que não podia retribuir aquele sentimento? Ele gostava da irmã, mas apenas como parte da sua família, como amiga a quem queria proteger. Embora, pudesse ser bruto ou dar-lhe respostas ríspidas, preocupava-se com ela e não era muito bom a demonstrar carinho por alguém… pelo menos não antes de Levi entrar na equação.

- Mikasa… - Olhou para a rapariga expectante ao seu lado. – Desculpa, mas só consigo ver-te como minha irmã. – Viu como as suas palavras a deixaram perplexa e assomaram algumas lágrimas. – Por favor, não fiques assim, Mikasa. É que… eu não posso mentir e dizer que sinto outra coisa que não seja… carinho de irmão?

- Mas pode ser só que não estejas a ver as coisas como elas são. – Ela disse aproximando-se do meu rosto. – Eren diz-me a verdade. Nunca te passou por essa tua cabeça imatura, olhar para mim como mulher? – A respiração dela estava muito próxima aos lábios do rapaz que a empurrou com alguma brusquidão.

- Já tenho alguém de quem gosto, Mikasa. – Afirmou. – E sei que quando souberes quem é, não vais gostar porque ele é…

- Ele? – Ela parecia chocada. – Oh não… - A rapariga continuava perspicaz como sempre e já tinha concluído de quem se tratava. – Só podes estar a brincar. Diz-me que é uma brincadeira de mau gosto, Eren! O capitão Levi? Aquele anão terrorista?!

- Shh! – Eren quase tapou a boca da Mikasa com uma das suas mãos. – Estás doida?! Fala baixo! E se alguém nos ouve cá fora? Pior, se ele te ouve a chamá-lo dessa forma, pode ser que não vejas o dia seguinte. A altura dele é um tema tabu aqui nos Recon Corps, além disso não é que me importe. A altura não tem nada a ver com…

- Enlouqueceste? – Perguntou Mikasa ainda incrédula. – Diz-me a verdade, a Hanji Zoe ou qualquer outro lunático andou a drogar-te durante estes meses que estiveste fora. Estamos a falar daquele filho da mãe que te espancou à frente de todos no tribunal! Disse que merecias ser tratado abaixo de cão!

- Mikasa será que podes ouvir-me durante trinta segundos? – Pediu o rapaz, sendo ignorado porque a irmã continuou a falar:

- Mesmo que seja verdade e ele está a alimentar essas tuas fantasias idiotas, tu sabes bem porquê. Só um idiota não veria que estão a fazer com que te sintas integrado e cem por cento disposto a morrer a qualquer momento pelo capitão Levi ou por outro qualquer se ele te ordenar que o faças. Ele está a usar-te, Eren. Ele não quer saber do que sentes, vai só aproveitar-se disso e fazer-te morrer no campo de batalha.

Após um curto silêncio, Eren abaixou a cabeça e disse:

- Ainda que exista alguma verdade no que acabaste de dizer, desde que entrámos para o exército nós sabemos que temos que estar preparados para morrer. Eu jurei que antes disso, mataria todos os Titãs, mas se por algum motivo não o conseguir fazer, morrerei em combate, a fazer aquilo mais desejo… livrar este mundo desta praga. – Levantou o rosto para encarar a irmã e sorriu. – Mesmo que o capitão Levi me considere apenas como uma arma, já é demasiado tarde para mim… não posso evitar, não consigo deixar de sentir-me apaixonado por ele. Se morrer em combate e isso salvar a vida dele, morro feliz. Se perder o controlo e ele executar-me, morro igualmente feliz. Mikasa… eu não preciso que ele corresponda… preciso só…

- Pára Eren, por favor. – Ela abraçou-o. – Vamos conversar melhor sobre isso. Não podes estar disposto a morrer por alguém como ele. – Afastou-se o suficiente para encarar o irmão nos olhos. – Por favor, faz pelo menos uma tentativa antes de tomares alguma atitude definitiva.

- Como assim?

- Só um beijo, Eren…

- O quê? Não. – Tentou afastar a rapariga que manteve os seus braços atrás do pescoço de Eren. – Mikasa, não quero magoar-te.

- Bem… isso seria uma novidade, tu a tentares. – Ironizou, aproximando-se um pouco mais. – Se não sentires nada, nem um traço de dúvida, nunca mais toco neste assunto. Só um beijo, Eren. Por favor…

Ele não queria, até porque não sentia qualquer tipo de dúvida relativamente ao que sentia. Porém, as lágrimas e o desespero que levava a irmã comportar-se daquela forma, fizeram com que ele fechasse os olhos. Não viu o sorriso no rosto de Mikasa antes de encostar a sua boca aos lábios de Eren.

"_Tch, nunca beijou uma miúda antes por isso, não devia surpreender-me que se sinta atraído. Talvez até seja melhor assim_", Levi começou a afastar-se do local depois de ver Eren puxar Mikasa para mais perto, procurando aprofundar o beijo. Na verdade, estava apenas a tentar ver se aquilo, mudaria alguma coisa sobre como se sentia. Contudo, apercebeu-se que por mais que sentisse os lábios daquela rapariga nos seus braços e a sua língua provocasse, alguns arrepios e gemidos contidos dela, não era nada comparado ao que sentia quando estava com Levi. Teve a confirmação de que as sensações eram mesmo diferentes quando também notou que Mikasa precisava recuperar o fôlego. Afastou-se, dando-lhe esse espaço e lembrou-se como Levi e ele se podiam beijar demoradamente, quase sem interrupção por cada um sabia a distância certa para poderem respirar, sem quebrar demasiado o contacto. A sincronia e a intensidade eram totalmente diferentes.

- Eren… - A rapariga estava surpresa com aquele beijo. Nunca tinha beijado ninguém antes, mas podia concluir que aquela não era a primeira vez do irmão. Era demasiado bom para ser de alguém inexperiente que não saberia o que fazer, mas ele parecia bem familiarizado com o assunto. – Tu e ele…?

- Não me faças entrar em detalhes, Mikasa mas sim, o que sentiste agora, aprendi com ele. Não é a mesma coisa. – Levantou-se e beijou a irmã na testa. – Espero que também encontres alguém especial. – Antes que pudesse afastar-se, ela agarrou a manga da sua camisa. – O que foi?

- O que pensas que vão dizer sobre isto? Eren, estas coisas só deviam acontecer entre um homem e a uma mulher. É o normal! Além disso, não há outra pessoa especial!

Ele afastou a mão da camisa e a irmã acrescentou:

- Se não pensares melhor sobre isto, vou dar a oportunidade que o Jean sempre quis.

- O Jean? Nem brinques com isso! – Disse o rapaz irritado, vendo a irmã passar por ele com um ar sarcástico. – Mikasa! Não podes estar a falar a sério.

- Dou-te uns dias para pensares sobre o assunto, se a resposta for não, o Jean vai ver o sonho dele realizado e acredita, embora eu não seja tão experiente como algumas pessoas parecem ser… eu não pôr limites. Vou fazer o que ele quiser.

- Hei! Mikasa!

"_Mas que espécie de chantagem é esta? Nem posso acreditar que de todas as pessoas que podia escolher, o Jean… claro, logo ele! O único tipo que mal podia ver à frente. Eu sei que não sou que vai andar com ele, mas a ideia de ter o sorrisinho dele à minha frente a dizer-me que já tinha passado a noite com a Mikasa ou algo do género…Argh! Sei lá até o Connie ou Reiner me pareciam opções mais aceitáveis_", Eren chutou uma pequena pedra, "_Ela sabia que eu não ia gostar, mas mesmo que a ideia dela com o Jean me provoque vómitos, não posso dar-lhe um sentimento que já pertence a outra pessoa_", suspirou desanimadamente.

Permaneceu sozinho mais algum tempo no exterior. Tentava pôr as ideias no lugar, mais precisamente ser claro o suficiente para explicar à irmã que não havia mínima hipótese de ele mudar de ideias. Mesmo que isso significasse ter o Jean como… possível cunhado? Oh, essa ideia arrepiava Eren com sensações de terror e nojo. Suspirou mais uma vez e decidiu que já era tarde para estar ali sozinho. Além disso, Levi já devia estar no quarto e sabia que antes de poder deitar-se, teria que passar pelas "mil e uma observações". A batalha contra os germes não conhecia limites e por isso, provavelmente seria obrigado a tomar banho, mudar de roupa, lavar a que estava a usar, entre outras coisas até finalmente, estar aceitável. Às vezes, gostava de poder deitar-se como uma pessoa normal e simplesmente, atirar-se para cima da cama. Porém, ele sabia o que iria acontecer se tentasse fazer isso. Ir contra alguma ordem do superior equivalia sempre a alguma dose de violência.

Eren tinha acabado de pôr a mão na maçaneta do quarto quando ouviu outra voz, além do capitão Levi.

- Será que estou rodeado de inúteis? De quatro, Petra.

- Mas capitão…

- Vais desobedecer-me?

Ouviu um suspiro da colega seguido de um gemido de dor que fez o rapaz arrepiar-se por completo. Aquela frase a que tentara atribuir significado "_Por que razão faria uma coisa dessas, Eren? Já te tenho a ti_" passou pela sua cabeça. Aquela era a confirmação dos receios que tinha. Ele era uma obrigação, uma responsabilidade que o capitão procurara treinar para ser estável e não alguém que se deixava levar por qualquer emoção mais forte. Com certeza, se abrisse a porta e fizesse alguma cena de ciúmes, serviria apenas para ver esfregado na cara tudo aquilo que por mais que soubesse, não queria ouvir da boca daquele homem. Tirou a mão da maçaneta e afastou-se rapidamente. Ele devia saber que era normal que o capitão Levi fosse popular dentro dos Recon Corps, era um homem livre e podia facilmente ter qualquer mulher que quisesse. Ele sabia. Já tinha ouvido comentários desses no salão durante as refeições. Os ciúmes na altura incomodaram-no, mas quis acreditar que talvez não fosse apenas um brinquedo nas mãos dele. Ou mesmo que fosse, pediu silenciosamente para que o capitão Levi só continuasse com ele, mesmo que ele fosse o único a sentir alguma coisa. Ter ciúmes provocava-lhe raiva, mas não se sentia prestes a explodir porque havia outro sentimento que não permitia isso. Tristeza. Uma mágoa que se entranhava nele e o fazia sentar-se no chão gelado do seu antigo quarto na cave. Encostado à porta, levou os joelhos até ao queixo e lutou por conter aquela vontade de permitir que as lágrimas caíssem pelo seu rosto. Forçou o autocontrolo sobre os seus sentimentos, afinal tinha aprendido a fazê-lo durante meses… e mesmo assim, era algo tão difícil naquele momento. Sentia uma espécie de sufoco por estar a afogar aqueles sentimentos. Nunca tinha sentido nada semelhante e só esperava ser capaz que aquilo pelo menos não piorasse, caso contrário não queria sair daquele quarto tão cedo.

**-X-**

* * *

_Para o próximo capítulo posso adiantar que vamos ver outra vez o Armin para satisfazer a curiosidade acerca do estado dele, depois de ter passado por aquela situação, digamos inesperada._

_Até ao próximo capítulo (^_^)/_


	15. Costas voltadas

_Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews (*.*)_

_Eu sei que estou a pôr um pouco de 'drama' na relação entre o Eren e o Levi, mas é como tudo na vida, nem tudo é um mar de rosas e quis abanar um pouco a estrutura da relação dos dois. E com isso, também a dar um pouco de voz a outras personagens, mas não se preocupem não sou assim tão má a ponto de afastar o casal central desta história._

_Sei o que estão a sentir, se eu estivesse no vosso lugar provavelmente, também sentiria uma ânsia de bater em algumas personagens e fazer com que agissem de outra forma. (Oh como eu sei… quantas vezes sinto uma vontade de entrar numa história e dar uns tapas em algumas personagens xD). Deixando de lado este aparte, vamos então ao capítulo._

* * *

**-X-**

**Costas voltadas**

Petra estava de saída do quarto, quando tanto ela como o capitão Levi foram chamados. As burocracias governamentais estavam novamente a interferir nos planos dos Recon Corps em relação à próxima expedição que aconteceria dentro de poucos dias. Mais uma vez, teriam que explicar pela centésima vez as razões que os levavam a precisar de tantos homens e mantimentos nos próximos tempos. Tanto Levi como Irvin perguntavam-se até quando teriam que lidar com esse tipo de coisas que apenas prejudicavam o trabalho deles.

- Estás bem, Petra? – Perguntou Erd ao ver a colega, queixar-se pela terceira vez de dores nas costas. – O que é que o capitão queria afinal àquela hora?

- Prefiro não falar. – Respondeu, continuando a comer o pequeno-almoço.

- Se calhar, ela teve o que sempre procurou. – Comentou Auruo. – O capitão sempre que passa algum tempo fora, volta sempre com vontade de se divertir um bocado. E quem pode culpá-lo? Ainda por cima com a companhia que lhe arranjaram desta vez.

- Shh! – Desta vez era Gunter que se metia na conversa. – Acho que não…

- Já vais, Eren? – Perguntou Mike ao ver o rapaz forçar um sorriso e responder:

- Sim, não tenho assim tanta fome. Além disso, sinto-me um bocado enferrujado. Acho que vou treinar um pouco lá fora.

- Se calhar, devias esperar pelo capitão Levi. – Sugeriu Gunter. – Ele pode precisar de ti para alguma coisa.

- Se o capitão Levi aparecer digam que estou nos campos de treino. – Disse, saindo quase de imediato sob o olhar dos membros do esquadrão de Levi.

- A sério que tinhas que não sabias ficar calado, Auruo? – Perguntou Petra irritada.

- Ora, como se fosse alguma mentira.

- Um pouco de consideração pelo Eren não te faria mal, Auruo. É óbvio que ele sente mais do que admiração pelo capitão. – Afirmou Gunter.

- Então é bom que abra os olhos, até porque também conhecemos outra cabeça oca que tem sentimentos por alguém que pode ser o soldado que vai ficar na história, mas não está assim tão interessado em coisas românticas. – Colocou o braço sobre os ombros de Petra. – Não achas que farias melhor em contentares-te comigo?

Petra deu-lhe uma cotovelada, pedindo ao colega para desaparecer da face da Terra.

* * *

**Armin**

- AHH!

- Calma, sou eu. – Disse Reiner quase a rir-se pela minha reação francamente exagerada, mas acho que ultimamente andava um pouco mais sensível que o normal. E como poderia não andar? Aliás, não penso que alguma vez pudesse voltar a comportar-me como antes, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se não tivesse visto nada. Ah, ia enlouquecer sozinho se continuasse assim!

Sentado ao meu lado enquanto bebia um pouco de água, Reiner perguntou:

- Desembucha. O que se passa? Desde daquela noite em ficaste para trás a falar com o Eren e o capitão Levi parece que viste um fantasma.

- Antes tivesse visto…

- Eu sei que o homem intimida e nem diria pelo tamanho dele, mas parece que ele olha para nós sempre com um ar de quem nos vais cortar a cabeça. – Disse divertido.

Tentei forçar um sorriso mas era inútil. Cada vez que alguém me falava do Eren ou do capitão Levi, as imagens daquela noite regressavam em força. Sabia que precisava esquecer ou empurrar aquilo para um canto escondido da minha mente, mas parecia impossível. Dentro de dias teríamos a expedição e se continuasse assim, seria ainda mais inútil que o costume. Embora, a razão para os acompanhar dependia sobretudo da minha capacidade estratégica e não tanto das minhas aptidões físicas.

- Agora a sério, até eu estou a ficar preocupado. O Jean foi o primeiro a notar que alguma coisa não estava bem contigo.

- O Jean? Bem, chega a ser uma surpresa. Ele não faz o tipo de quem está assim tão atento aos outros.

- Bom, depois do aconteceu ao Marco, digamos que está um pouco mudado. Mas não mudes de assunto, o que aconteceu? O Eren confessou que tinha uma paixoneta pelo capitão Levi e tu estás deprimido por causa disso?

Encarei-o totalmente incrédulo e ele prosseguiu:

- Desculpa mas é que ires para a cama dele todas as noites, não era exatamente um segredo. Mesmo que pensasses que estávamos todos a dormir, era impossível não notar até porque finalmente, começámos a poder dormir melhor.

- Ah… que vergonha. Eu a pensar que estava a ser discreto. – Comentei desanimado.

- Ninguém pensa mal de ti por causa disso, aliás até te agradecemos por silenciá-lo. Treinar com sono era uma tortura. Diz lá se a minha teoria está certa.

- É pior do que tu imaginas, Reiner… nem sei se devo contar. – Falei, arrepiando-me novamente com as lembranças daquela noite.

- Podes confiar, a quem achas que vou contar? – Bateu-me nas costas num gesto de companheirismo, mas que quase me fez perder o ar. Alguns colegas definitivamente não tinham a noção da força que tinham. – Não pode ter sido algo assim tão mau. Se bem me lembro, o Eren nunca teve namorada. Nunca falava connosco quando conversávamos à noite sobre esses assuntos. Aposto que agora se arrepende de ser inocente e não nos ter dado mais atenção.

- Inocente… - Repeti com um ar perdido. – Qual inocente? Acho que o inocente sou eu.

- O que queres dizer com isso? – Perguntou Reiner curioso.

Era o meu limite. Não podia continuar a ser o único com aquele tipo de imagem na minha mente. Não me atrevera a dizer uma só palavra à Mikasa porque provavelmente, ela teria uma síncope ou entraria em modo de fúria total. O que contra o capitão Levi não me parecia de todo uma boa ideia.

O Reiner era alguém de confiança e por isso, decidi contar-lhe o conteúdo da conversa misteriosa com o capitão Levi e o Eren. Pude ver a sua expressão alterar-se à medida que lhe fui dizendo até onde tudo aquilo chegou. Lá se foi a teoria dele acerca da inocência do Eren. Sim, ele um dia foi inocente, mas sabe-se lá o que terá acontecido naqueles meses que passou na companhia daquele homem frio, sem qualquer senso de pudor.

- Ok, não esperava algo tão gráfico. Armin deves ser ótimo para nos contar histórias destas à noite.

- Não brinques, Reiner! – Bati-lhe no braço, vendo-o rir. – Nada do que te contei é mentira.

- Eu sei, acho que nunca terias a imaginação suficiente para criar uma história dessas. Tens todo o ar de virgem. Se bem que isso explica muita coisa. – Disse Reiner pensativo. – Eu aqui a pensar que era o mais experiente e afinal, o Eren com aquele ar de "só quero matar todos os titãs, o resto não me interessa"… parece que já me passou à frente. – Colocou a mão sobre o meu ombro. – Lamento dizer-te, mas não penso que seja possível esqueceres o que aconteceu. Vais ter que aprender a viver com isso.

- Vou vê-los quase todos os dias, Reiner. Isto é terrível…

- Precisas de te controlar porque hoje quando gritaste a meio do treino enquanto te despenteavas, até a Mikasa desconfiou que estavas a atingir algum nível de insanidade. – Ainda com a mão no meu ombro, apontou discretamente para o Jean. – Aquele ali é outro caso perdido. Sempre atrás da irmã do Eren, mas nós sabemos que ela mal se apercebe da existência dele. Com o que viste, uma coisa é clara: o Eren gosta do capitão terror e o capitão terror também sente alguma coisa por ele, além da clara possessividade. Portanto, porque é que não te juntas ao Jean e se consolam mutuamente pelos amores perdidos?

- O que estás a dizer?! – Perguntei irritado e corando com aquela sugestão descabida. Repentinamente, vi Mikasa aproximar-se de Jean e trocar algumas palavras com ele. Este de um ar entediado passou para uma expressão sonhadora enquanto a rapariga se afastava novamente. Tanto eu como Reiner trocámos olhares confusos. Se aquilo tivesse sido só um recado, Jean não estaria tão contente. Então, qual seria o motivo para aquela alegria na sua cara? Não demorámos muito a saber. Por algum motivo que ultrapassava completamente a minha compreensão, a Mikasa tinha aceitado um convite do Jean para darem um passeio mais tarde.

- Ou o Jean passou a ter olhos verdes ou ela sabe de alguma coisa e está a tentar fazer ciúmes ao maninho?

- Achas que sim? - Perguntei perplexo. – Se for verdade, ela tem razão numa coisa. Aqueles dois não podem estar na mesma divisão sem discutirem.

- Os meus pêsames, Armin. – Reiner levantou-se.

- Pêsames? Porquê?

- Ora se aquilo é uma tentativa de fazer ciúmes ao Eren, nós sabemos que por muito que eles se odeiem, não vai resultar. Portanto, a Mikasa vai acabar por contentar-se com o Jean e tu assim, já não podes seguir a minha sugestão.

Bufei e cruzei os braços com uma expressão pouco amigável enquanto Reiner se afastava com um ar divertido no rosto. Sugestão? Eu e o Jean? Humpf, só podia estar a brincar e porque não uma rapariga? Acho que toda a história de dormir à noite com o Eren não contribuiu precisamente para a minha fama. Suspirei desanimado.

* * *

**_*_Levi_* _**

- Lamento se não te vou dar mais tempo para recuperares as horas de sono perdidas, mas realmente precisamos resolver este problema com a expedição. Não quero adiar a nossa saída.

- Não há problema, Irvin. – Respondi já de costas, começando a caminhar em direção ao castelo. – Vou apenas comer qualquer coisa.

- E ver o Eren? – Mesmo sem olhar para trás, sabia que estava a sorrir com aquele ar idiota que todos punham, sempre que alguém referia o Eren.

- Sim, também quero ver o Eren. – Confirmei.

Não valia a pena mentir ou omitir. Queria vê-lo e explicar-lhe porque não tinha voltado ao quarto. Se bem que estranhei a ausência dele e por isso, acabei por ter que servir-me da Petra para algumas tarefas, a meu ver, simples. Porém, a resistência dela parecia bem abaixo da do Eren. O que me levava a pensar se ela estaria a desleixar-se ou se realmente, teria feito um trabalho excecional com aquele pirralho. Optei por ir até ao quarto, não estando certo de que o veria, pois aquela hora já deveria ter acabado de tomar o pequeno-almoço. Assim que entrei no quarto, estranhei a cama estar exatamente como a tinha deixado na noite anterior. Podia jurar que ele não tinha estado ali, porque até aquele dia não sabia esticar decentemente os lençóis. Além disso, por muito que soubesse que detestava a desarrumação, assim que se levantava e ia tomar banho, deixava sempre alguma coisa fora do sítio. Tudo estava igual ao que tinha deixado na noite passada e não havia o cheiro do shampoo no ar.

Abri o guarda-fatos e retirei algumas roupas limpas, antes de dirigir-me à casa de banho. Lá dentro, outro pensamento chegou à minha cabeça. A noite passada, o Eren tinha ficado com a Mikasa e a meu ver, pareciam estar a entender-se. Na altura, irritei-me e decidi deixá-los sozinhos, mas depois acabei por chegar à conclusão de que aquilo nunca teria futuro e que era inútil preocupar-me. Mas e se… ele tivesse mudado de ideias? Abanei a cabeça enquanto tirava as roupas. Não, o Eren não era do tipo que mudava de ideias de um momento para o outro. Só que não sendo a irmã a causa da sua ausência no quarto… onde teria passado a noite? Será que Hanji se tinha aproveitado da minha ausência para torturar o miúdo durante a noite? Ah, isso era bem provável e se fosse verdade, mal saísse do banho, ela iria conhecer as minhas lâminas de perto. Com isso em mente, tomei um duche rápido e já com roupas limpas, entrei no salão onde alguns se endireitaram e saudaram ao ver-me entrar.

- Petra, onde está a Hanji? – Perguntei.

- Bem…senhor… - Começou um pouco hesitante. – Ela disse que ia encontrar-se com o Eren no campo de treinos. Acho que queria fazer algumas observações com ele na forma de Titã, por isso é que quase não está ninguém aqui. Por precaução, foram…

Não esperei que terminasse e saí em direção ao campo de treino. Ela perdera o juízo?! Tinha-lhe dito com todas as letras que a proibia de provocar a transformação dele sem a minha presença. Sabia que não perderia o controlo, mas era a minha responsabilidade, vigiá-lo de perto. Ninguém o tinha visto transformar-se tantas vezes como eu e isso podia gerar reações erradas de quem testemunhasse. A Hanji não o atacaria, mas os outros idiotas podiam vê-lo como uma ameaça.

Repentinamente, ouvi o bramido conhecido. Merda! Tinha-se transformado! Apressei os meus passos e assim que cheguei ao campo de treinos, vi todos preparados com as espadas apontadas para o Eren enquanto a lunática da Hanji se aproximava sem medo e completamente fascinada pelo ser à sua frente.

- Baixem a merda das espadas! – Ordenei. - Ele não vai atacar ninguém!

- Levi, isto é genial! Antes não era possível fazer uma coisa destas, pois não? – Perguntou e Eren deixou escapar outro bramido que levou a maioria a ter tapar os ouvidos.

- É mais fácil para ele manter a transformação vocacionado para o combate do que para se manter aqui à tua frente enquanto o observas. – Falei secamente.

- Podes sentar-te, Eren? Preciso ver-te melhor. – Pediu Hanji e peguei no bloco de notas que ela tinha não mão e usei-o para lhe bater na testa.

- Ouviste alguma coisa do que eu disse? – Indaguei irritado e voltei-me para o Eren. – Desfaz a transformação! É uma ordem!

De imediato, uma imensa nuvem de vapor saiu da parte detrás do seu pescoço enquanto o corpo do Titã se ajoelhava. Sem dificuldades, ele saiu e desceu até ficar uns metros à nossa frente, à medida que o corpo do Titã desvanecia no ar. Porém, ao contrário do que pensei, ele não estava com um ar satisfeito. Pensei que fosse ficar contente por retirá-lo daquela experiência, mas parecia francamente irritado. Há algum tempo que não o via olhar para mim com aqueles olhos desafiadores.

- Não ia atacar ninguém! – Disse num tom irritado. – A Hanji pediu-me que lhe mostrasse os progressos e até me podia ter sentado. Estava a ouvi-la perfeitamente e estava perfeitamente consciente de tudo e de todos!

- Funcionas melhor em combate. – Retruquei, não entendendo aquele tom mais agressivo que usava para responder. – Posso saber porque estás a usar esse tom diante de um superior? Posso saber qual é o problema ou terei que assumir que perdeste o amor à vida?

- Não tenho problema nenhum… ou eu é que sou o problema, quem sabe. – Respondeu secamente. – Veio pedir alguma coisa, capitão Levi?

- Não, era só…

- Então, vou retirar-me porque já vi que estou a mais. – Dizendo isto, afastou-se mesmo! Não antes sem dar um encontrão na Petra que acabava de chegar e tal como os restantes, estranhou aquela atitude mais agressiva do pirralho. Afinal, ele andava bem calmo e agora, repentinamente tinha-se lembrado de regressar à indisciplina. Que raio de passava com ele? Será que era como as mulheres e também ficava hormonal em certos dias do mês? Mal queria acreditar que se tinha dirigido a mim daquela forma. Espero que se recordasse que não deixaria aquilo passar sem consequências.

- Ui, aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês ontem? – Perguntou Hanji que pensava que estava demasiado concentrada no Titã que desvanecia, para notar o que se passava.

- Mete-te na tua vida, Hanji.

- Seja o que for, há ali algum problema mal resolvido. – Aproximou-se de mim e murmurou. – Aconselho-te a resolveres isto sem demoras porque pode prejudicar o desempenho dele daqui a uns dias. Além disso, sabes que ainda penso na minha teoria da reprodução de crianças híbridas. – Olhei para ela, deixando bem claro o que pensava dessa conversa. – Não sou a única a ver que ele é interessante. Lembra-te, quem não tem medo dele, corre o risco de se apaixonar pelos lindos olhos dele.

Empurrei a Hanji e antes de afastar-me, disse:

- Se tu ou alguém sequer pensar em tirar o que é meu, sugiro que comecem as preces porque vão conhecer o outro mundo e não vai ser através dos Titãs.

Não obstante, numa coisa ela estava certa. Precisava resolver aquele problema ou melhor, tentar entender qual é o problema e ver se realmente existia uma boa razão para aquele comportamento. Sinceramente custava-me a acreditar nessa hipótese. Só que também não encontrava outra justificação plausível. Até à conversa com a irmã, tudo estava bem. O que teriam conversado além do que tinha ouvido? Começava a arrepender-me de os ter deixado sozinho. Devia ter ficado até aquela sanguessuga a quem ele chama de irmã se ter ido embora. Talvez, alguma coisa que ela lhe tivesse dito, fosse a razão para aquele comportamento.

Quando pensava em ir procurá-lo para esclarecer as coisas, vi o Irvin fazer-me sinal para segui-lo. Seria outro dia longo e graças a isso, só deveria vê-lo mais tarde. Isso e saber a razão das reuniões, ao que se acrescentava a noite anterior sem dormir, só aumentava as minhas dores de cabeça.

* * *

**_*_Eren_* _**

Sentei-me num canto próximo aos estábulos. Estava martirizar-me em silêncio pela forma como tinha falado com o Levi. Eu sabia que ia arrepender-me depois, mas mesmo assim, depois de ver a Petra ao longe a aproximar-se do campo de treino perdi totalmente a noção da realidade e pior da hierarquia. Tinha-lhe faltado ao respeito à frente dos outros soldados. Nunca devia ter falado tão alto e naquele tom, mas não consegui evitar. Tinha prometido a mim próprio que iria comportar-me como se nada daquilo me afetasse. Contudo, aquela era a prova de que era mais fácil dizer do que fazer. Não suportava a ideia de ver o Levi com outra pessoa e isso só me traria problemas. Era consciente disso. Ele era livre de fazer o que quisesse e eu não podia questioná-lo.

- Eren?

Levantei o rosto. Nem sabia há quanto tempo ali estava, mas assim que vi o meu amigo uns metros mais adiante, surpreendi-me. Limpei o rosto, tentando forçar o melhor sorriso que conseguia.

- Armin, pensei que também estivesses nas reuniões já que eles devem estar a discutir coisas sobre a expedição.

- Pois, mas só posso estar presente quando não é assunto exclusivo dos oficiais de alta patente. – Explicou, aproximando-se e acocorou-se à minha frente. – O que se passa?

O nó na garganta. Aquela pergunta parecia fazer com que tudo desabasse outra vez. Mesmo que eu soubesse que não tinha o direito de falar de uma coisa daquelas com o meu melhor amigo. Afinal, ele tinha todo o direito de ainda estar em estado de choque e no entanto, sorria para mim com um ar compreensivo. Talvez porque eu fosse péssimo a esconder como me sentia e isso como sempre, preocupava-o. Antes que desse por isso, Armin sentou-se ao meu lado e esperou pacientemente que lhe contasse qual era o problema. Mal referi o capitão Levi na conversa, pude ver como se arrepiou, pois as memórias daquela noite ainda deviam estar bem vívidas na sua cabeça. Porém, não me interrompeu e escutou com atenção o motivo para estar ali a deprimir-me sozinho.

- Não acredito que vou dizer isto… - Começou o Armin. – Desculpa, mas tu estás completamente cego. Ninguém que me diz na cara que lhe pertences, está apenas a brincar. Por terrível que seja a minha ideia sobre ele, o capitão Levi não parece ser a pessoa que brinca com os sentimentos de alguém.

- Ele estava com a Petra, eu sei que estava. – Reafirmei.

- Mas viste o que estavam a fazer?

- Armin… desde quando tu pedes a alguém para ficar de quatro numa conversa normal?

- Bom… ok, estou a ver onde queres chegar. – Concordou. – Mas isto é inútil. Especular não traz nada de bom. O melhor seria perguntares.

- A resposta é óbvia. Vai dizer que não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Repliquei desanimado. – A quem é que estou a querer enganar, Armin? A Mikasa tinha razão quando disse que ele provavelmente, estava só a alimentar as minhas fantasias para que continuasse a ser um bom soldado.

- A Mikasa está com ciúmes, Eren. – Ele abanou a cabeça. – Aliás esse foi o motivo para ter vindo aqui. Ela pediu-me ou melhor, persuadiu-me através de ameaças a vir falar do encontro romântico e improvável entre ela e o Jean.

- O quê?! – Perguntei, levantando-me logo de imediato. – Pensei que…

- Vês? Era essa reação que ela queria. Bem, terei que mentir para não lhe passar a impressão errada de que estás com ciúmes porque sei que na verdade…

- Vou matar o Jean…

- Exato, queres matar o Jean porque vocês não se suportam. – Concluiu Armin com vontade de rir e pensando que esperava que o meu problema se resolvesse sem ele ter que interferir. Ele não queria ver-se na situação de ter que falar com o Levi.

* * *

**-X-**

_Eu sei, não me matem. Não dei oportunidade do Eren e o Levi terem uma conversa decente, mas como já vou (provavelmente) a meio do próximo capítulo, posso adiantar que vou fazer com que falem sobre estes assuntos pendentes. Mais não posso dizer (^^)_

_Uma coisa é certa têm que admitir que o Eren tem um bom amigo. Não seria qualquer um que depois do que presenciou, teria coragem de tentar resolver a situação ao falar com alguém que provavelmente vai assombrá-lo durante muito tempo xD_


	16. Verdade

_Mais uma vez, não sei como agradecer pelas reviews que deixaram e que me incentivam a continuar a escrever *.*_

_E sem mais demoras, vamos ao novo capítulo._

* * *

**-X-**

**Verdade**

Levi sentia-se exausto e as dores de cabeça, tal como suspeitara que ia acontecer, tinham piorado com o avançar das horas. O único lado positivo era que o impasse sobre a expedição a realizar-se dentro de poucos dias, estava resolvido.

Como quase não comeu nada durante o dia, passou no salão e pediu que lhe trouxessem uma refeição decente. Petra fez esse favor e sentou-se ao lado do capitão, perguntando se estava mesmo tudo bem. Não quis ser rude com a subordinada e disse que estava só com dores de cabeça devido ao dia longo, mas que ela podia deixá-lo sozinho que isso se resolveria por si só, depois de uma boa noite de sono.

- Posso preparar-lhe um chá, capitão. – Insistiu.

Acabou por ceder porque aquelas dores estavam quase insuportáveis. Porém, não podia deixar de notar o cuidado e atenção que estava a receber da mulher ao seu lado. Recordava ocasiões semelhantes e sabia como aquilo sempre terminava. Não porque tivesse algum tipo de sentimento por ela ou por qualquer outra com quem se tinha deitado antes, era simplesmente luxúria. Desejo do momento que precisava ser saciado.

"_Mas desta vez, não preciso dela ou de outra mulher. Já tenho quem me deixe bastante saciado, embora agora esteja a comportar-se como um pirralho. Tenho que tratar disso porque acho que essa é razão mais forte para estas dores de cabeça_".

- Diz-me Petra…

- Sim, senhor? – Ela quase saltou no banco, assustando-se pois esperava que Levi se mantivesse em silêncio como normalmente fazia.

- O Eren voltou aos treinos hoje? Ou decidiu amuar o resto do dia?

- Voltou na parte da tarde. De manhã, pelo que o Auruo me disse, esteve perto dos estábulos. – Disse Petra pensativa. – Estava com aquele amigo dele…o Armin Arlet.

- Ah sim… o pirralho loiro.

Por alguma razão, as dores de cabeça aparentavam estar a ficar bem pior do que antes. Saber que os amigos tinham estado juntos não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Ainda que soubesse que se o rapaz loiro tivesse um mínimo de instinto de autopreservação, não se atreveria a falar nem a fazer nada que não devia.

Depois de acabar de comer e beber o chá, Levi levantou-se e nesse momento, Petra que tinha ficado em silêncio até esse momento, perguntou:

- Quer que o acompanhe?

Levi parou por alguns momentos e voltando o rosto para a mulher parada que esperava ansiosamente pela resposta positiva, resolveu esclarecer as coisas.

- Não. Obrigado pela comida e pelo chá, Petra mas não vou voltar a precisar da tua companhia dessa forma. Lamento, nunca quis…

Petra sorriu tristemente.

- Eu sei. O capitão Levi sempre foi muito claro quanto ao que sentia. Peço desculpa.

- Não faz mal. Vai descansar. Até amanhã, Petra.

- Até amanhã, capitão Levi.

Por muitos defeitos que lhe pudessem atribuir, o capitão sempre deixara bem claro a razão pela qual se deitara com algumas mulheres no passado. Queria evitar algum tipo de ressentimento mais tarde. Como a maioria ali procurava apenas um bom momento passageiro por não saberem se morreriam no dia seguinte, normalmente ter sexo sem compromisso não era um problema. Porém, também surgiam casos como Petra que acabava por apegar-se demasiado, mas que no fundo sabia que nunca havia reciprocidade. Quanto a isso Levi não podia fazer nada e até a teria evitado mais vezes em outras ocasiões, mas aquela mulher sabia ser persuasiva quando queria. Porém, agora até ela sabia que aquela era uma batalha perdida.

- Tch, onde anda aquele pirralho? – Perguntou-se Levi ao abrir a porta do quarto e encontrá-lo vazio. Não tinha visto o rapaz de olhos verdes no salão e nem no exterior quando tinha chegado, por isso teria que estar algures no castelo. Irritado, começou a vaguear pelos quartos que sabia que estariam vazios enquanto se perguntava, por que razão o Eren não teria ido diretamente para o seu quarto.

Após vários minutos e quando estava prestes a perder a paciência e acordar a todos para procurarem por ele, Hanji apareceu no corredor, sorridente como sempre.

- Estás à procura do Eren?

- Não, estou a fazer turismo pelo castelo. – Respondeu Levi não conseguindo esconder a irritação por detrás do tom sarcástico.

- Está na cave.

- Na cave? Hanji, espero que não…

- Não, não. Está intacto. Não lhe toquei. – Disse, procurando esclarecer a situação antes que o homem à sua frente tivesse algum acesso de violência sem razão. – Mas parece que ontem também dormiu lá, mesmo que lhe tenha dito que não devia. Até onde sabemos, o sistema imunitário dele é bem resistente. Mesmo assim não devia abusar e ficar naquele sítio com pouca iluminação, humidade e frio não me parece uma boa ideia. Portanto, resolvam lá os vossos problemas e deixa o meu titã favorito dormir na caminha contigo, bem quentinho.

- Tch, vou arrastar aquele irresponsável pelos cabelos... – Disse Levi, sentindo a fúria tomar de si à medida que se dirigia à cave.

"_O que lhe deu para dormir na cave?! Ele sempre odiou aquele sítio!_". Os passos de Levi pararam à frente da porta, poucos minutos depois. Abriu e encontrou Eren a dormir com parte dos lençóis no chão. Estava agitado como há muito não via. Bastava que tivesse a infeliz ideia de dormir sozinho que aqueles malditos pesadelos regressavam em força. Apesar da noite fria, Levi ao aproximar-se da cama viu Eren a transpirar enquanto se remexia sem parar. Ainda tomado pela raiva de antes, ergueu a mão e estava prestes a aplicar um golpe bem dado quando…

- Levi… - Disse no meio do sonho agitado. – Não me deixes sozinho…por favor…

Não era a primeira vez que ouvia o nome dele durante os sonhos de Eren, mas aquela era a primeira vez que o ouvia naquele contexto de desespero. Sempre que dizia o nome do capitão parecia calmo e no entanto, ali estava bem agitado e a repetir várias vezes que não queria ficar sozinho, não queria morrer sozinho. Levi sabia que não o dizia no sentido de querer que morressem os dois, mas sim no sentido de estar prestes a morrer e não ter ninguém para o socorrer ou ver os seus últimos momentos. Embora não o admitisse abertamente, o capitão sabia que aquele soldado tinha medo de estar sozinho.

Levi sentou-se na cama, segurou o braço do rapaz e inclinou-se até alcançar a sua orelha. Teve apenas de sussurrar uma vez o seu nome para ver, Eren abrir os olhos com um ar assustado. Demorou alguns segundos até lembrar-se onde estava e sobretudo, quem estava no quarto ao seu lado. Seguidamente, sentou-se quase de imediato.

- Capitão Levi?

- O que estás a fazer neste quarto? – Perguntou o capitão num tom cansado. – Não te disse para ficares comigo? E será que podemos conversar sobre como me falaste hoje?

- Peço perdão como lhe falei, senhor. – Disse, desviando o olhar.

- Para te perdoar, preciso saber o porquê. Eren, olha para mim. O que se passa?

- Nada. – Respondeu com a voz trémula e tendo dificuldades em continuar a encarar o olhar pouco expressivo do capitão que começava outra vez, a sentir vontade de o golpear tal como pensara inicialmente quando entrara no quarto.

- Aquilo que há entre nós fica de parte enquanto estivermos em treinos por isso, não te dá o direito de me faltares ao respeito, muito menos na frente de outras pessoas. Portanto, é bom que me dês uma razão para este comportamento. Também sei que ontem dormiste aqui. – Notou as mãos do rapaz, fecharem com força com os lençóis entre os dedos. - Qual é a tua ideia? Irritares-me? Se é isso, parabéns, estás a conseguir.

O silêncio que se seguiu era incómodo e irritante ao mesmo tempo. O capitão estava seriamente a pensar que ia perder toda a calma e bater no rapaz à sua frente até saber qual era o problema, quando Eren voltou a encará-lo com o mesmo olhar que vira antes. Raiva. Definitivamente havia algum problema.

- Será que a conversa com a tua irmã te fez mudar de ideias? – A expressão do rapaz continuou na mesma. – Descobriste que afinal, preferes estar com uma mulher?

- Não, a Mikasa tentou convencer-me a olhar para ela de outra forma, mas mesmo que isso signifique ter que ver o Jean agarrado a ela o resto da vida, não posso mentir. Não vou mentir a mim mesmo para o resto dos dias que ainda tenho.

- Porque não dormiste no meu quarto ontem? – Insistiu Levi. – Porque estás aqui? Ontem ainda esperei que chegasses, mas depois tive outros assuntos a tratar com o Irvin.

- Não quis interromper. – Falou Eren entre os dentes. – Eu ia dormir no seu quarto, mas quando ia entrar, ouvi a voz da Petra. – Desviou o olhar. – Eu sei o que vai dizer que não tenho nada a ver com isso. Sei que sou apenas uma responsabilidade, um soldado a seu cargo como outro qualquer, mas… - O tom de raiva e sério começava a quebrar. – Não pude evitar sentir ciúmes… sou mesmo um idiota como o senhor sempre disse.

"_Oh, então esse era o problema? Ele tem razão, é mesmo idiota_", Levi sorriu com traços de ironia e pôde ver como isso, atiçou novamente a raiva do rapaz.

- Não vejo onde está a graça! – Comentou num tom ríspido.

- Eren, antes de mais, esqueçamos as formalidades. Só aqui estamos os dois. – Levi cruzou os braços. – Tch, o que pensas que estava a fazer com a Petra?

- Ninguém numa conversa normal diria para outra pessoa se pôr de quatro. Já não sou nenhum inocente para saber o que isso significa. Conheço muito bem onde acaba essa história porque já tenho experiência.

- Oh, sim grande experiência. – Troçou Levi. – Lembras-te bem da estante que há no meu quarto, correto? – Viu Eren assentir. – Tch, o que aconteceu das outras vezes em que quis pegar numa caixa em específico que lá está?

O rapaz fez um ar pensativo e depois disse:

- Ofereci-me para pegar na caixa e tu obrigaste-me a ficar de quatro e a servir de banco para alcançares a prateleira. – Fez uma pausa e depois com um ar incrédulo, prosseguiu. – Obrigaste a Petra a fazer o mesmo?!

- Não estavas lá e ela veio entregar-me uns documentos importantes que precisava de ver. Como não estavas e precisei do que estava naquela caixa, pedi que ela ocupasse a posição que normalmente é tua. Tch, ela mostrou ser bem inútil nesse aspeto. Quase caí por causa dela, mas depois de algumas tentativas lá conseguiu manter-se firme.

"_Armin, retiro o que disse. É mesmo possível alguém pôr a expressão – fica de quatro – numa conversa normal. Se é que posso chamar isto de conversa normal_", Pensava Eren, começando a sentir-se terrivelmente envergonhado pelas coisas que tinha imaginado e também pela forma como se tinha comportado. Levi notou a mudança na expressão e suspirou, acrescentando:

- Além disso, disse-te antes que já te tinha a ti, portanto era inútil procurar mulheres. Será que há alguma coisa que não percebeste nessa frase? Eren… realmente achas que para mim não passas de uma responsabilidade? És mesmo idiota ao ponto de pensar que te trato da mesma forma que trato as outras pessoas? – O capitão levantou-se e o rapaz ainda surpreendido e a sentir os batimentos cardíacos cada vez mais erráticos, agarrou a manga da camisa de Levi.

- Espera… eu preciso de saber uma coisa.

- Respondo ao que tu quiseres, Eren, mas só depois de sairmos deste quarto imundo.

"_Preciso saber, preciso de o ouvir dizer com clareza, o que significo para ele. A Hanji disse que se lhe perguntasse diretamente, ele não seria capaz de mentir_", Eren seguia em silêncio os passos firmes do seu superior que ia à sua frente.

Assim que entraram no quarto, Levi fechou a porta e disse a Eren que se sentasse na cama. O capitão tirou a camisa enquanto se espreguiçava um pouco. Sentia dores pelo corpo e o cansaço estava definitivamente na ordem do dia. Precisava de descansar, mas não antes sem esclarecer as coisas.

- Antes de responder a qualquer pergunta que tenhas para mim, quero saber uma coisa. O que tanto conversaste com o Armin? Fiquei a saber que esteve contigo.

- Bem… ele veio cá porque a Mikasa o ameaçou. Acho que ela pretende irritar-me com a conversa de sair com o Jean. – Disse o rapaz ligeiramente irritado, pois cada vez que essa ideia lhe passava pela cabeça, só queria esmurrar alguém. Ao ver esse ar, Levi teve vontade de rir, mas conteve-se. – Mas antes disso, acabei por… bem, ele quis saber porque estava a deprimir-me sozinho.

- Contaste-lhe?

- Sim… - Respondeu com receio de que aquilo pudesse não cair bem ao capitão.

- E o que ele disse? Espero que nada contra mim e para o próprio bem dos dois, que só tenha sido mesmo uma conversa de amigos. – Disse Levi, cruzando os braços à frente de Eren, aguardando a resposta.

- Ele parecia quase convicto de que eu estava a ver mal as coisas e que não parecias o tipo de pessoa que estivesse a usar-me. – Eren não viu o sorriso discreto de Levi porque estava a olhar para os próprios pés. – Mas… - Levantou o rosto para encarar o capitão. – Por favor, não lhe digas mais nada. Acho que ele ainda está em choque com o que aconteceu naquela noite. Mesmo que seja meu amigo, também não posso dizer que estivesse completamente à vontade com ele depois do que aconteceu.

- Pelo menos uma coisa é certa, não só é teu amigo, como é inteligente. – Descruzou os braços e estendeu a mão até tocar no rosto de Eren que corou com aquele gesto. – Não és o único a sentir ciúmes. Tenho consciência de que sou bastante possessivo quando penso que algo ou alguém me pertence. Se bem que tenho que admitir que esta é a primeira vez que sinto isto relativamente a alguém.

- Então… - o rapaz sentia a garganta seca. - Não sou o único a sentir algo especial, a estar…apaixonado? Preciso saber, Levi…

O capitão retirou a mão do rosto de Eren e sentou-se ao seu lado, sem encará-lo.

- Diz-me Eren, sabes qual é a diferença entre paixão e amor?

- Huh? – Balbuciou.

- Tch, é tal como pensava. Para ti é a mesma coisa. – Concluiu o homem suspirando demoradamente. – Paixão é um sentimento intenso, mas passageiro. Com o tempo, a chama vai-se apagando até desaparecer por completo. Já o amor é algo duradouro, até permanente. – Levi passou a mão nos próprios cabelos. – Não é que tenha experiência disto, mas tenho que admitir que essa é das poucas explicações da Hanji que faz sentido.

Subitamente, Levi sentiu uma forte pressão nos seus ombros, empurrando-o até que se deitasse. Antes que pudesse tentar sentar-se, viu Eren colocar-se sobre ele mantendo as mãos sobre o seu peito e encarando-o.

- Se é assim que são as coisas, já sei que isto não é apenas paixão da minha parte. Quero saber como é para ti, Levi. – Surpreendeu-se ao ver o capitão desviar ligeiramente o olhar e colocar um dos braços, sobre o próprio rosto. – É apenas paixão?

- É bem pior do que isso… - Respondeu por fim. – Tch, não acredito que estou a dizer uma coisa destas a um pirralho. – Viu o sorriso no rosto de Eren.

- Eu queria ouvir por outras palavras…

- Já fui claro o suficiente, Ere… - Teve que morder o lábio para conter o gemido quando sentiu Eren mover os seus quadris sobre o membro de Levi.

- Vou ter que te obrigar a falar, Levi? – Perguntou o rapaz, continuando os movimentos. Não havia nada melhor do que aquela visão de ver aquele homem perder o tom sério e até a sua postura inatingível, sempre que Eren fazia algo que ele não esperava que lhe provocasse tanto prazer. – O que se passa capitão? Não consegue aguentar um pouco desta brincadeira inocente?

- Inocente? Chamas a isto de in…ah… - Tentou empurrá-lo, mas o rapaz moveu-se rapidamente, agarrando com força os seus braços. Reconhecia aquela força que praticamente deixava os seus braços dormentes. – Isso é jogo sujo, Eren… usar as tuas habilidades para isto. Cuidado para não…ah…merda, pára com isso!

- Não… não vou parar enquanto não ouvir o que quero e não te preocupes, treinei bastante o meu autocontrole, não vou transformar-me. Apenas quero a força para manter-te assim, debaixo de mim. – Inclinou-se até chegar ao pescoço de Levi e mantendo os mesmos movimentos com os quadris, começou a passar a língua no pescoço do capitão queria pedir que parasse, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria perder o controlo da sua voz. Mesmo assim, a respiração estava cada vez mais alta e o calor daquele corpo sobre ele, estava a deixá-lo fora de si. O hálito quente do rapaz continuava a queimar a sua pele e piorou quando o mordeu sem qualquer cuidado. Naqueles breves instantes, perdeu o controlo da voz e viu o sorriso satisfeito de Eren que não lhe deu espaço para tentar dizer alguma coisa. Em vez disso, encostou sem qualquer cuidado os seus lábios aos dele, forçando-os a entreabrir. Levi não encontrava qualquer vontade de debater-se e os seus gemidos de ambos começavam a subir de tom. Não queria acreditar que estava a perder o controlo apenas com aquela fricção deliciosa dos membros, ao que se juntava uma língua cada vez mais talentosa do rapaz que não se mostrava nada inocente.

- Eren…ngh… podes parar de agarrar-me? – Eren encarou-o por alguns momentos. – Não vou bater-te… nem sair daqui se largares os meus braços.

- Nem um por favor? – Provocou o rapaz de olhos verdes e pelo olhar do capitão, resolveu ceder sem insistir mais. Largou os braços. – Assim também, já posso livrar-me disto. – Tirou a camisa. – Acho que estamos com demasiada roupa.

- Até que enfim, concordamos em alguma coisa… - Disse Levi, levando as mãos até às calças de Eren e deslizando lentamente o zíper. O rapaz afastou-se não querendo perder muito tempo com aquilo e acabou ele próprio por retirar o resto das roupas dele e também do capitão que estava até um pouco divertido com aquela impaciência. Sendo que o responsável era o Eren porque tinha começado aquilo com um objetivo, mas obviamente, o desejo já ofuscara completamente essa razão.

Contudo, Levi surpreendeu-se ao ver Eren novamente sobre ele. Desta vez, com os quadris imediatamente à frente do seu rosto. Percebeu o que ele queria e não esperava que Eren lhe agarrasse os cabelos e puxasse a cabeça dele contra o seu membro. Quase se engasgou com aquele gesto súbito.

- Enquanto não disseres o que quero, não tens direito a queixares-te e só te larguei os braços há pouco porque quis e não te porque pediste.

"_Ah, ele realmente está a abusar… quem pensa que é para poder falar para mim desta forma? Que não pense que faço o género de masoquista como ele_", notava o sorriso malicioso no rosto do rapaz cada vez que o olhava nos olhos. Era uma visão incomum e que no entanto, fazia que Levi quisesse mais daquilo. Agarrava-o pelos quadris mesmo que a mão nos cabelos não deixasse que se afastasse. Gostava de ouvir os gemidos mais altos sempre que apertava as suas coxas. Ele sabia como aquilo o devia estar a enlouquecer, afinal Levi conhecia muito bem o que era estar no lugar dele.

Viu Eren levar três dedos à sua boca e lambê-los e chupá-los com vontade enquanto deixava escapar gemidos cada vez menos controlados.

"_Este pirralho não está a pensar em fazer o que estou a pensar, pois não?_", perguntava-se Levi e pouco depois, viu a resposta à sua questão silenciosa quando sentiu um dos dedos na sua entrada, o que o fez arquear as costas e quase engasgar-se novamente com a falta de cuidado de Eren, "_Podia bater-lhe agora e ele teria que parar… ou até mordê-lo resolveria a situação, mas… caralho… ele é melhor do que pensava nisto. Estar nas mãos dele, completamente à sua mercê não devia deixar-me assim, mas não consigo controlar o meu corpo_". Outro dedo e um gemido abafado de Levi que apertava com cada vez mais força as coxas de Eren.

- És tal como eu…Levi…gostas que te enfiem coisas aqui, não é? – Não deu tempo ao capitão para acostumar-se com o segundo dedo e meteu o terceiro. Outro gemido abafado, no entanto um pouco mais forte que o anterior, fez que Eren deixasse a cabeça ir para trás um pouco. Aquilo era melhor do que alguma vez podia ter imaginado. Resolveu tirar o membro da boca de Levi que podia respirar um pouco melhor, mas por outro lado, também não podia conter tanto a sua voz.

- Esp…espera, Eren… - Aquele tom quase em tom de súplica, estava a tirar toda e qualquer sanidade do rapaz que continuou a enfiar os dedos um pouco mais fundo.

- Acho que já mereces algo melhor do que os meus dedos… - Murmurou perto da orelha de Levi e retirou os dedos, começando a acomodar-se entre as pernas do capitão que ainda procurava o ar para conseguir falar.

- Eren… temos que ter cuidado…ah… com o barulho que fazemos… temos parar…ah… - Os dedos que antes tinham estado dentro dele, agora entravam na sua boca. Mesmo que aquilo só pudesse ser percebido como algo repugnante, sobretudo para alguém obcecado pela limpeza. Levi não conseguia entender por que razão, também lhe parecia extremamente erótico.

- Sempre me disseste que não querias saber se nos ouviam… na verdade, também não me interessa, sobretudo se hoje gritares o meu nome várias vezes. – Roçou o membro perto da entrada de Levi que colocou as suas pernas à volta do corpo de Eren. – Queres-me dentro de ti, Levi? Pede.

Em condições normais, nunca lhe passaria na cabeça dizer uma coisa daquelas, sobretudo diante daquele pirralho, mas tudo aquilo tinha-o feito mergulhar numa insanidade tal, que tudo o queria era senti-lo. Os dedos saíram da sua boca para que pudesse falar com mais clareza, mas a falta de fôlego, apenas deixou que dissesse:

- Por favor… Eren…

Era suficiente. Pelo menos para o rapaz, bastava-lhe ouvir aquele tom de súplica para não ser capaz de resistir. Não precisava que ele fosse mais específico, embora estivesse certo de que se os papéis estivessem revertidos, provavelmente teria que dizer especificamente o que queria. Porém, para ele aquilo era suficiente e sem cuidado, entrou dentro daquele homem que agarrou com força os seus braços. Aquele que famoso pela sua indiferença e controlo impressionante, estava completamente diferente. Não tentava esconder por um só momento como queria aquilo, até porque não se julgava capaz.

- Mais…forte…Eren… - Pedia Levi e repentinamente, aquele choque percorreu o seu corpo quando o rapaz atingiu aquele ponto sensível que normalmente, fazia Eren não aguentar mais do que dois minutos depois disso.

- Acho que… encontrei o teu ponto fraco outra vez…Levi… - Dizia Eren, obedecendo ao pedido de Levi para aumentar a frequência das suas investidas. Isso fez com que o capitão começasse a ficar desnorteado, não sabendo se agarrava os braços de Eren ou triturava os lençóis nas suas mãos. Já não tinha qualquer cuidado com a voz e nisso não era o único. As vozes dos dois misturavam-se com o ranger da cama e o som constante do choque entre os dois corpos que pareciam querer mais e mais do outro.

O clímax não demorou, mesmo que Eren estivesse a esforçar-se bastante para não acabar antes de Levi, pois não gostava de se ver como o menos resistente. Assim que se sentiu satisfeito, deixou-se cair sobre Levi que tal como ele, ainda respirava descompassadamente. Talvez esse fosse o motivo não ordenar que saísse de cima dele naquele exato momento e aproveitando-se disso, o rapaz aproximou a sua boca da orelha de Levi e sussurrou:

- Eu amo-te… e mesmo que não sejas capaz de dizê-lo como eu fiz agora, fico feliz por não ser o único a sentir isto.

Em seguida, afastou-se um pouco, deitando-se ao lado de Levi que continuava a tentar recuperar. Nem mesmo nas poucas vezes em que deixou o Eren tomar a iniciativa quando estavam nos treinos, ele tinha conseguido deixá-lo daquela forma. Não que fosse mau, nunca o era, mas aquilo para o capitão tinha sido algo quase como surreal. Tinha perdido totalmente o controlo da situação e admitia em silêncio que tinha gostado disso. Porém, agora havia um frio na sua barriga com o que rapaz deitado ao seu lado tinha acabado de dizer.

"_Estarei a ser tão frio a ponto de nem sequer dizer meia dúzia de palavras?_", olhou para Eren de soslaio que fechava os olhos e devia estar a preparar-se para adormecer, "_Nem pensar, não vamos dormir neste estado. Precisamos de um banho e de trocar estes lençóis! Tch, a sua noção de higiene continua na mesma!_".

- Eren?

Levi surpreendeu-se com a sua voz rouca.

"_Merda, não posso orientar os treinos amanhã daqueles idiotas se estiver com a voz neste estado! Não devia ter deixado que…bom, agora é tarde_".

- Não vamos ter que nos levantar agora, pois não? – Perguntou Eren num tom pouco animado com essa ideia.

- Não vamos dormir… - Teve que aclarar a garganta. -… neste estado. – Sentou-se, sentindo uma dor percorrer todo o seu corpo assim que o fez. Tentou disfarçar o melhor que podia, saindo da cama ao mesmo tempo que o rapaz que se espreguiçava e até bocejou.

- Queres que te leve até à casa de banho? – Ofereceu o rapaz ao ver a expressão que Levi tinha no rosto cada vez que dava um passo. Isso valeu-lhe um murro no estômago que o fez curvar-se.

- Não te armes em engraçadinho.

- Estava só a tentar ser atencioso… não era preciso bater com tanta força. – Queixou-se, seguindo atrás do capitão.

Depois de duche rápido e de trocarem os lençóis, finalmente puderam relaxar. Assim que viu Levi acabar de deitar a cabeça na almofada, Eren abraçou-o. O corpo do homem estava tão mole e tão cansado que nem encontrou forças para dizer o que quer que fosse. Deixou que o rapaz permanecesse naquela posição, aspirando o perfume dos seus cabelos e puxando o seu corpo contra o dele.

Na manhã seguinte, quando acordou, sentiu que as dores da noite passada estavam ainda piores, mas não podia ficar o resto do dia na cama mesmo que quisesse. Precisava orientar alguns treinos naquele dia, além de supervisionar o estado dos _3D Maneuver Gear_ de vários soldados para assegurar que não falhariam durante a expedição. Com cuidado, afastou o braço de Eren que com o sono pesado de sempre, continuava a dormir sem qualquer sinal de ir acordar. A expressão tranquila fazia com que Levi sorrisse um pouco e acariciasse os seus cabelos.

"_Vou deixar que durmas mais um pouco. Prefiro ver-te assim… não te preocupes, nunca te vou deixar sozinho. Vamos sobreviver e lutar pela liberdade que nos pertence_". Retirou a mão do cabelo de Eren e levantou-se, preparando-se para mais um longo dia. Embora tivesse tido uma boa noite de sono, sentia como se precisasse dormir durante dias. Quando passou diante de um espelho, notou algumas marcas no seu pescoço.

- Tch… vou ter que ter cuidado com a forma como ponho a roupa, para que isto não se note.

* * *

**-X-**

_Pronto, espero ter resolvido a ansiedade de quem esperava que o nosso casal favorito voltasse a entender-se (^_^_)


	17. Má experiência

_Sei que me vou repetir, mas não importa porque eu realmente tenho que agradecer por cada review que deixam (*.*)_

_Por curiosidade devo dizer que também prefiro Riren do que Ereri, mas como estou a tentar explorar um pouco de cada ideia que tenho, decidi variar um pouco. Embora, seja mais provável que continue a preferir a dominância do Levi :b_

_Sem mais demoras, vamos ao capítulo *_

* * *

**-X-**

**Má experiência**

Levi podia perceber os olhares silenciosos que lhe lançaram, mal entrou no salão. Todos deviam do que se tinha passado a noite passada. Sabia que tinha perdido o controlo sobre a sua voz e se antes, era apenas Eren cuja voz se ouvia mais alto, agora teria ele também que suportar os olhares. Claro que sua postura intimidante ajudava a diminuir as probabilidades de algum comentário. Porém, para toda a regra existia uma exceção. Havia sempre alguém que não tinha a noção do perigo.

- Bom dia, Levi! Dormiste bem? – Perguntou Hanji sorridente. – Claro que sim, aposto que depois do que se passou ontem à noite, dormiste que nem um anjinho. Ah, que inveja. Gostava de ter alguém com quem pudesse fazer as pazes dessa forma.

- Estás com algum desejo de morte? – Indagou Levi, atirando-lhe o olhar mais intenso e mortal que podia naquele momento, só que como sempre, aquela mulher já estava mais do que habituada aqueles olhares.

- Onde está o Eren? Pensava que eras tu que não ias conseguir da cama hoje.

Em algumas mesas, alguns se engasgaram e outros simplesmente cuspiram o que estavam a beber. Mesmo que todos pudessem ter opiniões ou ideias semelhantes ao que Hanji dizia abertamente, ninguém se atreveria a comentar algo tão indiscreto, sobretudo com aquele homem presente. Resultado? Levi adiou por alguns minutos o seu pequeno-almoço para perseguir Hanji com um ar aterrador e pelo menos, alguns pensaram que para quem devia esta de rastos, ele até estava com bastante energia para correr atrás da mulher de óculos que se desviava quase sempre no último instante dos ataques do capitão.

* * *

**_*_Eren_* _**

A cama estava tão quente e confortável que não queria sair dali. Além disso, mesmo que ele já ali não estivesse, o seu cheiro estava nos lençóis e impregnado por todo o quarto.

"_Podia dormir o dia todo…_", concluiu em pensamentos, até que ao ver a claridade no exterior se sentou imediatamente, "_Não! Estou atrasado para os treinos!_". Não queria envergonhar-me à frente dos colegas e sobretudo à frente do Levi e por isso, apressei-me a mudar de roupas, preparei os apetrechos para mais tarde, colocar o 3D Maneuver Gear e dirigi-me ao salão onde fazia as refeições. Estava vazio, mas precisava meter algo rápido no estômago antes de sair. Peguei num pedaço de pão e quase tive uma síncope quando senti uma mão atrás de mim a tocar-me nas costas. Suspirei de alívio ao ver o rostro sorridente da Hanji.

- Bom dia, Eren! – Cumprimentou-me. – Dormiste bem?

- Bom dia Hanji… sim dormi bem. – Respondi, tentando comer aquele pedaço de pão o mais rápido que podia e procurei algo para beber e nisto vi a Hanji estender-me um copo de água. Ela parecia demasiado satisfeita com algo e antes de beber o conteúdo do copo, notei a sua excitação aumentar. Afastei aquilo da minha boca, tendo a impressão de que provavelmente, não deveria beber aquilo.

- Podes beber. São apenas vitaminas para aguentares melhor o dia já que não comeste nada decente. Podes confiar!

Tossi, pois o pedaço de pão que tentei engolir às pressas estava a descer com dificuldade. Com isso em mente, tentei esquecer os olhares estranhos da Hanji e bebi o conteúdo do copo que parecia ser um sumo bastante doce. Era bom. Agradeci e corri em direção ao campo de treinos, deixando-a com os olhos brilhantes enquanto retirava um papel de um dos seus bolsos e escrevinhava algo.

- Bom dia capitão Levi! – Fiz a saudação.

- Finalmente! Corre e junta-te aos teus colegas!

- Sim, senhor! – Respondi, indo de imediato de encontro aos meus colegas nesse treino. Surpreendi-me ao ver os meus amigos do antigo esquadrão onde estava. Era bom vê-los e poder treinar ao seu lado outra vez. Finalmente, os nossos treinos coincidiam. Juntei-me a Armin e vi de longe um olhar mortal da minha irmã que corria ao lado do Jean. Repentinamente, senti um toque no meu braço oposto, onde não estava o Armin e vi o Reiner sorrir.

- Então, conta-nos coisas. Como é que tu e o capitão das trevas ficaram tão íntimos?

Corei. Mas aquilo era assim tão evidente? Quer dizer, quando os tinha visto há umas noites atrás, achava que até me tinha comportado normalmente sem falar demasiado do Levi. Pelo canto do olho, vi o olhar culpado do Armin e percebi que… bom, tendo em conta o trauma que lhe dei, percebia a necessidade de falar com alguém.

* * *

**_*_Levi_* _**

- O que estás aqui a fazer, caixa de óculos? – Perguntei mal-humorado ao ver a Hanji com um bloco de notas com o seu ar lunático concentrado sobretudo no grupo em que o Eren estava. – Não penses que esqueci as gracinhas que me disseste antes.

- Vá, relaxa e não forces mais a tua voz que hoje parece estar um pouco rouca.

- A sério, Hanji. Mais uma dessas e a tua cabeça vai rolar aqui pelo chão. – Ameacei entre os dentes, tentando manter a postura.

- Chega a ser frustrante como nem uma boa noite de sexo te tira desse…Ok! Eu paro! – Disse ao colocar uma lâmina a milímetros do seu pescoço. – Estou só aqui para supervisionar.

- Não vamos ver os equipamentos agora. Estou só a ver se estas lesmas estão realmente em boa forma para a expedição que teremos dentro de três dias. Não quero que relaxem e fiquem sem fazer nada nos dias que faltam.

- Também não deves abusar.

- O que vamos fazer é básico, se eles ficarem de rastos só prova a minha teoria de que são umas lesmas inúteis.

- Vá, Levi. Sê um pouco mais amável, são novos e além disso, são os amigos do teu amor, do teu querido… - Parou de falar quando voltei a pôr a lâmina a uma distância perigosa do seu pescoço.

Aquele dia estava a ser entediante. Entre dar ordens básicas àqueles recrutas que até nem se desembaraçavam tão mal quanto pensei, à exceção de duas cabeças que pareciam aproveitar para brincar e testar minha paciência: Connie e Sasha. Eu realmente, não estava com a mínima disposição para educar crianças.

Ao grupo que tinha escolhido pessoalmente, não precisava de dar qualquer tipo de indicação. Todos sabiam como, quando e o que tinham que fazer. Além deles, havia outra pessoa que não precisava de correções. Estava satisfeito por ver que o Eren continuava com tudo em mente. Isso seria muito bom durante a expedição, embora perto da hora do almoço enquanto falava com todos, tive a noção de que alguma coisa o estaria a incomodar. Por instantes, levou a mão ao rosto e esfregou os olhos. Não comentei, pois logo regressou à mesma postura que todos os companheiros tinham. Estaria com sono? Tch, quem devia estar com sono seria eu!

- Posso saber o que é que o Eren tem de tão fascinante hoje para não parares de observar nem quando ele está apenas a pegar em alguma comida? – Perguntei, irritado com aquela observação exagerada da Hanji que parecia escrevinhar tudo e mais alguma coisa.

- Ele é fascinante em todos os sentidos.

Aquela resposta também não me ajudava a perceber aquela obsessão por ele desde que aquele dia tinha começado. Será que andava a fazer isso todos os dias? Não… eu teria reparado na perseguição. Mal o Eren se sentou ao meu lado, perguntei:

- Não queres ir sentar-te com os teus amigos?

- Eu… preferia comer ao seu lado, senhor. – Confessou, corando um pouco e recebendo um abraço demasiado aperto da Hanji.

- Faz como quiseres. – Respondi com indiferença, ainda que no fundo estivesse satisfeito com aquela resposta e com mais um olhar de reprovação que a irmã me lançava ao ver que aquilo era definitivamente uma batalha perdida.

No fim da refeição, aquela lunática fez uma pergunta que também me estava a incomodar assim que começámos a levantar-nos.

- Só vais comer isso, Eren? Não comeste muito.

- Acho que… - Deu um sorriso fraco. – Estou sem muito apetite.

Ia tocar-lhe na testa para assegurar-me de que estava tudo bem quando se afastou repentinamente, dizendo que estava bem. Mais uma vez, vi Hanji escrever algo enquanto observava aquela estranha pressa do Eren em regressar aos treinos. Se bem que os exercícios que incluíam o _3D Maneuver Gear_ eram por norma os mais interessantes para ele por isso, até nem devia estranhar.

Contudo, depois daquela do almoço e com o avançar do dia, podia ver como o desempenho daquele pirralho estava a diminuir. Os movimentos estavam mais lentos e cada vez menos precisos. Cansaço? Não. Nem fazia sentido. Obrigara-o a coisas bem mais pesadas e piores na montanha. A teoria alternativa incluía estar a sonhar acordado. Provavelmente ter os amigos por perto que pareciam aproveitar para conversar à mais pequena oportunidade, estava a prejudicar a sua concentração.

- Eren! Mais um movimento desses e eu próprio ensino-te a fazê-lo, mas sem dentes! – Avisei ao ver mais uma manobra mal executada.

- Lamento, senhor. – Respondeu, voltando a subir desta vez com mais destreza para a torre.

- Levi, acho que devias pedir-lhe mais do que já está a fazer.

- Hanji, o desempenho dele comparado com o que estava a fazer de manhã piorou e tu queres que aplauda? Neste momento é como qualquer outro sold… - Parei ao ver de soslaio que levava a mão ao rosto ao mesmo tempo que claramente perdia o equilíbrio. – Eren?

- Eren! – Outras vozes exclamaram preocupados ao vê-lo cair completamente desamparado.

Tentei agarrá-lo pela mão, mas os seus dedos escaparam-me. Sem pensar duas vezes, atirei-me na sua direção e assim que agarrei o seu corpo, usei o _Maneuver Ge_ar para impedir que caíssemos sem qualquer apoio. Era pouco tempo e espaço para desviar-me do solo. Além disso, pela posição, apenas pude servir-me daquele equipamento para parar a nossa queda a escassos centímetros do chão. Sentia a minha mão queimar devido à força que tinha feito para impedir que batêssemos com tudo contra o chão. Tinha agarrado um dos fios de aço para servir-me da minha força para parar aquilo e agora, podia ver algum sangue nessa mão. Detestava coisas sujas, mas teria que pensar nisso mais tarde, Eren continuava inconsciente e sem motivo aparente.

Assim que pude ver o seu rosto com cuidado, vi que estava demasiado corado e mal lhe toquei na testa e pescoço, estava quente. Demasiado quente.

- Oh Deus, ele está bem, Levi?

- Tch, se estava doente porque merda não me avisou antes? – Praguejei.

- E se em vez de se queixar disso, o levasse para a enfermaria? – Sugeriu a adorada irmã que parecia querer atirar-se para cima de mim a qualquer momento.

- Levi deixemos isso para depois. Vamos levá-lo para dentro, pode ser? Queres ajuda?

- Posso muito bem com ele, Hanji. – Respondi secamente.

- Aww, estilo princesa. Que pena que o Eren não está acordado para ver isto. Estava à espera que o carregasses sobre um dos teus ombros. Acho que os amigos dele agora não têm qualquer dúvida. – Disse aquela mulher irritante, caminhando ao meu lado em direção ao castelo. Optei pelo silêncio porque com as mãos ocupadas era difícil pensar em alcançar a espada para cortar-lhe o pescoço.

Queria tê-lo levado para o quarto para por insistência da Hanji, acabei por levá-lo até à enfermaria, onde aquela desequilibrada quis começar por despi-lo, como se esse fosse o problema. Graças a isso, desta vez, acertei-lhe um murro bem dado naquela cabeça. Às vezes, duvidava seriamente se haveria algum cérebro no interior daquele crânio.

- Não vais atacá-lo, Hanji nem nas minhas costas e muito menos à minha frente. Não vou deixar-te aqui sozinha com ele. – Ele parecia agoniado durante aquele sono. Isso devia ser sobretudo devido àquela febre repentina, se bem que logo pela manhã, toquei-lhe e parecia bem. Não era suposto ter um sistema imunitário mais resistente? Como podia adoecer sem motivo e repentinamente? Alguma coisa não batia certo.

- Precisamos tratar da tua mão primeiro.

- O Eren está a arder em febre e tu estás preocupada com a minha mão? – Respirei fundo, tentando controlar-me ao máximo. – Hanji estão a passar pela minha cabeça algumas teorias e espero que nenhuma delas esteja certa. Não te atreverias a fazer nenhuma das tuas experiências mesmo debaixo do meu nariz, pois não? Responde e responde sinceramente: fizeste-lhe alguma coisa? És a responsável pelo estado dele?

- Antes de mais nada… calma. – Pediu, vendo que eu já começava a pegar na minha espada. – A capacidade regenerativa é impressionante e é importante saber se algo tão simples como um vírus da gripe também podia ser facilmente anulado através do mesmo mecanismo. Quando lhe pedi que bebesse um sumo meu pela manhã, julguei até que fosse espirrar ou tossir depois de uma hora porque isso seria o normal. É fascinante o quanto ele aguentou durante o dia.

- Fascinante. – Repeti com raiva. – Estás mesmo doida! Torturaste o miúdo o dia todo com essa experiência ridícula e se ele tivesse caído completamente desamparado Hanji?! Achas que a regeneração ia funcionar se partisse o pescoço ou batesse com a cabeça diretamente no chão? Responde!

- Ora, mas era por isso que eu… estava por perto. Até pedi para seres menos exigente com ele.

Puxei-a pelo seu colete até ter o seu rosto mesmo à frente do meu.

- Que seja a última vez, Hanji. Proíbo-te de lhe fazeres estas coisas e espero que ele melhore rápido porque podes ter a certeza que te faço conhecer o outro mundo mais cedo, se fazes mais uma coisa destas. Estou farto destas coisas. Ele não é um brinquedo para te divertires… percebeste?

Ela apenas assentiu e nesse momento, ouvimos uma batida na porta. Larguei a Hanji e vi a Petra que me informou que infelizmente estava a ser convocado para outra reunião com o Irvin. De todos os momentos, logo aquele. Lancei um último olhar preocupado em direção ao Eren e de seguida, outro olhar mais sério àquela idiota que esperava que tivesse entendido o recado. Quando voltasse, queria vê-lo acordado e de boa saúde com aquele sorriso irritante do costume.

Estava quase a chegar ao local da reunião quando ouvi alguém chamar-me. Surpreendi-me ao ver que era o amigo do Eren, o Armin que corria na minha direção quase sem fôlego e assim que chegou, pelo seu estado parecia que tinha corrido quilómetros. Aquela forma física era terrível, mas bom pelo menos compensava sendo útil em outros aspetos.

- O que quer que seja, fala rápido porque tenho coisas para fazer.

- Sim, senhor. – Disse, endireitando-se. – É sobre o Eren. Sei que está irritado por ele não lhe ter dito nada sobre o estado de saúde dele, mas é que… - Hesitou um pouco. – Depois de todo o treino a que foi sujeito enquanto estiveram fora, ele não queria mostrar fraqueza ou fazer com que os outros colocassem em causa a sua capacidade para o treinar. Sei que é idiota, mas não escondeu aquilo por mal e tentei várias vezes, convencê-lo de que devia dizer alguma coisa.

"_Tch, como se eu fosse pensar mal dele… aliás, ameaçaria qualquer um que colocasse em causa as minhas capacidades ou mesmo as aptidões do Eren. Sabia muito bem do que ele era capaz, mas como sempre… ele era um idiota_".

- Entendo. Vou ter isso em consideração quando for vê-lo e deixar bem claro que não vou pensar menos dele, por coisas tão triviais. Fizeste bem em vir falar comigo.

- Bem… era só isto. Vou retirar-me, senhor.

Apenas assenti e depois de vê-lo, afastar-se continuei o meu percurso até à reunião. Uma coisa é certa, aquele era um amigo bem útil, embora eu preferisse que aquele pirralho me dissesse as coisas mim e não fosse desabafar com o amigo de infância. Isso seria algo que teríamos que conversar num futuro próximo, assim que estivesse melhor.

* * *

- Levi?

- Há mais algum assunto pendente? – Perguntou Levi no tom indiferente do costume, mas o comandante do outro da mesa podia perceber, uma certa urgência do outro homem em sair dali.

- Soube o que aconteceu ao Eren hoje e percebo que estejas preocupado, só que…

- Ouvi tudo o que foi dito aqui. Queres que faça um resumo ou debite tudo o que ouvi? – Perguntou, começando a sentir dificuldade em esconder a irritação, o que começou a divertir Irvin que abanou de leve a cabeça.

- Sei perfeitamente que ouviste. Estava só a ver se conseguia tirar esse ar da tua cara, depois diz-me como ele está e tenta ser um pouco mais paciente com a Hanji.

- Tch, impossível. – Respondeu, saindo do gabinete e assim que se viu sozinho, apressou os passos até à enfermaria. Assim que chegou, estranhou o silêncio. Abriu a porta e à exceção de uma enfermeira que se assustou com a intrusão repentina, nem sinal do Eren ou da Hanji. Começava a ficar seriamente preocupado e perguntou à única pessoa presente, onde estavam e ela apenas lhe soube dizer que a mulher de óculos tinha levado o rapaz inconsciente para fora da sala, depois de ele apenas ter recuperado a consciência duas vezes, mas por pouco tempo.

Levi dirigiu-se ao laboratório onde a sua colega costumava estar, mas nem sinal e preparava-se para vasculhar o castelo inteiro se fosse preciso, quando por uma das janelas, viu os dois no exterior. Pelos vistos, Eren continuava inconsciente porque não dava qualquer sinal de se mover por vontade própria enquanto ela o sentava no chão. Sem perceber o que se passava, desceu rapidamente as escadas e foi ao encontro dos dois. Tremeu de raiva ao perceber que Hanji tentava forçar o rapaz semiconsciente a morder a própria mão.

- É hoje, Hanji, não passas de hoje!

- Levi tens que ajudar-me!

- Ajudar-te? – Levi empurrou a Hanji e segurou Eren que parecia pouco ou nada consciente do que acontecia à sua volta. – Estás louca?! Queres que se transforme neste estado? Aqui e à noite? Ele… - Eren tossiu quase sem parar durante algum tempo antes de se acalmar um pouco, embora a respiração continuasse errática. Continuava a arder em febre, talvez até pior do que antes.

- Se ele se transformar, há a hipótese de que regenere mais rápido. – Explicou Hanji. – Não consigo controlar a febre dele. Está acima dos 40 há mais de duas horas e isso não é nada bom. Não sei o que se passa. Não entendo por que razão o corpo dele não está a reagir e a defender-se contra o vírus da gripe.

- A temperatura dele aumenta consideravelmente, depois da transformação. Não me parece que isso vá ajudar, mas se não temos escolha… – Disse Levi, segurando o queixo do rapaz. – Eren? Estás a ouvir-me?

- Le…Levi? Desculpa… tentei dar o meu melhor…

- Isso não me interessa agora, preciso que me escutes com atenção. Preciso que te transformes. – Hanji assentia preocupada. – Consegues fazer isso? Não quero que mantenhas a transformação por muito tempo, apenas o suficiente para…

- Já…percebi… - Eren fechou os olhos, levando a sua mão à boca e assim que a mordeu, tentou empurrar Levi, mas não tinha força para isso. Apenas a imensa nuvem de vapor fez com que o capitão e a mulher de óculos que agora gritava fascinada se afastassem. Pouco depois, da nuvem de fumo não surgia a forma habitual e completa do corpo de titã, mas apenas parte do tronco coberta por pouca carne e pele. Notaram também que começava a desmoronar rapidamente e da nuca daquele pobre transformação, saía mais vapor. Sem esperar que aquela nuvem desaparecesse, Levi procurou por Eren que agora estava novamente inconsciente, mas assim que lhe tocou, notou diferença. De alguma forma, a teoria da Hanji fazia algum sentido. Ele parecia ter melhorado um pouco, talvez não completamente, mas o suficiente para não ouvir aquela respiração tão difícil. Estava mais calmo e dormia com uma expressão tranquila.

- Que bom, parece ter funcionado. – Comentou a mulher, suspirando de alívio. – Se bem que nunca tinha visto esta transformação. Será que é por estar tão doente que não conseguiu fazer o corpo inteiro?

- Da forma como estava, surpreende-me até que tenha conseguido. – Tomou Eren nos braços, erguendo-se. – Vou levá-lo para dentro. Está demasiado frio e é óbvio que isto não resolveu o problema na totalidade. Espero bem que esta tenha sido a última vez que fizeste algo assim… perdes a cabeça se isto ou algo que o magoe lhe aconteça, percebeste?

- Sim, senhor!

- Tch… deixa-te de parvoíces e entra tu também. Está demasiado frio cá fora.

Depois de deitar Eren na cama, Levi continuava a não conseguir dormir. Manteve-se sentado num cadeirão ao lado da cama onde estava o rapaz adormecido, acariciando os seus cabelos e esperando com alguma ansiedade que despertasse. Porém, não havia qualquer sinal de que isso fosse acontecer tão cedo e por isso, acabou ele mesmo por ceder ao cansaço e adormecer naquela posição.

Quando os olhos verdes se abriram, a primeira coisa que viu foi o capitão adormecido no cadeirão. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, até recordar o que tinha acontecido. Adoecera e tinha acabado por ficar aos cuidados de uma enfermeira que olhava para ele como se fosse uma criatura do outro mundo. Além dela, só a Hanji que o observava também com demasiado fascínio para que ele pudesse sentir-se confortável. As dores no corpo e sobretudo, a tosse que começou horas mais tarde pareciam coisa do passado. Sentou-se na cama e confirmou que por muito cuidado que tivesse, Levi ouvira o barulho da cama e começava a acordar. Assim que abriu os olhos, deu de caras com um sorriso à sua frente.

- Já estou melhor, Levi.

- Eren… - Endireitou-se no cadeirão e esticou o braço até tocar no rosto do rapaz sentado na cama. – Parece que sim. Não sentes mais nada?

- Estou ótimo. Parece que até já nem tenho sono. – Viu o capitão levantar-se.

- Dizes que estás sem sono… senta-te ali, Eren.

- Huh? – Balbuciou sem perceber, mas resolveu obedecer. Mudou-se da cama e sentou-se no cadeirão, encarando Levi com alguma curiosidade. A certa altura, o silêncio fez com que começasse a pensar se viria algum… - Vais castigar-me? Espera, não foste tu que me disseste que não devíamos fazer barulho à noite? E qual é o motivo?

- O motivo? Preocupares-me. – Respondeu simplesmente, servindo-se do lenço que levava ao pescoço para amordaçar Eren. – Vamos fazer pouco barulho, porque tu vais fazer de tudo para te controlar, não é assim? – Sentou-se sobre as pernas do rapaz que corou quase de imediato. – Shh, disseste que estavas sem sono, não é? Pois então, vamos resolver esse problema. – Passou a língua na orelha do rapaz que levou as mãos até à cintura do capitão. – Depois do que me fizeste ontem à noite… prepara-te porque já que estás melhor, vou abusar de ti durante horas…

**-X-**

* * *

_E como demorei um pouco mais a atualizar desta vez, o próximo capítulo já está terminado. Falta apenas dedicar algum do meu tempo a caçar alguns erros que me possam ter escapado._

_Até ao próximo capítulo (^_^)/_


	18. Promissor

_Reviews, reviews sejam muito bem-vindas! xD_

_Obrigada por cada uma delas e não IsyPerolla não te preocupes tanto com a falta de acentuação ou coisa parecida, a mim interessa-me o conteúdo de cada review e saber que acompanham com tanta atenção o que escrevo já me deixa muito contente._

_Bom, sei que o último capítulo acabou na melhor parte por assim dizer :b mas foi propositado para deixar à vossa imaginação o abuso pelo qual o Eren passou nas horas que se seguiram._

_E não postei este capítulo juntamente com o outro porque este já fala da expedição propriamente dita e outro ainda era sobre os dias anteriores e… o outro motivo que me irrita profundamente… o meu computador decidiu virar-se contra mim e não queria colaborar e abrir documentos words, o que quase originou um ataque de pânico porque tenho dezenas de documentos que não podem simplesmente desaparecer sem causar-me mil e um problemas e desgostos xD_

_Bom, deixemos estas coisas de parte e vamos então ao novo capítulo._

* * *

**-X-**

**Promissor**

O dia da expedição estava finalmente em marcha, apesar de focados no que tinham que fazer, havia uma certa tensão no ar que não permitia qualquer tipo de conversa entre os soldados. Irvin seguia na frente, com Levi imediatamente atrás que de soslaio, mantinha debaixo de olho Eren que seguia ligeiramente atrás dele. Aquele seria o grande dia para demonstrar os resultados de tudo aquilo que tinham treinado durante aqueles meses. Sabia que o rapaz devia estar nervoso e ansioso, mas acima de tudo podia ver a determinação nos seus olhos. Isso era ótimo. Isso tranquilizava-o e só esperava que tal como nos treinos, conseguisse manter a parte emocional de parte.

Levi não queria sequer pensar na hipótese de ver alguma atitude irrefletida por parte do rapaz que segurava as rédeas do seu cavalo com força.

- Temos dois à nossa direita com cerca de doze metros! – Anunciou Hanji e logo alguns soldados tomaram a iniciativa de derrubar esses dois titãs sem grandes problemas.

- Mais um do lado oposto! – Desta vez era a voz de Auruo enquanto mais um pequeno grupo se dirigia ao local.

- O qu…? – Hanji perdia-se nas palavras, assim como os restantes.

"_Nós limpámos bem esta área da última vez que aqui estivemos_", Irvin não estava contente com o cenário que se avizinhava. Eram bastantes e nem todos, pareciam comuns. O comandante ergueu o braço, ordenando que as linhas da frente avançassem embora, pedisse que se mantivessem perto aos edifícios. Seria mais difícil combater em terreno aberto, servindo-se apenas dos cavalos.

- Mudança de planos, Irvin? – Perguntou Levi. – Não achas que devemos atraí-los para esta zona?

- Sim, ordenei que avançassem com esse propósito. Alguns irão parar por ali e apenas alguns, irão aproximar-se apenas o suficiente para chamá-los. Levi?

- Eren. – Levi assentiu e o rapaz usou o 3D Maneuver Gear para sair do cavalo que ficou ao controlo do capitão que viu quando, Eren já se encontrava sobre um dos edifícios em ruína e deu mais alguns passos adiante, esperando que Irvin desse ordem para parar ao grupo que os seguia. Em seguida, Eren saltou do edifício, levando o dedo à boca e em seguida, uma imensa nuvem de vapor impediu que por alguns momentos, vissem com clareza. Seguiu-se um bramido e o titã recém-transformado correu na direção de todos os outros que não demoraram a concentrar-se nele. Isso facilitava o trabalho dos restantes soldados que tendo os outros titãs distraídos com Eren, apenas precisavam de se preocupar em atingir o mais rápido possível a nuca de cada um deles.

- Tch, estão a demorar demasiado. – Levi avançou para ajudar a derrubar outros titãs que se aproximavam. Sabia que Eren podia ser bastante resistente, mas não podia deixar que abusassem desse aspeto. – Eren! – Chamou e nesse momento, viu o rapaz saiu da nuca e agarrar a sua mão, assim que passou por ele, usando o 3DMG. – Estás bem?

- Sim, senhor. – Já recomposto e retirando as espadas.

- Ótimo… segue-me. Vamos matar uns quantos. Quero que vejam como podes matar os titãs sem essa forma desagradável. - Saltou do edifício, sendo seguido pelo rapaz que acompanhava cada gesto e movimento. Era como estar de regresso novamente à montanha e aos movimentos rápidos e precisos entre as árvores. Eren recordava as primeiras vezes em que treinaram e Levi precisou de dar-lhe muitas indicações.

Contudo, com o passar do tempo, habituou-se aos movimentos, às mudanças súbitas de direção, aos movimentos precisos e velozes. Bastava um sinal da mão do superior ou uma troca curta de olhares e ele sabia exatamente o que fazer.

- Não sei o que aconteceu naquela montanha, mas o Eren está a acompanhar o Levi como nunca vi ninguém fazer antes. – Comentou Irvin, observando a queda quase ininterrupta de titãs.

- Isto é mais do que fascinante! – Exclamava Hanji ao ver que mais uma vez, devido ao número alarmante de titãs, Eren retornava à sua forma gigantesca. – Quantas vezes é que conseguirá fazer aquilo? Preciso saber!

Foram horas intensas, mas o trabalho que poderia demorar dias, estava feito. A área onde acampariam naquela noite estava limpa. Claro que ainda teriam vigias noturnas, porque embora os titãs fossem bem menos ativos durante a noite, o melhor seria não arriscar.

Antes do jantar, Irvin discursava à frente dos soldados que estavam francamente surpreendidos com o sucesso da expedição, até ali. Ao lado do comandante, Levi de braços cruzados mantinha o mesmo ar indiferente de sempre, olhando ocasionalmente para alguém em específico. Eren estava ao lado de Armin e Jean. Ainda parecia recuperar o fôlego, mas estava bem menos cansado do que seria de esperar. Afinal, com o ritmo frenético daquele dia, Levi tinha a certeza de que sem o treino provavelmente, Eren já teria colapsado e estaria inconsciente durante horas.

Porém, além da aparente perda de fôlego, ele mantinha bem a saudação e ouvia atentamente o discurso do comandante.

- Claro que tudo isto não seria possível sem o nosso soldado que representa a esperança e demonstrou a efetividade que os treinos do Levi têm. Acho que todos devemos agradecer pelo primeiro de, espero eu, muitos sucessos que possamos vir a ter nos próximos dias. – Irvin aproximou-se de Eren, estendendo-lhe a mão. Este aceitou um pouco embaraçado.

- Muito obrigado, senhor. Continuarei a dar o meu melhor.

- Tenho a certeza que sim. – Largou a mão do rapaz que retomou a posição anterior, até que Irvin conclui. – Estão dispensados. Podem descansar e comer qualquer coisa.

- És um sacana sortudo, até elogios do comandante recebeste. – Comentou Jean, batendo no braço de Eren que o empurrou. – Quem diria que partilhar a cama com um superior traria tantos bónus.

- O que é que queres dizer com isso? – Perguntou o rapaz de olhos verdes, agarrando a camisa de Jean que respondeu:

- Exatamente o que tu ouviste!

- Por favor, acalmem-se. – Pedia Armin.

- Eren? Jean? Estão a discutir por minha causa? – Perguntou Mikasa aproximando-se.

- Não! – Responderam os dois.

- Oiçam, o cap… - Armin não teve tempo de avisar os amigos porque Levi aproximou-se de Jean, batendo nas canelas deste que caiu ao chão e repentinamente, viu o pé do capitão sobre o seu peito.

- Ele mereceu os elogios e trabalhou para merecê-los. O fato de poder partilhar a cama comigo é apenas um detalhe irrelevante que não esconde a inveja que tens dele. – Aumentou a pressão sobre o peito do rapaz que se desculpava. – Espero que tenha ficado claro e Eren? – Olhou para os olhos surpresos ao seu lado. – O que foi que já conversamos sobre esse temperamento? O Irvin acaba de dar-te um elogio e cinco segundos depois, estás a atirar-te contra um colega.

- Peço perdão, senhor.

Levi suspirou e afastou o pé do peito de Jean. Em seguida, agarrou Eren pelo braço e afastou-se, lançando um último olhar irónico na direção de Mikasa que assistia à cena sem poder fazer nada.

* * *

**_*_Eren_* _**

O embaraço ou mesmo o orgulho que senti ao ouvir os elogios do comandante Irvin, ou mesmo a raiva que se seguiu com as palavras do Jean passaram a fazer parte do passado… a partir do momento em que Levi agarrou o meu braço e levou-me para perto de uma das fogueiras, onde iríamos comer. Só largou o meu braço quando nos sentámos.

Ainda não conseguia deixar de sorrir e sentir-me feliz por dentro, por ter visto como ele me defendera ainda há pouco. À frente de todos. Ele não fazia questão de que aquilo que se passava entre nós fosse um segredo. Aliás, comportava-se para que todos soubessem que lhe pertencia e embora, inicialmente tivesse sentido vergonha devido aos olhares e comentários, depois simplesmente sentia um frio na barriga. Esse que se fazia acompanhar da vontade genuína de sorrir.

- Eren preciso de fazer-te umas perguntinhas. – Disse Hanji sentando-se no outro lugar livre ao meu lado.

- Deixa-o comer, Hanji. – Disse Levi, sentado do outro lado.

- São só umas perguntas. Por favor!

- Bem… - Olhei para Levi que encolheu os ombros, continuando a comer. – Podes perguntar. Vou responder o melhor que puder.

- Excelente! Então, a primeira coisa é…

Momentos mais tarde, arrependi-me de não ser capaz de dizer que não à Hanji. As perguntas normais transformavam-se em questões estranhas e confusas. Fiz o meu melhor para responder até que o comandante Irvin pediu que nos reuníssemos novamente. Precisávamos discutir a estratégia para o dia seguinte e embora, fosse informação importante a certa altura, o sono parecia querer apoderar-se de mim. Talvez o problema fosse estar sentado e não de pé a ouvir aquilo, mas começava a sentir as minhas pálpebras cada vez mais pesadas. O meu corpo pedia descanso. Pedia algumas horas para poder dar o meu máximo no dia seguinte.

- Eren? – Era a voz do Armin ao meu lado enquanto, a minha cabeça caía ligeiramente perto do seu ombro. Ele corou e tentou bater-me no braço. – Eren! O capit…capitão Levi vai arrancar-me a cabeça! – Murmurava o mais baixo que conseguia. – Eren! – Toquei no seu ombro com a minha cabeça.

- Só um bocadinho, Armin… - Pedi. – Estou mesmo cansado…

- Eren! Oh Deus… ele está a olhar para cá! Eren!

Desta vez, não eram apenas as pessoas mais próximas a notar a situação e sim também o comandante Irvin que fez uma pausa enquanto Levi se levantava. Tremi ao vê-lo dirigir-se a mim e sem dizer uma só palavra, agarrou no meu braço e fez com que o acompanhasse. Sentámo-nos ao lado de Irvin e em seguida, Levi puxou-me até que deitasse a minha cabeça sobre as suas pernas.

Nessa altura, só queria enfiar-me num buraco e desaparecer. Todos olhavam perplexos e para piorar, Levi começou a passar a mão nos meus cabelos, dizendo:

- Façam de conta que tenho aqui um gato e ignorem-me.

- Bem… - O comandante Irvin teve que conter a vontade de rir e inacreditavelmente, continuou a explicar a estratégia para o dia seguinte, ignorando-me a mim e a Levi que manteve a expressão indiferente todo o tempo que ali estivemos. Optei por fechar os olhos para não ver os olhares que os restantes me lançavam. Embora estivesse bastante nervoso com o passar do tempo, aqueles dedos que se entrelaçavam nos meus cabelos em movimentos suaves acabaram por trazer de volta aquela vontade irresistível de deixar-me levar pelo sono.

Quando abri os meus olhos ao som da voz de Levi, notei que devia ter adormecido por tempo suficiente para o comandante Irvin acabar de discutir a estratégia e todos se retirarem para as suas respetivas tendas. Sentei-me ainda sentindo o meu rosto quente.

- Perdão, senhor… eu… eu realmente estava com muito sono… mas… - Olhei para ele que sorriu um pouco. Algo pouco habitual e que me fazia sentir um frio na barriga.

- Estou orgulhoso do que fizeste hoje.

À surpresa inicial, deixei transparecer um sorriso que demonstrava bem como aquelas palavras vindas dele era importantes. Abracei-o sem me importar com fato de poder aparecer alguém. Ele não me afastou e esperou que estivesse satisfeito para dizer:

- Vem comigo. Antes de dormir, preciso dizer-te tudo aquilo que não ouviste e é importante para o dia de amanhã.

- Vou ficar contigo na tenda?

- Claro. – Confirmou, fazendo-me corar. – A outra opção seria deixar-te partilhar a tenda com os teus colegas. Como já sabes essa ideia não me agrada nem um pouco.

Na verdade, também estava contente com a situação. Já não estava habituado a passar as noites sozinho. Aliás, só pensar na hipótese de dormir sem ter a respiração dele por perto, provocava-me suores frios. Sabia que assim que estivesse sozinho, todos os pesadelos regressariam. O Levi era a razão para todas as noites tranquilas, a razão para me levantar todos os dias, sabendo que o perfume dele estaria por perto…ele era a razão para dar o meu melhor porque sabia que estava sempre ao meu lado, se precisasse. Não tinha que conformar-me em ser um monstro sozinho a quem todos temiam, ele dava-me a segurança de saber que alguém era capaz de gostar de mim mesmo que eu tivesse algo terrível dentro de mim.

- Está tudo claro ou queres que repita alguma coisa sobre o que vamos fazer amanhã?

- Não, senh….Levi, percebi perfeitamente. – Concordei, sentando à sua frente.

- Bem, se é assim… - Aproximou-se do meu rosto enquanto se sentava sobre as minhas pernas.

- Levi… nós não devíam… - O dedo indicador dele veio até aos meus lábios, pedindo-me silêncio.

- Sei que disse que não devíamos mudar de roupa para estarmos preparados para equipar os 3DMG caso seja necessário, mas… preciso aliviar a tensão que senti durante todo o dia de hoje. – Murmurou enquanto espalhava beijos no meu pescoço.

- Mas…hum… - Detive-me ao sentir os seus dentes no meu pescoço. – Disseste que fiz um bom trabalho…

- Isso não significa que não me tenha preocupado. – Tocou no meu rosto, fazendo-me encará-lo. – Quero que continues assim, a obedecer-me sob toda e qualquer circunstância. Não te quero perder, Eren… - Corei ao ouvi-o dizer aquilo tão abertamente. – Então, agora que deixei isto bem claro… vamos nos livrar destas roupas incómodas, até porque não há assim tantos uniformes suplentes e vamos tentar ser discretos. – Moveu os seus quadris, fazendo-me morder o lábio para conter um gemido. – Vou ter que te amordaçar, não é?

Apenas assenti envergonhado. Ele já sabia que não iria controlar-me, pois não era uma questão de força de vontade. Só que a minha sinceridade parecia diverti-lo e podia ver isso no seu rosto enquanto começava a tirar a minha camisa.

* * *

***_Levi_* _**

- Antes de te amordaçar, vamos ver o quanto de consegues controlar… - Disse assim que notei que finalmente, tinha acabado de se livrar das últimas peças de roupa. Empurrei-o para que se deitasse e encostei a minha boca à dele. Sem demoras, afastou os lábios para que pudesse saboreá-lo. Sobre ele, com as minhas pernas ao lado do seu tronco, servi-me das minhas mãos para acariciar o seu peito, os seus braços enquanto uma das mãos dele puxava os meus cabelos, procurando manter aquele beijo molhado e quente. Nunca me cansava de o provar, de me deliciar com aquela língua, aqueles lábios que também não me deixavam quebrar muito o contacto.

- Ngh…Levi… - Aquela voz acompanhada pelo gemido quando comecei a beijar sem qualquer cuidado o seu pescoço, soava tão irresistível como sempre. Queria mais daquela voz, queria ouvi-lo mais. Dividindo-me entre a sua boca e o seu pescoço, usei uma das minhas mãos para alcançar o seu membro. – Esp…espera, se me tocares aí…ngh… - Tomei os seus lábios, abafando os gemidos que se seguiram quando iniciei o movimento de cima para baixo com a minha mão.

- Eren… - Sussurrei, usando a minha mão livre para cobrir a boca dele. – Hoje por muito bom trabalho que tenhas feito, não te vou dar nenhuma recompensa porque tens tendência a abusar…

Podia vê-lo contorcer-se deliciosamente debaixo do meu corpo, enquanto tentava controlar-se. Não havia visão mais perfeita do que aquela. Vê-lo desesperado por mais contacto e ao mesmo tempo, procurando obedecer-me.

- Mesmo assim, quando estiver dentro de ti…vais sentir como se não precisasses de mais recompensa nenhuma. Vou satisfazer-te até o teu corpo não aguentar mais… - Parei de torturar o seu membro já bem duro e afastei a mão, chamando-o até mim. Ele já sabia o que tinha que fazer, caso quisesse uma penetração menos dolorosa.

- Levi…não achas que também devias amordaçar-te? – Provocou enquanto começava com movimentos suaves com a mão à volta do meu membro.

- Sou bem mais controlado do que tu… - Respondi com um meio sorriso e puxei a sua cabeça para parar aquela troca de palavras por ali. Não queria ouvir mais nada. Nada que me fizesse cair na tentação de ceder aos desejos daqueles olhos verdes que não deixavam de encarar os meus. Ele sabia que gostava que fizesse tudo aquilo a olhar para mim. Os traços de vergonha desapareciam, dando lugar a uma certa malícia sempre que conseguia o que queria. Isso fazia com que tivesse dificuldades em manter a minha voz controlada. Nem sempre era fácil e estando habituado a estar sozinho com ele na montanha, na altura nem me preocupava muito com isso.

Além disso, com o tempo podia ver como melhorava naquilo que fazia. Como se cada vez que o fizesse, fosse melhor que a anterior. Espalhava a saliva por toda a extensão, sem esquecer parte alguma. Deixava chupões e era capaz de engolir toda a extensão por completo enquanto movia agilmente a língua. Isso deixava-me possuído por um prazer imensurável que nem ao menos colocar a mão sobre a minha boca, ajudava a disfarçar o quanto eu gostava daquilo. Ele gemia comigo. O que só piorava as coisas, desligando tudo aquilo que em mim dizia para me controlar.

- Chega… - Murmurei com uma voz entrecortada pela respiração acelerada. Felizmente, tirou logo o meu membro da boca senão acho que não teria sido capaz de aguentar muito mais tempo. Peguei num lenço que estava mais próximo e usei-o para amordaçá-lo. – De quatro…

Antes de lhe dar o que tanto ansiava, decidi torturá-lo só um pouco. Em vez de ir diretamente ao que ele esperava, usei a minha língua. Ouvi um gemido forte o suficiente para que os seus braços tremessem e acabasse por ficar apoiado nos cotovelos. Acariciei-o mais com a minha língua, usando-a também para forçar a sua entrada enquanto os gemidos abafados iam-se tornando cada vez mais constantes.

- Pronto…já chega, vamos ao que realmente queres… - Falei, posicionando-me e tive que segurar nos seus quadris para impedir que perdesse totalmente o equilíbrio. – Apoia-te com as mãos, vais-te cansar mais rápido se usares os cotovelos… - Ele assim o fez e não lhe dei mais tempo para se preparar, iniciei um ritmo rápido e forte, tal como ambos gostávamos. A intensidade dos seus gemidos abafados e que se tornavam cada vez mais graves na sua garganta aumentou quando comecei a atingir aquele ponto que o deixava completamente fora da realidade. Mais uma vez, a força dos seus braços falhou e desta vez, não me preocupei com isso porque também estava a chegar ao meu limite e precisava de concentrar-me em somente uma coisa: controlar a minha voz e na última investida, tive que levar a mão à minha boca. Nada se podia comparar ao que sentia cada vez que estava com ele. E acho que era por isso que era tão difícil para mim não perder a noção da realidade à nossa volta.

Deitei-me sobre ele, alcançando a sua orelha.

- Aguentas mais, Eren? Quero cansar-te até não poderes sequer ficar de quatro quando te mandar que fiques.

Ele apenas assentiu.

A parte responsável e racional dizia-me que não devia cansar-me tanto e também devia dar-lhe mais descanso. Ele também sabia disso, mas havia outra coisa que nos fazia procurar desesperadamente pelo corpo um do outro. O não sabermos se haveria uma outra oportunidade. Tudo tinha corrido bem nesse dia, mas os dois sabíamos que isso podia quebrar a qualquer momento.

Mesmo assim, não penso que ele soubesse até ponto que precisava dele. Nunca lhe tinha dito como também estava habituado a estar sozinho e como isso, mudou a partir do momento em que decidi assumir a responsabilidade por ele. De passar o tempo o mais sozinho possível, passei a ter alguém com quem conversar todos os dias. Alguém que em pouco tempo, apesar de todas as coisas terríveis que lhe dizia ou fazia, foi capaz de sorrir genuinamente para mim e até dizer que preferia estar comigo. Alguém que acabou por dizer que me amava, mesmo quando eu pensava que isso nunca seria possível.

Ele não sabia nada disso. Claramente não tinha a noção de nada disso e eu devia dizer-lhe. Só que pôr essas coisas em palavras não era assim tão simples e por isso, passou mais um dia sem que ele soubesse…

* * *

**-X-**


	19. O verdadeiro objetivo

_Aww, não me canso de agradecer pelas reviews (*.*)_

* * *

**-X-**

**O verdeiro objetivo**

- Não, Eren! Fica aqui! – Levi agarrou o braço do rapaz que assistia enfurecido a outro colega ser devorado por um titã anormal que aparecera no meio floresta, de onde estavam a tentar sair há algum tempo. – É uma ordem!

- Sim…senhor. – Anuiu, mas o capitão podia ver como os olhos do rapaz estavam a ser consumidos pela imagem de mais um companheiro perdido.

"_Não posso forçar as transformações, a respiração dele está estranha e está a ficar pálido. Ainda há pouco, quase caiu. O corpo está a ressentir-se. No que raio está o Irvin a pensar? Temos que recuar. Não podemos depender do Eren para abrir mais caminho_".

- Há mais dois anormais! – Outra voz anunciava.

Eren trocou um olhar apreensivo com Levi que continuava a negar-se em dar permissão rapaz para transformar-se mais uma vez. Isto até que o comandante aproximou-se de ambos e sem mais rodeios, disse:

- O que estão aqui parados a fazer? São três anormais no mínimo, precisamos de uma distração. Eren…

- Espera, Irvin! Ele não pod…

- É uma ordem, Eren Jaeger! – Ordenou e trocando um olhar em que Eren silenciosamente pedia desculpa a Levi. O rapaz usou o 3DMG para servir-se das árvores de proporções gigantescas e aproximar-se dos companheiros que lutavam pela sobrevivência. Os anormais exigiam o dobro dos cuidados e por isso, antes de tentarem alcançar o seu ponto fraco, precisavam sobretudo de escapar dos ataques imprevisíveis. Os gritos de mais alguém que acabara de ser apanhado pela mão de um deles, fez Eren passar todo o cansaço e dor que lhe percorriam o corpo para segundo plano.

"_Vou matá-los a todos… cada um de vocês que matou os meus companheiros e aterroriza a humanidade, vou matá-los…um por um…_". O objetivo era apenas esse, mas desta vez, o seu corpo surgiu bem mais descompensado. A pele falhava em alguns pontos do corpo e a consciência queria apagar-se. Sentia isso através de temperatura terrivelmente alta que rodeava o seu corpo. As cores à sua frente misturavam-se com _flashes _em que tudo ficava da cor do sangue. "_Preciso manter-me focado. Preciso salvá-los antes de…huh? Salvar quem? Não…preciso apenas de matar…matá-los a todos_". Golpeou o titã que segurava um dos companheiros e este bateu contra algumas árvores, acabando por libertar o soldado que estava em apuros que mal teve tempo de se desviar quando Eren passou por ele a correr para acabar de matar o titã que o tinha agarrado. Pela falta de cuidado que demonstrou ao não ter em consideração a proximidade de alguém, todos se entreolharam assustados.

"_Não, isto não é bom. Estão a desconfiar que ele não está a distinguir aliados de inimigos_", notou Levi enquanto eliminava um dos anormais com a ajuda de Petra. Já Auruo e Gunter trataram do anormal restante enquanto Eren desfazia o último titã presente. Porém, a sua presença atrairia inevitavelmente outros, fossem anormais ou não.

- Desfaz a transformação! – Ordenou Levi, aproximando-me dele e do cadáver do outro titã que desaparecia.

- Eren! – Chamou Hanji que entretanto também se tinha acercado e guardava uma expressão apreensiva. Ela também parecera preocupada antes quando Irvin ordenou que Eren forçasse mais uma transformação. Ele estava parado sem se mover. Não havia sinal de que fosse sair, embora esperassem por isso ansiosamente.

"_Vá lá, não quero ter que ir aí buscar-te… não percas a consciência agora_", Levi encarava o titã com um ar preocupado e assim que Hanji tentou aproximar-se mais, tudo aconteceu demasiado rápido. Um outro titã surgiu do meio das árvores e desta vez, por muito ágil que a investigadora fosse não havia hipótese.

Eren agarrou nela e em Levi com uma das mãos e com a outra mão livre, golpeou o outro titã arrancando-lhe com sucesso a cabeça. Assim que o corpo caiu, pisoteou-o até este morrer. De seguida, olhou para as pessoas na sua mão e nesse instante, algumas espadas cravaram-se no seu corpo, algumas perigosamente perto da nuca. Algo que parecia mais do que um bramido saiu da garganta dele à medida que largou tanto Hanji como Levi.

- Parem! Parem! Vocês estão a magoá-lo! – Pediu Hanji alarmada. – Ele protegeu-nos! Não nos ia comer nem nada do género!

- É uma ordem! Parem! – A voz enfurecida do capitão fez com que se detivessem enquanto o titã à frente de todos parecia agonizar com as espadas que o tinham acertado. Em seguida, deixou-se cair no chão.

- Eren! – Chamou Hanji. – Espero que esteja bem… - Disse, deixando cair algumas lágrimas.

- A voz dele estava estranha… - Comentou um dos soldados receosos.

- Além disso, foi-nos dito que se víssemos qualquer atitude estranha da parte dele devíamos atacar para vos deixar fugir. – Acrescentou outro.

- Ele protegeu-nos, idiotas! – Berrou Hanji. – Ele estava a sofrer e vocês não paravam de cravar-lhe essas espadas em cima… o Levi tem razão em todas as vezes que vos chama de idiotas. – Ela notou que Levi parecia paralisado e expectante enquanto observava o corpo de titã que desvanecia.

Repentinamente, da nuca surgiu a aguardada nuvem de vapor. O corpo de Eren ergueu-se e cambaleando saiu sozinho de onde estava. Em silêncio, todos viram enquanto caminhava com passos incertos e com cortes profundos nos braços na direção de Levi que estava mais próximo e deixou cair as espadas, assim que Eren se encostou a ele, deixando-se cair de joelhos.

- Todos morreram por minha causa… tudo está coberto de sangue… - A voz rouca e acompanhada de lágrimas, mostrava o estado lastimoso em que estava. – Desculpa…

Levi abaixou-se para abraçar o rapaz e percebeu que estava febril.

- Não…não morreu ninguém por tua culpa. Está tudo bem, agora. – Repetiu várias vezes enquanto trocava um olhar preocupado com a Hanji que chamou outros colegas para ajudarem na evacuação. Precisavam recuar. Agora era certo. Não havia condições de continuar a avançar naquela floresta. Precisavam recuar antes que fosse tarde demais.

- Queres ajuda, Levi?

- Não, eu levo-o. Não há problema. – Disse, carregando Eren que já tinha mergulhado num sono profundo. A preocupação continuava, pois ao contrário do que tinha acontecido até então, os ferimentos não estavam a regenerar. Escorria sangue abundantemente dos ferimentos nos braços e Hanji pelo caminho serviu-se de alguns tecidos rasgados para tentar limpar e parar a hemorragia.

- O que se passa com ele? – Perguntava Levi, colocando os dedos no pescoço do rapaz para confirmar a pulsação.

- Até mesmo com estas capacidades, a regeneração deve ter limites que não podem ser puxados. – Murmurou Hanji, olhando para Irvin que seguia mais adiante com um ar resignado. – Isto foi um erro. Ele já provou que é um aliado da humanidade e prolongar esta expedição por tanto tempo, é uma loucura. Levi… - O capitão olhou para ela, pois Hanji usava um tom bem mais sério do que é habitual. – Precisamos falar com o Irvin.

* * *

**_*_Levi_* _**

- Mais uma semana?! – Exclamou Hanji, esquecendo-se completamente que estávamos na enfermaria improvisada onde o Eren continuava a tentar descansar, mas apenas se remexia agoniado durante aquele sono do qual ainda não tinha despertado. – Irvin com toda a sinceridade, não acredito que ele aguente mais do que um ou dois, até colapsar por completo e aí não sei…

- Mantemo-lo atrás das linhas de combate e quem sabe, eu pense no assunto. – Afirmei irritado com aquela falta de flexibilidade do meu comandante.

- Não é uma opção, Levi. Ele precisa de estar em combate. Essa foi uma das condições para concordarem com esta expedição.

- Mas prolongar todo este tempo é o mesmo que atirar não só o Eren como muitos dos nossos para a morte. Até o comandante, deve saber quando deve recuar. – Tentou argumentar Hanji.

- É uma das condições. - Repeti, chamando a atenção de ambos. – Diz-nos a verdade, Irvin… nessas condições, naquelas que não discutiste comigo… eles não têm qualquer interesse no regresso do Eren, pois não? – Indaguei, começando a entender o porquê daquela duração insana daquela expedição. - Isto é apenas um pretexto para se livrarem dele com a teoria ridícula de que vai morrer como um mártir para humanidade.

Perante o silêncio incómodo quebrado apenas pelas palavras desconexas que Eren dizia durante aquele estado febril que teimava em não passar, concluí que aquilo era verdade. A razão por detrás da expedição não era trazer uma vitória para a humanidade. O objetivo não era recuperar terras e sair daquela prisão. O objetivo era livrarem-se daquilo que consideravam um incómodo, um monstro.

- Não quero fazer parte disto… - Disse Hanji por fim, abanando a cabeça.

- Não é uma opção, Hanji. Vocês aqui têm que obedecer a ordens.

A minha mente estava um caos. Parte de mim esperava que o Irvin dissesse que tinha interpretado mal as coisas e que as minhas teorias não estavam corretas. Porém, a forma como ele evitava encarar-me, dizia-me que todo aquele tempo que passei com o Eren nunca iria poupar a vida dele. Praticamente, tinha-o treinado para obrigá-lo a cometer suicídio em combate. Será que podia viver com uma coisa dessas na minha consciência?

Repentinamente, Eren abriu os olhos ao mesmo tempo que pequenos assomos de vapor percorreram o seu corpo. A regeneração começava a reagir e vimos cada um dos seus ferimentos desaparecer, embora a respiração errática e o estado febril não parecessem estar de todo resolvidos. Ele não estava bem. Sabia que não estava.

- Levi… Hanji… - Sentou-se com dificuldade.

- Não te mexas muito. – Disse, ajudando-o a sentar-se.

- A regeneração é deveras impressionante. – Comentou Irvin. – Então, Eren achas que até amanhã estarás melhor?

- Nem pensar, ele amanhã não vai… - Eren tocou no meu braço e sorriu, respondendo:

- Não se preocupe, comandante Irvin… amanhã estarei em forma.

- Sendo assim, até amanhã. – Saiu da sala, debaixo dos olhares incrédulos de Hanji e do meu silêncio. Era o meu superior. Não podia contestar, mas se aquilo fosse para a frente aquele sorriso ao meu lado, iria desaparecer.

- Porque disseste que estavas bem? – Perguntou Hanji. – Devias ter dito ao Irvin que precisavas de descansar. – Ela soava inconformada, mas pelo menos ela conseguia expressar-se melhor do que eu.

- Não quero desapontar ninguém e eu sempre recupero. – Encostou a cabeça ao meu ombro. – Estou um pouco cansado. Amanhã…eu já estarei bem.

Não, até ao dia seguinte, apenas acumularia mais cansaço sobre o corpo dele. Não ia aguentar muito mais e eu era consciente disso. Era esse o género pessoa que eu era? Ia deixá-lo morrer porque era tão frio e obediente ao ponto de descartar mais uma vida? Não era somente mais uma pessoa. Era o Eren… e eu ia deixá-lo morrer. Por uma ordem, por uma vontade do governo, de forças invisíveis que moviam fios e comprometiam o sucesso dos Recon Corps há anos, considerando-nos como um ramo militar quase desnecessário que não merecia tantos fundos como os restantes. Por essas pessoas sem rosto que agiam em prol dos próprios interesses… era por eles que o Eren ia morrer? Porque ele era uma peça que não encaixava nos interesses alheios?

- Vou proteger-vos a todos, vou proteger-te em especial a ti, Levi… - Murmurou. – Se isso custar a minha vida e salvar a tua, não me importo com mais nada…

Senti um nó na garganta. Ele estava disposto a morrer por mim e tudo o que lhe dava em troca era o silêncio? O silêncio que o mataria no dia seguinte se não dissesse nada, se não fizesse nada. Ele acabou por adormecer novamente e cair num sono profundo.

- O Eren não me disse diretamente, mas deu a entender que embora não lhe tenhas dito com todas as letras o que sentes, ele sabe. – Lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto da Hanji enquanto forçava um sorriso. – Não achas que tendo em conta o que pode acontecer… será que não lhe devias dizer, Levi? Com todas as letras o que significa para ti?

- Isso não vai mudar nada… - Murmurei num tom desolado.

- E que tal fazeres algo que mude alguma coisa?

- Hanji nós não pod…

- Ele vai morrer, Levi! – Disse não escondendo como aquilo a afetava. – Não me venhas com esse ar todo obediente porque sei muito bem que não foi pela tua obediência que te foram buscar naquela parte obscura da sociedade. – Sem deixar de fitar-me, prosseguiu. – A pessoa que tu amas vai morrer, esta é a verdade. O teu passado, o que estamos a falar aqui… nada disto importa. O que interessa é o que vais fazer quanto ao que te acabei de dizer. Quer tu admitas ou não abertamente que o amas, ele vai morrer. Não há volta a dar. Quem é que tu vais ser? A plateia? O assassino? – Levou as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo-o. – Só quero que faças alguma coisa, Levi. Algo que me diga que não vamos todos carregar para o resto das nossas vidas, o sangue de um inocente.

Acabando de dizer essas palavras, saiu e deixou-me a sós com os meus pensamentos conflituosos. Não me lembrava de alguma vez ter visto a Hanji tão transtornada ou a falar comigo daquela forma. Invejava a sua capacidade de dizer e demonstrar sem dificuldade o que sentia.

- Levi… - Murmurou o meu nome daquela forma tranquila que normalmente, fazia-me dormir melhor. Desta vez, porém, sabia que iria assombrar-me porque fez o meu peito doer. Se tudo seguisse de acordo com os planos, ele iria morrer.

A pessoa mais importante na minha vida ia morrer…

* * *

**-X-**


	20. Colapso

_Obrigada pelas reviews *.*_

_Devo dizer que mesmo no anime não tenho grande admiração pelo Irvin que parece não olhar a meios para atingir os fios (no sentido, em que não se importa com quantos soldados tenham que morrer sem saber ao certo porquê). Até o Levi parecia mais preocupado em deixar esse fato claro no fim do último episódio._

_Bom, outra nota que nunca referi anteriormente sobre a forma de escrever os nomes de algumas personagens. Para dizer a verdade, sempre tive dúvidas (ainda tenho) sobre como se escrevem os nomes de algumas personagens já que a porra das traduções variam a cada semana. _

_Só que enfim, optei por Levi e Irvin e não Rivaille ou Erwin e outras variantes porque… soava-me melhor, parecia-me mais bonit que parece que dizem quando se referem às personagens. Eu sei, não são bons motivos, mas não vou mentir e dizer que existe um motivo mais profundo para tudo isto porque não há xD_

_Deixando isto de parte, vamos então ao capítulo._

* * *

**-X-**

**Colapso**

As palavras de Hanji não deixaram que o capitão Levi conseguisse sequer pensar em dormir. Em vez disso, decidiu que devia fazer alguma coisa. Mesmo que isso significasse desobedecer, atraiçoar todo um juramento de lealdade que tinha feito há anos atrás. Essa era a única opção viável dado que aceitar a morte de Eren em combate não passava pela sua cabeça.

Consequentemente decidiu que precisava agir rápido. Antes que amanhecesse, teria que preparar tudo e antes que alguém acordasse, os dois teriam que desaparecer. Para isso, ter ajuda era imperativo e por muito que discutisse e discordasse com as ideias absurdas da colega, Levi sabia que somente Hanji o ajudaria a fazer o que pretendia. Pouco depois de ela o ter deixado com o Eren, tomou a iniciativa de primeiro procurar por alguém que pudesse ficar ao lado do rapaz enquanto ele se ausentava. Era necessário alguém de confiança além da Hanji. Alguém que jamais pudesse abrir a boca para os prejudicar.

- Armin… - Murmurou ao ver o soldado de cabelos loiros sentado perto da enfermaria, ao lado de Jean. O rapaz de olhos azuis não conseguia encontrar forças para voltar ao dormitório e ignorar o estado do amigo e Jean depois da discussão com Mikasa, queria espairecer. Se isso significava estar ao lado de alguém que sempre o ajudava se precisasse, então decidiu ficar ao lado de Armin que estava bastante transtornado.

- Capitão Levi? – Armin levantou-se quase de imediato assim que se apercebeu que o superior se aproximava. Ele e Jean saudaram o capitão que apenas assentiu e disse:

- Preciso que venhas comigo. – Olhou para Armin que começava a suspeitar o pior sobre o estado do amigo. De seguida, Levi olhou para Jean. – E tu, se alguém perguntar por ele, é bom que mintas. Não o viste comigo, entendido?

- Sim, senhor!

- Se desobedeceres terei que dizer que os dois estavam fora da cama quando já deviam estar a dormir. Irei dizer escrever um relatório, descrevendo em pormenores, o que estavam a fazer neste canto escuro. – Os dois rapazes coraram violentamente.

- Não estávamos a fazer nada! – Apressou-se a dizer Armin.

- É verdade! – Confirmou Jean.

- Pois, mas em que acham que vão acreditar? Em vocês ou em mim? – Indagou Levi e os dois rapazes entreolharam-se, prometendo que fariam exatamente o que ele queria. Seguidamente, Jean ficou para trás enquanto Armin tentava acompanhar os passos apressados de Levi que andava à sua frente, bem mais nervoso do que ele estava habituado a ver. Pararam na frente do quarto, onde Eren se encontrava.

- Perdão senhor, mas pelo menos diga-me se ele está bem…

- Está a tentar recuperar. – Levi tentava encontrar as palavras certas. – Vou deixá-lo aos teus cuidados nas próximas…talvez duas horas. Até lá, ninguém entra, nem ninguém o leva daqui, entendeste? Não o deixes sair. Se acordar, manda-o dormir e diz que é uma ordem minha.

- Sim, senhor. – Anuiu o soldado à sua frente. – Pode… ao menos dizer-me se a expedição está a terminar? Pelo que vimos hoje, o Eren não está em condições de continuar neste ritmo que o comandante Irvin tem mantido.

- Vou tratar disso e preciso que faças exatamente o que te ordenei.

- Sim, senhor!

- Entra e faz-lhe companhia. Não quero que acorde com pesadelos desnecessariamente.

Armin entrou no quarto, encontrando Eren a dormir. Podia ver que à semelhança dos últimos dias, o seu tom de pele está pálido. Andava com um ar cada vez mais adoentado e todos notavam. Ouvira até comentários maldosos sobre estar a adoecer por ser um monstro. Armin não suportava esses comentários e só podia imaginar o quanto isso magoava o amigo. Sentou-se ao lado da cama, observando-o.

"_A respiração dele continua tal comos últimos dias. Longe de estar tranquila, mesmo quando não está a fazer nenhum tipo de esforço. Isto não é bom. Se isto continuar assim, ele vai…_", Armin abanou a cabeça, "_Não, o Eren sempre foi forte e o capitão Levi estava decidido a interceder por ele. Tudo vai ficar bem_", pousou a mão sobre o braço do amigo que continuava a dormir profundamente.

- A Mikasa também está preocupada, Eren… tens que melhorar depressa. – Murmurou Armin. – Lembra-te que ainda temos que ver o mundo lá fora. Sobretudo o oceano, quero ter a oportunidade de vê-lo ao teu lado e… antes disso, contar-te que as piadas do Reiner sobre mim e o Jean podem ter alguma verdade… - Sentiu as faces vermelhas. – Sei que não vais gostar de ouvir-me falar sobre isso, mas quero contar-te assim que estiveres melhor. Então… melhora rápido. Ainda temos tanto para viver…

* * *

**_*_Levi_* _**

- Larga-me! Este não é o momento para teres este tipo de afeto repugnante! – Empurrei-a enquanto caminhávamos o mais discretamente possível até ao local onde estavam os mantimentos que ainda restavam.

- Aposto que se fosse o Eren, ele podia abraçar-te o quanto quisesse. – Murmurou.

- Se fosse o Eren, mas és tu… e é repugnante. – Respondi.

Hanji sorriu como sempre. Aliás o melhor sorriso que me mostrou, foi quando apareci na sua tenda e pedi que me ajudasse a salvar o Eren. Desde daí, queria abraçar-me ou tentar beijar-me no rosto a cada dois minutos. Já lhe tinha dito demasiadas vezes que odiava esse tipo de coisa. Nem mesmo ao Eren lhe daria permissão para me agarrar tanto. Aliás, ele sabia que quando ficava demasiado afetuoso, levava alguma cotovelada. Não gostava dessas coisas em excesso e com certeza, odiava qualquer um que tentasse isso, sobretudo aquela doida que tive que empurrar mais uma vez.

- Hanji vou enfiar-te uma espada no…

- Aqui estão. – Interrompeu-me, abrindo a primeira caixa. – Não tem muita coisa, mas depois podes caçar, não é?

- Sim… só que encontrar água decente é mais difícil. – Comentei e abri outra caixa. – Preciso sobretudo de água.

- Não vou ajudar-te a levar produtos de limpeza, até porque não penso que trouxemos nada disso connosco.

- Isso é o que tu pensas, mas não… não tenho tempo para pensar nisso agora. Penso nos germes depois. – Abri outra caixa.

- O que o amor não faz contigo, até os germes ficam para segundo plano.

- Vais ser útil ou vais continuar com esses comentários desnecessários? – Perguntei irritado.

Continuámos a recolher apenas o essencial, até que passámos para a tenda ao lado com a mesma facilidade com que tínhamos entrado na primeira, apesar da vigilância. Se bem que não posso classificar aquilo como algum guarda decente, se o vigilante decide dormir durante o tempo em que devia estar a proteger os mantimentos. Não sabia ao certo se a incompetência me irritava ou devia encarar aquilo como algo positivo.

- Vamos acabar por morrer amanhã… - Ouvi a Hanji dizer e estranhei não só o tom de voz, como a expressão com que observava o local onde deviam estar as reservas de gás. Aproximei-me para ver de onde vinha todo aquele negativismo de alguém que sorria por tudo e por nada.

- Tch, a maioria está vazia… - Conclui ao pegar numa das garrafas.

- Isto é uma loucura, esta é a tenda com o maior número de garrafas de gás, o que significa que não podemos continuar a usar os 3DMG. O que temos feito nestes últimos dias é um suicídio em massa. – Hanji pegava em mais uma garrafa vazia. – Se retirarmos as poucas que aqui estão, amanhã haverá gente que vai morrer…

- Pega duas para ti e vou levar as que achar necessárias. Acho que devias aproveitar e desaparecer também.

- Estás a pedir que vá convosco? – Ela parecia surpresa.

- Tch, pelo menos inicialmente. Depois quero que fiques a milhas. – Disse, pretendendo acabar com aquela alegria dela.

* * *

Tudo estava tão calmo que quando Levi e Hanji se preparavam para deixar aquela tenda, não queriam acreditar no som que ouviram. Um sinal. Era um aviso de que havia titãs nas redondezas. Não apenas um, mas vários. Era noite, mas pelos vistos aqueles anormais que se aproximavam velozmente do acampamento, não eram tão afetados pela falta da luz do sol.

O caos espalhou-se em pouco tempo. O terreno era plano e a única hipótese seria tentar servirem-se da floresta um pouco mais adiante. Porém, para que isso acontecesse, era necessário desviar a atenção daquelas criaturas nesse sentido. Além dos soldados que mal se podiam movimentar em segurança naquele local, só existia uma outra forma de os atrair. Uma forma que todos conheciam muito e tinham usado em outras ocasiões. Se a esperança da humanidade: Eren Jaeger se transformasse, os titãs seriam imediatamente, atraídos até ele. Em outras ocasiões, não só derrubara um grande número de inimigos, como também os atraíra para zonas mais favoráveis à utilização do 3DMG. Tendo isso em mente, Hanj e Levi pararam o que estavam a fazer. Sabiam que precisavam de chegar até ao rapaz de olhos verdes, antes de qualquer outra pessoa. Antes que alguém lhe ordenasse que fizesse algo que muito provavelmente, provocaria danos irreversíveis ao seu corpo.

- O que se passa, comandante? – Perguntou Armin ao ver aquele homem entrar na enfermaria improvisada com um ar grave. – O que se passa lá fora? São mesmo titãs?

- Arlet precisamos do Ere…

- Não! – Respondeu o rapaz loiro com um olhar decidido, colocando-se à frente da cama onde o amigo dormia. – Por terrível que seja a situação lá fora, se o mandarmos para lá neste estado, ele vai morrer!

- Arlet é um…

- Uma ordem? Pois então, vou desobedecer! Não quero saber! O que é tudo isto afinal?! Uma expedição que nunca mais acaba? Sacrificámos tantas vidas a troco do quê? Estamos a dar as nossas vidas pelo quê? Com certeza, que faríamos mais avanços se soubéssemos quando recuar. – O rapaz sentia o seu corpo tremer, mas era demasiado tarde para silenciar todos os pensamentos conflituosos que lhe passavam pela cabeça. – Precisamos recuar! Já o devíamos ter feito há dias atrás, se o Eren… - Um pensamento terrível passou pela sua mente. – O Eren nunca vai sair vivo desta missão. – Concluiu aterrado. – O senhor sabe… o tempo todo a exigir o inumano porque sabe que ele não vai regressar. Não o entregou à Polícia Militar, mas eles e outros devem continuar a vê-lo morto e é por isso… é por isso, que o trouxe para uma missão suicida.

- Não vou discutir esse tipo de assunto contigo, Arlet, precisamos de…

Os gritos no exterior tornaram-se mais audíveis, assim como os tremores do solo. Eram vários. A situação estava a fugir completamente do controlo e se nada fosse feito, todos acabariam por morrer.

Repentinamente, viram Eren sentar-se na cama um pouco desorientado. Antes de perguntar o que se passava pelos sons à sua volta, depressa percebeu o que estava a acontecer. Levantou-se e nesse momento, Armin agarrou o seu braço.

- Onde vais?

- Como assim, onde vou? São titãs! Preciso ir!

- Não estás bem, Eren! O capitão Levi quer que fiques aqui. Prometi-lhe que… - Eren afastou a mão do amigo enquanto sorria e depois, desviando o rosto, disse:

- Desculpa Armin.

- Mas Eren…

- Prometi que exterminaria cada um deles e se não o puder fazer… - Puxou Armin para um abraço e aproximou-se da orelha do amigo, murmurando. – Ele prometeu que o vai fazer por mim e por isso, vou matar o máximo que puder para ajudar. Obrigado Armin e faças o que fizeres daqui para a frente, nunca desistas. Quero que ao menos tu vejas o mundo com que sempre sonhámos. Até um dia, Armin… - Deixou o amigo paralisado e virando-se para o comandante Irvin, disse:

- Vou afastá-los daqui, senhor.

Irvin apenas anuiu, sentindo um peso assomar-se na sua consciência. Por momentos, quis chamar o rapaz de volta e dizer-lhe que aproveitasse a confusão para desaparecer. Apesar de todo o esforço e dedicação que lhe tinha exigido, tinha que admitir que nunca viu o rapaz recusar-se a nada e sempre se mostrou obediente e dedicado. O comandante nunca quis que as coisas acabassem daquela maneira, sabia que por mais respeito que Levi tivesse em relação a ele, tudo isso acabaria com aquela expedição. O capitão nunca aceitaria os motivos por detrás de tudo aquilo.

"_Não espero que um dia me perdoes por isto, Levi… até porque nem eu mesmo espero conseguir perdoar-me por ter concordado com algo assim_", o comandante saiu da enfermaria, seguido por um Armin ainda em estado de choque, pois sentia o peso de cada palavra que o amigo lhe tinha dirigido. Ele sabia que ia morrer. Ele estava tão mal ao ponto de saber que não havia forma de sobreviver a tudo aquilo.

Entretanto, para alcançar o local da enfermaria improvisada, Levi e Hanji viram-se obrigados a ter que se esquivar de titãs e ajudar outros companheiros que ainda tentavam equipar-se apressadamente. Os dois estavam prestes a chegar quando Levi viu… era o Eren que corria pelo meio da multidão na direção oposta a todos. No caos, os soldados tentavam afastar-se dos titãs e ganhar algum espaço para ripostar ou então salvar as próprias vidas. No entanto, à medida que ajeitava o equipamento, Eren corria na direção dos titãs e os olhos dele desviaram-se do objetivo por alguns instantes.

Nesses escassos segundos, os olhos verdes cruzaram-se com aqueles que ignoravam toda a multidão à volta. No momento em que Levi quis gritar para Eren recuar, o rapaz sorriu tristemente e levou a mão à boca. Foi tudo tão rápido que quando gritou…

- Eren! Volta aqui! É uma ordem!

Era tarde. Demasiado tarde, a imensa nuvem de vapor desorientou desta vez, não apenas os soldados que tentavam reorganizar-se, mas também os titãs que voltaram a atenção para o novo elemento que bramia a plenos pulmões. Os olhos verdes tornaram-se selvagens e enlaçando vários titãs com os braços, começou a empurrá-los na direção da floresta. Outros começaram a segui-lo enquanto uma sensação de alívio percorria os soldados.

- São demasiados. – Falou Hanji ainda trémula. – Ele não vai conseguir aguentar todos sozinho.

- Vou atrás daquele idiota! – Disse Levi, até que outra vez soou atrás dele a alguma distância.

- Levi!

- Irvin… - Murmurou o capitão entre os dentes, olhando para o comandante.

- Espera, precisamos organizar-nos. Não podemos entrar de noite…

- Tch, não fico aqui nem mais um minuto. – Levi não esperou que Irvin terminasse de falar e o seu esquadrão que já se encontrava por perto, trocaram olhares apreensivos e seguiram o homem à sua frente. Depressa, o comandante viu que não apenas esses, mas também outros seguiam Levi e o seu esquadrão. Entre essas pessoas, Hanji e amigos do Eren que embora, temerosos não pensavam em recuar e deixar o amigo morrer daquela forma.

Irvin sabia que com aquela debandada existia um grande risco de perder soldados de valor. Além de Eren, Levi seria uma perda irreparável. Ao ver a irmã do rapaz de olhos verdes passar apressadamente, percebeu que corria sérios riscos. Seriam perdas, demasiadas perdas e a situação estava definitivamente a fugir do controlo.

Mesmo assim, encontrou forças para tentar orientar os restantes soldados que aguardavam ordens. Alguns teriam que tentar ajudar os feridos e outros iriam com ele, adentrar a floresta com árvores gigantescas. Iriam tentar impedir uma catástrofe.

* * *

**_*_Eren_* _**

O meu corpo queimava dolorosamente. Por cada segundo, por cada golpe que aplicava, por cada golpe que sofria. Sufocava. Sentia-me sufocar a cada instante e isso turvava a minha consciência.

Contudo, sabia que a partir do momento em que perdesse a noção do que fazia, tudo estaria acabado. Forçaria o Levi a matar-me e não queria obrigá-lo. Se fosse morrer, faria isso em combate. Faria isso exterminando cada um daqueles titãs que golpeava desenfreadamente. No meio de tanta raiva e rancor que sentia contra aquelas criaturas que esmagava sem piedade, apenas as lembranças com o Levi estavam a ajudar-me a manter a sanidade. Coisas simples como estar sentado ao seu lado a conversar ou mesmo ficar em silêncio na companhia dele, deixou de ser incómodo. Essas lembranças misturavam-se com outras. O primeiro beijo que me deu quando estávamos vilarejo ou quando pela primeira vez, deixou que dormisse abraçado a ele. Eram coisas que ajudavam a acalmar-me e a lutar por manter a consciência. Sabia que no momento em que perdesse o acesso a essas lembranças, tudo estaria acabado. Entraria num caminho sem volta.

Repentinamente, no meio de tantas memórias, vi novamente a minha mãe. Numa lembrança tranquila e não a última que tinha dela. Ela acabava de fazer um doce e tanto eu como a Mikasa estávamos completamente deliciados com tudo. O sorriso dela manchou-se com a última imagem que tinha dela a ser devorada.

Um espasmo de dor percorreu o meu corpo ao sentir um ataque perto do meu pescoço e nesse momento, outras lembranças fluíram ruidosamente na minha mente. Desde da entrada para a vida militar, até momentos à noite, entre conversas com os meus colegas e as histórias sobre o mundo exterior que o Armin contava até que eu adormecesse. Recordava o calor das mãos da Mikasa nas minhas cada vez que discutia com o Jean e ela tentava acalmar-nos. Lembrava-me das brincadeiras insanas do Connie e da Sasha que levava o nosso superior a castigá-los quase todas as semanas. Se fechasse os olhos, ainda podia ouvir os risos do Reiner, Ymir, Krista… todos à mesa.

**Flashback**

- Não estou a brincar. – Insisti, olhando para o homem ao lado cujos olhos estavam presos no pôr-do-sol, depois de mais um longo dia de treinos. – O Armin disse que isso se chamava… apatia? Os teus sorrisos são sempre irónicos ou sádicos.

- Dou-me ao trabalho de sorrir para ti e é assim que agradeces?

- Queria um a sério. – Falei e vendo que continuava a ignorar-me, perdi a paciência. Empurrei-o contra o chão e de imediato, começou a debater-se. Recebi alguns golpes enquanto tentava encontrar algum ponto que lhe provocasse cócegas.

- O que achas que estás a fazer?! – Perguntou num tom que não escondia a irritação e alguma confusão perante a minha ação.

- Não tens cócegas?

- Eren estavas a tentar fazer-me sorrir através de cócegas? – Indagou.

- Sim, já sei…sou um idiota. – Disse, antes que viesse a resposta do costume. Só não esperava vê-lo tentar conter o riso e encarei-o perplexo, quando riu. Não apenas sorriu, riu. Gargalhou pela primeira vez à minha frente. Talvez, pela primeira vez até à frente de alguém.

- A tua estupidez não tem mesmo limites… - Disse ao fim de uns minutos. – O que foi?

- Podias ter ficado assim mais um pouco, ainda não acredito no que vi e ouvi.

Resultado? Uma cabeçada em cheio.

- Muito gostas de abusar da minha vontade e já agora, Eren…

- Sim? – Perguntei enquanto ainda passava a mão na minha testa.

- Se contas a alguém o que se passou aqui, vou fazer com que tu e a tua forma desagradável de titã tenham mais uma coisa em comum.

- E o que seria isso?

- Vou castrar-te se algum dia, contares este episódio repugnante.

Engoli em seco e assenti de imediato, embora não percebesse qual era o seu problema em demonstrar mais aquele lado. Não lhe disse, mas ele tinha um sorriso bonito e a sua voz com aquele tom alegre soava tão bem que soube que ia guardar aquela lembrança até ao fim… até ao dia em que perdesse tudo.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

As condições não podiam ter piorado. Como se até os céus estivessem contra eles, a chuva começou a cair abundantemente. Se a visibilidade já não era boa, devido ao local e à noite que teimava em nunca mais acabar, a chuva só veio piorar a situação.

- Merda de chuva… - Praguejou Levi enquanto mais dois titãs caíam à sua frente.

- Eren? – A voz de Petra chamou a atenção do capitão que viu a mulher sobrevoar alguns titãs e correr na direção, onde um vulto mais adiante parecia combater.

- Auruo segue-a! – Ordenou Levi, subindo até uma das árvores e tentando entender qual seria a melhor estratégia para abrir caminho sem chocar diretamente com ninguém se esquivava ou tentava matar mais algum titã.

As árvores atrapalhavam. A escuridão atrapalhava. Cada espaço livre que encontravam podia ser uma armadilha para ser apanhado por algum titã com comportamentos imprevisíveis.

Repentinamente, todos ouviram e um arrepio percorreu cada um dos presentes. Um bramido sofrido. A última vez que tinham ouvido algo parecido, tinha sido quando tinham atacado Eren desnecessariamente por pensar que estaria a perder o controlo.

O bramido era facilmente interpretado como um grito de dor. Eren estava agonizar, estava provavelmente a ser devorado pelo número absurdo de inimigos.

Nessa altura, Levi deixou de procurar os espaços vazios e seguros à distância. Moveu-se rapidamente por entre os titãs, derrubando alguns à passagem e viu outros caírem, graças sobretudo à força e destreza de Mikasa e Reiner que avançavam com ele.

"_Preciso fazer alguma coisa. Se acontecer alguma coisa ao Eren… tenho receio do que será o nosso futuro sem o capitão Levi. Não podes morrer, Eren. Não podes morrer_", Petra derrubou mais um titã, mas ao escapar para cima de mais uma árvore, notou que o gás do seu 3DMG começava a ser insuficiente. Os seus pés estavam prestes a pousar num dos ramos quando inesperadamente, escorregou. Tentou agarrar-se, mas viu-se numa situação de queda livre e apavorada por ver a boca de um titã aberta mesmo debaixo dela. A poucos metros. Em pouco tempo, se não fizesse nada, não iria passar de mais uma vítima. Tentou usar o pouco gás que lhe restava, mas o equipamento deixou de responder.

"_Perdão capitão Levi… desculpa-me, Eren…_", fechou os olhos com força, pressentindo que aqueles seriam os últimos segundos da sua vida, até que uma sensação quente a envolveu. Abriu os olhos em choque ao ver uma mão gigantesca segurá-la, "_Eren?!_". Petra viu que o braço dele não iria durar muito mais porque o outro titã que esperava devorá-la, tinha-se agarrado ao braço dele que começava a perder consistência.

Consciente disso, Eren deu o impulso necessário a Petra para que acabasse por alcançar o ramo da árvore. Com dificuldade, Petra acabou por se equilibrar, depois de ter sido atirada ao ar. De seguida, viu Eren ser atacado novamente em força por todos os titãs que ainda restavam. Não importava o quanto ela tivesse tentado derrubar e ajudá-lo, no fim, ele continuava a morrer lentamente. Bramia. Gritava de dor e Petra tremia ao ver que nada podia fazer para salvá-lo.

Não obstante, a desesperança… ela continuava a ver a determinação do rapaz por detrás dos olhos verdes que brilhavam repletos de raiva, por cada golpe que lhe acertavam. Continuava a lutar, apesar de todo o seu corpo estar claramente no limite da regeneração, ele continuava a golpeá-los. Quando conseguia derrubá-los, apressava-se a destruí-los por completo atingindo-os no ponto fraco.

- Auruo? – Petra murmurou ao ver o companheiro derrubar pelo menos mais dois titãs. Em seguida, o homem juntou-se à colega.

- Sem gás?

- Sim… o Eren…

- Eu sei, o miúdo salvou-te. Eu vi. – Disse com um ar inconformado. – Mas não há forma de o salvarmos. Todos nós ouvimos aqueles gritos… e no entanto, cada um de nós sente-se tão inútil por não poder fazer nada...

- Tu podes…

- Não, já não posso, Petra. Não tenho mais espadas e além disso… o gás também já passou à história. Pergunto-me se o capitão Levi está a ter tudo isso em consideração.

- Ele não é conhecido por ser…

- Petra… - Interrompeu Auruo. – Ele pode ter o título que for, mas se o visses… a forma como estava a derrubar os titãs. Efetivo, mortal é certo… mas a expressão dele. Ele perdeu a calma. Nunca o vi daquela forma…

Os dois companheiros pararam de conversar e viram quando o capitão Levi aproximou-se perigosamente da zona onde se encontrava Eren. Chamou pelo seu nome enquanto derrubava um após o outro, cada titã que o rodeava.

Contudo, todos sentiram um frio a percorrer-lhes a espinha quando viram que um dos socos de Eren passara demasiado perto do capitão. Ele estava a perder o controlo. Talvez, até já nem distinguisse inimigos dos aliados. Se a sua mente estivesse a perder-se, todos ver-se-iam obrigados a agir de outra forma.

"_Levi… Levi… estou a deixar-te de conseguir ver-te, o meu corpo…está a queimar, se isto continuar, vou acabar por ser o responsável pela morte dos seus companheiros. Preciso parar…preciso sair…Levi não te aproximes tanto_".

Todos viram com surgiu uma nova fonte de vapor na nuca do titã que estava pouco a pouco a ser destroçado pelos outros.

- Eren! – Levi tentou aproximar-se, mas teve que esquivar e tratar de outros titãs que tentavam impedi-lo. Viu que também Hanji se esforçava por chegar até ele e nesse momento, os dois viram aterrados quando Eren foi agarrado pela mão de um deles. Ele debateu-se, tentando afastar-se enquanto desesperadamente, quem estava mais próximo e conseguia acompanhar a situação, tentava por todos os meios chegar mais perto e possivelmente, ajudá-lo. A chuva, a escuridão não só da noite mas do próprio local, transmitia uma mensagem silenciosa de desespero. Se fossem cuidadosos, demorariam demasiado tempo. Se fossem inconsequentes, poderiam ser eles mesmos devorados.

Levi num movimento rápido e demasiado arriscado, aproximou-se o suficiente. Pensava que estava a poucos segundos de derrubar mais uma daquelas criaturas, quando viu Eren gritar a plenos pulmões ao tentar escapar da mão gigantesca que o segurava. Pelo som arrepiante que todos escutaram, puderam concluir que a mão teria esmagado grande parte dos ossos das suas pernas que era a única parte do corpo que não conseguia libertar. Hanji deixou várias lágrimas caírem à medida que viu o rapaz cravar uma das suas espadas num dos olhos do titã e ser de imediato, atirado contra uma das árvores.

- Eren! – Várias vozes chamavam pelo corpo que agora estava caído no chão, depois de ter tido os ossos das suas pernas desfeitos e de ter batido violentamente contra uma das árvores.

Hanji correu, pois estava mais perto e viu Levi fazer o mesmo. Os dois tinham os olhos postos no rapaz que para sua surpresa, no chão movia-se levantando um dos braços na direção de ambos. Ele queria dizer-lhes. Avisá-los para olharem para trás, mas a sua voz não saía. Os seus olhos manchavam-se com sangue e o desespero apoderou-se do seu corpo ao ver que os dois não prestavam qualquer atenção ao que se passava logo atrás deles.

"_Vai matá-los… não… não, eu não vou deixar! Vou exterminar-te_!". Dessa vez, não foi necessário morder a sua mão. A transformação nunca seria completa, mas só precisava daquele braço gigantesco que passou mesmo de raspão ao lado dos dois soldados que pararam perplexos ao ver que a mão se dirigia a algo atrás deles. Os dois esquivaram para logo verem a mão agarrar o titã pelo pescoço e esmagá-lo, apenas com a força da mão. Assim que o matou, o braço gigantesco começou a desvanecer.

- Eren! Eren! – Levi ajoelhou-se ao lado rapaz, colocando-o de barriga para cima para poder respirar melhor. O capitão deixou-se de incomodar com os titãs que restavam. Já não eram muitos. O rapaz tinha matado a grande maioria e os que faltavam seria apenas uma questão de mais alguns golpes.

Hanji observava de pé, ao lado de Levi e Eren. Ela também já não queria saber do que se passava nas suas costas, os seus olhos estavam presos no corpo do rapaz. As pernas destroçadas. Podia ver os pontos em que os ossos furavam a pele por estarem partidos em tantos pontos. Havia sangue por todo o corpo. Era demasiado sangue a sair de um só corpo. Levou a mão ao rosto, ouvindo-se soluçar.

- Eren! – Chamou Levi mais uma vez.

Os olhos verdes tentavam focar-se no rosto à sua frente, mas estava cada vez mais difícil. Fez um esforço para encontrar a voz na sua garganta seca e que parecia fechar-se lentamente, impedindo que o ar fosse transportado com fluidez.

- Le…Levi… - Murmurou por fim.

- Eren, estás consciente. – Disse nervosamente e sem tirar os olhos do rapaz, prosseguiu. – Hanji ajuda-me a levá-lo, não quero carregá-lo de qualquer forma.

- Não… - Eren falou com dificuldade. – Não vou conseguir…

- Pára de dizer asneiras, Eren! Vamos sair daqui. Vou levar-te e…

- Desculpa… - A voz soava cada vez mais arrastada. – Fiz o meu…melhor… não queria desobe…desobedecer-te, mas saber… que estás bem…já me deixa feliz… saber que não estou sozinho…

- Não, não… não digas essas coisas, não fales assim, por favor. – Levi começava a tremer, abraçando Eren com força. – Não faças isto comigo! Não tens o direito de desistir assim! Fica comigo, Eren!

- Le…Levi… perd…

- Eu amo-te! Nunca te disse o quanto significavas para mim e não quero dizer-te tudo de uma vez. Quero ter tempo para te dizer e demonstrar que te amo e… - Afastou-se um pouco para ver se o rapaz continuava consciente e viu um sorriso fraco, seguido por algumas lágrimas manchadas de sangue. O sorriso tornou-se dolorosamente mais evidente.

- Eu também…te amo…Levi… - A voz desapareceu e o capitão viu que o rapaz parecia sufocar.

- Não… não…

- Ajuda-me, Levi. – Hanji ajoelhou-se. – Ele deve estar a sufocar com o próprio sangue, se não fizermos nada, ele vai mesmo morrer aqui. – Vendo o olhar perdido do amigo, decidiu agir por conta própria e ajudar Eren a virar-se um pouco de lado para impedir que sufocasse. Seguiram-se outras vozes. Outras pessoas que após derrubarem os titãs que restavam, procuravam ajudar e perceber o que podiam fazer.

Em pouco tempo, Levi ouviu Hanji dizer alarmada que ele tinha deixado de respirar.

"_Não está a respirar… Eren… ele não está a respirar…_". Essas palavras assombravam-no e naquele momento, não era a noite ou chuva que o incomodava. Deixou de ouvir o que quer que fosse e a única coisa que o deixava consciente da realidade era sentir o seu corpo tremer.

* * *

**-X-**

_Antes de exigirem o meu apedrejamento, vou deixar claro que este não é o final da fanfic._

_Para saber mais, terão que esperar pelo próximo capítulo (^_^)/_


	21. Fuga

_Quase 100 reviews O.O_

_Nunca me passou pela cabeça que fosse chegar a este ponto. Muito obrigada *.*_

_Já sei que o último capítulo causou umas quantas emoções fortes que eu própria experienciei enquanto escrevia ao som da banda sonora do anime que é fantástica e inspiradora._

_E sem mais demoras, vamos ao capítulo! :D_

* * *

**-X-**

**Fuga**

**_*_Levi_* _**

Saí do quarto mais uma vez. Não aguentava todo aquele clima depressivo. No meio de feridos com gravidade, outros que lutavam pela vida, estava o Eren. Ainda respirava. Ainda, era o que repetia para mim a cada hora excruciante que passava.

Embora, tivesse sobrevivido à viagem de regresso ao castelo, as garantias de que fosse aguentar muito mais, eram francamente baixas. Já tinha parado de respirar mais do que uma vez e em todas essas vezes, eu ou outra pessoa que estivesse presente fazia-o regressar de novo. As massagens cardíacas não funcionariam sempre e já tinha ouvido alguns enfermeiros comentarem que até já podiam existir danos cerebrais irreversíveis, devido à privação de oxigénio. Portanto, era uma questão de tempo.

Encostado à parede fria daquele corredor vazio, ouvia os soluços de amigos dele e o choro quase constante da irmã que só saía do quarto quando estritamente necessário. Também queria ficar ao lado dele o mais que pudesse, mas ver toda aquela tristeza à minha volta, fazia com que sentisse que ia desmoronar outra vez. Não queria sentir-me tão fraco, tão vulnerável como naquele dia em que o segurei nos meus braços e pedi que ficasse comigo. Não me importei com mais nada, nem ninguém. Não quis saber se me ouviam, se me viam perder a compostura. Não queria ver-me outra vez naquele estado por isso, ocasionalmente saía do quarto para apanhar um pouco de ar.

- Levi?

- O que queres, Hanji? – Perguntei sem olhar para a mulher parada ao meu lado.

- Sobre o Eren…

- Vais repetir tudo o que já me disseram lá dentro? Se for isso, não quero ouvir.

- A regeneração dele é muito lenta comparada com o que ele precisaria de recuperar para poder… - Parou de falar, assim que me viu sair dali. Não queria ouvir. Já bastava ter a minha mente a torturar-me com a certeza de que ele nunca mais ia acordar.

Não precisava de mais nada que esfregasse isso na minha cara. Doía muito mais do que podia imaginar. Não sabia até quando iria suportar tudo aquilo. Talvez o meu limite fosse o último suspiro que ele desse… porque depois disso, com certeza não ficaria ali. Não seria capaz de continuar ali… nem em lugar algum…

"_Não quero ficar num mundo, onde a razão mais forte para lutar todos os dias… iria simplesmente desaparecer. Não quero ficar num mundo onde ele não está…_", repetia em pensamento enquanto entrava no seu quarto e sentado na cama, desarrumava os seus cabelos. Deixei-me cair, deitado de lado na cama e fechando os olhos.

- Eren… - Murmurei.

* * *

**_*_Armin_* _**

- Não comeste nada, Armin. – Comentou o Jean num tom preocupado ao meu lado.

- Não consigo… - Respondi, levantando-me.

- Onde vais? Vais vê-lo outra vez? – Jean também saiu da mesa. – Vou contigo.

- Não… por favor, Jean. – Sorri o melhor que pude. – Preciso estar um pouco sozinho. – Vi o ar magoado que se desenhou no seu rosto e segurei a sua mão por alguns instantes. – Obrigado por estares ao meu lado, mas preciso só de estar um pouco sozinho. Volto mais tarde, pode ser? Também devias descansar.

- Ok, mas se precisares…

- Eu sei. Se precisar, sei onde te encontrar. – Larguei a sua mão e mal o fiz, vi que ele parecia observar o salão e assim que concluiu que só estávamos os dois, aproximou-se o suficiente para deixar um beijo na minha testa. Corei com esse gesto e afastei-me, acenando. Tê-lo por perto era a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido, mesmo que isso tivesse vindo de uma desilusão com a Mikasa.

Porém, desde do princípio por muito fascinado que tivesse, até ele devia perceber que a minha amiga de cabelos negros não conseguia olhar para outro rapaz que não fosse o Eren. Mesmo assim, ele tentou acreditar na falsa esperança que a Mikasa lhe deu até que senti-me mal por estar a ver o quanto brincavam com os sentimentos dele. Não era justo. Ele não merecia nada daquilo e quando dei por mim, estava demasiado envolvido, demasiado preocupado com aquele rapaz que chorou no meu ombro.

Contudo, mesmo encontrando alguém especial de forma quase improvável, não podia esquecer o meu sentimento pelo Eren. Aquele que estava a corroer-me por dentro cada vez que entrava no quarto e o via agarrado à vida por um fio prestes a quebrar-se. O meu melhor amigo. Aquele que sempre fez de tudo para me proteger. Aquele que confiava em mim, que partilhava do mesmo sonho de conhecer o mundo lá fora.

Ele ia morrer e eu não fiz nada para impedir… não consegui fazer nada enquanto ele lutou com todas as suas forças até ao final. Sentia-me a pior pessoa à face da terra por não poder fazer nada por ele.

Enxuguei as lágrimas que teimavam em cair e virei em mais uma esquina daqueles longos corredores, quando vi a Hanji encostada à porta do escritório do comandante Irvin. Ela também notou a minha presença e fez sinal para não fazer barulho. Estava a ouvir atrás da porta e por muito que isso fosse errado, qualquer coisa também atiçou a curiosidade dentro de mim. Ultimamente, a única coisa que andava dentro da cabeça daquela mulher doida não eram o fascínio pelos titãs e sim, o bem-estar do Eren.

- Não vou autorizar.

- Não estás a perceber, Irvin. Não precisamos da tua autorização. Prepara-o porque amanhã, vamos levar o Eren Jaeger.

- Nem ao menos sabemos se ele ainda vai estar vivo amanhã.

- Mais um motivo para não perdermos tempo com esta discussão inútil.

Os passos aproximaram-se da porta e Hanji agarrou o meu braço, fazendo-me correr com ela até estarmos em segurança. Isto é, sem sermos apanhados a ouvir atrás da porta. Ainda espreitei uma última vez, apenas para confirmar as minhas suspeitas. O emblema dos homens que conversavam com o comandante Irvin pertencia à Polícia Militar. Por que razão lhes interessava vir buscar o Eren?

- Chamam-no de monstro, mas cada vez tenho mais a certeza de que os monstros estão dentro das muralhas. – Disse Hanji, agarrando a minha mão e fazendo com que a seguisse.

- Desculpe mas… para onde estamos a ir?

- Temos que falar com o Levi. O Eren precisa de desaparecer deste lugar antes que seja tarde demais.

Sem fazer mais perguntas, deixei-me arrastar pela Hanji. Embora não estivesse a dizer uma só palavra, a minha mente estava longe de estar silenciosa. Só conseguia pensar no que pretendia a Polícia Militar. Com certeza, o comandante Irvin teria deixado bem claro que as hipóteses de recuperação do Eren eram demasiado baixas. Então, por que razão queriam levá-lo? Um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo ao imaginar a única razão. Ainda pensavam em dissecá-lo? Esse pensamento fez com que o meu estômago quisesse expulsar a pouca comida que tinha conseguido enfiar no estômago.

Se o meu raciocínio estivesse correto, o desprezo pela vida do meu melhor amigo era total. Eles não queriam mesmo saber e mesmo que ele já não pudesse ser salvo, não conseguia aceitar o que pretendiam fazer. Eren era humano e devia ser tratado como tal. Não era um rato de laboratório.

A porta da enfermaria abriu-se e ao lado da cama com o rosto coberto de lágrimas estava Mikasa que passava as mãos nos cabelos de Eren que estava tal como antes. Mergulhado num sono tão profundo que precisávamos de confirmar constantemente que continuava a respirar. Por vezes, nem o movimento do peito podia ajudar nisso e éramos obrigados a procurar a pulsação. Os segundos que demorávamos a tentar perceber se ainda havia vida naquele corpo eram agonizantes.

Do outro lado da cama de braços cruzados, estava o capitão Levi de pé. Podia ver que apesar da postura impassível, apertava os seus braços com as mãos como se procurasse controlar-se. Eu já sabia… mesmo que ele não o demonstrasse sempre, ele amava o Eren e com esse sentimento no peito, eu podia partilhar as mesmas sensações que o deviam estar a atravessar naquele momento.

Ao meu lado, Hanji hesitou no que ia falar e percebi que o fazia pela presença da Mikasa e por isso, entendi que teria que a fazer sair. O que quer que fôssemos falar ali, dispensava a presença dela. Não queria afastá-la daquela forma, mas quem sabe fosse o melhor. Se a Hanji queria tirar o Eren dali, sabia como a Mikasa iria fazer de tudo para ir com ele e naquele momento, até eu sabia que se alguém fosse fugir com ele…seria o capitão Levi. Nós teríamos que ficar para trás e manter uma história, uma mentira que diríamos para o resto das nossas vidas.

- Mikasa, o comandante Irvin chamou-te. – Disse no tom mais neutro que consegui e ignorei os olhares de Hanji e do capitão Levi que conseguiram ver claramente que estava a mentir.

- Agora? – Perguntou, limpando as lágrimas e levantando-se. – O que ele quer a esta hora? – Não estava satisfeita, mas estava a afastar-se para obedecer à convocatória falsa.

- Não sei, mas pediu-me que viesse aqui chamar-te.

- Ok… obrigada. Vou ver o que ele quer, fica com o Eren. – Disse, passando por mim enquanto tentava manter-me firme para não denunciar a grande mentira que tinha acabado de dizer.

Pouco depois da porta da enfermaria se ter fechado, Hanji aproximou-se onde Eren permanecia inconsciente e o capitão Levi perguntou:

- Porque lhe mentiste? O Irvin vai…

- Se ele tiver um pingo de consciência que seja, vai alinhar na mentira e manter a Mikasa longe daqui durante algum tempo. – Falei. – Sei que em parte a culpa de tudo é dele e que se sente culpado por toda esta situação por isso, vai entender que estamos a tentar fazer a coisa certa.

- Esperemos que sim, Armin. – Disse Hanji, voltando a sua atenção para o capitão. – Temos que tirar o Eren daqui. Vocês precisam de desaparecer imediatamente. A Polícia Militar esteve ainda agora com o Irvin e querem levar o Eren para estudar o corpo dele. Não lhes interessa se chega lá vivo ou morto. Querem vê-lo por dentro e livrar-se dele de vez.

- E o Irvin concordou com aqueles filhos da _puta_?! – Perguntou e vi como a postura indiferente se esfumara em poucos segundos. Não podia culpá-lo, até porque começava a partilhar do mesmo ódio ao ver que a minha teoria confirmava-se. Eles queriam dissecar o meu melhor amigo. A sobrevivência dele não lhes interessava.

- Não era uma questão de concordar, a decisão está tomada e o Irvin não pode fazer mais do que obedecer a ordens. – Hanji afastou os lençóis das pernas de Eren que ainda apresentavam muitas marcas, mas nada que se assemelhasse à imagem que nunca sairia das nossas mentes. Aquela em que os ossos das suas pernas perfuravam a carne e estavam bem expostos.

A regeneração estava a atuar, mas num ritmo dolorosamente lento que estava a fazer com que o seu corpo muitas vezes quisesse desistir.

- Eren? – A voz de Hanji chamou a minha atenção e vi que ela acabara de tentar mexer na perna direita dele. Tanto eu como Levi tentámos pará-la porque só podíamos imaginar as dores em que estaria e seria pior se acordasse. Os ossos não pareciam completamente regenerados e por isso, o que se seguiu não nos devia ter surpreendido. Os olhos dele abriram-se ao mesmo tempo que a sua boca procurava deixar sair algum som para expressar a dor que devia ter sentido, mas nada se ouviu. Aliás, a seguir procurando a pulsação, mais uma vez o sinal era demasiado fraco o que forçou Hanji a ter que fazer mais uma massagem cardíaca. Quantas vezes já teriam feito aquilo? Já tínhamos perdido as contas.

* * *

- Está a respirar. – Disse Hanji aliviada e viu que apesar dos olhos de Eren permanecerem abertos, não havia qualquer sinal de que estivesse consciente. Os olhos estavam demasiado fixos e até apagados. Ela decidiu deixar as observações de lado ao ver como aquilo estava a afetar sobretudo Levi que se encontrava mais próximo e parecia estar a ter problemas em lidar com o que via.

Tendo isso em consideração, a mulher de óculos levou a mão até aos olhos de Eren com cuidado e acabou por fechar os olhos do rapaz.

"_Não podia mentir ou sequer esconder como aquilo era horrível. Os olhos dele nem pareciam ter a mesma cor. Pior do que não haver a cor, era não haver qualquer sinal de vida neles. Os mesmos que aproveitava a cada instante para admirar em silêncio enquanto muitas vezes, sem se aperceber disso, ele conversava tranquilamente ao meu lado..._", Levi fechou os próprios olhos perdido nessas lembranças e assim que regressou novamente à realidade, já só conseguia pensar numa coisa. Se o rapaz fosse realmente morrer, não seria ali. Se houvesse a oportunidade de sobreviver, então o capitão faria de tudo para que fosse possível. Tentaria até aos últimos instantes, mas não ali. Fugiria dali. Para longe… para bem longe, onde nunca os pudessem encontrar.

"_Se mesmo longe daqui, não conseguires sobreviver… então, morrei contigo longe disto. Longe de todos aqueles que te querem tirar de mim_".

- Desde que chegámos, tenho preparado tudo para vocês saírem daqui. – Anunciou Hanji. – E agora é o momento certo. Queria que ele tivesse mais tempo para recuperar, mas…não temos escolha. – Olhou para Armin. – Achas que consegues criar o ambiente ideal para uma fuga?

- Um ambiente de pânico deve ser suficiente. – Respondeu o rapaz de cabelos loiros decidido. Não havia volta a dar. Era um mal necessário. Teria que despedir-se do amigo. – Espero que encontres um lugar melhor que este, Eren…

Virou as costas e saiu rapidamente da enfermaria, tentando deixar as lágrimas para trás. Precisava ser convincente já que o falhanço colocaria não só a ele, mas também Levi e Hanji numa situação irremediável.

Quando os primeiros sons de alarme se espalharam à volta do castelo, o comandante Irvin que continuava a entreter Mikasa com uma conversa demasiado formal, soube que aquilo não era real. Porém, assim como resolveu inventar uma razão para ter a rapariga de cabelos negros no seu escritório, sabia que tinha que continuar a alinhar naquela mentira. Desconfiava que além de Armin, também Hanji e Levi deviam estar envolvidos em tudo aquilo.

"_Aquele ar inocente atrás daqueles olhos azuis escondem alguém calculista. Não hesitou em brincar com os meus sentimentos de culpa, sabendo que acabaria por ajudá-los a salvar o Eren… mesmo assim, espero que ainda exista alguma esperança para ele. Espero que consigam desaparecer e que isso salve a vida dele_", Irvin saiu do escritório acompanhado por Mikasa que queria ir ver o irmão, mas o comandante ordenou que se juntasse aos colegas para proteger a zona ao redor do castelo.

* * *

**_*_Levi_* _**

- Não vou poder levá-lo o caminho todo assim, mas espero que até chegar àquela fronteira, esteja um pouco melhor…

- Leva a carroça até onde puderes, se bem me lembro a zona onde te perdeste depois começa a ficar pantanosa e complicada. – Comentou Hanji, acabando de acomodar Eren e respetivos mantimentos perto dele.

- Sim, não tem um acesso muito fácil, mas ainda me recordo do caminho. – Antes de subir para cima do cavalo, segurei o braço da mulher ao meu lado. – Tens a certeza que preferes ficar?

Ela sorriu e inesperadamente aproximou-se do meu rosto, deixando um beijo de leve.

- O Armin vai precisar de alguém para mentir com ele e o Eren só vai precisar de ti. Boa sorte aos dois.

- Tch, como não vou voltar... – Puxei pelo seu colete para abaixá-la um pouco e perto da sua orelha, murmurei. – Obrigado Hanji…por tudo. Até um dia. – Beijei o seu rosto e subi rapidamente para cima do cavalo e ela acenou sorridente enquanto nos afastávamos para a direção oposta onde toda a confusão se concentrava.

* * *

**_*_Hanji_* _**

Peguei numa das espadas que guardava no meu 3DMG e cravei no meu ombro. Precisava de uma história. Precisava de algum drama pelo meio.

A agitação prolongou-se durante quase uma hora até perceberem que se tratava de um alarme fácil e pelas vozes que escutava, ninguém ainda tinha notado a ausência de Levi e Eren. Sorri enquanto acariciei mais uma vez o meu rosto, onde aquele meu amigo resmungão tinha deixado um beijo de agradecimento. Só queria que ele fosse feliz e para que isso fosse possível, o Eren teria que sobreviver.

- Hanji?

- Ah Armin, então? Continuam à procura dos titãs invisíveis?

- Acho que já estão a perceber que foi alarme falso, mas ainda estão a tomar algumas precauções. Está a sangrar?

- Sim… tentei impedir o Levi de fugir com o Eren… - Disse-lhe.

- Acha que vão acreditar que o capitão a atacou?

- Ele atacaria até a mãe se a tivesse, por que não me atacaria a mim? Lembra-te que quase todos os dias, ameaçava-me de morte. – Brinquei para relaxar um pouco a postura do rapaz ao meu lado que rasgava um pouco da sua camisa para tentar fazer um curativo improvisado no meu braço. – És demasiado atencioso, Armin.

- Hanji… tem alguma ideia do local para onde eles foram? Desculpe, mas está demasiado relaxada para quem viu alguém sair para fora das muralhas, onde sabemos que o perigo está por todas as partes.

Para tranquilizá-lo, contei-lhe que numa expedição há cerca de três anos atrás durante o regresso à noite, alguns soldados perderam-se do grupo. Levi procurou-os, mas já era demasiado tarde para os homens que acabaram por morrer nas mãos dos titãs.

Contudo, a busca de Levi levou-o para zonas não exploradas anteriormente, acabando ele mesmo por desorientar-se e perder-se durante um período de quase três semanas. Contra todas as probabilidades, encontrou um local seguro e sobreviveu, acabando por regressar.

Porém, sempre manteve em segredo o local que encontrou. Apenas tinha partilhado essa informação comigo, acrescentando que o sítio que encontrou embora de difícil acesso, não parecia ter qualquer rasto da passagem de titãs que pareciam evitar aquela zona. Nem ele ao certo sabia porque guardava segredo daquele lugar.

- Gosto de pensar que nada é por acaso e que o segredo foi mantido para este dia, mesmo que naquela altura, o Eren para ele não passasse de um desconhecido. Ah, pensar no destino não é uma coisa romântica?

Vi Armin forçar um sorriso e concordar.

- Não está a sentir-se tonta? Ainda está a sangrar.

- Não te preocupes. Estou bem, não podia estar melhor.

- Suponho que a esta altura, os dois já estejam longe deste lugar. – Era a voz do comandante Irvin. Voltei-me para ele com um ar dramático e disse:

- Tentei impedi-los, mas está a ver este ferimento? O Levi quis levar o Eren a qualquer custo, mesmo que ele não tivesse em condições de fugir.

Irvin suspirou.

- Brincar com os meus sentimentos de culpa, Arlet… - Pude ver pelo canto do olho quando o rapaz de cabelos loiros estremeceu ao meu lado. – E depois ainda tenho que ver essa atuação terrível, Hanji. Espero que sejas mais convincente quando a Polícia Militar aparecer e perceber que tanto o Eren como o Levi desapareceram.

- Até amanhã eu e o loirinho teremos uma peça de teatro completa. – Disse-lhe, abraçando o Armin que corava e tentava libertar-se do meu abraço que se calhar, estava a ser um pouco sufocante.

"_Acho que vou sentir falta de abraçar o Eren. Era bem mais resistente aos meus carinhos. Bom, terei que deixar as saudades para segundo plano, precisava conspirar com o Armin e tudo parecia bem mais simples, ao ver que o Irvin não faria nada para nos impedir e provavelmente, até ajudaria a corroborar as nossas histórias_", puxei o Armin em direção ao meu laboratório. Teríamos uma longa conversa antes que as notícias se espalhassem.

* * *

**-X-**


	22. Aquele lugar

_Mil obrigadas pelas reviews, por cada uma das palavras que deixaram e me incentivaram a escrever até agora!_

* * *

**-X-**

**Aquele lugar**

Há duas semanas que não só os _Recon Corps_, mas outros ramos militares e o próprio Governo tentava aceitar o que tinha acontecido. A maioria nem conseguia acreditar que fosse possível, alguma coisa desviar o soldado mais forte do seu juramento e missão. À exceção dos _Recon Corps_, os outros nem eram conscientes da relação que se formou entre o Capitão Levi e Eren Jaeger e quando esses fatos foram apresentados em tribunal, houve incredulidade e sobretudo, incompreensão por parte da maioria. Não conseguiam entender como alguém podia ter algum tipo de sentimento por um monstro. Sim, a maioria continuava a definir o rapaz dessa forma e não como a esperança da humanidade.

Numa primeira fase tentaram organizar-se buscas, mas era necessária preparação e o Comandante Irvin usou desse e outros argumentos para adiar o início do que seria uma caça ao homem. Depressa também se entendeu que essa não era a solução mais viável, pois além de existirem grandes probabilidades de não encontrarem quem procuravam, também podia perder desnecessariamente homens de valor e isso seria mais um recuo na luta contra os titãs.

Consequentemente, após várias deliberações entre o tribunal e o Governo, decidiram que era inútil procurar pelos traidores que provavelmente, teriam o que mereciam. Morreriam nas mãos dos titãs e esse era a notícia que corria dentro das muralhas e era isso que Armin acabava de ler em um dos jornais que um dos seus colegas tinha trazido. Assim que terminou de ler, atirou as folhas de papel para um dos caixotes do lixo e caminhou a passos lentos até aos dormitórios. Estava exausto, mas pelos vistos, finalmente tinham acabado a sua presença em tribunal com a Hanji. Juntos durante aquelas duas semanas que pareciam intermináveis, argumentaram a favor de uma mentira que teriam que manter para o resto dos seus dias. Ser questionado dia após dia, durante horas fora um dos momentos mais cansativos da sua vida, mas sentia-se aliviado por ver que a razão tinha conseguido triunfar no final. Ele e a Hanji tinham conseguido ser coerentes na explicação dos fatos da noite da fuga, mas também apresentaram vários argumentos contra as buscas pelos…traidores. Era assim que se tinham referido a pessoas que eram importantes nas suas vidas, mas era um mal necessário. Mentir era a única forma de garantir que onde quer que estivessem, jamais teriam alguém atrás deles para obrigá-los a regressar e muito provavelmente, executar.

- Último dia finalmente.

Armin virou-se na direção da voz que tinha falado e encontrou Jean.

- Sim, parece que não serei chamado outra vez. Pelo menos, não para isso. O Comandante Irvin disse que agora as coisas pareciam ter ficado definitivamente claras com aquela decisão final. – Abriu a porta dos dormitórios e surpreendeu-se com o espaço vazio. Àquela hora já esperava pelo menos ver o Connie a ressonar em alto e bom som.

- Estão no salão. Parece que alguém decidiu organizar um ritual de iniciação aos novos soldados.

- Iniciação? – Perguntou Armin, passando a mão num dos seus ombros que lhe doía bastante pela posição desconfortável em que tinha passado nos últimos dias.

- Qualquer coisa sobre as maravilhas do álcool. – Respondeu Jean, observando cada passo e cada gesto do rapaz à sua frente.

- Isso parece ser coisa da Hanji. – Pegou em algumas peças de roupa que tinha deixado sobre a cama.

- Acho que sim. – Confirmou Jean e pousou as mãos sobre os ombros de Armin, massajando-os. – Até quando vais continuar a mentir? Nem a mim queres contar o que aconteceu. Tenho a certeza de que sabes muito mais do que dizes.

- Não é um segredo só meu. Dele dependem outras pessoas, Jean e eu não quero arrastar-te para isto. Por favor, não quero continuar a falar disto… - Pediu, fechando os olhos quando sentiu os lábios de Jean sobre o seu pescoço enquanto uma das mãos, tinha deixado os seus ombros e acariciava a sua barriga por baixo da camisa. – Alguém pode aparecer…

- Ninguém vai aparecer o Reinar e o Bertholdt estão a dever-nos uma, depois do que aconteceu há umas noites atrás. – Tirou a camisa de Armin.

- Isso é verdade, tivemos que esperar que acabassem que estavam a fazer e ainda impedir que os outros entrassem para evitar problemas… - Voltou-se de frente para Jean. – Isso não significa que tenhamos que correr o mesmo risco.

- Pára de pensar e deixa-te levar… pode ser? – Pediu Jean, beijando-o e vendo a falta de resistência do outro rapaz, percebeu que ele tinha seguido o seu pedido.

* * *

Depois de ter abandonado a carroça num local onde mais tarde, esperava poder voltar para recolher os mantimentos, Levi continuou a correr com uma das espadas na mão enquanto tentava manter o corpo inanimado de Eren sobre as costas. Felizmente, já não encontrava titãs há várias horas, caso contrário teria que deixar o rapaz no chão para poder mover-se mais rápido e acabar de vez com aquelas criaturas. À medida que foi avançando no terreno, tendo em conta as memórias de há três anos, Levi concluiu que pelo menos o número de titãs tal como recordava, era francamente menor naquela zona.

Contudo, caso aparecessem, agradecia se tivesse algum edifício, rocha ou árvores altas o suficiente para poder fazer uso do 3DMG. Tinha tentado poupar o material tanto quanto possível, servindo-se por vezes das árvores para impulsionar-se do ar e cair sobre a nuca dos titãs que encontrou. Tudo era simples quando se tratavam dos espécimes normais. Porém, quando apareciam os de tipo anormais/raros via-se obrigado a servir-se do equipamento, pois a estratégia não era suficiente. Precisava de movimentos rápidos.

Quando finalmente, avistou a região pantanosa, uma sensação de alívio e frustração percorreu os seus pensamentos. Por um lado, podia ter a certeza de que tinha seguido o caminho certo, mas por outro, isso significava a chegada da parte do percurso mais complicada. Um passo em falso e podia ficar preso naquela região pantanosa de onde até ver, os titãs pareciam manter a distância. Talvez porque até aquelas criaturas pressentissem que aquele terreno incerto funcionava como uma armadilha.

Durante o percurso, Levi teve que servir-se da espada diversas vezes para assegurar-se de que não estava a pisar um chão falso coberto de lama ou lodo que podia ter metros e metros de profundidade. A certa altura, começou a ficar preocupado. As dores pelo corpo eram problemáticas, o cansaço começava a afetar a sua visão, mas não havia nada que pudesse usar para se alimentar. A última refeição decente tinha há quase dois dias. Depois disso, apenas bebeu alguma água e comeu um ou outro pão e isso começava a mostrar-se como um problema.

"_Não posso desistir agora. Não estando tão perto… ou pelo menos, espero estar perto_", repetia o capitão a si mesmo, enquanto forçava o seu corpo a manter o ritmo apressado. Por vezes, precisava controlar a sua falta de fôlego para ter a certeza que ainda ouvia a respiração de Eren perto da sua orelha. O rapaz permanecia naquele estado de inconsciência e até mesmo para comer, Levi vira-se forçado a recorrer um método que não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Além de ter que desfazer a comida com as mãos, tinha depois de metê-la na boca do rapaz e tapar o seu nariz e fechar a boca para forçá-lo a engolir. O capitão odiava ter que recorrer a isso, mas após quase dois dias sem alimentar o rapaz e perceber como isso seria inviável por muito mais tempo, teve que deixar pensamentos desagradáveis de lado e fazer de tudo para que ele se alimentasse. Usava um método parecido para obrigá-lo a beber água e como perdia tanto tempo com isso, ficava sem qualquer vontade de comer logo a seguir.

Aliás, também havia outro motivo para não se ter alimentado bem desde que iniciou aquela fuga. O outro motivo era manter as reservas estáveis de comida, pois nem sempre poderia caçar ou procurar comida livremente com o risco de encontrar titãs.

Com isso em mente, o capitão tornou como sua prioridade pelo menos, fazer de tudo para o Eren não passasse fome ou sede. Julgou-se capaz de aguentar aquele regime que tinha imposto a si mesmo, mas começava a questionar-se senão devia ter-se alimentado um pouco melhor.

* * *

**Flashback**

- Às vezes, a tua ignorância surpreende-me. Nunca te ensinaram a distinguir quando uma fruta está decente ou não? – Perguntou Levi ao ver Eren beber mais um pouco de água, sentado ao seu lado enquanto se queixava de dores de barriga.

- Peço desculpa pelo incómodo, senhor…

- É bom que peças desculpa, porque perdemos o resto do dia por causa da tua estupidez. Nunca comeste fruta?

- Claro que sim, mas… - O rapaz hesitou um pouco, olhando para a fogueira à sua frente. – Era a minha mãe que preparava a fruta… cortava em pedaços, às vezes até cortava de formas diferentes para que eu e a Mikasa nos entretivéssemos a adivinhar as formas enquanto comíamos. – Passou a mão mais uma vez sobre a barriga.

Levi suspirou ao ver que aquela conversa nostálgica não ia ajudar, até porque tocar no assunto da mãe do rapaz de olhos verdes, causava sempre um clima depressivo que fazia com que Eren acabasse por ficar silencioso durante horas. O capitão não queria admitir que apesar de mandar que ele se calasse várias vezes, preferia ter alguém ao seu lado a conversar. Mesmo que o assunto não fosse interessante, apenas por companhia. Apenas para afastar os seus próprios pensamentos.

- Deita-te, Eren.

- Não vamos ao rio? O senhor disse que não podemos dormir imundos, embora já tenhamos ido outras vezes hoje...

- Deita-te. – Repetiu Levi e sem querer contestar o homem ao seu lado, Eren assim o fez. Deitou-se de lado, encolhendo-se um pouco, devido à dor que ainda sentia. – Põe-te de barriga para cima.

- Mas acho que estou…

- Não perguntei se querias, estou a dizer-te para fazeres. – Disse Levi no tom indiferente e viu o rapaz suspirar e obedecer-lhe. Assim que o fez, o capitão deitou-se, ficando imediatamente ao lado e dirigiu a sua mão até à barriga do soldado que o encarou surpreso. Seguiram-se movimentos circulares, como se fosse uma massagem suave e Eren não podia evitar corar ao ver o cuidado com que Levi fazia cada movimento.

- Capitão Levi…

- Hum?

- Obrigado…

- Não acredito que te estejas a sentir melhor só por causa disto. Não estou a fazer nada de especial. – Respondeu e logo viu um sorriso por parte do rapaz que fez com que tivesse que desviar o olhar.

- Mesmo assim, obrigado por se preocupar comigo.

- Tch, cala-te e dorme, Eren. Isto não vai acontecer outra vez, porque vou ensinar-te a escolher aquilo que deves ou não comer. Não penses que vou passar o resto da vida a preocupar-me com um pirralho.

Eren sorriu.

- Boa noite, capitão Levi. – Resolveu fechar os olhos.

- Boa noite, Eren…

**Fim do Flasback**

* * *

Ultimamente, além da respiração constante que procurava confirmar sempre que tinha oportunidade, as lembranças eram outra coisa que mantinha Levi focado no seu objetivo. Precisava alcançar novamente aquele lugar e quando quase escorregou, finalmente reconheceu entre o ar abafado, cheiros horríveis, algo diferente. O som e o aroma que há três anos atrás o guiou até àquele local perdido e esquecido. Era algo diferente de tudo o que já tivesse visto antes e por isso, reconheceria aquele som, aquele cheiro em qualquer lugar mesmo que a sua visão quisesse deixá-lo, mesmo que o seu corpo pedisse para deixar-se cair e esquecer tudo aquilo.

Levou a sua mão livre mais uma vez até ao corpo de Eren para ajeitá-lo e aumentou novamente a frequência dos seus passos. O som estava cada vez mais alto, aquele cheiro inconfundível começava a anular todos os outros. Transpirava bastante e a certa altura, apenas ouvia a sua respiração cada vez mais alta até que finalmente, os seus pés afundaram-se em algo que não era terreno pantanoso. O sol em tons avermelhados no horizonte demonstrava que apesar de na primeira vez ter demorado bastante tempo, desta vez tinha conseguido superar-se. Fizera o mesmo percurso em menos tempo, tal como calculara que fosse possível.

Diante dele erguia-se o cenário que há três anos o tinha deixado sem palavras durante horas a fio. A linha de um horizonte longínquo que se movia ao ritmo daquelas águas infindáveis que desprendiam um aroma como nenhum outro. Debaixo dos seus pés aquela terra que Eren, à semelhança de Hanji tinha referido com o termo "areia".

Caiu de joelhos e largou a sua espada.

- Chegámos Eren… - Murmurou. – É o oceano. O sítio que sempre quiseste ver….

Viu o corpo do rapaz cair das suas costas no mesmo estado de inconsciência. Nada estava diferente, embora os ferimentos e aparentemente, os seus ossos tivessem recuperado. No entanto, ele continuava entregue àquele sono interminável e silencioso.

Levi levou ambas as mãos ao rosto.

- Eren… não faças isto comigo. Tens que acordar… Quero que vejas o lugar com que sempre sonhaste. Aquele que te motivou em tantas das tuas lutas, porque era um dos símbolos da liberdade… então, abre os olhos, por favor. Vim até aqui por ti… Acorda, por favor, Eren. Não suporto mais este silêncio. Preciso que acordes. Preciso de ti…

* * *

**-X-**

_Não se preocupem que quando esta fanfic terminar, eu aviso e evidentemente, não acabaria com o Levi e o Eren numa situação destas T.T_

_Até ao próximo capítulo._


	23. Oportunidade

_Obrigada pelas reviews *.* Mais de 100! O.O_

_Agradeço mesmo muito por cada comentário, favorito e quem decide seguir esta história que surgiu quase por acaso, inspirada neste casal lindo._

_Espero continuar a corresponder às expectativas de todos!_

* * *

**-X-**

**Oportunidade**

Desde da chegada àquela zona de praia, onde um imenso areal estendia-se até tocar nas primeiras ondas do mar, já se tinham passado quase uma semana. Nesse período de tempo, depois de assegurar-se que Eren estava bem alimentado e ao que tudo indicava seguro, Levi voltou para trás. Precisava de encontrar uma forma de trazer a carroça até àquele local ou na hipótese mais plausível, trazer os mantimentos até à praia. Tendo só algumas horas para ir e regressar, Levi concluiu que provavelmente, apenas poderia levar algumas coisas e depois eventualmente, regressar lá outras vezes para recolher o resto.

Contudo, algo imprevisível aconteceu. O cavalo que entretanto tinha libertado naquela zona, perto de um rio e um pasto considerável, tinha regressado para o local onde estava a carroça. Procurou não dar muita atenção ao animal, pois não podia levá-lo.

Porém, não pôde deixar de reparar quando o cavalo dirigiu-se ao pântano, só que numa rota diferente. Intrigado, observou o animal até perceber que atrás de umas folhagens espessas perto de uma rocha, havia uma gruta. Ao entrar, o local fresco e com algumas ervas pelo chão parecia servir de alimento para o animal. Levi explorou mais um pouco o local e depressa concluiu que aquela gruta tinha uma saída do outro lado, onde estava um caminho e como do início do caminho, podia ver o mar adiante, deduziu que aquela poderia ser a solução para todos os problemas.

O risco compensou e depois de prender novamente o cavalo à carroça, ao fim de algumas horas através daquele caminho alternativo, alcançou o mesmo local sem precisar atravessar aquele pântano tenebroso. Além disso, pelo caminho, notou que poderia servir-se de alguns frutos de árvores que proporcionaram alguma sombra durante o percurso num dia particularmente quente.

Mesmo com os mantimentos por perto, Levi sabia que estes já não durariam muito e por isso, servir-se-ia pelo menos do cavalo para regressar rápido até à zona que antecedia o pântano para tentar caçar alguma coisa. Isto para não passar o resto dos dias a viver à base de peixe, embora outra opção também tenha cruzado a sua mente.

A embarcação que se encontrava na costa e que na última vez que tinha estado ali, utilizou para alcançar uma ilha próxima, onde além de fruta, animais para caçar e ausência total de titãs, encontrou também pessoas. Essas que nunca tinham saído da ilha e nem faziam a menor ideia do que se passava fora daquela ilha perdida no tempo e no mar.

- Estive a pensar em mostrar-te aquele sítio depois de chegarmos aqui. – Murmurou Levi deitado na cama ao lado de Eren que respirava tranquilamente enquanto o capitão acariciava os cabelos dele. – Espero que acordes… espero que tenha a oportunidade de te mostrar a ilha. Nela também há outra coisa que sempre quiseste ver… - Suspirou ao ver que continuava a não haver qualquer tipo de resposta ou movimento por parte do rapaz que indicasse que ia acordar. Observando-o em silêncio, acabou por adormecer mais uma vez com aquele sentimento terrível de não saber por quanto tempo, deveria ou poderia manter aquela situação.

As noites eram por norma mais frescas, mas ainda assim, as temperaturas altas que se faziam sentir durante o dia, fazia com que mesmo de noite só fosse possível dormir com pouca roupa. Nas primeiras noites em que Levi tentou cobrir Eren este transpirou bastante e por isso, nem ao menos um lençol usava, deixando-o apenas com a camisa e as calças dobradas até aos joelhos. Inicialmente fizera isso para ver com frequência se a regeneração finalmente já tinha cumprido o seu dever de regenerar tantos ferimentos internos como externos, mas deixara-o assim, até porque imaginava que devia sentir calor naquele lugar.

Era mais uma noite como outra qualquer. Ocasionalmente, Levi acordava para confirmar que Eren continuava a dormir e respirava. Desde que tinham fugido, felizmente nunca mais teve que fazer nenhuma reanimação. Isso alimentou as esperanças do capitão, mas até essas começavam a desvanecer a cada dia que passava. Não havia qualquer outro sinal positivo que indicasse que fosse acordar.

Não obstante, naquela noite enquanto mais uma brisa marítima percorria a casa, Eren começou a abrir os olhos vagarosamente. Num primeiro instante, sentia como se não tivesse aberto os olhos, pois apenas via a escuridão à sua frente. Algo que depois lentamente começou a dissipar, dando lugar a formas e cores. O seu corpo estava ao mesmo tempo mole e pesado. A sua cabeça tentava reorganizar os seus pensamentos para perceber o que era tudo aquilo. Uma ilusão? Um sonho? Virou o rosto para o lado, pois ouviu um som que chamou a sua atenção. A respiração de outra pessoa. Ao ver Levi instintivamente sorriu e teve a certeza, de que se tratava de algum sonho. Se bem que recordava, a última coisa que tinha acontecido…

"_Fui atirado contra aquela árvore, vi um titã logo atrás da Hanji e do Levi e depois…_", fechou os olhos por poucos segundos, tentando recuperar mais algum fragmento de memória em falta, mas talvez não houvesse mais nada.

- Eren?

A voz de Levi fez com que se afastasse um pouco dos pensamentos confusos e se concentrasse na voz e na expressão perplexa ao seu lado. Viu o homem sentar-se rapidamente e seguiu-o apenas com os olhos, permanecendo em silêncio.

- Eren? – Repetiu e a mão de Levi encostou no seu rosto. – Estás a ouvir-me? Estás..

O rapaz sorriu, movendo um pouco o seu rosto contra a mão de Levi e mesmo que a sua garganta estivesse algo seca, murmurou:

- Levi…

- Estás consciente…estás acordado. – Repetiu, encarando o rapaz que ficou mais do que surpreso quando repentinamente, o capitão o abraçou com força enquanto repetia o seu nome quase sem parar.

- Levi… - Repetiu, levando uma das suas mãos até às costas do homem que se encontrava sobre ele. – Levi? – Chamou ao sentir algo molhado no seu pescoço. Lágrimas? – Estás bem, Levi?

- Deixa-me ficar assim… só mais um pouco. – Pediu com uma voz trémula e totalmente estranha aos ouvidos de Eren que permaneceu imóvel, tentando entender o que se passava e o que levava o capitão a comportar-se daquela forma. Só conseguia imaginar que aquilo era algum tipo de sonho, mas se era, ver aquele homem naquele estado incomodava-o. "_O que posso fazer para…?_".

Antes que Eren pudesse pensar em fazer alguma coisa para acalmar Levi, este afastou-se, não desviando os olhos do rapaz.

- Tens sede ou fome?

- Sim… agora que falas nisso. Acho que a fraqueza que sinto deve ser por causa disso.

- Não saias daqui. Vou trazer-te comida. – Disse o homem, lançando mais um olhar a Eren antes de sair do quarto.

"_Este lugar faz-me lembrar a casa na montanha… mas não faz sentido. O que aconteceu?_", tentou sentar-se e viu que tinha bastante dificuldade. Não sentia dor, mas o corpo parecia tão dormente, como se já não o movimentasse há bastante tempo. Com esforço conseguiu sentar-se e procurou mais uma vez, trazer à sua mente confusa, os últimos acontecimentos, "_Sim, eu lembro-me. O titã não conseguiu apanhar o Levi nem a Hanji. Eu matei-o… e depois… depois acho que…_", fechou os olhos e podia lembrar-se de ver Levi ao seu lado, falava com ele, mas ele não ouvia, "_Se ele sobreviveu. Se a Hanji também ficou bem, então acho que devo ficar contente_".

Algum tempo depois, Levi trouxe um prato de comida que encheu mais do que uma vez, juntando-lhe além do peixe vários tipos de fruta cortada aos pedaços.

- Estás satisfeito ou queres mais alguma coisa?

- Estou bem melhor agora, obrigado. – Sorriu e antes que Levi pudesse afastar-se para levar o copo e o prato, Eren puxou pela sua camisa. Encostou o nariz ao pescoço do capitão que se arrepiou um pouco.

- O que estás a…?

- Tens o mesmo cheiro que está pela casa, ou pelo menos no quarto. – Largou a camisa de Levi e este afastou-se. – Estava a perguntar-me o que seria…É bom.

- Estás a insinuar que antes não achavas que cheirava bem?

- Ah… não! – Apressou-se a corrigir, corando. – Sempre tiveste… não me faças dizer estas coisas!

Viu o capitão conter o riso e sair do quarto com o prato e o copo, voltando pouco depois.

- Queres ver o que está lá fora? É algo que sempre quiseste ver e é de lá que vem esse cheiro que dizes que nunca sentiste antes.

Eren assentiu, mas assim que tentou levantar-se, as pernas fraquejaram. Não fosse o homem ao seu lado ter sido de apoio, provavelmente teria caído. Agradeceu pela ajuda e teve que manter o apoio ao seu lado para conseguir deixar o quarto, passar pela sala que partilhava o espaço com a cozinha embora, o espaço fosse um pouco maior do que a casa da montanha. Além disso, havia alguma decoração e era quase como recordar também a sua casa, onde tinha vivido com a sua família. Por esses motivos e porque as suas lembranças pareciam misturar-se umas com as outras, o rapaz continuava sem entender se tudo aquilo era mesmo um sonho ou se era real.

Assim que a porta da entrada se abriu, arregalou os olhos ao ver um imenso areal, mas sobretudo o que havia depois dele. Uma quantidade impensável de água. Uma imagem que reconhecia dos livros que Armin lhe tinha mostrado em criança.

- Posso ver… posso ver mais perto? – Pediu com um sorriso no rosto ao ver que Levi acedia ao pedido e ajudava-o a caminhar. A areia debaixo dos pés fazia com que por vezes se risse um pouco pelas cócegas que provocava, mas o motivo da alegria era sobretudo outro. E esse era o mar à sua frente. Era muito mais impressionante do que ver nos livros e ultrapassava qualquer outra palavra ou descrição do Armin.

Quando estava perto o suficiente, quis deixar a ajuda de Levi e tentar entrar um pouco na água, mas caiu logo de joelhos, molhando-se com aquela água fria.

- O que estás a fazer?

- É salgada! – Exclamou depois de provar a água.

- É claro que é. Foste tu que me disseste isso, quando me contaste sobre o oceano. E se sabes isso, não bebas essa água.

- Eu sei, não se deve beber, mas queria provar para ter a certeza de que… - Parou de falar, observando a imensidão à sua frente. – Isto é mesmo real… - Olhou para Levi e puxou até que este se abaixasse e abraçou-o. – Estás mesmo aqui? Isto é mesmo real, não é? Não é possível sonhar com coisas que nunca vi antes… pelo menos, acho que não.

- Do que estás a falar, Eren? É claro que isto é real. – Disse, quebrando aquele abraço.

- Mas… - Eren olhou novamente à sua volta. – Como viemos parar aqui? A última coisa que me lembro é… - Levou a mão à sua cabeça. – Acho que estavas a falar comigo, mas não consegui lembrar-me o quê, mas podia ver o desespero e eu… não queria ver-te assim. Quis manter-me acordado. Desejei com todas as forças ser capaz de fazer-te mudar aquela expressão, mas subitamente tudo ficou silencioso.

- Primeiro, vamos afastar-nos da água. Não quero correr riscos em que adoeças com esta água gelada.

Com a ajuda de Levi, afastaram-se alguns metros da água. Mantiveram-se sentados no areal, apreciando a vista à sua frente enquanto o capitão sentia-se aliviado, não só porque Eren estava desperto ao seu lado, mas também porque além de confuso com a suas lembranças, não aparentava qualquer tipo de problema grave.

"_Embora o fato de não se lembrar do lhe disse mesmo antes de perder os sentidos me irrite profundamente. Deixei o meu orgulho de lado e tomado pelo desespero disse-lhe aquelas coisas e ele nem ao menos tem a decência de lembrar-se. É mesmo um pirralho idiota_", Levi suspirou.

- Só aqui estamos os dois? – Perguntou Eren ao seu lado, ainda tentando reorganizar as lembranças confusas na sua cabeça. – Ou ainda estamos em expedi… não, tu não estás fardado como de costume e não vejo mais ninguém.

- Bom, ao menos o raciocínio, ainda que lento, funciona dentro dessa cabeça. – Comentou o capitão, abanando a cabeça. – Só aqui estamos os dois.

- Quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente? – Indagou o rapaz curioso, pois sentia como se o seu corpo estivesse desabituado a fazer qualquer movimento. – Porque estamos aqui?

- Não te lembras mesmo do que te disse antes de perderes os sentidos, Eren?

- Não… sei que estavas a falar comigo, mas… não me lembro. Era importante?

O tom inocente da pergunta só atiçou ainda mais a raiva de Levi que acabou por bater no braço do rapaz que se queixou, questionando-se silenciosamente qual a razão para tanto mau humor. "_Até parece que me esqueci de propósito! Não tenho culpa de não me conseguir lembrar! E se é importante, porque não me diz agora em vez de recorrer à violência? Ah sim, quase me esquecia. Este é o Levi e com ele, tudo se resolve desse modo_".

- Podes ao menos dizer-me o que aconteceu depois de ter ficado inconsciente?

Após um longo silêncio e com o olhar preso nas ondas tranquilas do mar, o homem de cabelos negros contou sobre o regresso ao quartel dos _Recon Corps_. Falou sobre as poucas hipóteses de sobrevivência que o rapaz tinha e de como a Polícia Militar optou por ignorar tudo isso e simplesmente, exigir que lhe fosse entregue o "mártir da humanidade" para que pudessem estudá-lo. Teve também de contar-lhe acerca do plano da Hanji e do seu amigo, Armin que permitiu que escapassem. O destino? Aquele lugar onde se encontravam e que o capitão explicou também como tinha encontrado, quando se perdeu há três anos atrás. Terminados esclarecimentos, Levi acrescentou:

- Não podemos regressar e compreendo que tenhas ressentimentos relativamente a mim já que tomei a decisão por ti. Não é que te pudesse perguntar, mesmo que quisesse, mas fiz o que pensei ser o melhor para ti… e para mim também. Por causa disso, podes nunca mais ver os teus amigos, a tua cidade ou nada que tenha pertencido ao teu passado. O que fizemos é uma traição à humanidade. Algo proibido e por isso, teremos que passar o resto das nossas vidas longe de tudo o que deixámos para trás… se me quiseres odiar por causa disso, não terei outra escolha senão aceitar.

- Comos se fosse possível, conseguir odiar-te… ainda por cima, por um motivo desses. – Começou Eren, assimilando tudo o que tinha acabado de ouvir. – Se tivéssemos ficado, pelo que entendi, também não ia poder ver os meus amigos e até já teria morrido nas mãos da Polícia Militar. Como posso odiar-te depois de teres salvado a minha vida?

- Fiz de ti um traidor. – Levi encarou o rapaz ao seu lado que sorriu.

- Deste-me uma oportunidade de viver e se… - Corou, desviando o olhar. – Se for ao teu lado, não me importo de ser um traidor.

- Mesmo que nunca mais vejas a tua irmã? Os teus amigos? Os _Recon Corps_ a quem sempre te quiseste juntar?

- Também deixaste coisas para trás. – Retrucou, ainda sem encarar Levi. – Isso não significa que também devias ter ressentimentos em relação a mim? Obriguei-te a uma escolha que não terias que fazer, se eu… - Levi pegou no rosto do rapaz, virando-o para ele.

- Fiz tudo isto por ti e faria de novo. Não tenho qualquer tipo de arrependimento, sobretudo agora que estás acordado e vivo ao meu lado.

**Flashback**

- Não, não… não digas essas coisas, não fales assim, por favor. – Levi começava a tremer, abraçando Eren com força. – Não faças isto comigo! Não tens o direito de desistir assim! Fica comigo, Eren!

- Le…Levi… perd…

- Eu amo-te! Nunca te disse o quanto significavas para mim e não quero dizer-te tudo de uma vez. Quero ter tempo para te dizer e demonstrar que te amo e… - Afastou-se um pouco para ver se o rapaz continuava consciente e viu um sorriso fraco, seguido por algumas lágrimas manchadas de sangue. O sorriso tornou-se dolorosamente mais evidente.

- Eu também…te amo…Levi… - A voz desapareceu e o capitão viu que o rapaz parecia sufocar.

**Fim do Flasback**

Sentiu o rosto muito mais quente do que antes com essas lembranças vívidas. Eram as últimas, definitivamente eram as últimas que tinha antes de cair naquele estado de inconsciência. Afastou-se um pouco de Levi que o observava confuso com aquela atitude e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, recordando com clareza cada palavra. A sua mente repetia uma e outra vez, as palavras do homem ao seu lado, aquelas que pensou nunca ir ouvir daquela forma. Como podia não ter-se lembrado logo delas ao acordar?

"_Ah, que vergonha. Esquecer-me de algo assim… algo tão importante_", tentou pôr-se de pé para afastar-se e acalmar aquele nervosismo. Sempre quis ouvir aquelas palavras e saber que eram reais e esse era o motivo da irritação inicial de Levi, deixava-o sem reação. Deixava-o sem saber como reagir e por isso, queria tempo para habituar-se ao frio na barriga, às faces que queimavam, a todos os sinais de nervosismo que o seu corpo denunciava.

Porém, além de todos esses fatores que não ajudavam, a fraqueza e dormência dos músculos, fizeram com que a tentativa de colocar-se de pé fosse um autêntico fracasso. Conseguiu apenas enfiar a cara na areia, depois de uma queda ridícula.

- Posso saber o que estás a fazer? E porque estás a comportar-te dessa forma?

- Por nada. – Respondeu com uma voz bem mais trémula do que pretendia enquanto limpava o rosto e tentava novamente, erguer-se. Desta vez, foi Levi que o puxou e fez cair.

- Nada? Estás com esse toda essa vergonha que me faz recordar os teus tempos de virgem por motivo nenhum? – Perguntou, observando Eren que deitado na areia, observava o capitão com hesitação e procurando uma alternativa para evitar aquela conversa, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Não é nada… está frio e eu quero ir para dentro, apenas isso. Só que andar é mais difícil do que pensei.

- Hum, pouco convincente. – Comentou Levi ainda inclinado sobre o rapaz, tentando entender qual o motivo súbito daquela agitação. – O que foi? Lembraste-te de alguma coisa? – A reação de suster a respiração por parte do Eren denunciou bem mais do que qualquer outra palavra. – Custa-me acreditar em tanta estupidez… Eren, posso saber por que razão lembrares-te do que te disse antes de perderes os sentidos, te deixa assim? Tu podes dizer e eu não? Não era o que querias? Ouvir que com todas as letras o que sinto por ti… que te amo.

A agitação cessou por instantes diante daquelas palavras. Os olhos verdes focaram-se no homem à sua frente ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Levou um dos braços até cobrir parte do seu rosto, dizendo:

- É que… eu quis tanto ouvir-te dizer isso… e agora, não sei como reagir…

- Tch, tens tanto de idiota, como tens de estranho. – Desviou o braço de Eren, aproximando-se um pouco mais do seu rosto, mais especificamente da sua orelha. – Agora que disse o que querias ouvir, que tal dizeres-me também qualquer coisa?

- Mas eu já disse que…

- Repete, Eren. – Sussurrou no mesmo tom perto orelha do rapaz que pousava as suas mãos nos ombros do capitão.

- Eu…eu amo-te, Levi… - Assim que acabou de dizer essas palavras, seguiu-se um beijo demorado que logo foi interrompido, por Levi.

- Não imaginas o esforço descomunal que estou a fazer para não abusar de ti…aqui e agora.

Eren continuava com as faces avermelhadas e agora, acrescia-se a respiração acelerada e os batimentos cardíacos que acompanhavam o frenesim de emoções que percorriam a sua mente e o seu corpo.

- Vais deixar-me assim? – Perguntou o rapaz.

- Não me provoques, Eren. Mal consegues manter-te de pé, estás a imaginar o que vai acontecer se te puser as mãos em cima? – Mordeu a orelha do rapaz que mal conseguiu conter um gemido. – Senti tanto a falta do teu corpo que se arriscar agora, sou capaz de te destruir e asseguro-te que tão cedo, não vais andar…

- Preciso de ti, Levi… - Murmurou Eren e essas foram as palavras que fizeram o capitão desistir de tentar contrariá-lo. Tomou mais uma vez os lábios do rapaz num beijo longo, quente e molhado. Porém, as mãos não se moviam com a mesma brusquidão a que Eren estava habituado. Não que tivesse queixas quanto à falta de cuidado de Levi, mas era estranho e algo novo sentir aquelas mãos no seu corpo com tanto cuidado, como se não quisesse quebrá-lo.

Não era o que estava à espera e ainda assim, não podia deixar de suspirar, de gemer o nome daquele homem que lhe retirava as roupas com um cuidado incomum. A língua dele percorria o corpo do rapaz que se contorcia e cuja respiração era bem audível.

- Levi… ngh… não…

- Tens a certeza? – Perguntou, massajando o membro do rapaz que não teve forças para conter um gemido mais alto quando sentiu a boca de Levi envolvê-lo. Tal como em outras vezes, mesmo que ele estivesse a ser estranhamente mais cuidadoso, Eren não conseguia controlar os gemidos que saíam cada vez mais altos. Levou uma das mãos aos cabelos de Levi, agarrando-os com força cada vez que ele engolia o seu membro por inteiro e gemia, causando uma vibração na sua pele que o arrepiava e fazia querer empurrar os quadris contra a boca dele, mas sabia que não devia. Por muito carinhoso que aquele homem estivesse a ser, não hesitaria em magoá-lo, caso fizesse algo como tentar engasgá-lo. Ele aprendera isso às suas custas, nas poucas vezes em que Levi estivera naquela mesma posição.

- Estou surpreendido com o teu auto controle… não da tua voz, mas das últimas vezes que fiz isto, tentaste engasgar-me. – Beijou as coxas do rapaz que arqueou as costas, enquanto a sua respiração subia de tom.

- Levi… ngh… também quero que te sintas bem…

- Estou a adorar cada momento, não precisas fazer nada. Aprecia só, Eren…

Aquela altura, o rapaz de olhos verdes esperava que Levi lhe pedisse para fazer-lhe o mesmo ou pelo menos, lamber os dedos dele, mas nem uma coisa, nem outra. Simplesmente, beijava e lambia cada extensão do seu corpo sem esperar que ele fizesse nada, além de gemer e agarrar os seus cabelos com força, chegando até a puxá-los em alguma ocasião porque não imaginava que pudesse sentir-se tão bem, sendo tratado daquela forma.

- Nã…Levi… ah… ngh, não sei… não sei vou aguentar… muito mais…ah…

- Vou até onde quiseres, portanto se quiseres acabar mais cedo do que é suposto por mim tanto faz. – Mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver que Eren se debatia com a ideia de ter que puxar pelo resto do seu autocontrolo para que pudesse deixar que Levi também desfrutasse do corpo dele de outra forma. Entretanto, não esperando por uma resposta, o capitão massajou novamente o membro do rapaz, mas desta vez direcionou a sua língua para a entrada dele que mal conteve um gemido alto. Ignorando, o quanto ele lhe pedia para parar porque não aguentava mais, mas em compensação gemia deliciosamente na opinião de Levi que depois daquela tortura, esboçou um sorriso cheio de malícia na direção e Eren que ainda tentava controlar a respiração e os espasmos de prazer que lhe percorriam o corpo.

- Estou impressionado… pensava que não fosse ter a oportunidade de chegar até aqui.

A sua visão estava longe de estar focada, mas viu Levi livrar-se das suas roupas e posicionar-se sobre ele novamente. Nem ele ao menos entendia, como tinha conseguido aguentar tanto, após aqueles beijos, aqueles chupões, aquela língua em cada canto do seu corpo. A realidade parecia algo totalmente distante naquele momento até sentir, Levi entrar dentro dele. Susteve a respiração por alguns momentos e cravou as unhas com força nas costas de Levi que se movia com cuidado, gemendo perto da sua orelha. Aquilo estava definitivamente, a deixá-lo fora de si. Nunca antes estivera com ele daquela forma. Não sem a brusquidão do costume. Aquilo era novo, mas era uma sensação extasiante como em todas as outras vezes.

- Eren… - Ouvir aquela voz tomada pelo desejo, só fez com que gemesse mais alto e chamasse por Levi enquanto este aumentava um pouco o ritmo. Repetiam incessantemente o nome um do outro até que alcançaram um clímax já muito desejado.

* * *

**_*_Eren_* _**

Precisei de longos minutos até conseguir, sentir algum alívio daquela sensação que parecia queimar o meu corpo. Desta vez, mais do que saciado, sentia algo diferente. Algo que me fazia sentir completo, como se pela primeira vez, tivesse experienciado algo que ia além de apenas desejo.

Isso levou-me a recordar uma conversa estranha que começou por causa da Hanji que a meio das perguntas sobre as minhas transformações em titã, sempre tentava obter alguma informação indiscreta sobre a minha vida privada. Portanto, de perguntas como me sentia após a transformação, repentinamente apareceria uma a perguntar qual era a média de tempo que eu ou o Levi tínhamos até atingir o orgasmo. Claro que nunca respondi a nenhuma dessas questões, mas isso não a impedia de falar sobre diversas coisas que sinceramente, nada tinham a ver com os titãs.

Porém, uma delas em específico agora pairava na minha mente.

* * *

**Flashback**

- Estou a perguntar-te isto porque pergunto-me se entre teres uma boa noite de sexo ou uma de amor fará alguma diferença no teu comportamento. – Disse pensativa enquanto escrevinhava algumas coisas nas suas anotações.

- Há uma diferença?

- Huh? – Balbuciou e logo sorriu abertamente. – Oh, se há. Se bem que vindo do Levi, ele provavelmente deve preferir subjugar-te e abusar de ti.

Corei, desviando o olhar.

- Esquece a pergunta.

- Não, não. Ouve Eren, as duas atividades são igualmente boas, mas com amor é uma sensação diferente. Acho que dá um sentimento de pertença ao outro, sem subjugação, apenas tendo em conta os sentimentos. É como descobrires subitamente que estás completo, que aquela pessoa e tu encaixam perfeitamente.

"_Acho que não fico exatamente com essa sensação depois de estar com o Levi. Não que eu queira outra pessoa, mas… acho que não corresponde exatamente à descrição romântica da Hanji, se acrescentarmos o sadismo do Levi_", suspirei. "_Não é mau, muito pelo contrário, mas pergunto-me como se realmente é verdade e se notaria a diferença_".

- Falas disto por experiência própria? – Perguntei, pensando que era estranho ouvir aquele tipo de coisa de uma mulher que parecia dedicada aos titãs 24 horas por dia.

- Oh, Eren achas que mesmo eu não me apaixono? – Perguntou divertida. – Mas agora que entrámos neste assunto tão interessante e obviamente, deixei-te a pensar no que seria ver o Levi numa versão bem mais amorosa e quase impossível… vamos falar de fatos e dados relevantes. Começa por dar-me uma estimativa sobre o "material" do Levi. Pode ser que entre um número e outro cheguemos a uma conclusão sobre a realidade. Podes dar-me indicações sobre a espessura também. Isso pode ajudar.

- Chega! – Levantei-me, incapaz de esconder o quanto o meu rosto estava corado. – Acabaram as perguntas!

- Eren, volta! São coisas importantes e dados cientif…

Fechei a porta atrás de mim antes que pudesse ouvir o resto dos seus argumentos. Mas ela enlouquecera de vez? Como pensou que ia falar de…

- Eren?

- AAHHH!

- Posso saber do que estava a falar com a Hanji para teres uma reação dessas? – Perguntou Levi, cruzando os braços com um ar desconfiado.

- Nada! Absolutamente nada! – Disse, começando a andar na direção do salão onde fazia as refeições e deixando para trás, um Levi algo confuso mas que só podia deduzir que Hanji teria feito mais alguma pergunta idiota e ele preferia nem sequer saber do que se tratava para acalmar os seus instintos mortais.

**Fim do Flasbback**

* * *

- Tão pensativo… o que se passa, Eren? – Perguntou Levi, chamando a minha atenção de volta para a realidade, onde ele estava ao meu lado, acariciando os meus cabelos.

- Estava só a lembrar-me de uma conversa com a Hanji…

- De todas as coisas em que podias estar a pensar neste momento, essa nem sequer entraria na minha lista.

- Ela explicou-me a diferença entre sexo e… bem, o que aconteceu ainda há pouco. Estava apenas a lembrar-me disso. – Admiti, desviando um pouco o olhar.

- Hum, obviamente precisava de ter mais cuidado. Mal te consegues mexer.

- Foi apenas por isso?

- Não, não foi apenas por isso. – Levi confirmou e Eren voltou os seus olhos para ele, esperando pela continuação daquela frase. – Foi também uma demonstração do que sinto por ti, do carinho que acho que mereces. – Sorri e a sua expressão mudou ligeiramente. – Mas não te habitues. Isto é uma exceção. Assim que te estiveres totalmente recuperado, volto a abusar de ti porque sei como gostas disso.

Abracei-o, aconchegando-me nos seus braços.

Não havia sombra de dúvida. Não havia outro lugar onde quisesse estar naquele momento. Nem outra pessoa poderia ocupar o lugar dele.

* * *

**-X-**


	24. Recuperação

_Não me canso de agradecer por cada review! Muito obrigada mesmo *.*_

* * *

**-X-**

**Recuperação**

**_*_Eren_* _**

- Podias ter dito logo de início. Da forma como contaste, parecia que tinhas chegado a esta casa e tinhas expulsado as pessoas que cá viviam.

- A casa estava vazia. – Despejou mais um balde de água sobre a cabeça da minha cabeça enquanto deitado na banheira, limpava os traços de areia do meu corpo. – Parecia estar assim já há algum tempo a julgar pela sujidade, mas tinha o essencial para sobreviver.

- Materiais de limpeza? – Quis saber, tendo a certeza que ele iria responder positivamente.

- Sim, isso também. – Confirmou.

- Nem desorientado, esfomeado e ferido conseguiste deixar de pensar nisso? Dizes que eu sou estranho, mas olha só quem fala.

Esse comentário valeu-me uma chapada na cabeça.

- Hei!

- Estou a ajudar-te e o mínimo que podes fazer é abster-te de fazer esse tipo de comentário idiota.

- Eu disse que podia tomar banho sozinho… - Relembrei-o.

- Claro e arriscar a que caias e batas com a cabeça na banheira, ou então te afogues…

- Não achas que estás a exagerar? – Perguntei, recebendo como resposta mais um balde de água sobre a cabeça, desta vez sem qualquer necessidade, apenas para me calar.

A conversa sobre aquela casa localizada naquela praia perdida viera a propósito de… bem, surgiu porque não queria manter um silêncio incómodo enquanto tomava banho com a presença do Levi que parecia dedicar-se a vigiar-me muito mais do que antes. Quando lhe perguntava se não estaria a exagerar com as teorias de que não podia dar um passo sem ele estar por perto, tudo redundava em violência que iam das chapadas até fazer-me tropeçar ou responder-me com palavras ríspidas.

Desde da noite em que tinha acordado, dormir era um problema. Não porque não tivesse sono, mas parecia que isso deixava o Levi ansioso e isso subconscientemente, fazia com que tivesse dificuldades em adormecer por saber que lhe causava ansiedade. Mas o que podia fazer? Tinha que dormir! Seria assim tão difícil acreditar que eu não ia mergulhar novamente no mesmo estado de inconsciência de antes? Enquanto não afastasse esses receios dele, teria dias demasiado longos. E se dormir fosse o único problema. Precisava exercitar-me! Mas como me cansava com facilidade, ele nem ao menos procurava insistir, cedendo logo perante a minha primeira queixa para que pudesse descansar. Nem queria acreditar no que estava a pensar, mas começava a sentir falta de quando simplesmente gritava comigo até estar satisfeito com algum exercício.

- Suponho que te consigas vestir sozinho.

- Claro que sim! – Puxei rapidamente a tolha das mãos dele.

- Não sei para quê tanta vergonha… - Olhou para baixo, numa direção demasiado especifica e acrescentou. – Não é que tenhas aí alguma coisa que eu já não tenha visto ou até colocado na boca.

- Levi sai! Quero vestir-me! – Falei bem mais alto do que pretendia, ao que ele encolheu os ombros e saiu em seguida.

"_Como é que conseguia dizer aquelas coisas tão naturalmente?! Não tinha um pingo de vergonha na cara e sei que até se orgulhava disso como se fosse uma qualidade. Se bem que já devia saber. As definições de normal para ele e para o resto da humanidade não seguem os mesmos padrões, sobretudo quando falamos de algumas áreas como a limpeza por exemplo_", Olhei para a banheira ao meu lado. "_Será que me vai obrigar a esfregar isto tudo? Acho que se me dobrar, não me consigo endireitar depois… o que definitivamente, me deixaria numa posição pouco confortável e convidativa quando essa não é a minha intenção. Ah merda… quanto tempo precisarei até estar em forma? Talvez se lhe pedir, não me obrigue a limpar isto agora… ou hoje ou nos próximos tempos, pelo menos até sentir que posso mover-me mais livremente_".

Demorei bem mais do que pensei para conseguir vestir-me, mas fi-lo e sozinho! Os meus músculos continuavam a prender ou a impedir determinados movimentos, mas pelo menos já conseguia manter-me de pé e caminhar… ou melhor, dar alguns passos lentamente, mas já era um progresso.

- Deixei a tua comida aí na mesa.

- Não vais comer? – Indaguei preocupado, pois já tinha reparado que ele comia bem menos do que eu há vários dias. – Não precisas de fazer isso por mim. Posso ir contigo e ajudar-te a trazer mais comida.

- Precisávamos de ir até à ilha, mas isso não vai acontecer até estares um pouco melhor.

- Mesmo assim, posso ir contigo. Dizes que vais por um caminho à volta do pântano, não é? Posso… - Tentei insistir, mas logo interrompeu-me:

- Estás demasiado lento para me poderes acompanhar. Come, cala-te e se quiseres caminhar faz isso pelo areal, mas proíbo-te de te afastares demasiado.

- É isso que vou fazer o resto do dia? – Perguntei pouco entusiasmado com a ideia. – Pareço um inválido. Não quero ficar aqui o resto do dia!

- Não perguntei se querias, Eren. Vais ficar e está acabado.

Foram as últimas palavras que me disse antes de sair. Não é que não gostasse de andar pelo areal e apreciar a vista do exterior, mas cansava-me com facilidade e não havia muito mais para fazer. Esperava que ao menos me pedisse para fazer alguns exercícios para ajudar-me a recuperar, mas em vez disso, a prioridade dele desde que tinha acordado, era trazer mantimentos e água potável que tinha encontrado numa nascente que ao que parece, ficava demasiado afastada e demorava horas até lá chegar, mesmo indo a cavalo.

Depois de comer o que ele tinha deixado sobre a mesa, saí e mais uma vez, não pude evitar sorrir ao ver o mar. Era uma visão quase mágica e acho que nunca me cansaria daquela paisagem. Com passos lentos, aproximei-me da água e mantive-me a caminhar sobre a areia molhada, onde era mais fácil andar sem que os meus pés se enterrassem na areia. Tentei acelerar a frequência dos passos e em resultado disso, cansei-me mais rápido e acabei por ter que me sentar.

Em silêncio, observando as ondas baterem contra algumas rochas, perguntei-me o que estariam todos a fazer. Será que o Armin e a Hanji teriam conseguido sair daquela história sem problemas? E se sim, perguntava-me, o que estariam a fazer. Era fácil para mim imaginar a Hanji a tentar mostrar aos novos soldados, a sua loucura e fanatismo sobre os titãs. Já o Armin… se bem o conhecia, devia estar a passar tempo com a minha irmã, a Mikasa. Esperava que ela não estivesse muito mal e que conseguisse seguir em frente com a vida dela. Ela sabia que não devia desistir. Repeti-lhe várias vezes que independentemente do que acontecesse devia ser forte e lutar. Se nunca se esquecesse disso, tudo estaria bem. Por falar nela, será que a loucura de sair com o Jean já lhe teria passado? Aterrorizava-me pensar que ela tivesse mesmo dado uma oportunidade àquele ser insuportável.

Ah, até sentia saudades das conversas descabidas sobre comida e assuntos sem sentido da Sasha e do Connie. Nem mesmo me incomodaria com as conversas pervertidas e estranhas para mim na altura entre o Reiner e o Bertholdt. Às vezes, até a Ymir dizia coisas estranhas relativamente à Krista que apenas sorria como sempre, não dando importância aos avanços da amiga.

- Irónico que foi preciso sair de lá para finalmente, perceber algumas coisas que se passavam à minha volta…

Quanto à Annie, não tinha muito que dizer sobre ela. Não conversávamos assim tanto, embora o pouco que tivéssemos falado tenha servido para confirmar que partilhávamos algumas ideias em comum. Não era alguém muito social, o que pelo menos significava que quando ficava com ela nos treinos, não era estranho porque nenhum de nós estava à espera que o outro dissesse alguma coisa.

"_Será que estão em treinos? Quantos morreram por minha causa naquele dia? Espero que os Recon Corps não tenham ficado muito descompensados em termos de pessoal disponível para missões e para o funcionamento. Se calhar, se tivesse feito um pouco melhor, talvez…_", abanei a cabeça. Era inútil pensar nisso. Não podia fazer nada para alterar o passado. Levantei-me para continuar a caminhar e então, mais à frente avistei outra falésia, semelhante àquela que havia perto da casa onde agora vivia.

Se bem que aquela era bem mais alta, mas parecia esculpida para que fosse possível subir através das várias saliências que tinha.

"_Bom, já que ele não me dá nada de interessante para fazer…posso entreter-me com isto_", concluí, continuando a caminhar um pouco mais animado com a ideia.

* * *

**_*_Levi_* _**

Ou estava a ficar paranoico, ou estava mesmo a desenvolver um sexto sentido qualquer que me dizia que deixar o Eren sozinho num sítio aparentemente seguro, só podia acabar em _merda_. Abanei a cabeça, incitando mais uma vez o cavalo a prosseguir o caminho um pouco mais rápido. Precisava parar de pensar em tudo o que podia correr mal. Isso estava a esgotar-me muito mais do que alguma vez pensei.

Contudo, não conseguia evitar. Desde que ele tinha acordado, estava feliz…sim, estava muito feliz por ele ter finalmente acordado, mas por outro lado, preocupava-me ver o estado debilitado em que estava. Cada vez que ele fechava os olhos à noite, recordava-me dele inconsciente e ensanguentado nos meus braços. Enquanto essa imagem persistisse na minha mente, desconfiava que continuaria paranoico.

E graças à sua falta de coordenação que já tinha testemunhado na montanha, pude ver como até trocar de roupa nas primeiras horas após ter acordado, foi um autêntico desafio. Fez-me olhar para as suas tentativas frustradas durante demasiado tempo até que eu perdesse a paciência e obrigasse a deixar que o ajudasse. Nunca compreenderia como alguém poderia serão teimoso e persistente, mesmo quando era evidente que era melhor ceder um pouco.

* * *

**Flashback**

- O que estás a fazer? – Perguntei ao vê-lo a tentar levantar-se do chão do quarto.

- Queria ir ajudar-te na cozinha.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir para ficares na cama? Não preciso de ajuda.

Pese as minhas palavras, pude ver a sua insistência em levantar-se. Cansado daquele triste espetáculo, abaixei-me para ajudá-lo. Pude ver traços de desilusão no seu rosto.

- Deixa-me ajudar-te, Eren. – Disse, servindo de apoio para sentá-lo na cama.

- E se…

- Se? – Insisti.

Abraçou-me repentinamente e como colocou o rosto contra o meu pescoço, pude sentir de imediato as lágrimas aliadas a uma respiração entrecortada.

- E se ficar assim para sempre?

- É claro que não vais ficar assim. – Assegurei, acariciando os seus cabelos. – Acordaste há poucas horas, não te movimentaste muito. É normal que ainda te sintas assim.

- Levi… tenho medo de…

- Shh, vai ficar tudo bem. Prometo que vai ficar tudo bem. – Reafirmei, beijando os seus cabelos, continuando a deslizar os meus dedos pelos fios castanhos que se entrelaçavam com aquelas movimentos. – Confias em mim?

- Sempre… - Ouviu a resposta num murmúrio.

- Então, sabes que não estou a mentir e que vais ficar bem. – Senti a sua cabeça mover-se e assentir enquanto pedia que ficasse um pouco ele, antes de regressar à cozinha. Assim o fiz. Entendia o medo que devia estar a sentir por pensar que aquela seria uma situação permanente, mas até que tivesse provas disso, tudo indicava o contrário. Ele iria recuperar, tinha a certeza disso.

**Fim do flashback**

* * *

Mais tarde, de regresso a casa e carregado com alguns coelhos e frutas que tinha apanhado, entrou em casa e apercebeu-se de imediato da ausência de Eren. Lembrava-se de ter observado a praia antes de entrar e não havia sinal dele no exterior.

"_Pode ser que não tenha visto bem ou se tenha afastado demasiado, mesmo que lhe tenha dito que não devia fazer isso_", concluiu o capitão, começando a guardar as coisas enquanto se perguntava onde o rapaz de olhos verdes se teria metido. Não podia ter ido muito longe, não naquele estado em que caminhava com lentidão e se cansava com facilidade. Após guardar as coisas e concluindo que não iria começar a preparar a comida, sem saber onde estava Eren, saiu para o exterior. Descalçou-se e caminhou apressadamente pelo areal. Nem sinal dele.

Por momentos, observando as ondas, perguntou-se se o rapaz se teria atrevido a tentar nadar, mas tentou afastar esses pensamentos. "_Ele não seria assim tão idiota ao ponto de fazer uma coisa dessas_".

Então para seu alívio, mais adiante perto de uma falésia viu o rapaz sentado no areal, demasiado distraído para poder notar a sua presença. À primeira vista, não parecia haver qualquer problema, mas à medida que se aproximou viu o ferimento na perna direita de onde ainda escorria algum sangue e Eren tentava limpar rapidamente.

- Posso saber como é que fizeste isso?

Viu-o estremecer ao ouvir a voz e aperceber-se de que não estava sozinho.

- Caí… na areia.

- Eren a menos que a areia tenha passado a ter algum tipo de saliência pontiaguda… - Olhou para a falésia mais adiante e bateu-lhe no ombro com força para que se queixasse e passasse a ignorar a perna por alguns momentos.

- Porque fizeste isso?!

Sem responder àquela pergunta de resposta óbvia, Levi puxou o rapaz pelo braço para servir-lhe de apoio e disse que se ouvisse alguma queixa, iria esmurrá-lo até chegarem a casa, o que causou o efeito desejado, o silêncio. Esse durou até estarem em casa e Eren sentado numa cadeira, observava ainda calado enquanto o homem de joelhos à sua frente, limpava a ferida e prendia-lhe um tecido para estancar o sangue e assim, impedir alguma infeção.

- Como é que te tens estas ideias idiotas? O que te fez pensar que seria uma boa ideia tentares escalar aquela falésia?

- Estou farto de estar aqui sem fazer nada. – Respondeu o rapaz secamente.

- Estás a recuperar e isso leva tempo. Não é a escalar falésias e magoares-te que vais apressar o processo.

- Não precisavas de estar a fazer nada disto. Eu regenero, como sempre. – Disse e distraidamente, acrescentou. – Sei que está a demorar um pouco mais do que habitual, mas daqui a umas horas já não devo ter nada.

- Não podes depender dessas capacidades dessa forma. – Disse Levi, afastando-se para lavar as mãos.

- E porque não? Ser monstro tem destas vantagens, mais vale aproveitar.

- Nós já conversámos sobre isto, não és nenhum monstro, Eren.

- Pronto, sou um inválido. Não sei se subi de posto ou se desci em definitivo. – Continuou usando um tom carregado de ironia e Levi voltou-se para ele preparando uma resposta, mas o rapaz prosseguiu. – Não me deixas fazer nada. És pior que a Mikasa com a paranoia de que nem sequer devia pôr um pé fora de casa porque vou atrair catástrofes. Livrei-me dela ou melhor, trouxeste-me para aqui para ocupares o lugar dela? Não te pedi nada disto e muito menos para me tratares desta forma. Não tens qualquer intenção que melhore e é por isso, que não me obrigas a fazer exercício algum. Estás à espera que fique preso dentro de casa para realizar algum desejo doentio de me ver dependente de ti. Estou farto de ser tratado como uma criança… estou farto disto.

Tão depressa como acabou de dizer isso, deu-se conta das coisas cruéis que tinha dito sem pensar. Contudo, Levi manteve uma expressão indiferente e virou-lhe as costas, dizendo:

- Vou preparar qualquer coisa para comermos.

- Levi… espera, eu não quis…

- Não fales comigo, Eren.

O tom de voz grave e ríspido foi mais um sinal claro para o rapaz de que tinha dito coisas muito erradas. Em resultado disso, Levi não disse uma só palavra nas horas que se seguiram, até se deitarem. Mesmo quando Eren queria ganhar coragem para se desculpar e explicar que tinha dito tudo aquilo da boca para fora. Fora apenas raiva do momento por estar frustrado por ver que o capitão tinha razão quando classificou a sua ideia de escalar a falésia de estúpida. Era verdade e ele sabia disso. Apenas o tinha feito por pura rebeldia e porque sabia que Levi não ia gostar, embora ele quisesse ter provado que era capaz e que estava a melhorar.

Nunca em nenhum momento, se arrependia de estar a viver naquele sítio com ele, mas sem pensar e sem querer, foi mesmo isso que lhe disse. Cometeu até a infelicidade de compará-lo à Mikasa e chamar a sua preocupação de doentia. Insinuou até que ele não tinha interesse na sua recuperação! Eren tinha que admitir que a sua raiva fez com que fosse longe demais. Mesmo que Levi mantivesse a sua expressão indiferente era óbvio que o tinha magoado com algumas daquelas palavras.

"_Sou tão idiota… como é que lhe pude dizer aquelas coisas?_", perguntava-se Eren vendo que Levi se deitava na cama de costas para ele e mantendo uma certa distância. Ainda pensou em chamá-lo ou tentar tocar-lhe nas costas para ter a sua atenção enquanto lhe pedisse desculpa, mas desistiu da ideia. Teve receio da reação ou das palavras frias que poderia receber e por isso, optou por não dizer nada.

Na manhã seguinte, quando acordou notou que pelo menos a sua perna não estava coberta e viu que antes de sair, Levi teria pelo menos mudado o tecido que estava à volta do ferimento que ainda não tinha desaparecido por completo.

"_Está a demorar mais do que antes para regenerar…_", pensou o rapaz enquanto se levantava e procurando pelo capitão na cozinha, apenas viu comida sobre a mesa, mas nem sinal dele. Provavelmente, já teria saído e não era por falta de mantimentos…

"_Nem ao menos quer estar no mesmo espaço que eu… definitivamente, fiz mesmo merda_". Tomou o pequeno-almoço e abriu a porta para ver se havia algum sinal de Levi, mas nada. Sem muito ânimo, decidiu que devia ao menos continuar a exercitar-se através das caminhadas no areal. Faria de tudo para não afastar-se muito, já que queria falar com Levi assim que o visse a voltar para casa. Isso demorou horas, demasiadas horas. Eren teve tempo até de voltar a casa, comer alguma coisa e sair novamente várias vezes sem qualquer sinal do capitão. À medida que o sol se punha no horizonte, crescia no rapaz uma ansiedade. Recordava as palavras de Levi sobre o que fazia sempre que saía da zona de praia. Normalmente, ia caçar ou buscar água, evitando ao máximo recorrer à zona habitada pelos titãs e ficando sempre perto da zona de praia. Porém, quando não encontrava o suficiente, isso levava-o a ter que regressar a terrenos perigosos.

"_Sempre confiei tanto nas habilidades dele que até agora, nunca tinha parado para pensar nos riscos que está a correr. Sempre que o vejo sair, nunca tive a noção de que ele poderia não regressar…_". Um sentimento desagradável e até nauseante começava a apoderar-se do rapaz que começava a culpar-se por nunca ter insistido em ir acompanhá-lo. Pelo menos queria estar por perto. As reservas de gás deviam estar no mínimo, se é que ainda existiam. Isso significava que Levi ficava dependente das espadas e pouco mais. "_Se eu ao menos tivesse por perto, se ele precisasse podia transformar-me e mantê-lo a salvo. Devia ter ido com ele…_", Levou as mãos à cabeça "_Se lhe acontecer alguma coisa…não, não pode acontecer. Nunca me perdoaria por algo assim_". Sentimentos de culpa pelas palavras que lhe tinha dirigido misturavam-se com a possibilidade de ter acontecido alguma coisa.

Eren levantou-se da entrada da casa, onde estava sentado e fechou a porta atrás dele antes de se dirigir ao caminho que Levi sempre seguia. Os passos ainda estavam lentos, mas estava decidido a ir ao encontro do capitão. Olhou algumas vezes para a sua mão, pensando se seria assim tão má ideia forçar a transformação para apressar a regeneração e quem sabe, correr bem mais rápido. Correria parte do caminho com a forma de titã e depois usaria o seu corpo. Isso partindo do princípio que estava recuperado o suficiente para uma transformação total e consciente.

"_Será que devo? Tenho que decidir… não o que é melhor para mim, mas o que seria melhor para o Levi. Preciso chegar até ele rápido. Preciso de ver que está bem_", encostou a mão à boca quando ouviu o som de galope de um cavalo. Só podia ser de uma pessoa e isso fez com que afastasse ligeiramente a mão da boca, esperando expectante que aparecesse a pessoa que mais queria ver naquele momento.

Assim que Levi apareceu e viu Eren com a mão próxima à boca, o capitão parou o cavalo e desceu rapidamente, perguntando:

- O que aconteceu? Porque estavas a pensar em transformar-te?

- Já era tarde… - Começou a dizer com uma voz trémula. – Não te vi regressar, pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa. Todas as vezes que sais sozinho… ainda não tinha parado para pensar no que podia acontecer. Devia ter insistido para ir contigo, ao menos se alguma coisa corresse mal, podia ajudar-te. Podia transformar-me ou talvez, só transformar uma parte do meu corpo, não tenho bem a certeza de que consiga uma transformação completa, mas pelo menos conseguiria dar-te tempo para ficares em segurança.

- Eren pára de dizer asneiras. – Disse Levi abanando a cabeça. – Como podes pensar que sou tão frágil ao ponto de…

- Se te acontecer alguma coisa, não vou suportar, Levi! – Disse, deixando escapar uma lágrima. – Perdoa-me pelas coisas terríveis que disse. É claro que não estou arrependido de estar aqui contigo e sei que é normal que te preocupes… eu sou um idiota que está frustrado por ver que continuas a ter razão nas coisas que dizes. É apenas isso.

- De certeza que não me disseste aquelas coisas porque têm algum fundo de verdade?

- Claro que não! Já sabes que às vezes, faço ou digo coisas sem pensar! Perdoa-me pelas coisas terríveis que… - Uma golpe na canela fez com que caísse de rabo no chão e assim que viu o olhar aterrador à sua frente, encolheu-se.

- Será que devo perdoar, Eren? Tens uma língua bastante venenosa para um pirralho e eu que pensava que já tinha corrigido isso…

- Peço desculpa… - Era tudo o que conseguia dizer.

- De pé! – Ordenou e o rapaz ergue-se o mais rapidamente possível. – Vamos para casa e nem mais uma palavra, entendeste?

Eren apenas assentiu não tendo a certeza se aquilo significava que o perdoava ou se iriam continuar naquele silêncio incómodo. Caminhou ao lado de Levi que nem sequer olhava para ele e à exceção de algumas ordens, não mostrava qualquer sinal de que tivesse perdoado o rapaz pelas palavras do dia anterior.

Isso continuou até acomodarem os mantimentos mais recentes e mesmo durante o jantar, apesar de terem feito a refeição no mesmo espaço e à frente um do outro, não havia qualquer palavra trocada entre ambos.

"_Será que devia dizer alguma coisa? Tenho medo que ao tentar desculpar-me outra vez, isso só o irrite mais_", Eren tinha acabado de descalçar-se enquanto estava sentado na cama quando os passos de Levi adentraram a divisão.

- Tira as roupas, Eren.

- Huh? Para… para tomar banho? – Indagou confuso e receoso, vendo Levi parado perto da porta e perante a pergunta, cruzou os braços, repetindo:

- Tira as roupas.

Outras ideias começaram a passar pela sua cabeça. Aquele tom era-lhe familiar e normalmente, associava-o a castigos. Nas primeiras vezes em que Levi lhe deu esse tipo de ordem, passou a pior das vergonhas. Aquele homem pediu-lhe sem qualquer pudor que depois de tirar a roupa se tocasse à frente dele enquanto ele apenas observava com o ar indiferente do costume. Eren não podia dizer que mesmo agora estando mais à vontade com ele, estivesse completamente preparado para repetir uma coisa dessas. Ainda morria de vergonha só de pensar nas coisas que tinha feito e dito, só porque aquela voz e postura aterradora o obrigaram.

Ainda assim, decidiu obedecer. Tirou as peças de roupa que levava. Começou pela camisa que era a mais fácil de tirar e o que lhe causava menos embaraço. A partir daí, deixou de olhar para Levi que continuava parado na entrada do quarto na mesma posição. Com os olhos presos ao chão, retirou as calças e a última peça de roupa que ainda podia guardar alguma dignidade.

- Mãos e joelhos no chão. – Foi a ordem que se seguiu.

Com o corpo um pouco trémulo fez exatamente o que lhe foi ordenado, continuando a olhar com todas as suas forças para o chão. Se antes tinha alguma dúvida, agora podia ter a certeza de que Levi iria castigá-lo e provavelmente, humilhá-lo nos próximos minutos. Ouviu um som familiar que o fez arrepiar-se. Era o cinto dele e recordava que ao menos das outras vezes, antes de lhe bater nunca o fazia sem qualquer roupa porque ainda que pouco, o tecido ajudava a diminuir o impacto e a dor subsequente.

Contudo, desta vez à medida que o capitão se aproximou dele com o cinto na mão viu que aquilo seria bem pior do que aquelas outras vezes na montanha.

- Um pedido de desculpa é pouco para mim, Eren. – Começou por dizer, ajeitando o cinto nas suas mãos à medida que andava a passos lentos à volta do rapaz. – Quero que sintas na pele o efeito que aquelas palavras tiveram em mim. – E sem esperar, golpeou-o nas costas e viu que Eren quase perdia toda a estabilidade e caía. – Mantém-te nessa posição! É uma ordem!

Mordendo o lábio e tentando manter as poucas forças que tinha nos músculos, Eren fez o seu melhor para permanecer obedientemente naquela posição. Forçou-se a tentar conter as suas queixas, mas cada golpe parecia pior que o anterior e por isso, a certa altura não conseguia evitar queixar-se e deixar algumas lágrimas caírem.

- Não é assim que queres que te trate? Estás a chorar porquê? – Perguntou num tom ríspido, puxando os cabelos do rapaz que sentiu a força falhar nos braços e quase se deixou cair. – Sei que gostas que te trate assim, aliás andas a pensar que estou a ficar demasiado brando, não é?

- Levi… - Murmurou, levando uma das mãos às canelas do homem à sua frente. – Por favor, pára…

Sem dizer uma palavra, Levi atirou o cinto para cima da cama e puxou Eren pelos cabelos até perto da cama. O capitão sentou-se e deixou o rapaz de joelhos em frente a ele, puxando o seu braço direito.

- Quero que deixes estes três dedos bem molhados. – Disse, agarrando na mão de Eren que levou de imediato os dedos à boca enquanto Levi, usou o seu polegar para limpar uma lágrima que caía dos olhos verdes. Manteve-se em silêncio, observando o rapaz à sua frente passeava a língua entre os dedos, vendo o homem à sua frente desabotoar as calças e acariciar-se de leve. Já não havia lágrimas na expressão à sua frente, os olhos encaravam-no com desejo, o mesmo que devia estar nos olhos dele.

- Acho que já fizeste o suficiente… - Afastou os dedos da boca de Eren. – Agora que tens os teus dedos assim, vais fazer duas coisas. A primeira é usares esses dedos em ti, um de cada vez conforme te for dizendo… e a outra, vais manter a tua boca ocupada. Queres que te perdoe, não é? – Viu o rapaz assentir. Então, oferece-me um bom espetáculo. Começa pelo primeiro dedo, Eren…

- Hum… - A primeira sensação era sempre de dor que procurou disfarçar o melhor que conseguia.

- Olha para mim. Não te atrevas a fazer nada disto sem manter os teus olhos nos meus.

- Ngh…Levi…

- Podes gemer, mas com a tua boca aqui.

Usou a mão livre para acariciar um pouco o membro de Levi antes de colocá-lo na boca. Era difícil concentrar-se em fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, sobretudo quando queria gemer alto ou tinha vontade de morder os lábios para conter-se, mas não podia atrever-se sequer a usar os dentes, a menos que os quisesse perder.

Eren sentia o corpo cada vez mais quente. Os gemidos que não eram apenas dele estavam a nublar a sua mente. Aquele tom autoritário, aquela voz despida de pudor que chamava por ele, fazia com que esquecesse por completo a dor que provinha das marcas pelo corpo que aquele maldito cinto lhe tinha feito. Os arrepios eram cada vez mais constantes e apertou várias vezes a coxa do capitão para lhe demonstrar que estava definitivamente a chegar ao seu limite.

Repentinamente, Levi empurrou-o com um dos pés e um pouco confuso e desiludido porque estava tão perto de chegar ao clímax, observou o homem que se ergueu da cama e puxou-o novamente pelo cabelo, virando-o de barriga para baixo. Recorreu às suas mãos para procurar algum apoio, mas subitamente sentiu-o perto da sua entrada e não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada. Em pouco tempo, estava dentro dele. Sem qualquer cuidado, investindo sobre ele que ouvia o chão ranger por debaixo dele. Esse som misturava-se com os gemidos de ambos. Estava a magoá-lo contra aquele chão áspero e duro, mas tudo isso parecia tornar-se cada vez mais irrelevante.

- Ah Eren… - Ouviu o capitão dizendo enquanto mordia e deixava vários chupões nas suas costas.

- Le…Levi…não posso mais…hum, Levi!

Sabia que por norma o capitão gostava que aguentasse um pouco mais para que os dois acabassem ao mesmo tempo, mas Eren estava no seu limite, o que lhe valeu um comentário de que ia ter que aprender novamente a controlar-se e a obedecer. Consequentemente, aquela noite foi muito mais longa do que o rapaz podia imaginar. Nem ao menos se lembrava de quando Levi o deitou na cama ao fim de algumas horas. Sabia apenas que a certa altura, a sua voz começou a falhar e nem mesmo isso, dissuadiu o capitão a ter mais calma. Isso significou que na manhã seguinte, não havia regeneração que o tirasse da cama. Mesmo quando acordou, não se atreveu a tentar sair da cama porque não se sentia capaz de o fazer.

- Levi? – Murmurou com uma voz fraca e quase inaudível.

- Queres que traga alguma coisa para comeres?

- Não… não consigo mexer-me… - Viu a expressão de quem continha a vontade de rir no homem sentado na cama ao seu lado. – Não tem graça…

- Ora, mas não querias exercício pesado? Que melhor forma de começar? – Perguntou.

- Não era isso que tinha em mente…

- Ah sim? Se bem me lembro ontem à noite, alguém só dizia… – Inclinou-se até encostar a boca à orelha de Eren e tentando reproduzir o mesmo tom de voz, disse. – "Ah Levi, mais… mais forte, mais rápido, Levi".

- Pára! – Disse Eren envergonhado, tentando bater no capitão que nem ao menos fez algo para parar a mão porque sabia que não iria magoá-lo. O rapaz continuava demasiado exausto. – Eu não disse nada disso.

- Claro que não. – Ironizou Levi. – Imaginei coisas e tu imaginaste tanto que nem te levantas da cama.

- Levi…

- Amanhã, vou começar a acompanhar-te em exercícios para recuperares mais rápido. – Viu um ar mais entusiasmado na expressão do rapaz que sorriu. – Acho que se já estás pronto para aguentar uma noite como a de ontem, também já estás preparado para fazeres outros tipos de exercício.

Eren não respondeu, acabando por mergulhar novamente no sono, pois mal conseguia manter-se acordado. Coisa que se repetiu principalmente nos dias seguintes, mas gradualmente foi notando a diferença de ter Levi a orientar os seus exercícios. Embora cansativos, produziam resultados e isso era o que mais o entusiasmava a cada dia que conseguia atingir uma nova meta e assim, comprovar que o capitão tinha razão. O seu estado de fraqueza era apenas algo temporário.

* * *

**-X-**

_Ando com uns horários complicados para me dedicar à escrita, mas vou tentar que isto não afete muito a frequência com que coloco os capítulos. Até ao próximo! :b_


	25. Inesperado

_Obrigada mesmo por cada review!_

_Os incentivos para escrever ou mesmo os comentários extensos (IsyPerolla) que também às vezes, me deixam saber se há alguma coisa que podia ter explicado melhor e que posso incluir no capítulo seguinte._

_Saber também que há quem esteja a ler pela primeira vez uma fanfic deste casal em português (mesmo que seja na 'minha' variante de Portugal) também me deixa muito contente e claro, também ser consciente que apreciam o meu esforço para manter a postagem de capítulos com pouco tempo de espera. _

_Portanto, muito obrigada a todos: IsyPerolla, Taina-chan n.n, Nicole, Haa, Nanda, Vitoria, Ana, Cami, gyuoppa, Tsuki Taishou, munyaan, ChocoEater, Taniih, Mya, Carol,Mih, Lumi, Pudinham, Can Can, etc (a minha internet recusa-se a atualizar a página para poder ver o nome de todos e eu não posso dar-me ao luxo de demorar muito mais no computador porque tenho teste de alemão amanhã e estou em modo de pânico xD). Deixemos os dramas da minha vida de parte e vamos ao capítulo *_

* * *

**-X-**

**Inesperado**

Pouco tempo depois da recuperação de Eren, este finalmente pôde começar a acompanhar Levi no processo de caça e de recolha de água. Viveram assim durante algumas semanas, até que o capitão decidiu que já era hora de deixar que o rapaz conhecesse a ilha que se encontrava a alguma distância. A embarcação que anos antes tinha sido utilizada por Levi encontrava-se parcialmente em boas condições. Isso pressupôs alguns arranjos antes que pudessem usá-la.

A ilha estava um pouco diferente. Havia mais pessoas e desta vez, tal como há três anos o soldado desconhecido para eles, tinha sugerido que começassem a servir-se da agricultura para tirar maior proveito da terra. Porém, o comércio continuava a ser desenvolvido de forma simples, através da troca. Fruta podia ser trocada por carne ou peixe, conforme a variedade e riqueza que estivesse disponível. Levi preferia esse sistema do que a existência de dinheiro que era uma ideia desconhecida ou até abominada pelos poucos habitantes daquela ilha perdida no mar, mas que possuía uma riqueza impressionante de recursos naturais.

O rapaz de olhos verdes ficou não só fascinado pela ausência de Titãs naquela área, como também a existência de um vulcão fez com que nos primeiros dias, insistisse com o capitão para ver o local de perto. Como se tratava de um vulcão ativo, não era seguro ficar nas suas redondezas, mas ainda assim Levi acabou por ceder ao pedido e levou-o até ao local para poder ver de perto, aquele lugar que para Eren era como se fosse mágico. Repetiu algumas vezes que era bem mais fascinante do que vinha escrito nos livros. Era fácil para Levi deduzir que desde do primeiro instante que colocaram os pés naquela ilha, Eren estava apaixonado pelo local. Queria explorar, interessava-se por aprender os nomes dos animais, frutas e peixes e os habitantes locais tal como tinham feito com o capitão na primeira vez que o viram, foram bem amistosos. Sobretudo quem tinha filhas, o que nessa parte não agradou tanto ao capitão, mas supôs que tal como ele, Eren também teria que dizer que não a certas sugestões.

Por algum motivo, embora aqueles habitantes nunca se tivessem cruzado com titãs, conheciam o conceito de soldados e exército, ainda que fosse no sentido de homens lutarem entre si por terras. No entanto, respeitavam bastante tanto o capitão como Eren que apenas sorria e pedia que o chamassem pelo primeiro nome sem qualquer reverência ou tratamento especial. Evidentemente era mais fácil para eles atenderem a esse pedido de um soldado. Porém, no caso de Levi, os habitantes continuavam a tratá-lo com respeito não só pelo título, mas também por consideração pelo que tinha feito quando o acolheram anos antes.

* * *

**Flashback**

- Estava muito mal tratado, coitadinho. Notava-se que tinha fome e estava cansado e todos aqui fizemos de tudo para pô-lo de pé e em condições. – Contava uma das senhoras da pequena vila a Eren que escutava com atenção enquanto lhe enchiam o prato pela segunda vez. – Tal como agora, não era muito conversador, mas mostrou-me muito atencioso connosco. Disse que era como agradecimento pelo que tínhamos feito, mas acho que nos deu muito mais do que aquilo que lhe oferecemos. Ajudou-nos a reparar algumas casas, a recolher comida…

- Por favor, não precisa de contar-lhe tanto. – Disse Levi. – Ele gosta de saber demais e não há necessidade de lhe dar mais motivos para olhar para mim como se eu fosse alguma espécie rara.

- Estás envergonhado, Levi? – Ironizou Eren e logo, o capitão pisou-lhe o pé por debaixo da mesa. – Ah!

- Estás bem, filhinho?

- Ele está ótimo. É um bocado desastrado, morde a língua enquanto come. Acontece várias vezes. – Explicou Levi, lançando mais um olhar que dizia em palavras silenciosas para Eren não se atrever a contestar aquela mentira.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

Desde da sua chegada à ilha, passaram-se dois anos e já não eram vistos como forasteiros e sim, como novos vizinhos para os restantes habitantes que até se sentiam mais seguros, pois se alguma ameaça chegasse à ilha já tinham pelo menos pessoas capazes de entrar em combate. Claro que na ideia de Levi, a ideia era um pouco absurda, pois se número elevado de pessoas descobrisse aquele local e quisesse entrar em conflito para ficar com a terra, a destreza podia não chegar para ultrapassar a quantidade de inimigos.

Contudo, nada disso parecia ir acontecer num futuro próximo dado que o local era demasiado remoto para ser descoberto por pessoas que ainda deviam estar atrás de muralhas e na melhor das hipóteses deviam estar a rumar no sentido oposto. Levi recordava-se dos mapas de Irvin sobre os terrenos que já tinham explorados e os melhores para dedicarem-se a atividades como agricultura, encontravam-se sobretudo no sentido oposto ao que eles tinham vindo. Do outro lado, já tinham encontrado pastagens, terrenos extensos próximos a rios que podiam ser aproveitados. Às vezes, o capitão dava por si a pensar que esperava que a Humanidade nunca avançasse o suficiente para os encontrarem ali. Era um pensamento que ia de encontro a tudo o que tinha jurado anteriormente, mas Levi sabia o que aconteceria se os encontrassem. Portanto era matar ou ser morto. Perante essas duas opções, ele não duvidaria.

Contudo, preferia não ter que chegar a essa situação e simplesmente, continuar a viver tranquilamente longe de todos esses problemas que pareciam até insignificantes, cada vez que acordava e a primeira coisa que via era Eren a dormir com uma expressão pacífica ao seu lado. As noites com pesadelos tinham passado a raridades dado que a vida que levavam, não lhes permitia ter maus pensamentos ou memórias macabras como anteriormente em que constantemente eram confrontados com a morte.

* * *

**_*_Eren_* _**

Tinha acabado de limpar, esperava eu de acordo com os padrões do Levi. Estávamos de regresso à casa na praia. Regressaríamos à ilha em poucos dias. Por vezes, passávamos alguns dias afastados daquele local paradisíaco para treinarmos um pouco, longe de olhares indiscretos. Até gostava disso pela maior privacidade, ainda que a ilha fosse bastante extensa e fossem precisos vários dias para poder percorrer toda a sua superfície.

Porém, ali naquela zona ninguém os podia incomodar ou aparecer repentinamente. Isso era importante, não só porque as suas conversas podiam desviar-se para as transformações de titã e consequentes regeneração, ou então o mais provável, acabarmos sem roupa em algum canto. Penso que inicialmente consideraram a nossa relação apenas de superior para subordinado. Porém, com o passar do tempo era evidente que havia mais qualquer coisa. Só que Levi nada dizia e eu não queria dizer a coisa errada. Aliás, não sabia bem como devia classificar o nosso relacionamento sem morrer de vergonha. Éramos… namorados? Morria de vergonha, apenas por pensar em dizer isso em voz alta. Talvez, companheiros soasse melhor. Seja como for, não iria dizer nada até o próprio Levi dar a entender que estava à vontade em dizer isso abertamente. Às vezes, perguntava-me se ele também teria vergonha ou se só achava que ninguém tinha nada a ver com isso. A segunda hipótese seria a mais correta se tivesse em consideração a personalidade de Levi, ainda que pensar nele tendo vergonha do que havia entre nós também me entristecia. Se bem que se eu próprio não me sentia à vontade em dizer isso à frente de outras pessoas, não podia julgá-lo nesse aspeto.

Sorri ao vê-lo sentado na falésia uns metros mais adiante. Estava concentrado na cana de pesca, embora já tivesse o balde ao seu lado com vários peixes. Aproximei-me com cuidado e ajoelhei-me atrás dele, abraçando-o.

- Espero que esteja tudo limpo. Tu incluído porque se deixares pó em mim, vou atirar-te para o meio do mar.

Ri-me um pouco.

- Está tudo conforme os teus padrões, pelo menos, acho que sim. – Disse, mantendo os meus braços sobre os seus ombros e beijei o seu rosto.

- Estou ocupado, Eren. Guarda as tuas hormonas para depois…

- Mas eu fiz um bom trabalho…

De soslaio, olhou para mim e antes que pudesse responder, vi-o desviar rapidamente o olhar em outra direção. Puxou a minha camisa para que me abaixasse. Confuso, perguntei-me o que se passava. A sua mão direita continuava a pressionar as minhas costas para manter-me no chão e também se abaixava, continuando a olhar para algo que parecia vir da direção do pântano ou do caminho ao lado deste. Se fosse algum titã, penso que teria notado pela vibração do solo ou outro tipo de ruído. Era alguém e eu lembrava-me do que teríamos que fazer, caso encontrássemos alguém.

- Tens alguma arma contigo? – Ouvi-o perguntar num tom baixo.

- Uma faca. – Respondi num sussurro.

- Vai ter que servir. Mantém-te abaixado, até que te dê ordens para fazeres o contrário.

- Levi? Onde…?

- Shh, não te aproximes até que eu te dê ordens. – Começou a afastar-se com passos rápidos. Queria obedecer-lhe, mas havia aquele outro lado em mim que dizia que devia estar perto dele. Se fosse mais do que uma pessoa. Um grupo de expedição ou até mesmo um titã.

Esses pensamentos fizeram com que tentando, manter-me tão abaixado quanto possível, seguisse atrás de Levi que me encarou com algum olhar sério e descontente, mas como não queria fazer barulho continuou a avançar agilmente. Pude ver quando se deteve e retirou um punhal da sua cintura. Era quase impossível ouvi-lo respirar e assim que se moveu novamente, foi tão rápido que demorei tempo a assimilar o que aconteceu.

Quando estava prestes a atingir o inimigo misterioso, pude ver como se deteve a milímetros de o fazer. A sua expressão tensa ou mesmo inexpressiva deu lugar a alguma surpresa ao ver de quem se tratava. A sua postura tardou alguns segundos em relaxar-se e guardando o punhal, disse:

- Definitivamente, tens um desejo de morte.

- Que receção amigável. Bem, não devia esperar outra coisa de ti, Levi. – A voz continuava exatamente a mesma. Sempre naquele tom alegre e divertido.

- Hanji? – Indaguei ao erguer-me, surpreendido por vê-la. Assim que pôs os olhos em mim, sorriu e correu na minha direção, abraçando-me com força. Ela continuava sem noção da força que fazia, mas estava tão surpreso e contente por vê-la que ignorei isso quando retribuí o abraço. Logo de seguida, empurrou-me um pouco e observou-me com aquele olhar um tanto assustador que parecia analisar cada pormenor à sua frente.

- Estás com um ótimo aspeto! Lindo! Ainda mais lindo que antes! – Abraçou-me mais uma vez enquanto corado, agradecia os elogios. – Queimadinho pelo sol, mais massa muscular, mas é bom ver que estás bem. Saudável, sorridente… estás vivo!

- Hanji o que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Levi de braços cruzados. – Como chegaste até aqui?

- Segui as indicações que me deste há uns anos atrás. – Disse, continuando a observar-me. – Tens que contar-me mais sobre o que se passou com o Eren depois que vocês…

- Hanji estás em expedição? – Quis saber o Levi e posso dizer que até entendia a preocupação dele, mas agora que ela estava ali, queria ter a oportunidade de fazer-lhe perguntas. Principalmente, aquelas em que as respostas fossem sobre a Mikasa e os meus amigos.

- Estamos em expedição, mas para o lado oposto. Esta parte por causa dos pântanos e terras áridas, não está nos planos de reconquista. Temos rios e terras férteis do lado oposto. – Explicou Hanji.

- Então, o que estás aqui a fazer?

- Antes de mais, avisar-te que o teu esquadrão mantém-se forte e intacto e é graças a ele que fiz este desvio sem levantar suspeitas. Ninguém sabe ao certo o que aconteceu naquela noite, mas eles continuam a fiéis ao capitão. – Disse sorridente. – Não faças essa cara, Levi. Achas mesmo que viria aqui se soubesse que vos colocava em perigo? Além disso, o Irvin anda a seguir sobretudo conselhos do Armin que nos tem levado longe e para terras com bastantes recursos. É bem inteligente.

Ouvir o nome do meu amigo significava que ele continuava vivo e pelos vistos, a ser bem-sucedido como sempre imaginei.

- Ele está bem? – Perguntei.

- Claro, está ótimo. Podes dizer que é quase o braço direito do Irvin e por isso, não há qualquer hipótese de ele dar indicações para explorarmos esta parte da região tão desinteressante. – Hanji retirou dois envelopes debaixo da sua capa. – Uma é para ti, Eren e outra é para ti, Levi.

Reconheci a letra do Armin no envelope e sorri enquanto a Hanji pedia-me que a deixasse um pouco a sós com o Levi, pois queria trocar algumas palavras com ele. Como estava tão curioso pelo conteúdo da carta, afastei-me sem tentar argumentar com aquele pedido. Acabei por sentar-me a meio do areal, abrindo o envelope e retirando do interior uma folha de papel escrita tanto na parte da frente, como no verso.

"_Olá Eren_

_Sei que quando esta carta chegar às tuas mãos, estarás longe destas muralhas e bem de saúde e num sítio bem melhor do que este. Tenho a certeza de que o capitão Levi te levou para um lugar onde finalmente poderás desfrutar de tudo aquilo que ainda hoje, ainda procuro. É também o meu desejo que a Humanidade partilhe desse desejo de conhecer uma realidade diferente em que não vivamos encerrados atrás de muralhas._

_A Mikasa está bem. Sei que devias estar preocupado. Ela passou meses num estado depressivo em que mal falava, mas penso que acabei por conseguir convencê-la de que não havia outra escolha. Nunca entrei em detalhes sobre a verdade da vossa fuga e por isso, acho que até hoje ela culpa o capitão Levi por tudo o que aconteceu. Não vale a pena argumentar, é como se alguém precisasse de ter a culpa. Enfim, mas ela está a recuperar embora continue até hoje sozinha, apesar dos relacionamentos assumidos entre o nosso grupo._

_A Sasha e o Connie casaram há três meses atrás. Foi uma cerimónia no mínimo invulgar, mas penso que animou o romantismo entre o Reiner e o Bertholdt e também entre a Christa e a Ymir. Estas duas andaram a tentar que a Annie visse algum encanto na Mikasa, mas acho que é algo demasiado improvável. Acho que como está tudo em casais, sentem a necessidade de incluí-las embora nenhuma das duas mostre qualquer tipo de interesse em romance. _

_Devo dizer que apesar de ultimamente estar envolvido nas estratégias e planeamentos de expedições, não descuidei a minha vida amorosa e queria ter tido a oportunidade de contar-te pessoalmente. Sei que vais ter um choque e espero que não comeces a praguejar aos céus, mas a verdade é esta: eu e o Jean estamos juntos_".

Nesse momento, acho que o meu cérebro parou por alguns segundos. Depois da antecipação, dado que estava a roer-me de curiosidade por saber quem seria essa pessoa misteriosa na vida amorosa do meu melhor amigo… aquela relevação era a última coisa que esperava dele.

- Ele enlouqueceu de vez! – Berrei com a carta nas mãos.

Jean! O Jean! De todas as pessoas à face da terra, logo ele?! Ainda inconformado com aquela revelação, continuei a ler:

"_Espero que já tenhas gritado o suficiente sozinho, depois dessa revelação. Espero também que encontres em ti, a capacidade de aceitar isso porque mesmo que nunca mais nos vejamos, gostava ao menos de pensar que o meu melhor amigo aceita a pessoa que amo. Até porque sejamos sinceros, não me ouvias a criticar o Levi embora na minha modesta opinião, não consiga entender como te interessaste por ele. São gostos e esses não se discutem, por isso em vez de criticar que tal aceitarmos a escolha que cada um de nós fez? Assim, não precisarás de pensar no Jean como alguém insuportável e eu não terei que pensar no capitão Levi como um pervertido sádico. _

_Independentemente de tudo isto, quero que saibas que prefiro que estejas longe daqui porque isso significa provavelmente que conheceste o oceano. A Hanji disse-me que o capitão Levi encontrou o mar por mero acaso enquanto estava perdido e que era esse lugar para onde ele pensava ir contigo. Espero sinceramente que tenham conseguido e que sejas muito feliz, Eren._

_Desfruta desse vida que te deram a oportunidade de viver._

_Não te preocupes connosco. Cada um de nós está a dar o seu melhor e não temos arrependimentos, desde que saibamos que demos o nosso melhor todos os dias._

_Não penses no que poderia ter sido ou no que poderia ter acontecido, vive o presente e ambiciona por um futuro sempre ao lado de quem te faz feliz. _

_Mesmo que os nossos caminhos nunca mais se cruzem, é só isso que te desejo: que sejas feliz._

_Do amigo que nunca te vai esquecer_

_Armin_".

* * *

**_*_Levi_* _**

Chamei-a para o interior da casa perdida no areal enquanto lia as palavras que tinham uma caligrafia conhecida. A Petra contava detalhadamente como estava a situação atual dos _Recon Corps_, os avanços e recuos, a capacidade do Irvin em manter todos unidos pelos mesmos objetivos. As perdas e as vitórias. Era bom saber que continuavam vivos e mais próximos de atingir os objetivos.

- Demorou muito para acordar? – Perguntou Hanji já sentada na mesa à minha frente.

Sabia que estava curiosa sobre a recuperação do Eren e por isso, acabei por contar-lhe o que tinha acontecido depois de fugirmos naquela noite. O período que demorou a acordar e também o tempo que tardou até estar totalmente recuperado. Ela estava a comentar o quanto tudo era fascinante quando ouvi o Eren elevar a voz no exterior e depois de trocar um olhar confuso com a Hanji, ela riu e disse:

- Ah, ele deve ter acabado de ler a parte em que o Armin admite que está com o Jean.

- Não sei porquê o espanto. – Comentei. – Já lhe tinha dito desde do início que o amigo dele também pertencia à outra equipa.

Hanji riu novamente e regressou ao seu assunto favorito do momento, o Eren.

- Conta-me mais sobre uma coisa. Depois de ele ter acordado, voltou a dormir durante tanto tempo?

- Não. Nem me lembres de quantas noites fiquei a pensar nessa hipótese. Acho que fiquei atormentado com essa ideia durante meses, até convencer-me de que estava tudo bem.

Quando me apercebi do que tinha acabado de dizer já era tarde, ela apenas sorria.

- O que o amor não fez contigo. Ficares assim tanto tempo preocupado. – Levantou-se da cadeira. – Vou chamá-lo.

- Hanji se lhe disseres uma só palavra disto. Vou decapitar-te aqui mesmo.

- Não te preocupes. Quero ouvir a versão dele, apenas isso. – Abriu a porta e chamou-o. Mal entrou dentro de casa, Hanji pediu que se sentasse e ele logo percebeu que iria ser torturado com dezenas de perguntas que procurou responder o melhor que podia.

- Duas vezes. – Respondeu pensativo. – Na primeira quis bloquear e destruir a gruta que dá acesso a esta zona. O Levi tinha falado disso, mas não queria que usasse a minha transformação para isso.

- E como te sentiste depois?

- Exausto. Fez-me lembrar a primeira vez que me transformei, embora não tenha perdido a consciência. – Olhou para mim. – A segunda vez … a culpa é dele. Eu tinha a situação controlada.

- Claro. – Disse num tom irónico. – Completamente controlado. Este idiota tentou atacar um urso com o dobro do tamanho dele sem qualquer arma nas mãos. O quão idiota alguém precisa de ser para se lembrar de uma coisa dessas?

* * *

**Flashback**

Há três dias que estavam a vaguear pela floresta. Levi já conseguia orientar-se bem pela ilha, mas podia ver como o mesmo não acontecia com o Eren que se distraía facilmente com alguma coisa e consequentemente, esquecia-se de tentar memorizar o caminho que estava a seguir.

Contudo, mais do que treinar o sentido de orientação, o objetivo do capitão era ver se o rapaz conseguia encontrar comida com facilidade. Ensinara-o a fazer isso nos tempos em que tinham estado na montanha, mas parece que mesmo o básico mostrava-se quase impossível para Eren que só conseguia recolher mais facilmente a fruta, mas à exceção de um pássaro ou outro, os coelhos por exemplo ficavam sempre fora do seu alcance. Levi estabeleceu a regra de que quem apanhasse primeiro o animal, era quem tinha direito de ficar com ele e por isso, o capitão acabava sempre por ser mais veloz e apanhar os coelhos mesmo que Eren os avistasse primeiro.

- Não é justo. Tens comido carne desde que chegámos.

- Eu avisei-te. – Respondeu o capitão, caminhando à frente do rapaz que passava a mão nos próprios cabelos desalinhando-os ainda mais.

- E por causa disso vou continuar a passar fome? Não estás a ser justo. Os dois últimos coelhos que apanhaste eram meus por direito.

- Ah sim? Não fui eu que tropecei nos próprios pés.

- Da última vez, fizeste-me uma rasteira. – Apontou Eren com um ar cada vez menos animado com aquele treino.

- E fui bem-sucedido, o que significa que não estás rápido ou atento o suficiente.

- Vou morrer à fome, Levi.

- Tens comido fruta. A mim, pareces-me bem.

- Tenho fome. Preciso de carne. Preciso de alimentar-me bem! – Disse cada vez mais irritado com a indiferença do homem que caminhava à sua frente sem sequer olhar para ele.

- Em vez de falares tant… - Viu Eren passar à sua frente a correr e decidiu não tentar impedi-lo ou atrapalhá-lo. Convenceu-se a si mesmo que seria melhor, deixá-lo caçar alguma coisa antes que caísse para o lado de tanta fome.

Porém, assim que ouviu um grunhido, percebeu que aquilo que o rapaz ia tentar capturar não era um coelho. Era um outro animal e de maiores dimensões a julgar pelo barulho que ouviu e repentinamente, ouviu a voz de Eren que o fez deixar cair o que levava nas mãos e empunhando apenas um punhal que levava, correu na direção de onde provinham os sons.

Assim que avistou o que se passava, viu um urso de grandes dimensões que tinha acabado de derrubar o rapaz de olhos verdes no chão que segurava as patas do animal. Aquela força fora do comum só podia significar uma coisa e isso tornou-se evidente, ao ver vapor escapar da boca de Eren à medida que forçava o animal a afastar-se.

"_Quem no seu perfeito juízo se atiraria a um urso? Eu realmente estou acompanhado de um idi…_", os pensamentos foram interrompidos quando uma imensa nuvem de vapor espalhou-se no local. A visibilidade ficou bem reduzida e antes que o capitão conseguisse ver onde estava o urso, viu este ser atirado para uma árvore mesmo ao seu lado. O animal caiu no chão imóvel, pois provavelmente o golpe e o impacto teriam destroçado alguns dos ossos do urso.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

- Comemos bem durante dias. – Disse Eren, cruzando os braços com um ar emburrado.

- Sim, tu é que não te aguentavas nas pernas nos dias que se seguiram, mas tirando isso esteve tudo bem. – Ironizou Levi.

- E desde então nunca mais tentaste outra vez? – Quis saber Hanji, mantendo um sorriso divertido ao ver a interação dos dois.

- Não, o Levi proibiu-me de voltar a transformar-me. Diz que nem que o mundo esteja a acabar. Já lhe disse que está a exagerar, mas não é possível argumentar com alguém que pensa que está sempre certo.

- Estou a exagerar? – Indagou o capitão. – Fala a pessoa que consegue escorregar de uma cascata, tentou apanhar uma cobra venenosa, quase comeu bagas podres, teve a brilhante ideia de escalar uma falésia quando mal conseguia andar, entre tantas outras… nem sei qual é a pior, mas acho que atacar um urso de mãos vazias foi sem dúvida a melhor. Não tens a mínima noção de perigo. Pensas que podes resolver tudo com força de vontade.

- Continuas a tratar-me como criança.

- Continuas a comportar-te como uma.

- E contem-me coisas sobre a ilha onde estão a viver. Eren, dás-me a tua mão?

Mesmo sem perceber a que propósito vinha aquele pedido, ele estendeu a mão e Hanji também pediu a de Levi, mas este ignorou completamente e limitou-se a falar um pouco do sítio onde viviam. Claro que embora a mulher parecesse satisfeita com essa conversa, continuava a acariciar a mão de Eren, sorrindo daquele modo que os dois podiam classificar de perturbador. A certa altura, deixando a mão do rapaz pegou num pequeno saquinho que trazia dentro de um dos bolsos. Entregou a Levi que espreitou desconfiado para o conteúdo e em seguida, atirou para o chão. O som de algo metálico a cair no chão soou e Eren curioso, levantou-se enquanto pedia desculpa a Hanji pela brusquidão do capitão, pois se bem tinha percebido, aquilo era um presente.

- O que te deu para trazeres uma coisa dessas? – Perguntou Levi.

- Ora, mas é o meu presente. Afinal, estão juntos e é normal que tenham um símbolo do vosso amor. – Disse Hanji que sentiu um golpe na sua canela. – O que vos devo chamar? Namorados? É pouco. Companheiros? Mari… - Recebeu outro golpe na mesma canela.

Levi notou a reação de Eren que parecia observar os objetos que entretanto tinha apanhado do chão. Podia ver o seu rosto corado e a certa altura, pressentindo que estava a ser observado, guardou os anéis dentro do saquinho e forçou um sorriso.

- Não era preciso, Hanji. – Disse o rapaz, coçando um pouco a sua nuca.

- Claro que não. Nunca na minha vida, usaria algo assim. Nem mesmo pelo, Eren.

O rapaz manteve o sorriso fraco e Hanji não insistiu mais no assunto, embora tenha pedido para que pelo menos guardassem o presente. A conversa entre os três passou sobretudo pela nostalgia de coisas que tinham acontecido e serviu para aliviar o clima incómodo que tinha ficado antes. A certa altura, a mulher ajeitou os óculos e levantou-se em seguida, dizendo que infelizmente já tinha ficado demasiado tempo e precisava regressar antes que dessem pela sua ausência.

- Achas que vais poder voltar, Hanji?

- É provável que não, até porque não há como saber quando vão estar aqui ou na ilha e eu não posso demorar assim tanto. – Passou a mão no rosto do rapaz. – Vou sentir a tua falta, Eren mas vou voltar muito mais feliz por ver que estás bem.

A despedida não demorou muito mais e Levi foi o único a não demonstrar muito interesse com a possibilidade de não ver a colega novamente. Também não se preocupou em abraçá-la ao contrário de Eren e no fim, apenas o rapaz parecia triste com a partida dela.

- Tch, se vais ficar assim, mais valia ela nem ter vindo cá. Ao menos não ficaste contente por receberes novidades dos teus amigos?

- Sim… tens razão. – Concordou, continuando a comer a refeição que tinha à sua frente.

À noite, já deitados na cama e ao contrário do que era o normal, Eren deitou-se para o lado oposto e até acabou por adormecer primeiro. Levi entendia que as saudades dos amigos deveriam ser em parte responsáveis por aquele ar mais triste, mas esperava sinceramente que nada daquilo tivesse alguma coisa a ver também com o presente da Hanji.

"_Tch, aquela mulher só me traz problemas. Coisas em que tenho evitado pensar e não é que tenha vergonha de ter um relacionamento com este pirralho, mas usar um anel? Quem precisa de uma coisa dessas? Aliás, quem inventou uma coisa dessas? Quero enfiar essa pessoa e a Hanji num buraco e enterrá-los vivos. Tch, como se já não tivesse reparado que fica todo sem jeito quando nos perguntam que tipo de relação é que temos, mas como nunca deu uma resposta decente, também limitei-me a fazer o mesmo. Fi-lo para incentivá-lo a confrontar-me com o assunto, o que seria algo habitual, mas em vez disso, calou-se e ficou a deprimir-se sozinho por coisas sem sentido_", Levi olhou para o rapaz que dormia profundamente, "_Será que ainda tem algum tipo de dúvida? Será que preciso mesmo dizer-lhe que a partir do momento em que ele disse que me pertencia, isso significava também que eu também lhe pertencia? Argh… odiava esse tipo de conversa, mas se isso o deixasse feliz lá teria que lhe dizer e aproveitar para tentar convencê-lo a esquecer o presente da Hanji porque não precisava de qualquer tipo de objeto para comprovar o que sentia por ele_".

Suspirou e estendeu a mão até tocar nos cabelos de Eren que se mexeu um pouco e acabou por virar-se para ele, ainda adormecido.

- Levi… - Murmurou durante o sono.

- Não consigo dormir contigo a dizer o meu nome dessa forma… - Sussurrou, aproximando a sua boca dos lábios Eren. Apesar do sono pesado do rapaz, este sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo assim que Levi encostou a sua boca à sua e por isso, entreabriu os olhos ligeiramente. Logo voltou a fechá-los, deixando que o capitão aprofundasse um pouco mais o beijo que nunca falhava em retirar o fôlego de ambos por ser sempre tão longo e intenso.

- Levi…

- Diz-me a verdade, Eren. – Disse, mantendo-se a pouca distância do rosto do rapaz que o encarava sem desviar o olhar. – Estás assim porque sentes saudades dos teus amigos ou há mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

- Bem… - Começou, procurando as palavras certas. – É sobretudo saudades, mas não tenho arrependimentos. O Armin apenas pediu que fosse feliz e espero que ele e todos os meus amigos também o sejam. Acho que fiquei a pensar demasiado no passado.

- É por isso que mal falaste comigo depois que a Hanji foi embora?

- Acho que é normal que sinta saudades, mas acima de tudo, sou muito feliz aqui contigo e tive… medo de dizer alguma coisa que pudesses interpretar mal e pensar que me arrependo de estar aqui. Não quero magoar-te com alguma estupidez que diga enquanto estou a pensar demasiado no passado.

Levi suspirou e acariciou o rosto de Eren em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes de dizer:

- Não é que também não sinta a falta de algumas pessoas, mas o que deixei para trás não é maior do que o que tenho aqui e é isso que me faz seguir em frente.

Viu uma expressão de surpresa no rosto do rapaz que agora que via que estavam naquela conversa, queria perguntar sobre outra coisa. Algo que a visita inesperada de Hanji fez com que cruzasse os seus pensamentos novamente. Algo que se recusou a pensar durante os últimos dois anos que passaram quase como um sonho que pensou nunca ser capaz de viver.

- Fiz com que deixasses toda a tua vida para trás. Cheguei a pensar se…? – O dedo indicador de Levi na sua boca, impediu que continuasse.

- Não tenho qualquer arrependimento, Eren. Não trocaria esta vida pela que vivia antes e também já me disseste o mesmo por isso, pára de pensar nestas coisas sem sentido. – O rapaz sorriu e Levi passou a mão nos seus cabelos. – Agora que estamos neste assunto da visita da Hanji… quero que esqueças aquele presente absurdo que ela nos deu. Não precisamos de nada daquilo para confirmar que… - O rapaz moveu-se rapidamente debaixo dele e acabou por levantar-se da cama.

- Não vou deitar o presente da Hanji fora! – Respondeu irritado.

- Eren não me faças perder a paciência. Dá cá isso e vem deitar-te.

- Obriga-me. – Respondeu Eren num tom desafiante que fez Levi arquear uma sobrancelha e observá-lo em silêncio durante alguns segundos, esperando que o efeito daquelas palavras finalmente alcançasse o cérebro do adolescente à sua frente. Isso aconteceu no momento em que o capitão começou a movimentar-se para sair da cama. Para surpresa deste, o tom e postura desafiadora deram lugar a uma corrida de Eren que percorreu a casa a correr e saiu antes que Levi colocasse o segundo pé no chão.

- Tch, o que o faz pensar que pode fugir de mim? – Deixou escapar um sorriso irónico. – Oh Eren, não imaginas o que acabaste de provocar. Vou caçar-te como um animal e castigar-te como um…

Apesar de estar consciente que perderia uma noite tranquila de sono, Levi sentia-se francamente energizado com a ideia de perseguir Eren durante a noite e claro, acabar por puni-lo por obrigá-lo a uma coisa daquelas. Se bem que tinha que admitir para si mesmo que por vezes, gostava que ele o desafiasse daquela forma. Nem que fosse apenas para ter o prazer de demonstrar mais uma vez quem estava no comando. Havia algo que o homem de cabelos negros nunca perderia e esse era o gosto de saber que se quisesse, podia facilmente dominar os outros. Claro que o alvo preferido era o Eren.

"_Mas preciso mesmo de arrancar-lhe aqueles anéis e fazê-los desaparecer da face da Terra! Tch, o que se passa com este miúdo que não se contenta com as coisas embaraçosas que me faz dizer ou fazer? Que não venha outra vez com a conversa de que sou frio no que diz respeito, a coisas argh, românticas porque vou lembrá-lo de quantas vezes já fiz ou disse coisas que nada têm a ver comigo. Eu definitivamente, devo ter enlouquecido…sujeitar-me a coisas destas por causa de um miúdo_".

* * *

**-X-**

_Ainda não comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo por causa da minha falta de tempo :x_

_Tenho ideias por isso, a falta de inspiração não é um problema. Mesmo assim, tenho que avisar que a menos que me lembre de mais alguma coisa extraordinária para acrescentar, provavelmente estou finalmente a alcançar o final da história *_

_Até ao próximo capítulo **_

_P.S – Como estou perto do final desta fanfic, não queria terminar sem antes saber se alguém gostaria de ver alguma coisa em específico nesta história. Há alguma coisa que gostassem que o casal desta história fizesse? Ou mesmo sobre outra personagem, também poderia tentar escrever qualquer coisa._


	26. Compromisso

_Mil obrigados pelas reviews *.*_

_Esta fanfic está pertinho do final, mas isso não significa que não possa escrever outras até porque ideias não me faltam (^_^)_

* * *

**-X-**

**Compromisso**

Há alguns dias que tínhamos regressado à ilha. Desde da noite em que Eren tinha sido perseguido por Levi durante algumas horas, os dois não trocaram mais palavras. Verdade seja dita, o único que ainda forçava alguma comunicação era o capitão que não entendia o porquê de todo aquele amuo do rapaz que seguia atrás dele pela vegetação espessa daquela floresta.

Por seu lado, o rapaz de olhos verdes ainda não conseguia acreditar que não só perdera os anéis, como possivelmente Levi já seria livrado deles dado que nunca mais os vira. "_Se ao menos tivesse conseguido ficar acordado para ver para onde ele os atirou… mas não acho que seja possível manter os olhos abertos depois de horas de abusos dele_", suspirou desanimadamente. Cada vez que se lembrava da discussão que tiveram quando finalmente conseguiu sair da cama, só atiçava ainda mais a sua raiva.

* * *

**Flashback**

- Os anéis… - Murmurou Eren preocupado, puxando um dos lençóis com ele enquanto se atirava para fora da cama para alcançar as calças que estavam um pouco distantes da cama. Assim que lhes pôs as mãos, procurou nos bolsos pelo presente da Hanji para confirmar o que temia. Não havia sinal da pequena bolsa com as respetivas alianças.

Não havia sinal do capitão pelo quarto e nem qualquer ruído vindo da casa, por isso o rapaz vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu para o exterior. Ignorou por completo a refeição sobre a mesa que tinha sido deixada especificamente para ele e não demorou a encontrar quem queria. Perto das ondas que alcançavam o areal, estava Levi a fazer algumas flexões como era já rotineiro.

Com passos decididos e guiado principalmente pela raiva, Eren caminhou até àquele homem que viu a aproximação dele, mas decidiu não parar o que estava a fazer.

- Onde estão os anéis, Levi?

- Eu disse-te o que ia acontecer quando te apanhasse e por isso, já sabes a resposta a essa pergunta. – Disse, continuando as flexões.

- Não precisavas de deitá-los fora! Era um presente que também era meu!

Levi parou as flexões, erguendo-se enquanto tentava limpar a areia nas mãos. Manteve o mesmo tom indiferente que só alimentava ainda mais a raiva daquele que se encontrava à sua frente.

- Já me livrei daquela porcaria. Esta conversa é inútil.

- É bom que seja mentira, Levi! – Disse com um tom de voz elevado. – Nunca mais te dirijo a palavra se não me devolveres! Não quereres usar é uma coisa, mas deitares fora uma coisa que também era minha é totalmente diferente!

- Eren já chega de…

- Era uma recordação da Hanji que talvez nunca mais volte a ver! Não tinhas o direito!

* * *

**Fim do Flashback**

Desde então, Eren mantinha-se firme à sua promessa de não dirigir uma só palavra a Levi que começava a sentir a sua paciência esgotar-se a cada vez que dizia alguma coisa e tudo o que recebia era o silêncio ou um olhar rancoroso. Para ele aquela situação estava a ultrapassar o ridículo. Afinal, o rapaz dissera-lhe coisas piores há pouco tempo e o perdão veio com demasiada rapidez. Levi pensava que isso devia ter algo a ver com a diferença de maturidade entre os dois. Essa foi uma das razões que o levou a perdoar as palavras de Eren pouco tempo depois de ele as ter dito, em vez de prolongar o sofrimento dele.

Contudo, podia ver como nada disso era retribuído e sobretudo, numa situação menos séria. Eram apenas dois anéis. O capitão não conseguia entender toda aquela irritabilidade. Por causa de um presente, a seu ver, insignificante e desnecessário… Eren preferia não falar com ele ou até dormir de costas para ele. Claro que até ia mais longe ao ponto de mal deixar que lhe tocasse e isso estava a arruinar a disposição de ânimo de Levi. "_Ultimamente andava a provocar-me constantemente. Tanto que até nem conseguia concentrar-me nos treinos que serviam para nunca perdermos a forma física que é algo que prezamos imenso. No entanto, agora de um momento para o outro, afasta-se de mim de tal forma que mal posso sequer caminhar ao seu lado_". Olhou para trás e encontrou o mesmo olhar dos últimos dias. Aquele que dizia tudo continuava na mesma e por isso, tornou a manter os seus olhos em frente até sentir algo incómodo na sola das botas que levava.

- Continua em frente. Acho que agora não te perdes. Estamos perto da cascata, já lá vou ter. – Falou o capitão enquanto descalçava uma das botas e viu o rapaz passar ao seu lado e seguir as indicações sem sequer perguntar o que se passava. Essa seria a reação normal. Porém, era mais uma prova de que estava a levar aquele amuo demasiado a sério.

Bufou enquanto via que uma pequena pedra se tinha incrustado na sola. Não demorou a retirá-la, mas assim que o fez, sentiu uma pequena dor no tornozelo. Algo pequeno como se fosse a picada de algum bicho. Abaixou-se para tocar e supôs que tivesse sido algum mosquito, já que infelizmente na opinião dele, aquele lugar encontrava-se demasiado infestado de criaturas desagradáveis. No entanto, não deixava de ser um bom local para treinarem a aptidão de sobreviverem em qualquer tipo de ambiente. Teria que admitir que Eren estava melhor a caçar animais e a encontrar formas de manter-se hidratado. Mesmo assim, não gostava de perdê-lo de vista. Ele continuava a ter uma atrair os perigos de uma forma quase assustadora.

Depois de calçar-se, foi ao encontro dele que sentado perto de uma margem do lago que se formava diante da cascata. Aproveitara o descanso para comer uma peça de fruta e entretanto, Levi aproximou-se da água, juntando as mãos para beber um pouco.

"_Continuava a ser capaz de não falar com ele, mas pior do que isso… era aguentar manter-me longe dele. O Levi não era uma pessoa muito conversadora por natureza e por isso, a parte do silêncio até nem era tão difícil. Mas não poder tocar-lhe e nem vice-versa estava a mexer muito mais comigo do que imaginei. Tanto que mesmo que quisesse repreender-me e forçar-me a não olhar para ele… ali estava eu mais uma vez a ceder perante a tentação. Depois de beber água, ele passava um pouco das mãos molhadas pelo seu pescoço para se refrescar visto que o tempo estava bem quente. Talvez até demais na minha opinião… já não sabia ao certo se estava apenas incomodado com o calor ou com a visão da água a escorrer pelo corpo dele, ou se era a junção das duas coisas_". Viu-se obrigado a desviar o olhar de forma pouco discreta, quando Levi notou que estava a ser observado. "_Merda… será que não podia ter sido mais discreto? Nem preciso de olhar para saber que está a sorrir daquele modo… malicioso_".

Concluir que não era o único com problemas em manter a sua mente afastada de desejos carnais deixava-o satisfeito, mas não o suficiente para acabar com aquele distanciamento. Levi sabia que por muito que Eren estivesse a evitá-lo, depois de ter sido a apanhado a observá-lo daquela forma, bastariam algumas palavras e a postura dominante do costume para fazer com que o rapaz cedesse naquele instante.

Contudo, o capitão não queria que tudo ficasse reduzido àquilo. Queria que Eren entendesse que aquela sua atitude dos últimos dias era ridícula e que se desculpasse por isso. Até lá, ambos teriam que lidar com a presença um do outro, lutando por silenciar a vontade de sentir o corpo possuído pelo prazer que sempre os acompanhava cada vez que cediam perante o desejo.

- Vamos dar a volta e subir pelo menos até a meio da montanha que está mais adiante. Não pelo caminho padrão, mas pelas laterais por isso, prepara-te para exercitar os braços e as pernas. – Disse Levi ao afastar-se do pequeno lago enquanto o olhar de Eren mostrava-se um pouco confuso, mas continuou em silêncio.

O homem de cabelos negros sabia qual era a pergunta que viria se estivessem em condições normais. A montanha não era tão alta. Pelo menos, não aquela e por isso, subir até ao topo já tinha sido uma atividade de outras vezes. Não havia uma boa razão para isso, à exceção de uma: Levi queria provocar uma reação por parte de Eren que seguia atrás dele, procurando manter-se em silêncio.

Continuaram a caminhar pela vegetação que se tornava cada vez mais espessa. O ar húmido e abafado ao mesmo tempo demonstrava bem como o clima daquele lugar por vezes, podia representar um verdadeiro obstáculo enquanto treinavam. Porém, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos gostava que o capitão exigisse que fosse capaz de suportar tudo aquilo. Aliás, era sempre mais uma vitória quando conseguia acompanhá-lo sem cometer nenhum deslize e até então, mesmo com aquele clima pesado entre eles, Eren sabia que estava a fazer um bom trabalho. A cada vez que repetiam aquelas explorações pela ilha já se perdia com menos frequência.

"_Bom, na verdade tento nunca perder o Levi de vista porque ele já foi capaz de se esconder e fingir que me deixou sozinho só para ver qual era a minha reação… e infelizmente, não posso dizer que tenha feito boa figura. O que serviu para que se risse durante vários minutos, assim que apareceu e deteve o meu ataque de pânico. Até teria ficado contente por vê-lo numa postura tão relaxada e a rir-se, mas aquilo era mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto da parte dele. Se bem que… sentia falta de quando ria daquela forma. Era uma expressão tão diferente. Um sorriso tão bonito que me fazia querer provar cada vez mais daquela boca…_", Eren abanou a cabeça com aqueles pensamentos. "_Tenho que parar de pensar nestas coisas. Estou irritado com ele e é assim que devo ficar até me dizer que não deitou os anéis fora. Ou pelo menos espero que me tenha mentido. Se não quer usá-los, posso aceitar… mas pelo menos gostava de guardar como recordação. Era um presente com significado para mim. Seria assim tão difícil de aceitar isso?_".

Os olhos verdes e curiosos não deixaram de notar que ao contrário do que era habitual, Levi já tinha bebido bastante água. Talvez até já não tivesse água no seu cantil, o que deixava o rapaz tentado a oferecer-lhe um pouco da sua, mas optou por continuar a observá-lo. O homem diminuía gradualmente o ritmo dos seus passos, mas nunca parou. Nem mesmo quando começaram a escalar a montanha nas zonas mais complicadas, mostrou intenção de mudar de ideias. Por alguma razão, Eren arriscava dizer que o capitão parecia estranho. Não era nada dele esgotar-se daquela forma com exercícios que os dois estavam habituados a fazer.

Já por seu lado, Levi também não entendia a garganta seca, as dores de cabeça que logo se expandiram pelo seu corpo. Cada um dos seus músculos parecia corroer-se e enquanto escalavam, notou que precisava confirmar mais do que uma vez que tinha as mãos bem firmes para elevar o seu corpo. A certa altura, ouvia-se arfar como se toda a sua força estivesse a deixá-lo. Questionou-se se estaria a adoecer, mas era tão repentino. Pela manhã, quando decidiu que iriam treinar um pouco, sentia-se bem. Não havia qualquer indicação do contrário.

- Levi?

A voz do rapaz que não ouvia há alguns dias chamou a atenção do capitão que desviou o olhar para encontrar Eren a tentar alcançá-lo rapidamente. Não conseguia esconder a preocupação e isso fez com que tentasse apressar movimentos que deviam ser feitos com mais cuidado. Levi viu o exato momento em que a mão do rapaz se apoiou numa saliência pouco segura e estendeu rapidamente a sua mão para agarrar a dele antes que caísse. Porém, surpreendeu-se com a falta de força no seu braço que o fez escorregar ligeiramente. Sentiu uma outra saliência daquela superfície rochosa, arranhar a sua perna, mas forçou-se a não largar a mão de Eren.

- Segura-te a algo mais firme… - Murmurou Levi. – Rápido…

Ele obedeceu prontamente. Só que assim que o fez, viu Levi cair. Havia algo definitivamente errado com ele e ao contrário do capitão, Eren não conseguiu agarrá-lo. Isso fez disparar um alarme em toda a sua mente e sem hesitar, levou a mão à sua boca. Seguiu-se uma imensa nuvem de vapor, de onde uma mão emergiu rapidamente para agarrar Levi.

"_Preciso protegê-lo. Preciso ser capaz de aguentar o impacto da queda_". Essas eram as ideias, os objetivos que Eren plantava na sua mente à medida que o seu corpo de titã trazia a mão que segurava Levi para perto do corpo. Não era capaz de impedir a queda, mas pelo menos queria amortecê-la o mais que pudesse. A primeira parte que sentiu o impacto foram as suas pernas que não cederam, apesar de todo o choque que as percorreu e o bramido que escapou da sua boca. Esse que fez Levi começar a debater-se na mão dele.

- Pára com isso! – Ouviu-o dizer. – Queres que toda a gente nesta ilha saiba que existe um titã aqui?! Pára com os rugidos e sai daí, agora mesmo! É uma ordem, Eren Jaeger!

"_Acabei de lhe salvar a vida e… argh, esquece. Nem vale a pena_", Eren decidiu que era melhor obedecer e saiu sem problemas do seu corpo de titã. Não antes de colocar Levi no chão que parecia surpreendido com o ar pouco cansado do rapaz que olhava para o capitão novamente com um ar preocupado.

- Pareces… bem… - Murmurou com uma voz que parecia estranhamente arrastada quando comparada com o tom que tinha usado antes.

- Já tinha dito antes que na altura fiquei mal com as transformações porque fazia pouco tempo que me tinha recuperado. Nós treinámos tanto que seria um desperdício esquecer-me de tudo, mas se não queres que me transforme, não o vou fazer a menos que seja numa situação destas. – Respondeu, desviando o olhar para o céu que antes estivera tão limpo e agora, encontrava-se repleto de nuvens negras que ameaçavam com uma chuva a qualquer momento.

- Precisamos de…um abrigo. – A voz de Levi fez com que voltasse a sua atenção para ele que observava o espaço ao redor. – Se bem me recordo nesta direção… - Começou a andar e assim que o fez, o som da trovoada espalhou-se pela ilha. Logo em seguida, uma chuva forte começou a cair.

- Levi estás bem?

Eren já tinha desistido de continuar naquele silêncio. A preocupação assumia a prioridade no momento e desta vez, parecia ser o capitão que não queria responder. Continuou a caminhar até que avistaram uma gruta e ao tentar acelerar o ritmo dos seus passos, acabou por sentir um choque que se estendia do seu tornozelo direito até ao resto do corpo. Isso fez Levi cair com um dos joelhos no chão.

- Levi? O que tens? – Eren abaixou-se ao lado do capitão. – Por favor, diz-me qualquer coisa. Estás bem?

- Não… - Murmurou Levi, fazendo que o rapaz se arrepiasse ao ouvir aquele tom e aquela resposta que não procurava esconder ou disfarçar o seu estado. – Precisamos de ir até ali… abrigar-nos até que eu… me sinta um pouco melhor.

- Ok, então apoia-te em mim… - Disse Eren, ajudando Levi a caminhar até entrarem na gruta e mal se viu protegido da chuva, o capitão cedeu perante a fraqueza das suas pernas. Deixou-se cair e antes de se encostar à parede fria atrás dele, procurou a razão por detrás daquela sensação de ardência no seu tornozelo. Retirou a bota e confirmou que havia uma marca avermelhada que se transformava pouco a pouco num pequeno ferimento. Além do outro que percorria parte sua canela e que tinha feito quando impediu que Eren caísse. Este que agora observava aterrado o estado em que estava Levi e não conseguia evitar, sentir-se culpado.

- Perdoa-me… - Murmurou. – Se eu fosse mais atento e tivesse mais cuidado, não teria escorregado e não terias a perna nesse estado ao tentar impedir que caísse…

- E eu a pensar que estavas a pedir-me desculpa por estares a ignorar-me nestes últimos dias que tenho falado contigo. – Comentou, observando com mais atenção a pequena infeção no tornozelo e que lhe recordava a sensação de picada que tinha tido há umas horas atrás. Podia ter a certeza que não se tratava de nenhum inseto inofensivo. Provavelmente teria sido alguma coisa venenosa e isso explicava o seu estado atual.

- Isso é uma coisa diferente. Tenho… ou tinha razões para estar zangado contigo. Isso não importa agora. Como te magoaste aí no tornozelo se estavas com…?

- Acho que fui picado, mordido ou que _merda_ seja por algum ser nojento e venenoso…

- Venenoso. – Disse Eren com um ar preocupado. – Precisamos voltar. De certeza que na vila nos podem ajudar.

- Estamos longe e esta chuva não ajuda… - Levi encostou a cabeça e as costas à parede fria atrás dele.

- E vamos ficar aqui? Isso deve estar a espalhar-se. – Disse, tocando com cuidado no tornozelo do homem de cabelos negros que quase empurrou o rapaz ao vê-lo aproximar a boca daquela região.

- O que estás a fazer?! Qual foi a parte do veneno que não entendeste?

- Ensinaram-me que em caso deste tipo de mordida, a forma mais fácil de tirar o veneno é…

- Não vais fazer nada disso. É demasiado nojento e pouco seguro. Não preciso que fiquemos os dois neste estado. – Disse e Eren estendeu a mão até tocar na testa dele.

- Estás quente, demasiado quente! Não posso ficar aqui e ver-te assim sem fazer nada.

- Tens razão. Ajuda-me a limpar o sangue da minha perna.

- E o veneno, Levi?

- Eu fico bem, Eren… mas não se continuar com toda esta imundice na minha perna.

Mesmo um pouco contrariado, o rapaz acabou por rasgar um pouco da sua camisa e molhou-a com a água da chuva, antes de começar a limpar a perna do capitão que mostrava um ferimento que não era assim muito superficial. Depois de limpar e servir-se da água da chuva para manter o tecido tão limpo quanto possível, por fim prendeu-o à perna de Levi que continuava com uma respiração errática.

"_Não posso ficar sem fazer nada. Se for um veneno muito perigoso, ele pode…não, não posso sequer pensar numa coisa dessas. Mas o que posso fazer? Não faço ideia do que se dev…_"

* * *

**Flashback**

- Estás bem, Eren? – Perguntou Hanji enquanto fazia um corte no braço do rapaz com um punhal. Ele mantinha-se quase imóvel, demonstrando dor apenas pela sua expressão.

- Sim… não deve demorar muito para… - Ainda não tinha acabado de pronunciar as palavras e enquanto Hanji recolhia algumas gotas de sangue para o interior de um frasco, pequenos assomos de vapor surgiram e regeneraram a ferida sob os olhos fascinados da mulher de óculos que quase salivava ao ver tal acontecimento. – Já me tinhas cortado antes. Isto hoje é para quê?

- Para testar uma pequena teoria que tenho. - E em seguida, cortou-se a ela mesma no seu dedo indicador e antes que Eren pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Hanji deixou cair algum do sangue do rapaz sobre o seu dedo indicador.

Primeiramente, seguiu-se alguma confusão no olhar de Eren, mas logo os dois ficaram por momentos mudos ao ver que o pequeno corte tinha desaparecido. Hanji foi a primeira a manifestar-se, completamente histérica e pelo meio dizia que era um desperdício o rapaz não aceitar a ideia das crianças híbridas.

Não obstante, quando tentaram repetir a mesma experiência outras vezes. O mesmo não aconteceu e por isso, ficaram com dúvidas sobre se a capacidade regenerativa presente no sangue de Eren precisava de mais alguma coisa para ser desencadeada. Algo que acabaram por nunca descobrir, pois não houve tempo para mais testes, embora Hanji num dos últimos encontros tenha dito:

- Talvez não tenha resultado das outras vezes porque armazenei o sangue em vez de o utilizar logo na hora. Pode ser que não seja algo que possa ser usado algum tempo depois. Se calhar essa capacidade que existe no teu sangue deteriora-se demasiado rápido quando não está a correr dentro do teu corpo…

- Isso significa que…?

- Que devia ter experimentado cortar-te a ti e a mim ao mesmo tempo para usar o sangue mal tivesse saído do teu corpo. Penso que tem que ser usado o mais depressa possível. Quando estivermos de volta, exijo que te feches comigo durante semanas no laboratório!

- Pois… quem sabe. – Disse Eren pouco animado com aquela ideia.

**Fim do flashback**

* * *

**_*_Eren_* _**

Era visível como tinha cada vez mais dificuldade em esconder a sua agonia. Com a cabeça encostada à parede fria, virava o rosto várias vezes enquanto passava uma das mãos pelo seu pescoço, pedindo-me um pouco mais de água. O seu rosto estava demasiado corado e cada vez que lhe tocava, confirmava que a temperatura estava demasiado alta. Tive a certeza disso quando numa dessas vezes, encostou a sua testa ao meu peito.

- Tenho frio, Eren… - Murmurou e de imediato, puxei o seu corpo contra o meu. Ele aconchegou-se e sentia-o tremer. Não me lembrava de alguma vez o ter visto tão vulnerável como agora se encontrava nos meus braços.

Por um lado, isso chamava pelo meu lado que queria protegê-lo e mantê-lo nos meus braços, por outro assustava-me um pouco. Estava acostumado à sua vitalidade, à sua força e postura intimidante. No entanto, agora parecia tao diferente, tão frágil…

- Levi talvez seja melhor tentar regressar à vila. Eu carrego-te, sem problemas. – Tentei argumentar.

- Não… é perigoso. Está a anoitecer e é muito fácil perderes-te com a escuridão e a chuva. Não é seguro. – Sussurrou com uma voz entrecortada com a respiração errática.

- Mas ficarmos aqui… - Comecei por dizer e então, senti uma das suas mãos agarrar com mais força a minha camisa, mantendo a sua cabeça encostado ao meu peito.

- Fica… por favor, Eren. Fica aqui comigo…

Abracei-o com mais força. Aquele tom, aquele pedido era tudo tão diferente do habitual que só conseguia que me sentisse ainda mais preocupado. Para deixá-lo um pouco mais confortável, deitei-o e fiquei logo atrás dele para continuar a mantê-lo quente com a temperatura anormal que o meu corpo tinha. Forcei inclusive algumas das minhas capacidades para poder expirar vapor para o seu pescoço à medida que eu respirava. Isso pareceu aliviar os tremores dele, mesmo assim sabia que esse não era o problema principal. Precisava fazer qualquer coisa quanto àquele veneno e a ideia de usar o meu sangue mostrava-se cada vez mais como uma hipótese real.

- Eren…? – Agarrou o meu braço.

- Preciso fazer qualquer coisa, Levi… não podes ficar assim. – Peguei no punhal que normalmente trazia comigo e sob o seu olhar atento, coloquei o meu braço sobre a sua perna.

- O que estás a fazer?

- Um teste. – Afastei o tecido que cobria o ferimento na sua perna e de seguida, cortei-me e assim que as primeiras gotas caíram sobre o ferimento da perna, a expressão dele contorceu-se com alguma dor. Seguiram-se os pequenos assomos de vapor no meu braço e sorri ao ver que havia sobre a perna dele.

Ele encarou-me assombrado, sentando-se para confirmar que não estava com nenhuma espécie de alucinação.

- Descobri isto quando estava com a Hanji, mas parece que precisa de ser sangue fresco para funcionar por isso… - Olhei para o seu tornozelo. – Não sei como será no caso do veneno, mas vou já descobrir.

- Espera…

- Não é contagioso, Levi. Infelizmente na opinião da Hanji. – Expliquei, acariciando o seu tornozelo com cuidado e vendo como estava inchado e a infeção piorava a olhos vistos.

- Não é isso que me preocupa… - Não teve a oportunidade de terminar o raciocínio quando me viu morder o próprio lábio com força suficiente para sangrar e de seguida, beijou o tornozelo, fazendo questão de espalhar bem o sangue.

- E…Eren…

Só queria que funcionasse, que fosse até capaz de curar mais do que ferimentos superficiais. Queria ser capaz de arrancar aquele veneno que corroía o seu corpo. Tal como acontecera com o corte na perna, pude ver a infeção desaparecer. Afastei os meus lábios ensanguentados para observar a pele dele que pouco a pouco, se livrava dos tons pouco saudáveis.

Procurei ver a sua expressão e não esperava vê-lo perder os sentidos. Isso assustou-me e procurei de imediato, confirmar que respirava. Por momentos, perguntei-me se teria feito algo de errado e se só tinha piorado a situação. Mas assim que coloquei a mão sobre a testa dele e toquei também no seu pescoço, notei que em poucos minutos havia alguma diferença. No entanto, ele continuava adormecido e por isso, imaginei que fosse do esforço que tinha feito até então, continuando aquele treino mesmo sabendo que não se sentia bem. Dizia que eu era teimoso e não pensava nas consequências e que exemplo estava ele a dar? Se não estava bem, podia ter parado com aquilo antes ou pelo menos, alterado o percurso para outro mais simples.

Os meus olhos continuavam a examiná-lo e notei quando a sua pele começou a arrepiar-se. As noites costumavam ser um pouco mais frias e aquela gruta apesar do abrigo que nos dava, era demasiado fresca e com o cair da noite, apenas piorava as coisas. A mim, o frio não me incomodava tanto devido à temperatura anormal que tinha e podia produzir se assim quisesse, por isso tinha que basear-me na reação dos outros para pelo menos, saber fingir que tinha algum frio. Isso aconteceu algumas vezes quando estávamos na vila e recebi um olhar mortal do Levi para concordar com ele que estava frio, pois algumas pessoas estavam a encarar-me com curiosidade.

Deitei-me ao lado de Levi, abraçando-o para mantê-lo quente. A respiração dele estava tranquila e a expressão no rosto não apontava para qualquer desconforto. Isso acalmou-me o suficiente para também acabar por deixar-me levar pelo sono ao som da sua respiração e da chuva que caía no exterior da gruta.

* * *

**_*_Levi_* _**

Corria uma brisa fria e mesmo assim, parte de mim parecia querer afastar-se ligeiramente da temperatura alta que me fazia transpirar. Tentei movimentar-me, só que os meus membros pareciam presos. Estava envolto naquele calor quase insuportável e ao mesmo tempo, agradável o suficiente para não deixar que fosse afetado pela brisa fria que percorria aquele local, onde os sons ecoavam.

O meu cérebro estava a tentar reorganizar as últimas memórias que tinha para assim ter a noção do local onde me encontrava. As minhas pálpebras abriram-se lentamente, mas demoraram algum tempo a habituar-se à escuridão. Estávamos numa gruta e devido ao meu pedido estúpido, o Eren nem sequer tinha saído para tentar recolher ao menos alguma lenha para fazer uma pequena fogueira. Não para nos aquecermos, mas pelo menos para haver uma iluminação decente. Em termos de aquecimento, a julgar pelo calor que sentia, tinha que admitir que aquele pirralho era melhor do que qualquer outra fonte de calor. Ao tentar mexer-me mais uma vez, o seu braço apertou-me mais contra ele.

- Eren? – Chamei, mas reconhecia aquela respiração pesada. Não iria acordar com tanta facilidade. Ele possuía a capacidade de dormir independentemente do que estivesse a acontecer à sua volta. Numa noite para testar a minha teoria, bati-lhe no rosto com uma força considerável e fiquei atónito ao ver que continuou a dormir. Às vezes, questionava-me o quão estranho alguém podia ser. Embora também me lembre que ao acordar horas mais tarde, tenha perguntado se tinha caído porque lhe doía a cara no lugar onde lhe tinha batido. Não lhe dei qualquer explicação e disse que parasse de sonhar acordado e ele encolheu os ombros e não fez mais perguntas.

Depois de chamá-lo, passei ao passo seguinte: tentar livrar-me do braço dele que parecia quase colado à minha cintura. O hálito quente no meu pescoço também estava a fazer com que fosse quase impossível permanecer ali. Será que ele tinha a noção de que era pior do que uma fogueira? Forcei o seu braço mais uma vez e tentei movimentar o meu corpo e posso até nem me ter libertado, mas ouvi-o gemer baixinho. Isso chamou a minha atenção. Primeiramente, perguntei-me se seria algum sonho que estava a ter, mas logo percebi que era apenas o contacto com o meu corpo. Sendo assim, provoquei mais uma fricção do meu quadril contra o corpo dele ao que se seguiu mais um gemido ligeiramente mais alto.

- Levi?

- Ah, finalmente estás acordado. – Falei ao ouvir a voz dele e assim que o seu braço saiu da minha cintura, afastei-me por pouco tempo. Apenas mudei a minha posição, sentando-me sobre ele. Não precisava ver com clareza o rosto dele para saber como devia estar corado.

- Estás melhor?

- O que te parece? – Perguntei, deslizando as minhas mãos sobre o seu peito. – Sabes que apesar de teres um sono pesado, bastou que mexesse o meu corpo contra o teu de modo sugestivo para que começasses a acordar? – Ele corou, desviando o olhar. – Tão indecente…

- Foste tu que começaste! – Ripostou.

- Ora, como se não gostasses… - Respondi prontamente, movimentando os meus quadris sobre ele que susteve a respiração. – Estás com saudades do meu corpo, Eren? – Inclinei-me até alcançar a sua orelha. – Estes últimos dias, pensas que não vi como olhavas para mim? Ou julgas até que não sei o que ias fazer quando te afastavas por algum tempo, antes de te deitares para dormir? – Lambi a sua orelha e juntamente com o gemido, as mãos dele agarraram as minhas coxas. – Pensas que não te ouvi gemer o meu nome nestas últimas noites? – Comecei a espalhar beijos no pescoço dele, ouvindo a sua respiração tornar-se mais audível. – Diz-me Eren queres que pare por aqui e te deixe na companhia da tu…

- Não! – Interrompeu-me mesmo antes que tivesse a oportunidade de formular a pergunta e não conseguia evitar divertir-me com o tom de desespero.

- Implora por mim, Eren. – Mordi os seus lábios com força, arrancando um gemido que se misturava entre a dor e o prazer. – Implora pelo meu corpo…

Bastou uma curta troca de olhares para que visse como tinha dito aquilo com intenção de ouvi-lo pedir, pois caso contrário cumpriria com a minha ameaça de deixá-lo na companhia da mão.

Como adorava vê-lo debater-se com a vergonha enquanto me pedia que não deixasse parte alguma do seu corpo sem ser tocado. Queria sentir-me em toda a sua extensão. Antes de deixar-me levar pelo desejo que cobriam as suas palavras, pedi que fosse mais específico. Em outras ocasiões, teria hesitado mas pude confirmar que assim como eu, esteve a conter-se nos últimos dias. Tanto que não pensou duas vezes antes de começar a pedir todas aquelas obscenidades que lhe dizia, sempre que estávamos juntos daquela forma. Ele não imaginava como me excitava ouvi-lo falar daquela forma e como tinha me provocado com as palavras certas. Procurei perder pouco tempo com as suas roupas, cedendo quase à tentação de arrancá-las de uma só vez. Pude observar a mesma urgência nos seus movimentos em relação a mim.

Contudo, não deixei que se entusiasmasse muito. Não permitiria que assumisse o controlo e por isso, agarrei os seus pulsos enquanto lambia, chupava e beijava o seu pescoço. Ordenei que se mantivesse debaixo de mim quando larguei os seus pulsos e continuei a marcá-lo no seu peito. As suas mãos vieram agarrar os meus cabelos.

- Ngh…Levi… isso vai-se notar se continuares… AHH! Se continuares a morder-me…assim, todos vão ver…

- Quero que vejam, que saibam que és meu… - Respondi e ignorando por alguns momentos o seu membro, dediquei-me a morder vagarosamente o interior das suas coxas enquanto ele arqueava as costas.

- Pára… não me provoques mais…hum, Levi…

- Tão ruidoso. – Comentei, começando a molhar os meus dedos enquanto a outra mão livre, agora envolvia o membro dele proporcionando-lhe movimentos lentos e que deviam estar a desesperá-lo a julgar pela forma como gemia, arfava e se movia numa agonia deliciosa.

- Hum… Levi chega… quero sentir-te dentro de mim…

- Tão impaciente. – Falei, continuando a molhar os meus dedos com bastante saliva. – E eu aqui preocupado em tentar fazer com que não sintas tanto desconforto. Se é assim, espero que aguentes sem te queixar muito. – Tirei os dedos da boca e dirigi-os à sua entrada e sem demoras, enfiei o primeiro dedo ouvindo um gemido mais audível que os restantes. – Estás tão sensível… terá sido porque sentiste a minha falta?

- AHH! – A sua voz ouvia-se cada vez mais, quando eu acrescentei mais dois dedos sem esperar que se acostumasse muito àquela sensação. A impaciência dele estava a mexer com o pouco meu autocontrolo. Isso fez com que o torturasse com os dedos durante menos tempo do que tinha planeado inicialmente.

Pouco depois de ter retirado os dedos, acomodei-me sobre a sua entrada, perguntando:

- É isto que queres, Eren?

- Sim… hum, Levi… não me provoques mais… Ngh…

Procurei a boca dele para calar aqueles pedidos e beijá-lo. Explorei a sua boca com a minha língua à medida que entrava dentro dele e tive que separar os nossos lábios, visto que ambos já não conseguíamos conter os gemidos de prazer que atravessavam os nossos corpos. Soube a partir daquele momento que não iria contentar-me apenas com apenas primeira ronda. Iria querer mais e mais daquela sensação quente que despertava cada sentido do meu corpo. Queria recuperar todas aquelas oportunidades que tínhamos desperdiçado nos últimos dias por causa daquela discussão ridícula.

Isso levou-nos a uma noite em que grande parte, não dormimos.

Aliás, até devo dizer que mal deixei que recuperasse entre uma ronda e outra. Porém, uma coisa era certa com o tempo, ele tinha aprendido a lidar com o meu apetite sexual. Coisa que serviu muitas vezes para esfregar na cara dele, dado que por norma quem era mais novo deveria ter mais energia e vigor, mas inicialmente bastava uma ou duas rondas para deixá-lo de rastos e praticamente a cair na tentação de adormecer. Para se justificar, dizia-me que aguentaria mais se não exigisse dele tantas coisas durante o sexo, tal como por exemplo, as posições em que algumas cansavam mais os seus músculos. Em resposta dizia-lhe que eram más desculpas e precisava de melhorar nesse aspeto. Para minha surpresa e uma bem agradável, vi que era apenas uma questão de prática e tempo para que isso deixasse de ser um problema.

Na manhã seguinte, como não conseguia dormir até tarde mesmo que o meu corpo pedisse algo assim, acordei primeiro que Eren que dormia profundamente e para minha satisfação, completamente marcado. A regeneração por norma atuava mais rápido quando eram ferimentos que envolviam algum tipo de sangramento, mas como eram marcas, estas podiam manter-se durante dias, como chegou a acontecer em algumas ocasiões e ele até quis recusar-se a sair de casa.

Assim que acabei de vestir as minhas calças, a pequena bolsa que tinha guardado ali há dias caiu e com ela, o seu conteúdo. O som do metal contra a pedra ter-me-ia acordado, mas no caso do Eren era diferente. Portanto, em poucos segundos, pude classificar o meu pequeno momento de pânico como ridículo. Era evidente que ele não iria abrir os olhos tão cedo. Ainda assim, apressei-me a recolher os malditos anéis do chão e a guardá-los. Os tais que já devia ter atirado para o fundo do mar, só que como fiquei com o medo irracional de irritar e magoar seriamente o Eren ainda os guardava, pensando no que deveria fazer.

- Tch, não acredito que ainda estou a pensar nisto… - Mantive os anéis no bolso e saí da gruta, reparando que teríamos novamente sol no céu e que a chuva não passava apenas uma lembrança que nos acompanhou durante a noite.

Aproveitei para procurar algo para comer, mas antes disso dediquei algum tempo a confirmar que realmente não havia qualquer traço de ferimento na minha perna e que o meu tornozelo também não tinha qualquer marca. A Hanji nunca me tinha falado daquelas experiências, mas também, verdade seja dita… cada vez que tentava contar-me, simplesmente cortava a sua conversa porque ela não conhecia o conceito de "resumo", acrescentando sempre fatos irrelevantes e comentários desnecessários.

Aguardei mais algum tempo antes de acordar o Eren e dizer-lhe que precisávamos passar pela cascata para um bom banho e depois, regressaríamos à vila. Deixei que caminhasse à minha frente para confirmar de que se recordava do caminho até à cascata e também por divertia-me ao vê-lo andar. Podia ver o desconforto a cada passo que dava. Mesmo assim, teria que lhe dar os parabéns por tentar manter uma postura decente, embora fosse evidente o andar estranho.

- Está assim tão mau? – Perguntei ao vê-lo a abaixar-se diante do pequeno lago que se formava diante da cascata. Recebi um olhar irritado e a resposta:

- Não posso sequer sentar-me…

- Tch, lembra-te que foste parte disso se deve a uns pedidos bem indecentes que recebi durante a noite.

- Vamos falar de outra coisa. – Disse, desviando o olhar enquanto passava água no rosto.

- Ah, então continuas a querer conversar. Ainda pensei que fosses amuar novamente por causa de coisas idiotas.

Um sorriso surgiu no seu rosto e mesmo sem olhar para mim, percebi que se tratava de um sorriso triste. Com isso, julguei que tivesse provocado novamente a sua atitude silenciosa e quase indiferente. Porém, em vez disso, ainda com as mãos molhadas que deslizavam pelos cabelos, disse:

- Para ti pode ser algo idiota, mas para mim era uma lembrança. A única recordação física de um passado que teve coisas terríveis, mas onde também conheci pessoas que me ajudaram a estar aqui hoje. Não queria obrigar-te a usar e nem eu iria usar os anéis, apenas queria guardar como recordação. – Fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir. – Admito que gostei do presente e a ideia de o usar faz com que sinta um frio na barriga, mas sei que não seria justo obrigar-te a usares aquilo… afinal, já fizeste tanto por mim que não preciso de mais nenhuma prova do que sentes por mim. – Sorriu na minha direção e com cuidado, sentou-se. Puxou o tecido das calças até aos joelhos para poder deixar as pernas dentro de água e fechou os olhos, apreciando a frescura que contrastava com a temperatura normal da ilha.

Contudo mais do que observá-lo, debatia-me com alguns sentimentos de culpa. Ele queria apenas aqueles malditos anéis como recordação. Provavelmente, tê-los-ia guardado sem tocar mais no assunto, porque sabia que eu não teria uma opinião positiva sobre isso. Sem querer, tinha tornado aquilo num problema e além disso, não era justo que o privasse de recordações. A Hanji podia ter muitos defeitos, mas preocupava-se com ele e não fosse pela ajuda dela, talvez as coisas pudessem ter sido diferentes. Devia ter notado pelo cuidado com que ele guardou a carta do Armin em casa e que pretendia fazer o mesmo com os anéis. Eram as únicas lembranças físicas, as provas do seu passado e era cruel da minha parte querer tirar-lhe isso.

Retirei a pequena bolsinha das minhas calças e abri-a, retirando os anéis. Com passos lentos acerquei-me a ele que continuava a apreciar a frescura da água e os sons que nos rodeavam, fossem os pássaros, o vento nas folhas ou os passos de alguns animais.

- Eren dá-me a tua mão esquerda.

Aquele pedido soou-lhe estranho, não só porque mal se apercebera da minha aproximação, mas também porque era algo inesperado. Vi a confusão nos seus olhos agora abertos. Estendeu a mão e assim que lhe peguei, corou ao ver o anel.

- Levi?

- Não deitei nada disto fora e se é recordação, não tenho o direito de negar-te uma coisa destas. – Disse e coloquei a aliança no seu anelar. De seguida, peguei no outro e ia colocar no mesmo local, mas na minha mão quando ele a agarrou.

- Posso pôr?

- Tch, se fazes assim tanta questão. – Falei e entreguei-lhe o anel, vendo ficar ainda mais vermelho enquanto sorria. Estava um pouco trémulo, mas lentamente foi colocando a aliança. Não tinha sido tão incómodo colocar nele, mas ver o cuidado que me dedicava, fazia com que me sentisse pouco à vontade. Não estava mesmo nada habituado àquelas coisas e só ele podia fazer com que me sujeitasse a algo assim. Era ridículo, mas até podia sentir um certo frio na barriga e quase suspirei de alívio quando finalmente largou a minha mão que recolhi de imediato.

- Se calhar, devíamos ter dito alguma coisa.

- É o suficiente. Não tornes isto ainda mais embaraçoso. – Comentei, vendo que olhava para o anel na sua mão com um sorriso. Ainda precisava de falar de outra coisa, mas parecia tão distraído que soube que teria que chamar a atenção dele. Com isso em mente, aproximei-me mais um pouco e abaixei-me, vendo o olhar perplexo enquanto me sentava sobre as pernas dele.

- Ainda não te dei permissão para sonhares acordado.

Com o rosto ainda corado, ele continuou a encarar-me.

- Desculpa… - Pediu. – É só que estou… mesmo contente por saber que não deitaste o presente fora e além disso, até nem te importas que usemos.

- Não te desculpes. – Levei a mão até ao rosto dele, acariciando-o. – Ontem transformaste-te mesmo quando te pedi que nunca mais o fizesses, mas… - Disse, antes que me interrompesse. – Salvaste a minha vida. Eu não teria tido forças para impedir aquela queda. Além disso, graças às experiências da Hanji, descobriste também outra forma de tratar de mim. Quero agradecer-te, Eren…. Obrigado.

Ainda ruborizado, Eren sorriu.

- Não precisas de agradecer…faria tudo de novo. Não quero ser o único a ser protegido. Estás sempre a tomar conta de mim, também fico feliz quando posso retribuir.

Encurtando a distância entre nós, tomei os lábios dele. Cada vez que pensava que estava saciado, ele fazia coisas daquelas comigo. Fosse um gesto ou alguma palavra impensada, tinha a capacidade de mexer comigo. Sempre que saboreava a sua boca, as nossas línguas lutavam pela dominância e gostava de ver como tentava acompanhar-me. Não que o fizesse mal, longe disso, mas sempre era o primeiro a gemer e a entusiasmar-se com a situação. As mãos dele percorriam o meu peito, abrindo a camisa e arranhando a minha pele.

- Levi não sei se… - Mordi o seu pescoço, calando por momentos as suas palavras. – Dói-me o corpo todo… hum, não sei se…

- Não precisas de te mexer muito. – Deslizei a minha língua perto da sua orelha. – Relaxa, deixa tudo nas minhas mãos… - Tirei a minha camisa e afastei-me um pouco para retirar o resto da roupa, pois não queria que se molhasse. Voltar para casa com as roupas encharcadas não estava nos meus planos. Eren seguiu o meu exemplo, mas de seguida, disse que se mantivesse sentado tal como antes. Entrei na água, mergulhando e logo regressando até que me aguardava expectante. Sem grandes cerimónias, agarrei o seu membro e após alguns movimentos a minha mão, comecei a servir-me da minha língua para arrancar os gemidos mais audíveis.

- Levi…ngh….

- Gostas Eren?

- S…sim… hum…

- Tenta aguentar... – Sussurrei, engolindo o seu membro e gemendo para assim, produzir uma vibração pela sua pele que fez com que quase gritasse o meu nome, mas assim como lhe tinha pedido, não acabou por ali. – Muito bem, Eren… - Usei os meus braços para me elevar e sentar-me sobre ele. – Mereces uma recompensa…

- Re..recompensa? – Repetiu com uma voz entrecortada pela respiração audível.

Deixei uma das minhas mãos apoiadas no seu ombro e a outra usei-a para pegar no membro dele e dirigi-lo à minha entrada. Mordi o lábio para disfarçar o desconforto.

- Estás proibido de me desobedecer. Sou eu que… hum… vou fazer todos os movimentos, entendido?

- Sim… - Murmurou com uma voz arrastada e encostando a testa ao meu ombro enquanto os gemidos retornavam, misturando-se com os meus que ainda traziam consigo alguns traços de dor, mas que sabia que passaria em pouco tempo.

- Sim, o quê? – Provoquei.

- Sim…senhor… - Respondeu num tom rouco.

Apoiei as minhas mãos nos seus ombros e fui aumentando a frequência dos meus movimentos, conforme o desconforto ia dando lugar a um prazer imensurável. Desta vez, não deixaria que tentasse assumir o controlo até porque acho que não teria forças para mim. Podia ver como ainda estava cansado da noite longa e arriscava dizer que eu também não podia ir muito mais longe, mesmo que quisesse. Os meus músculos também se ressentiam da noite longa, mas ainda assim procurei aproveitar o mais que pude daquele momento. Tentei silenciar os meus gemidos, ocupando a minha boca com o pescoço dele, mas tive que deixei escapar um mais audível quando senti os dentes dele no meu pescoço.

- Vais…vais marcar-me, Ah! Eren… pára…

- Não… - Sussurrou. – Também quero que vejam…

- Queres que saibam…que te pertenço?

- Hum, sim… - Abraçou-me com mais força. – És meu, Levi…

- Ngh… - Aumentei um pouco mais o ritmo ao ver que estávamos cada vez mais perto do nosso limite. – Ah…Eren… diz o meu nome… diz que te pertenço…

Sei que ao menos conseguiu repetir fazer o que lhe pedi uma vez. A certa altura só era capaz de ouvi-lo dizer o meu nome enquanto me ouvia chamar pelo dele. Por alguns instantes, perdi totalmente a noção da realidade à nossa volta e só quis perder-me nele. Pese o cansaço que se seguiu, ainda tive forças para puxá-lo para dentro de água, dizendo que o proibia de dormir enquanto estivesse imundo. Com os olhos semiabertos, obedeceu e mergulhou comigo antes de algum tempo depois, deixar que descansasse um pouco. Não deixei que dormisse o necessário, pois queria regressar o mais rapidamente possível a casa. Queria dormir no conforto de uma cama limpa.

- Eren posso saber o que estás a fazer? – Perguntei quando pela quarta vez, senti que encostava a mão dele na minha e afastava-a rapidamente.

- Podes dar-me a mão? – Pediu e diminuí um pouco o ritmo dos meus passos para encará-lo confuso.

- Para quê?

- Queria… andar de mãos dadas, só isso. – Admitiu envergonhado.

- Tch, nunca hei-de perceber o fascínio por estas coisas melosas. – Disse, agarrando a sua mão e continuando a andar, vendo um sorriso idiota surgir no seu rosto. – Já não falta muito para chegarmos e ainda estou a pensar no que vou dizer, se perguntarem se ouvimos algum barulho estranho.

- Barulho estranho?

- O teu bramido em forma de titã! – Esclareci irritado. – Como é que podes ser tão barulhento? Reza para que tenham confundido aquilo com outro animal qualquer porque não sei o que dizer. Que tipo de animal faria aquele ruído? E além disso, estou a partir do princípio que ninguém viu porque senão será pior…

- As árvores e a montanha são bastante altas, até mais do que eu na minha forma de titã. – Disse, mantendo o sorriso idiota e demasiado tranquilo. – Além disso, naquela zona ficamos logo atrás da montanha por isso, o risco de me ver é improvável e ouvir-me também não é um problema.

- Ah sim? Explica-me como é que…?

- Não te lembras da história desta ilha? – Interpelou. – Dizem que nenhum mal jamais tocou esta ilha porque ela é protegida por um dragão que criou este lugar.

- E tu acreditas nesses contos de fada ridículos? – Indaguei, abanando a cabeça.

- Hei! Não são ridículo história desta ilha que também já ouviste portanto, no máximo só irão pensar que era o guardião da ilha. – Fez um ar pensativo e algo sonhador. – Já pensaste se existisse mesmo um dragão? Pelos livros que o Armin me mostrou e também por aqueles poucos que há aqui na ilha, os dragões são fantásticos! Aposto que contra eles, os titãs perderiam!

- Sim e a humanidade teriam outro problema. Inimigos com asas e honestamente, seriam ainda pior que os titãs. – Disse, tentando trazer algum senso ao seu raciocínio.

- Gostava de ver um!

- É mais uma prova de que não ouves uma palavra do que te digo…

- Não gostavas de ver um, Levi?

- Claro que não. Como achas que ia matar uma coisa daquele tamanho?

Vi uma expressão de choque na sua expressão.

- Porque irias tentar matar um dragão?

- Porque ele ia tentar matar-me a mim, Eren. Usa o teu cérebro por cinco minutos. Tch, já alguma vez leste alguma coisa de um dragão bonzinho? – Indaguei e vendo-o pensar no assunto, continuei. – Vamos parar com esta conversa absurda e caminhar mais rápido.

- Mesmo assim gostava de ver um para ver se é tão impressionante como o descrevem. Aliás, é já daqui a uns dias que começa, não é?

- O quê? – Perguntei, tentando entender do que estava a falar.

- O festejo que fazem todos os anos para o guardião da ilha. – Relembrou-me e assenti, suspirando. – Gosto muito dos festejos. Comemos bem, contam histórias, dançam. Estou ansioso pelos festejos deste ano.

- São sempre as mesmas histórias e as mesmas coisas, Eren.

- Eu gosto na mesma. – Retrucou.

Na primeira vez que encontrei aquela ilha, mais precisamente os habitantes e lhes perguntei o nome do local, responderam: "A ilha do Dragão". À exceção da palavra dragão referida em alguns livros que já tinha lido há muito tempo atrás, nunca mais vira qualquer referência a esse tipo de conceito.

No entanto, as pessoas dali acreditavam piamente na existência de tal criatura e não me preocupei em negar algo tão ilógico como aquilo. Porém, nunca pensei que o Eren pudesse acreditar naquelas coisas, mas parece que continuaria sempre a surpreender-me com alguma coisa. Perguntava-me se alguma vez poderia dizer com certeza que já sabia tudo sobre ele. Havia sempre algo novo que se revelava com o tempo e não era algo desagradável, pois era sinal de que estávamos cada vez mais próximos.

Apertou um pouco a minha mão enquanto chamava a minha atenção para alguma ave colorida que tinha acabado de passar. Nós já tínhamos caminhado naquele local várias vezes, mas ele sempre sorria ao ver algo que achasse diferente ou bonito. Era uma curiosidade e reação algo infantil, mas que acabava por me fazer sorrir com ele também. Era tão fácil ficar descontraído ao seu lado. Acabava até por assumir essa postura mais vezes, fazendo com que o estresse ou a tensão que sempre me acompanhou no passado, fosse uma coisa cada vez mais distante.

* * *

**-X-**

_ Haa sei que ainda não utilizei a sugestão que deixaste no último capítulo, mas ainda vou a tempo de escrever essa cena no próximo capítulo._

_Os restantes pedidos foram atendidos com lemon e o uso das alianças, portanto acho que não me esqueci de nada :b_

_E não se preocupem, esta não é a última fanfic que escrevo, embora esteja com dúvidas se na próxima me dedico a escrever uma em que ainda estejam neste contexto, ou seja, nesta época com titãs e afins… ou se escrevo uma em que estive a pensar com contornos de reencarnação numa época mais atual. O que acham? Teriam algum tipo de preferência?_

_Sim, já sei poderia escrever ambas ( e provavelmente até é isso que vou acabar por fazer xD), mas queria investir tempo numa primeiro e não em duas ao mesmo tempo._

_Aviso que este é o penúltimo capítulo, a menos que enquanto escreva o próximo me lembre de mais alguma coisa que queira acrescentar, mas acho que não. _

_Até ao próximo capítulo (^.^)/_


	27. Promessa

_Obrigada pelas reviews e deixo mais agradecimentos no fim deste que é o último capítulo (^_^)_

* * *

**-X- **

**Promessa**

- Pára de rir, Levi! Não teve piada! – Dizia Eren, tentando afastar-se furiosamente e o mais rapidamente possível de Levi que não conseguia parar de rir enquanto alcançava com alguma facilidade o rapaz que devido à sua ira, não conseguia nadar em condições para distanciar-se o suficiente.

- Oh Eren, nunca foi tão fácil rir de alguém. – Disse, tentando parar de rir mas parecia quase impossível. – Como é que acreditas nestas coisas?

- Porque sou um idiota que se preocupa. – Respondeu amuado e continuando a nadar, agora com um pouco mais de calma para alcançar a costa.

Era uma manhã como muitas outras: tranquila. O mar apresentava poucas ondas e por isso, mais do que pescar, o capitão sugeriu que fossem nadar e a certo ponto, quis mostrar ao rapaz, um local que tinha uma paisagem de tirar o fôlego. Eram corais das mais variadas cores que escondiam neles alguns animais marinhos com formas e cores exóticas. Tal como previu, Eren ficou fascinado pelo lugar e encheu Levi de perguntas que ia respondendo como podia, embora também não tivesse muita informação sobre o assunto.

Servia-se de informação que tinha lido em alguns dos livros que Hanji lhe emprestava para passar o tempo e tentar adormecer à noite. Havia alturas em que mesmo mantendo a postura impassível e indiferente, os cadáveres mutilados assombravam a sua mente e precisava de alguma distração que o ajudasse a dormir. Mesmo sem pedir, Hanji parecia entender quando isso acontecia e ou ficava a fazer-lhe companhia durante a noite se o encontrasse num dos salões ou passava pelo quarto dele para deixar algum livro. A maioria desses livros eram proibidos. Estes mostravam histórias e fatos sobre o mundo exterior. Coisas que pouco a pouco, plantaram a semente da curiosidade no capitão que por vezes, nas expedições pedia autorização a Irvin para cobrir um pouco mais de terreno do que o inicialmente planeado. À conta disso, descobriu algumas espécies de animais que não conhecia e viu também alguns tipos incomuns de árvores ou vegetação. Mesmo assim, tudo lhe parecia pouco e acabou por ir empurrando aquele desejo de ver mais para o fundo da sua consciência. Isso até conhecer Eren Jaeger que trouxe de volta tudo aquilo que tentou ir esquecendo com o tempo e agora, mais do que ver as coisas que um dia quis conhecer, podia vê-las ao lado de alguém que julgava que não existisse. A pessoa que amava e pela qual não hesitaria dar a vida se fosse necessário. Esse rapaz que agora continuava amuado por mais uma brincadeira, a seu ver, inocente. Levi fingiu ter sido agarrado por algum monstro marinho que o puxou para debaixo de água e quase o afogou. O capitão nunca imaginou que Eren fosse acreditar na história absurda, mas o desespero dele mostrou ser toda a prova da ingenuidade que ainda existia no rapaz.

- Nunca mais quero falar contigo, Levi. – Disse, finalmente sendo capaz de equilibrar-se sobre as pernas e caminhar para fora da água.

Contudo, foi impedido pelos braços do capitão que o envolveram pela cintura enquanto este ainda tentava parar de rir. Perante as reclamações de Eren que tentava libertar-se daqueles braços, as mãos de Levi começaram por alcançar alguns pontos que ele sabia que eram sensíveis.

- Levi… hahaha pára… não quero rir… hahaha pára! – Dizia Eren, tentando parar de rir com as cócegas que o homem mais velho lhe proporcionava.

- Porque não tentas fugir? – Provocou Levi e no momento em que o rapaz ia seguir a sugestão, sentiu um golpe na sua canela que o fez cair de joelhos na água que naquele local já estava mais rasa. Em seguida, antes que pudesse procurar recompor-se, sentiu novamente as mãos do capitão. Uma delas repousava na cintura, mas a outra agarrou o seu membro que estava coberto por um pequeno tecido. Isso fez Eren sentir as suas pernas tremerem quando tentou novamente levantar-se.

- O que se passa, Eren? Porque não te levantas e foges?

- Hum… pára… e se alguém nos vê?

- Ah, então agora é preocupante? Posso saber porque ontem parecias querer ignorar esse aspeto quando me agarraste no meio do areal?

- Era de noite! AH!…hum… não… - Dizia, ouvindo a sua respiração ficar mais audível.

- Era fim da tarde e a qualquer momento, podia ter aparecido alguém. – Afastou a mão do seu membro e puxou-o pelo braço. – Mas agora com as preparações dos festejos tens razão. É provável que apareça alguém. Vem…

- Não vamos para casa? – Perguntou envergonhado, tentando ocultar uma ereção evidente enquanto era puxado por Levi para uma lateral onde havia alguns rochedos. – Vamos ficar aqui?

- Podemos encontrar alguém pelo caminho por isso, é melhor resolvermos isto por aqui mesmo… - Murmurou, empurrando Eren contra um dos rochedos e não deixando que este respondesse, pois beijou-o de seguida. O rapaz sentiu como toda a resistência desaparecia com apenas aquele contacto com os lábios do homem que mal o deixava respirar. Porém, ele já admitira para si mesmo várias vezes que adorava aquela intensidade.

Mal Levi deixou a boca dele e começou a beijá-lo perto do queixo, subindo por alguns instantes até à sua orelha para mordê-la, as pernas de Eren fraquejaram e este enlaçou o capitão pelo pescoço para ter algum tipo de apoio. Também aproveitou para agarrar e acariciar os cabelos negros daquele que o beijava com uma possessividade que acabava por fazer com que se esquecesse do sítio onde estava ou até porque estava irritado até bem há pouco tempo. Mais uma vez, estava a ser marcado e no entanto, a sua mente já estava demasiado enevoada pelo desejo que sentia para se importar com aquelas mãos hábeis que conheciam cada recanto do seu corpo, sobretudo aqueles em que bastava tocar, acariciar ou pressionar e várias ondas de prazer percorriam o seu corpo. Também aqueles lábios sabiam exatamente onde deixar as marcas, onde ser suave ou ser rude. Sempre que o mordia era o mesmo que se ver entregue à perdição.

- De joelhos, Eren… - Murmurou, alcançando novamente a sua orelha.

Assim que ouviu esse pedido, acedeu de imediato. Queria ouvir aquele homem à sua frente perder-se também. Até àquele momento, o rapaz quase que podia ter a certeza que mal ouvia o capitão e que a sua voz era a mais audível.

Contudo, isso mudou assim que meteu o membro de Levi na boca e viu logo de início, este levar a mão até à boca para se tentar conter. Era inútil, pois quanto mais Eren via a vontade do capitão em controlar-se, mais ele sentia vontade de o contrariar.

- Eren… cheg… Ah, ngh… - Mordeu um dos seus dedos ao sentir o seu membro totalmente envolvido pela boca quente que o estava definitivamente a turvar o seu raciocínio. Quando o rapaz gemeu contra o seu membro enquanto a língua se movia agilmente, teve mesmo que puxá-lo pelos cabelos para que se afastasse. Sabia que tinha estado perto de um orgasmo delicioso, mas queria terminar aquilo de outra forma. Viu que essa também era a intenção de Eren que juntou as mãos aos joelhos já apoiados na areia.

- Levi… - Chamou com uma voz rouca. – Vem… preciso de ti…

Sem querer fazê-lo esperar muito, até porque ele mesmo estava ansioso, posicionou-se atrás de Eren que enterrou os dedos das mãos na areia e mordeu o lábio quando começou a sentir que Levi entrava dentro dele. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes até começar a acostumar-se com aquela sensação que não era comparável a qualquer outra.

- Levi…ngh…não faças isso. – Pediu ao ver que o outro embora já estivesse dentro dele não se movia e fazia-o, apenas para o provocar e por saber que o ia fazer implorar.

- Achas que mereces? Se calhar, pode apetecer-me… ver-te agoniar enquanto entro e saio de ti bem devagar.

- Não… por favor…

- Preferes assim? – Perguntou e antes que Eren tivesse a oportunidade de responder, agarrou os seus quadris iniciando movimentos rápidos e precisos que fizeram com que o rapaz tivesse de imediato que se apoiar nos seus cotovelos. Algo na sua mente dizia-lhe que devia controlar o volume daqueles gemidos, mas não conseguia fazer isso e manter-se naquela posição ao mesmo tempo e Levi atingia aquele ponto dentro dele, uma e outra vez sem dar-lhe a oportunidade de se recompor.

- AH, Levi! Ngh, Levi! Levi!

Ele sabia que estava no seu limite quando durante aqueles movimentos rápidos e fortes, agarrou o membro de Eren para tornar todo aquele prazer insuportável. Podia ver como o rapaz se esforçava por aguentar mais tempo, mas a partir do momento em que estimulava freneticamente aquelas duas zonas do seu corpo, sabia que não iria aguentar muito mais. Aliás, Levi apenas em ouvi-lo e ver o estado completamente perdido em que Eren ficava, também era consciente de que estava no seu limite.

Pouco depois de ter ouvido o rapaz chamar uma última vez pelo seu nome, também ele cedeu. Por alguns momentos, apenas se ouviam as respirações dos dois até que o capitão deu a ordem do costume a Eren que como sempre, sentia alguma dificuldade em cumprir logo após tudo aquilo. Até porque não só as suas pernas, mas todo o seu corpo ainda parecia tremer e sentir os choques de prazer que tardavam em desaparecer.

Contudo, mesmo naquela situação, Eren sabia que era inútil negar-se a entrar na luta contra a sujidade, germes e todas as palavras e ações que pudessem ser incluídas nesse campo semântico. Levi não desistia de incutir algumas noções de higiene básicas no rapaz que apenas assentia num tom cansado, à medida que seguia o homem à sua frente para um mergulho na água do mar.

* * *

O sol começava a querer esconder-se no horizonte pintado de tons avermelhados. Essa seria a primeira noite dos três dias do festejo da "Ilha do Dragão". Como já era habitual para essa época, organizavam-se as melhores caçadas que resultavam em banquetes generosos para os habitantes que comiam, contavam histórias e dançavam em honra do guardião daquele lugar. As refeições eram preparadas pelas mulheres que nessa altura demonstravam como os pratos poderiam ficar exóticos com todas as cores que enfeitavam a carne e o peixe que era servido. Essas cores provinham da riqueza de frutos que existia naquele lugar e que eram recolhidos em abundância para aquela ocasião especial. Mesas eram movidas para o areal e eram acesas várias fogueiras em torno das quais as pessoas serpenteavam, procurando o melhor lugar para se sentarem e depois ouvirem as histórias e assistirem à dança tradicional que era passada de geração em geração. Apenas as mulheres jovens, ou seja, por norma raparigas solteiras ou pelo menos, ainda não casadas é que trajavam vestidos de seda coloridos e se moviam ao som de uma música entoada e conhecida apenas pelas donzelas que a encenavam.

- Pronto… acabei. – Disse uma das senhoras que tinha acabado de desenhar no braço de Eren alguns caracteres que significavam "dragão". Era também um costume que os homens, também conhecido comos os filhos do guardião levassem aquela simbologia desenhada com uma tinta negra no seu braço direito. – Vou ver quem ainda não tem.

Eren sorriu e preparava-se para sair da pequena casa para onde tinha sido chamado, quando ouviu uma voz feminina atrás dele.

- Hannah?

- Hum, hum. O que te parece, Eren? – Perguntou, dando uma volta à frente do rapaz que sorriu novamente ao ver que Hannah exibia um vestido azul claro que se estendia até a meio das suas pernas. Não tinha mangas e pelo que ele notou, também ainda não se encontrava totalmente fechado nas costas, pois a fita ainda teria que percorrer alguns espaços.

- Fica-te bem.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu a rapariga de olhos castanhos e longos cabelos negros que ondulados caíam pelas suas costas. Num movimento cuidadoso, pegou nos seus cabelos, desviando-os das costas. – Ajudas-me a fechar o vestido?

- Posso tentar… não percebo muito disto. – Comentou Eren levantando-se e indo até Hannah que deu um passo em frente. – Preferes que chame outra pessoa?

- Não. – Respondeu. - Apenas queria que visses melhor com a iluminação que vem da janela.

Eren não fez mais perguntas e começou a mover a fita de tecido azul nas costas da rapariga que tentava ocultar o sorriso divertido. Na verdade, apenas tinha-se aproximado da janela para que quem estivesse no exterior, pudesse vê-los. Interessava-lhe uma pessoa em particular e esse já estava com um olhar mortal.

Hannah surpreendia-se sempre com a inocência de Eren que demorava a ver qualquer maldade em coisas que outras raparigas ou até mesmo mulheres mais velhas às vezes lhe diziam ou faziam com o propósito de chamar a atenção dele. Não é que ela tivesse esse tipo de interesse por ele, dado que já se encontrava comprometida.

Contudo, gostava de divertir-se com as reações de Levi e com os olhares e as expressões confusas de Eren que não entendia que não era apenas atraente para Levi e sim para o sexo oposto que após se ver desdenhado pelo capitão, sempre encararam o rapaz como alguém mais acessível e que apenas precisava de um empurrão para ver as coisas de outra forma.

- Então, Eren ainda não me contaste quando foi que tu e o capitão Levi decidiram usar anéis.

Mesmo sem olhar para trás, sabia que a pessoa atrás dela estava constrangida.

- Já toda a gente reparou?

- Qualquer pessoa que não seja cega, já notou que desde que chegaram, há qualquer coisa entre vocês. Pessoas como eu, de mente aberta, acreditam que o amor não tem um padrão. Não podemos dizer que tem que ser um homem e uma mulher, a idade certa, o estatuto certo… nada disso importa. A maioria das pessoas aqui aceita isso e até vos acha uns fofinhos. – Desta vez não resistiu a olhar para ele pelo canto do olho e confirmou como ele corava. – Só que claro também há pessoas ignorantes ou as invejosas e as que não sabem desistir e pensam que te podem fazer mudar de ideias.

- Porque será que sou sempre o mais suscetível para isso? Já não fazem propostas ao Levi…

- Eu também não faria se cada vez que tentasse dirigir-lhe a palavra, ele olhasse para mim com ar de que vai matar-me a qualquer momento. – Comentou Hannah divertida. – Se bem que, se lembro corretamente as coisas também aliviaram para ele quando um certo alguém fez uma pequena cena.

- Não me lembres disso, Hannah… que vergonha. – Disse, acabando de ajeitar a fita e afastando-se, vendo a rapariga voltar-se para ele com um sorriso divertido.

- Foi um momento divertido e fofinho. – Aproximou-se de Eren e beijou-o no rosto. – Obrigada.

- De nada. – Sorriu, vendo a amiga sair e deixá-lo sozinho. Algo que não durou muito, pois antes que pudesse perceber o que se passava, estava a ser puxado para fora da pequena casa.

- Posso saber o que estavas a fazer? Porque é que ela te beijou?

- Estava a ajudá-la a ajeitar o vestido e… ai! – Queixou-se ao receber uma canelada nos joelhos que o atirou contra a areia. – Não estava a fazer nada! Eu e a Hannah somos amigos! – Levantou-se com dificuldade. – Quantas vezes vamos ter esta conversa?

- Não gosto dela, aliás o que não suporto é essa tua estupidez para entenderes quando estás a ser…

- Somos amigos. – Repetiu Eren.

- Tch, não precisas de amigas daquelas que parece que tem algum prazer em irritar-me.

- E consegue porque talvez o idiota não seja eu… - Comentou e de seguida, seguiu-se uma cotovelada que o colocou de joelhos no chão.

- Mais um comentário desses e faço-te engolir todo o areal que vês à nossa frente.

Mais tarde com o cair da noite e depois uma refeição abundante, todos se sentavam em torno das fogueiras, aguardando um dos momentos altos daquela noite. Levi acabava de comer um pequeno cacho de uvas e assim que se aproximou de Eren que já estava sentado, pôs uma das mãos sobre os seus joelhos para que ele os afastasse. Este assim o fez sem entender o que o capitão pretendia, mas logo este se sentou entre as suas pernas e encostou as costas ao peito do rapaz que corou ao ver a posição em que estavam na frente de todos.

- Tira a expressão idiota da tua cara.

- O que foi que eu fiz agora? – Perguntou Eren desconcertado.

- Tch, não és tu que estás sempre a querer fazer coisas melosas deste tipo? Quando decido agradar-te um bocado, ficas com cara de idiota.

- É a única que tenho. – Retrucou.

Levi retirou mais uma uva do cacho e estendeu a mão até saber que tinha alcançado a boca de Eren. Fê-lo sem a necessidade de olhar para trás e este apenas comeu o fruto, não conseguindo evitar sorrir. Afinal, nem sempre tinha a oportunidade de ter daquele tipo de gestos por parte do capitão por isso, seria melhor aproveitar o seu bom humor com alguns traços de possessividade depois daquele momento mal interpretado com a Hannah. Eren nunca entenderia qual era o problema dele com a amiga que tinha feito algum tempo depois de estarem instalados na ilha. Recordava bem esse dia, pois um temporal assolou a ilha durante dias, fazendo com que alguns habitantes fossem dados como desaparecidos. Entre eles estava Karl, noivo de Hannah. Esta não aceitou que o considerassem como uma casualidade do mau tempo e partiu à sua procura. Os pais dela ficaram de rastos e passaram pela casa onde estava Eren e Levi para pedir-lhes ajuda. O capitão já tinha saído para ajudar e atracar algumas embarcações que podiam ser destruídas ou levadas pelo mar. O rapaz também quis acompanhá-lo, mas Levi não permitiu, ordenando-lhe que ficasse em casa, em segurança.

* * *

**Flashback**

- Devia ter ido com ele… o Levi exagera. Que mal tem em acompanhá-lo? Podia ao menos estar a ajudar. – Dizia Eren com a cabeça deitada sobre a mesa da cozinha, onde aborrecido esperava pelo regresso do capitão.

Subitamente, algumas batidas frenéticas na porta fizeram com que se endireitasse de imediato. De seguida, saiu da mesa e aproximou-se rapidamente da porta que abriu sem perguntar quem era, pois ali sabia que seriam apenas os vizinhos. Encontrou os pais de Hannah com um ar consternado. Explicaram a que a filha tinha saído sem a permissão dos dois para procurar pelo noivo e que tentaram segui-la, mas quase se perderam devido à vegetação e ao temporal que prejudicava muito qualquer busca. Mesmo assim, Eren não pôde deixar de sentir-se algo satisfeito por ver que aquelas pessoas estavam dispostas a confiar nele para salvar a vida da filha deles. Sem pensar muito, disse rapidamente que iria procurá-la e faria de tudo para trazê-la de volta. A determinação nos seus olhos foi o suficiente para tranquilizar um pouco os pais da jovem desaparecida.

Depois de algumas horas no meio da floresta imensa, Eren começou a questionar-se o quão irritado fiaria Levi quando chegasse a casa e não o visse. Aliás, pior seria quando lhe dissessem o motivo da sua ausência. Eren suspirou cansado e concluiu que se preocuparia com isso quando estivesse de volta.

- Eren? – Chamou uma voz fraca e quase inaudível pelo som da chuva incessante e a trovoada que parecia ter um espaçamento cada vez menor. Mesmo assim, o rapaz teve a certeza de ouvir qualquer coisa e desviando-se na direção daquele som, caída por detrás de uns arbustos, lá estava Hannah com a roupa enlameada e com lágrimas no rosto.

- Hannah! – Exclamou Eren, vendo que ela teria caído ao tentar subir uma encosta íngreme que se encontrava bem próxima.

- Karl…

- Eu ajudo-te a procurar por ele, mas deixa-me…

- Vieste à minha procura, Eren? – Perguntou, vendo o rapaz ajoelhar-se de costas diante dela.

- Sim, sobe. – Pediu e ela assim o fez.

- Não acredito que os meus pais foram pedir-te ajuda… ao menos assim, alguém vai ajudar-me em vez de apenas ficarem em casa sem fazer nada. – Murmurou, enquanto Eren recomeçava a caminhar. – Pedi ao capitão Levi, mas ele nem olhou para mim e disse-me para esperar que a tempestade acalmasse. É mais um cobarde… Não é ou era um grande soldado que serve o povo? O que raio se passa com aquele…?

- O Levi tem a sua forma de se preocupar… - O rapaz decidiu interrompe-la, pois não suportava que falassem mal do Levi à sua frente, sobretudo quando eram pressuposições injustas. - Provavelmente disse aquilo porque sabia que podias magoar-te, perder-te ou até acontecer algo pior e vendo como te encontrei.

- Precisava fazer alguma coisa, Eren!

- Eu entendo, mas… Hannah, não quero que penses que ele é alguém que não se importa com os outros ou que não tem coragem. Ele é alguém que sempre admirei…

- Gostas mesmo dele. – Afirmou, fazendo Eren corar um pouco. – Se é assim, sabes como me devo sentir, sabendo que a pessoa que amas pode precisar de ti e…

- Vamos encontrá-lo, Hannah. – Afirmou o rapaz com convicção. – Porque ele tem motivos para regressar e tu estás à espera dele.

- Ele está vivo… - Murmurou contra o pescoço de Eren enquanto deixava cair algumas lágrimas. – Obrigada por teres vindo, Eren…

O rapaz deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso e continuou a caminhar. Porém, tal como já tinha acontecido outras vezes, a sua orientação começava a atraiçoá-lo. Já não sabia ao certo onde se encontrava e depois de parar numa pequena gruta, onde deixou Hannah afastou-se apenas o suficiente para recolher alguma coisa para comerem.

A noite já ia alta e com a madeira molhada não havia forma de fazer fogo na gruta de proporções francamente pequenas e a rapariga de cabelos negros e ondulados tremia contra o tecido encharcado e sujo pela lama.

- Estás gelada… - Constatou Eren ao encostar sem querer o ombro na rapariga que olhou para ele surpresa.

- A tua pele está quente. Como consegues? Estás doente?

- Ahm… não… quer dizer, eu sempre fui assim. – Forçou um sorriso e ao ver o estado da pessoa ao seu lado, suspirou e estendeu o braço, envolvendo-a. - Está melhor?

- Sim, mas…

- Vamos dormir um pouco. Quando começar a amanhecer, começamos a procurar pelo Karl. De noite e com esta chuva é impossível ver por onde andamos. Hannah? – Questionou-se ao ver a rapariga aconchegar-se nos seus braços.

- Obrigada, Eren. Já fico muito feliz pelo que estás a fazer por mim.

- Não tens que agradecer. – Disse, coçando um pouco a cabeça.

- Boa noite, Eren.

- Boa noite Hannah.

Como sempre o sono pesado não lhe permitia que acordasse por nada do mundo, nem mesmo quando o som da chuva parou e o sol começou a surgir entre as nuvens. Também Hannah envolvida pela temperatura quente e os braços fortes não se moveu quando alguns passos se aproximaram, ao avistá-los. A figura parou ao ver o cenário à sua frente e na sua cabeça passaram diversas formas dolorosas de despertar o rapaz que dormia tranquilamente. Não queria magoar Hannah, embora houvesse uma pequena vozinha que lhe dissesse que também não devia ser cuidadoso com aquela oferecida. Estendeu o braço e agarrou um punhado de cabelos do Eren que puxou, fazendo com que Hannah caísse desamparada e ao abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que o rapaz viu foi o olhar nada amistoso de…

- Le…Levi?

- Posso saber o que estás a fazer? – Perguntou num tom cortante.

- Capitão Levi? – Disse Hannah ainda meio ensonada e vendo o estado lastimoso do homem que se encontrava completamente molhado e com a roupa com traços de quem tinha passado horas a caminhar debaixo do temporal. – O Eren veio apenas ajudar-me a encontrar o Karl. – A rapariga sorriu. – E dormimos assim, apenas porque ele parece ser insensível ao frio e eu pensei que ia congelar. Não fizemos mais nada. – Decidiu explicar já que Eren ainda estava mudo depois de ter sido despertado daquela forma. – Não é que ele não seja atraente, mas eu já tenho o Karl.

- Tch… - Largou o Eren que finalmente se permitiu respirar com mais calma. – O Karl está de volta à vila. Ele está bem.

- A sério? – Perguntaram Eren e Hannah ao mesmo tempo e Levi assentiu.

- Que bom, Hannah, fico tão contente!

- Obrigada, Eren! – Abraçou o rapaz que sorriu, mas não por muito tempo ao ver o olhar que Levi lhe continuava a lançar. Se fosse possível matar com o olhar, provavelmente já teria morrido.

Quando regressaram à vila, além de estarem todos muito ansiosos, agradeciam efusivamente ao capitão por depois de ter ajudado nas embarcações, não só ter partido sozinho para encontrar o Karl, como depois também trouxe Hannah e Eren de regresso, embora este último percurso não estivesse nos seus planos. Lembrava-se bem da vontade de bater em cada uma das pessoas que teria convencido Eren a arriscar-se daquela forma. Só que depois lá se acalmou e a prioridade passou a ser encontra-lo bem e trazê-lo de volta para poder castiga-lo por mais uma vez o ter desobedecido.

- O Eren tinha razão, capitão. O senhor não aparenta, mas é uma pessoa admirável. Muito obrigada.

- Tch, já chega de agradecimentos. – Disse Levi revirando os olhos. – Apenas encontrei pirralhos perdidos na floresta, nada mais do que isso.

- Como sei que não vai aceitar um abraço de agradecimento… - Puxou Eren pelo braço que acabava de passar por ela e beijou-o no rosto. – Fica aqui o meu agradecimento e a promessa de que o Eren terá sempre aqui uma boa amiga, sobretudo porque adoro divertir-me com os ciúmes dos outros.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

Desde então, Eren passou a conviver bastante com Hannah, Karl e também com outras pessoas que se aproximavam da sua faixa etária. No entanto, embora Levi não se incomodasse com a grande maioria, a verdade é que Hannah sempre conseguia tirá-lo do sério e o rapaz não podia fazer mais nada do que encolher os ombros e ser atingido pelos olhares mortais e palavras pouco ou nada simpáticas.

Repentinamente, som das vozes femininas que começavam a entoar uma canção de sonoridade calma, chamou a atenção de todos. Em pouco tempo, as chamadas "Donzelas do Dragão" com vestidos de tecido fino e de cores variadas cantavam a dançavam entre as pessoas que assistiam. Os seus cabelos presos em longas tranças eram enfeitados com várias flores que correspondiam à cor do vestido que cada uma levava. Quando uma das donzelas entregava uma dessas flores a alguém, podia ter vários significados: amor, amizade e sorte. Hannah deixou a principal, a que significava amor com o seu noivo e depois sorriu na direção de Eren continuando a entoar a canção com as suas amigas e ao passar pelo seu amigo, deixou as outras duas caírem sobre ele e sorriu, regressando ao círculo que as donzelas formavam.

- Ela devia ter deixado as rosas com o namorado dela… - Falou Levi entre os dentes. – É que nem eu estado basicamente em cima de ti, aquela miúda se afasta.

- Levi pára de implicar com a Hannah. – Pediu Eren mais uma vez, assistindo com interesse à dança e à canção que era entoada numa língua perdida no tempo, mas que dava uma sonoridade quase mágica.

No fim da atuação, todos aplaudiram e então, as donzelas passaram a distribuir alguns cantis feitos de barro, juntamente com alguns copos.

- Este ano vou beber, Levi e não há nada do que possas dizer para me impedir.

- Faz o que quiseres. – Disse o capitão ainda aborrecido com os sorrisos e comentários de uma certa rapariga que não perdia uma única oportunidade de irritá-lo.

Eren aceitou o primeiro copo servido por Hannah que também encheu o de Levi, antes de passar às outras pessoas. O rapaz de olhos verdes estava ansioso por provar aquela bebida que esperava que fosse diferente daquele que um dia Pixis lhe tinha dado. Porém, o gosto também não era assim tão agradável, mas ao ver indiferença com que Levi bebia, não quis ficar atrás e forçou-se a beber todo o conteúdo, sentindo a sua garganta queimar. Nunca tinha ficado sob a influência do álcool, mas no ano anterior, tinha visto Levi nesse estado e lembrava-se bem de não ter dormido grande parte da noite. Pelos vistos, aquilo tinha mexido com ele e Eren queria saber se seria capaz de sentir o mesmo. Além de que todos os homens ali bebiam… porque devia ele de ser diferente?

- Não achas que já bebeste demais, Eren? – Ao ver outra rapariga aproximar-se para servir mais um copo… - Ele já bebeu o suficiente. Desaparece, pirralha.

- Não precisavas ter falado assim… - Murmurou o rapaz encostando a sua testa ao ombro de Levi que continuava sentado entre as suas pernas, encostado com as costas ao peito do rapaz que já tinha bebido pelo menos quatro copos. – Acho que a assustaste…

- Eu é que me estou a assustar com o teu estado de embriaguez. Não sabias ter bebido só um copo?

- Tu bebeste mais do que um…

- Bebi dois, Eren. Tu bebeste o dobro. – Relembrou-o.

- Estou bem, Levi… - Disse, movendo a sua cabeça do ombro para roçar o nariz na nuca e nos cabelos do capitão que se arrepiou um pouco.

- Está quieto, Eren.

- Cheiras tão bem…

- Eren! Estamos no meio de… - Sentiu uma das mãos de Eren acariciar a suas coxas. -Hum… pára! Vou espancar-te durante dias se…

Ouviu-o rir.

- Como se precisasses de alguma desculpa para me bater… eu já admiti que gosto, então não vejo qual é o problema e nem porque é que isso é uma ameaça. – Respondeu, deslizando a mão para o interior das calças de Levi que levou uma das suas mãos à boca para controlar algum som mais alto enquanto observava as pessoas que estavam mais perto ou que podiam olhar para eles.

- Eren… - Murmurou. – Alguém vai…ngh… vão olhar… ah!

Ignorando por completo os pedidos do capitão, continuou a acariciar o membro dele enquanto beijava e mordiscava o pescoço. Por muito que Levi tentasse disfarçar com uma das mãos na boca, não conseguia conter os arrepios e alguns movimentos involuntários do seu corpo que seriam percetíveis se alguém o observasse com o mínimo de atenção. Mesmo assim, não queria bater-lhe e não sabia ao certo se não queria magoá-lo ou se era consciente de que chamaria ainda mais a atenção para eles os dois. Claro que também existia a outra hipótese de haver uma parte nele que estava a gostar daquilo e essa talvez tivesse sido alimentada pelos dois copos que tinha bebido. O que quer que fosse, Levi viu-se incapaz de ripostar e apenas, deixou que aquelas mãos e aquela boca no seu pescoço o levasse ao clímax. Evidentemente, depois de se acalmar, lançou um olhar ameaçador, avisando Eren que pagaria caro por aquela "brincadeira" arriscada.

Mais tarde, isso significou que ao entrar em casa, Eren foi arrastado até ao quarto, onde além de amordaçado foi preso à cama por algumas cordas.

- Vais ter que implorar tanto, Eren… não sei o quanto te irei destruir esta noite. – Disse Levi, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto caminhava à volta da cama. - Parece que de tempos a tempos, terei que te ensinar quem é que manda aqui… - Inclinou-se um pouco sobre Eren, aproximando-se do seu pescoço e ouviu a respiração do rapaz intensificar-se. - Que quando eu digo para parar ou que não, deves ouvir-me. – Mordeu com força, ouvindo um gemido de prazer e dor abafado pelo tecido que lhe cobria a boca. – Só vais estar cansado quando eu quiser portanto…prepara-te…

Eren não podia imaginar a verdade por detrás daquelas palavras e ainda que pensasse que agora já não havia forma de não conseguir acompanhar o ritmo de Levi, essa noite demonstrou como o capitão parecia ter uma vitalidade inacabável. Podia lembrar-se vagamente das duas últimas vezes que praticamente o obrigara a manter-se acordado quando tudo no seu corpo dizia para desabar e ceder perante o cansaço.

Porém, sempre que pensava que não aguentaria mais um orgasmo, Levi provou-lhe exatamente o contrário. Obrigou-o a suportar uma atrás do outro enquanto os seus pulsos maltratados pelas cordas até começaram a sangrar a certa altura sem que isso causasse qualquer tipo de cuidado ou abrandamento. Mesmo a sua voz sufocada por detrás do pano amordaçado na boca, começou a falhar. E sim, implorou… mais do que uma vez, implorou que parasse de torturá-lo, mas não recebeu mais do que comentários obscenos e sorrisos sádicos. Foi um alívio quando finalmente, Levi o deixou ceder perante o cansaço e a vontade de dar algum descanso aos seus músculos.

Apesar da noite longa, o capitão a meio da manhã não conseguiu manter-se deitado. Nunca conseguiria habituar-se a dormir até tarde, mesmo que sentisse que o corpo dele precisava disso. Saiu da cama, vendo que não havia qualquer sinal de movimento por parte de Eren que ainda tinha na pele as marcas de uma noite de castigos.

- Nem a regeneração te salva de tudo o que te fiz a noite passada… - Murmurou satisfeito, saindo da cama.

Começou por arrumar as roupas que estavam pelo chão e retirando as cordas presas na cama que guardou. Assim que viu o quarto mais apresentável, foi finalmente tomar banho e livrar-se do suor e outros vestígios de uma noite bem longa. Ainda era capaz de sentir o gosto do sangue na sua boca, proveniente de todas as vezes que mordeu a pele morena do rapaz que dormia profundamente.

Em seguida, antes de preparar algo para comer, procurou os ingredientes essenciais para fazer chá. Fê-lo em quantidade, pois se sentia algumas dores de cabeça devido à bebida da noite anterior, só podia imaginar como Eren iria se sentir, mal abrisse os olhos. Pensando nisso, optou por uma cozinhar algo bem leve e nem mesmo o cheiro da comida parecia persuadir o rapaz a acordar. Por esse motivo, Levi acabou por concluir que teria que ser ele a fazê-lo e assim que o fez, pôde ver pela cara de Eren que beber tanto álcool não tinha sido uma boa ideia.

- Achas que já te passou? – Perguntou Levi, saindo da casa de banho com Eren apoiado nele.

- Não tenho mais nada no estômago… - Suspirou. – Nunca mais bebo álcool na vida…

- Vou trazer-te um pouco de chá. – Disse, começando a afastar-se antes que Eren estivesse mesmo sentado na cama e este sem apoio do capitão, assim que tentou manter-se de pé caiu de joelhos. – Ah, ainda não te aguentas nas pernas. – Concluiu, voltando-se para o rapaz que nem sentia força nos braços para se tentar erguer.

- Foste muito cruel ontem à noite… - Murmurou com o mesmo tom rouco que o caracterizava desde que tinha acordado e tentado falar.

- E de quem será a culpa? – Perguntou Levi, ajudando-o a sentar-se na cama.

- Minha. – Disse num tom nada satisfeito. – É sempre minha…

- Não vale a pena amuares. – Com o rosto bem em frente ao rapaz prosseguiu. – Alguém achou que seria boa ideia começar com brincadeiras indecentes no meio de outras pessoas. Lembro-me perfeitamente de ter dito para parares e que te ias arrepender. Cada um tem que o merece, não é?

- Mas eu pedi desculpa…

- As desculpas não se pedem, evitam-se. Agora pára de te queixares de coisas que não podes alterar e espera que te traga um chá.

- Não quero beber.

- Eren, eu por acaso perguntei alguma coisa? – O rapaz desviou o olhar, acenando negativamente. – Que bom que já percebeste.

Pouco depois, Levi trouxe-lhe o chá e vigiou-o em silêncio enquanto o rapaz bebia o conteúdo com uma expressão pouco satisfeita, mas mesmo assim obediente.

- Desculpa…

- Pelo quê? – Perguntou Levi.

- Estás sempre a tomar conta de mim… - Murmurou desanimado e pousou a chávena numa pequena mesa-de-cabeceira ao seu lado.

O capitão suspirou e deixou a parede onde estava encostado, indo até à cama onde se ajoelhou perto de Eren que sentado olhou para ele com um ar curioso e ficou surpreso quando foi abraçado.

- Não fales como se me arrependesse de tomar de ti ou de estar aqui. Isso não é verdade. – Murmurou, levando uma das mãos aos cabelos do rapaz. – Não há nada que me faça mais feliz do que estar aqui contigo. Se me perguntares se prefiro que tenhas cuidado e saibas cuidar de ti…também seria bom, mas por outro lado, acho que me sentiria um pouco triste por não poder fazer nada por ti. Além disso, sabes perfeitamente que também já me ajudaste mais do que uma vez, Eren por isso pára de te desculpar por estas coisas.

- Levi… - Murmurou, abraçando-o com força.

- Às vezes, acho que te estou a mimar demasiado… - Ouviu Eren rir e aconchegar-se mais naquele abraço.

- Eu gosto.

- Eu sei. – Levi revirou os olhos. – Aproveita a ocasião. Daqui a uns dias, voltamos aos treinos.

* * *

Algumas semanas mais tarde, estavam de regresso de mais alguns treinos sob a orientação de Levi. Alguns habitantes tentaram acompanhá-los, mas desistiram em poucos dias, acabando por deixar os dois novamente entregue a si mesmos quando saíam para o meio da imensa floresta que cobria da ilha.

- Precisas cortar esse cabelo. – Comentou Levi ao ver Eren sentar-se ao seu lado, depois de lhe oferecer uma maçã.

- Não está assim tã…

- Parece o cabelo que tens quando te transformas e senão tens a noção, é um pouco mais comprido do que normalmente tens. Posso saber porque não deixaste que te cortassem da última vez que cortei o meu?

- Aborreço-me, ficando sentado durante tanto tempo.

- Tch, a tua impaciência continua em alta como sempre, mas amanhã não me importa o que digas, vais cortar isso e acabou.

- Sim, senhor! – Disse, colocando-se em posição de continência e riu-se de seguida ao ver a expressão de Levi que apenas abanou a cabeça e pediu para parar com as brincadeiras idiotas.

Estavam à beira mar, sentados no areal com a água a poucos metros. Era noite e se olhassem para trás, podiam ver a vila, onde as casas já tinham perdido a iluminação devido à avançada hora da noite. Eles tinham chegado tarde, mas em vez de se irem logo deitar, decidiram sentar-se ali por um bocado. Apreciavam a vista e a companhia um do outro. De soslaio, Eren sempre sorria ao ver a mão onde estava a aliança no dedo de Levi que acabando de comer a maçã tinha os olhos presos no horizonte, onde uma lua cheia se encontrava acompanhada de um impressionante número de estrelas.

Algum tempo depois, Eren encostou a cabeça ao ombro de Levi que pensou até que o rapaz tivesse adormecido, mas logo viu que estava errado quando este começou a falar.

- Levi sabes o que é a reencarnação?

- Tch, os teus temas de conversa estranhos estão de volta. Sim, sei. É a ideia absurda de que vivemos mais do que uma vez, em tempos diferentes, corpos diferentes e como pessoas diferentes ou até como animais e plantas.

- Porque é que tudo para ti é um absurdo?

- Não considero tudo absurdo, apenas algumas coisas em que acreditas. – Viu o rosto descontente de Eren e decidiu não cortar a conversa por ali. - Mas então, diz-me a que propósito veio essa conversa?

- O Armin leu-me um livro sobre isso uma vez e eu fiquei a pensar, como seria ter nascido noutro tempo em que não existissem os titãs, as muralhas… - Levou a mão até encontrar a mão de Levi, acariciando os dedos deste, sobretudo aquele em que se encontrava a aliança. – Uma das teorias da reencarnação dizia que vivemos mais do que uma vez porque morremos antes de cumprirmos o nosso propósito na vida. Se tiveres deixado algum tipo de arrependimento, em vez de vagueares como um fantasma, tens uma segunda oportunidade.

- Hum… - Foi o único som que saiu da garganta do capitão que não entendia muito bem o rumo da conversa, mas não queria desmotivar Eren a prosseguir.

- No nosso caso, se calhar o arrependimento seria termos deixado pessoas de quem também gostávamos para trás… se isso for considerado arrependimento, então os dois voltaríamos numa nova vida e se a reencarnação for verdadeira, acho que te teria que te encontrar outra vez para ser feliz.

- Tch, lá vamos nós outra vez para as tuas conversas melosas.

- E se for verdade? – Eren afastou a cabeça do ombro de Levi e encarou-o. – E se não for só uma história absurda e for verdade? Esperavas por mim? Irias querer ver-me outra vez? Mesmo que tivesses família, amigos e…

Levi levou a mão até ao rosto do rapaz que corou com aquele gesto.

- Se for verdade, então não me adiantaria ter isso tudo se não te pudesse ter outra vez. Provavelmente, acabaria por reencarnar vezes sem conta até te ver outra vez. Só que não esperaria que viesses ao meu encontro, iria procurar-te… porque o teu sentido de orientação é uma _merda_.

- Estavas a ser romântico até essa parte final… - Disse Eren com um ar aborrecido que fez Levi rir um pouco.

- Mas estás satisfeito com a resposta?

- Sim… - Voltou à posição anterior, encostando a cabeça ao ombro do capitão. – Então se acontecer, vou estar à tua espera, Levi.

- Onde quer que estejas, se isto da reencarnação for verdade, irei encontrar-te. É uma promessa.

Eren sorriu, fechando os olhos.

- Eu amo-te, Levi…

- Tch, as coisas que me fazes dizer. Também te amo, Eren…

**FIM**

* * *

**-X-**

_Obrigada por cada review, mensagem privada, favorito e cada pessoa que decidiu seguir e dedicar algum do seu tempo a ler a minha primeira fanfic casal tão lindo (LevixEren). _

_Todas as palavras que me deixaram serviram como incentivo para escrever e por isso, mesmo mantive uma certa regularidade relativamente à atualização da fic. _

_Irei continuar a escrever outra (ou outras) conforme a inspiração e o tempo que tenho disponível. Mais uma vez, obrigada a todos que leram :D_

_Até à próxima!_


End file.
